


what’s better than I love you

by baeconandeggs, heolaman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Bullying, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 106,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolaman/pseuds/heolaman
Summary: Baekhyun lives in a modern day fairytale wherein he’s bound to marry the King’s grandson. The only difference is that the prince is far away from being in love with him and they are just trying their best to walk the path their grandparents chose for them, together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 281  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** First of all! Thank you very much for my prompter and for this prompt who inspired me to create my own version of Princess Hours!au. I know this is far from the real drama and the characterization didn’t meet what you specified but I hope you’ll like it. To the BAE mods who are kind enough to give me extensions and heartwarming encouragements via mails, I love you all. Thank you for pulling me back in writing! Finishing this fic meant a lot to me! To my friends, D and T, who hypes with me whenever we imagine CHANBAEK in this au, here you go!! Thank you for always letting me know that I’m doing well. Most importantly, thank you so much to my cheerleaders (lol), the reason why I didn’t want to quit this, my betas, M and E! thank you for helping my sorry ass. Thanks To G who always remind me to write for this prompt instead of slacking off and to J, who never let me down! My rexona! lol thank you for letting me know that you believe in me. I could not and would not be able to finish this without you guys! This is too long already! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! PS. Please forgive me if I am not knowledgeable enough about monarchy and mpreg writing

**Chapter 1:**

Chanyeol woke up with the incessant ringing of phone calls.

 

It was a harsh night for him, shutting himself in his room and burning the midnight oil to finish his term papers to be passed that afternoon. He never knew six in the morning would be the best time to rest his mind because one, his roommate is not around. With Jongin in their shared apartment, it will always be at war since he likes running across everything on his way. It’s just way too noisy with the sound of his housemate breaking either their appliances with his bones and two, he’s been working on that term paper for a week already, he knows he deserves to rest and sleep like a log already. 

 

He just slept for only about half an hour and was drifting off to dreamland when his damn phone rang, thus his sleep is ruined. You cannot blame Chanyeol for answering with a pissed tone.“What?”

 

_“You need to come home, Chan.”_

 

The voice on the other line made Chanyeol jolt up from his comfortable bed. He looked at his screen to double check because it might be a blockmate calling but no – he doesn’t have friends in his block. He correctly remembers – it was Yura, his older sister calling.

 

_“I’ve been calling you all this time and you weren’t picking up Chan! I tried calling your friend but he’s not answering either and this is an emergency! You need to come home. Right now.”_

 

Home. For a moment, Chanyeol wanted to scoff. Home meant Korea. Korea wasn’t ever a home for him but he shrugged at the thought. It was unnecessary.

 

“Hey, Yoo, calm down. I’m having a hard time understanding you.” 

 

The sound of her sister’s voice was worrying him so fuck sleep and his tempting bed. Chanyeol grabbed his sweatpants on the floor quickly, sandwiching his phone between his ear and shoulder so he can multitask talking to his sister and wearing it. He can hear Yoora giving out exasperated sighs. 

 

_“Grandfather was rushed to the hospital. It was during a meeting with Prime Minister Han about the ascension of our father to the throne. You know how some of our people disliked him and the discussion became heated and all. I’m sorry I can’t talk a lot right now. Grandfather had a heart attack and is currently having his surgery. Before he was wheeled inside the E.R., he told me to ask you to come home. I’ve arranged a flight already. verything is all set okay? Just – please come home.”_

 

“Okay. Don’t worry anymore, Yoo.”

 

 _“I can’t help it.”_ There was a big sigh on the other end of the line. Aside from being the King’s granddaughter, Yoora was also his most trusted secretary. Most of the people who works with her described her as placid but the Blue House representatives see her as an iron lady. That’s what she is to people she works with. Yoora has great dedication in helping the King with all his duties as ruler of the nation. Hearing her sigh and panic means a big thing for someone who doesn’t show emotions most of the time. Chanyeol had seen Yoora lose shit before. She’s a strong-willed woman but you can easily take her down by attacking her family. Chanyeol loved that character about her on how she puts the royal family first more than anyone. Even herself. 

 

He cannot let his sister down during this time. 

 

Chanyeol wasted no time in packing lightly for his sudden trip back home. He wouldn’t be needing to pack clothes since he can just ask someone in the Blue House to shop for him. He had his mind set that he wouldn’t be staying in Korea for a long period of time like a vacation or some sort. All he needed was his school stuff that is all kept in his external hard drive in case his professors would give him revisions about his papers. Despite of his huge height and weight, he was surprisingly swift. You wouldnt even know he’s around because he’s a light mover.

 

Chanyeol easily accomplished all the things he needed to do before taking a quick bath. 

 

He can’ t leave without taking a bath especially when he’s set to go out. On top of that, he felt and smelt awful. 

 

As an important member of Korea’s monarch, he _should_ always care for his appearance. It was one of the lessons Yoora asked him to remember by heart. In the world he’s living in where everyone is watching, he has to be cautious, ready and appropriate. He can’t allow the people against the royal family to say something that could tarnish his name. One negative article about him is considered a scandal and everyone in the family would be gravely affected. 

This is the reason why he can’t go out of their house without taking a shower even if he’s just going to buy something from the convistore unlike Jongin who got guts doing so.

Jongin, his sort of best buddy when he moved at Cambridge, is majoring in legal studies.

 

Just like him, Jongin was granted a scholarship at the prestigious Cambridge University but he lacked financial capabilities when it came to housing and other necessity. Chanyeol, a major in biological studies, always saw him napping at the university library. In Cambridge, when you’re a bio major aiming to enter med school, the library is your second home or sometimes the canteen. Chanyeol thought Jongin is a bear personified but he realized he was wrong because he also sees him working part time at a coffee shop he frequents when the university library is crowded and it’s too hard for him to concentrate. Jongin works day and night for his studies.

 

Since Jongin had this ability to befriend anyone, they instantly clicked. He was full of stories and it entertained Chanyeol a lot. The company made Chanyeol sane and less lonely for being away from his family and coping up with his inability to mingle with others. 

After a month of being friends, Chanyeol offered to share his apartment with Jongin. It was impractical of Yoora to buy him a spacious apartment when he’s the only one living in it. A company wouldn’t hurt, plus, Jongin is a Korean like him who knows how to mingle and adjust with people. It wasn’t a bad thing for him. 

 

Yoora opposed his idea, saying that it’s brash and it could be a reason for his unwanted exposure as a member of the royal family but despite all that, Chanyeol really wanted to help Jongin.

 

Jongin politely declined the offer, saying that he can survive and doesn’t want to be a bother to his friend yet, Chanyeol insisted.

 

“You can pay your rent once you’ve become a lawyer. For now, you can pay me by keeping the house clean… and I don’t know? Cooking meals?” 

 

Jongin agreed.

 

They lived with those arrangements for four years, still with his identity hidden from the public and to his flatmate. Jongin never asked questions as to why his friend never had scarcity when it comes to money or share anything about his family aside from his sister, which is rarely mentioned in some occasions. 

 

The soon-to-be-lawyer knew to ask the right questions. How was he? What would Chanyeol like for breakfast? All that type of questions a taciturn person like Chanyeol doesn’t find uncomfortable to answer. It was really comforting to be with Jongin who doesn’t pressure him in all the get to know antics.

 

Jongin was observant, he didn’t need to ask to know Chanyeol personally and had never become a threat in his daily life. The man lived quietly and retained his anonymity. 

 

The identity as Prince Chanyeol of South Korea was never revealed to the public. It was what his father wanted after they became a target of the anti monarch. He’s enjoying it so far but he has never forgotten his duties even if the people he’s bound to serve doesn’t know how he looked like. 

 

The pressure was lesser too and by hiding, he was able to achieve things without using his family background. It made him a little proud of himself when he passed, on the top of that, aced an exam for a prestigious med school all because of his hard work.

 

Med school. Who knew it would happen to be an arm reach for him? Chanyeol felt accomplished in his entire life. Just a few more interviews and he’ll finally live his dream.

 

When he’s done showering, his flat mate was just in time in arriving at their doorstep, wearing his dancing leotards and jeans. 

Jongin, in his last year of college before entering law school, is a part time ballet instructor. He needs funds since law school is a bit pricey and the job pays him really well. When Chanyeol offered money, his flatmate politely declined. “I can still manage. My brother back in Seoul gives me enough. Don’t worry!” he said.

 

Chanyeol sighed with the sight of Jongin heading straight to their kitchen where he saw the bag of bread brought last night. His flatmate doesn’t stop eating.

 

His brain doesn’t know what to prioritize all of a sudden. It’s either to explain why he’s leaving or his discomfort with the latter’s get up. To be honest, Jongin had this international model stance but his get up right now seriously makes him a fashion terrorist. 

 

“Woah. I just got here – what did I do? I swear, I didn’t eat your junks. I learned, Mr. Park.” Jongin started, putting his bag down on the floor which was instantly a big eyesore for Chanyeol. 

 

The kid never learned to tidy things in front of a clean freak but he’s glad the man learned not to eat his precious foods. It was a mess that one time he did, earning a glare from Chanyeol for the whole day.  
Poor Jongin was frightened to be either kicked on the butt or kicked out of the house.

 

Jongin didn’t noticed the backpack that Chanyeol placed on the sofa and it was only when he came back from the kitchen that he saw. “Where you goin? Staying over at Luhan’s?”

 

It felt like someone stabbed him a million times on his chest, Jongin wasn’t aware by speaking that name, it made Chanyeol ache inside his chest. The taller just stood there, recalling how he broke it off with Luhan. 

 

It wasn’t a very good break up.

 

“Well, it’s good that you are getting along well again -” Jongin chided but Chanyeol was quick to cut him off as soon as he chomped a croissant in his mouth. 

 

“We broke up. I’m flying to Korea today.” He mumbles, tapping the latter’s shoulder lightly.

 

With the sudden drop of news, Jongin wasn’t able to shut his mouth and the croissant he was nibbling fell down on the carpeted floor. He looked at Chanyeol who’s busy gulping down some pricey energy drink. “Man, drop bombs one by one? When did the two of you broke up? Why are you leaving? Is that why you’re leaving? Are you okay? And stop drinking energy drinks when you haven’t even slept! That’s bad for your body!”

 

Chanyeol immediately stopped drinking and got worried he might have bad palpitations. He’s sure he can’t rest once he arrives in Korea. “My grandfather had a cardiac arrest and my sister needs me. My family needs me.”

“And Luhan?”  
“Something came up?”

“Jesus, what is that something that kept on coming at you? what the hell? give me useful answers!? I need to understand what is happening and why in the world am I hearing this now? Come on, Chanyeol! We could talk about it! Is that the reason why you were cooped up in your room for a week?”

 

Chanyeol was shocked to see the worry on his friend’s face. He was glad that at least one person is worried for him but it was best not to burden other people. “I was doing my thesis. I’m not sad over our break up, so calm down? For now, I need to catch my plane.”

 

“How can you even book a flight this easy? And you packed lightly! You still have dues right? Hey! You also have your interview? Uhm? This is really freaking me out and it’s not even my admission!”

 

Chanyeol gave him a grin and paced to get his bag. How delightful to see Jongin try not to rumble with his own words due to concern. “You’ll just miss me that’s why you’re freaking out. I’ll update you once I’ve arrived okay? Let’s talk about the other things next time, yeah? I need to go, really.”

 

Before Jongin could even utter his goodbye, Chanyeol was already out of their apartment.

 

The law student sighed. He’s used with his secretive housemate and there’s nothing he could do about that but he was damn worried. It made him a little bit at ease when Chanyeol told him he’ll call once he arrives in Korea. He rarely does that and as someone who has been with Chanyeol long enough, Jongin knows he wouldn’t forget what he said.

 

It was a moment of silence when Jongin noticed the quietness of their place. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, just to hear something and felt how boring it was without his housemate. 

If Chanyeol was there, he would instantly start nagging how Jongin was wasting electricity because his focus was on his phone. 

After checking his Tinder account, rejecting almost all of his matches, he diverted his undivided attention to a news site.

It wasn’t that hard to notice and get intrigued by the flashing bold and red headline.

**South Korea’s Head of Monarch, King Hyunjo collapsed on a meeting because of an argument with regards to Crown Prince Jungsoo’s ascension to the throne: Royal family has now come to a mess**

Jongin shakes his head with disappointment. _“The royal family has always been messy, can’t they think of a good headline??”_

*******

Chanyeol expected someone from the blue house to accompany him as soon as he set foot in his beloved country but he wasn’t expecting the daughter of the Prime Minister to be that person – not that he thinks Seolhwa is incompetent. She’s a childhood friend who grew into a fair ambition-driven woman but she’s still learning about the Blue House duties. They could’ve sent one of the prime minister’s secretaries, Kyungsoo. Yes. Kyungsoo, the unreadable doe-eyed cute fellow he teases when he’s chosen to work for him. Despite his aggressive façade, Kyungsoo is a friendly person you’d be comfortable to be with.

 

Seolhwa, on the other hand, was a tad bit difficult to work with. Ever since they were kids, Seolhwa has been whiny and spoiled. She likes invading Chanyeol’s space, holding and hugging him when she has the chance and does the deciding for him, thinking that it would be the best. He remembered that time when she was scolded by the late Queen. Seol gave him a surprise back hug that almost led him to fall face first.

 

Poor Seol was terrified, crying hard while all her snot scattered on her face when the queen lost her composure and raised her voice. Chanyeol who cannot bear the scene walked up to his grandmother and apologized for her since she cant even say a word. Maybe that’s the reason why Seolhwa grew attached to him. He didn’t want to establish a knight in shining armour image to her but it happened. 

 

 _“Chan!”_ Seolhwa shouted as soon as he spotted him at the arrival area. There were a few who had given him a look, probably intimidated by his height. It normally happens back in Cambridge so the prince shrugged it off easily. Chanyeol gave Seolwa a small smile, giving his signature confident snorting expression to reciprocate her excitement.

Seolhwa has short hair now, only reaching her shoulders and she still goes looking all pure and gracious with chiffon dresses like when they were still kids. It was adorable.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t surprised the moment Seol launched herself to him to give an embrace. _“I missed you so much, Chan.”_ After a moment, when Chanyeol realized that they’re being too close, it suffocated him at some point. He carefully placed Seol down, only to find a disappointed look on the lady.

 

_“You haven’t seen me for the last eight years and this is all I get? A half assed hug.”_

 

“You know the protocol, Seol.” Chanyeol ruffled his childhood friend’s hair, giving a teasing smile. “If my grandmother is still alive, you’ll get scolded again”

 

Seolhwa huffs in return, removing Chanyeol’s hand on her head. “Please don’t do that, you’ll ruin my hair – and also – for your information, her Highness, the Queen is fond of me when she was still alive! She might even ask me to marry you.” She says proudly but pouted when Chanyeol laughed at her again. Marrying, at the moment, at the young age of twenty five is still not on his priorities. If his parents would ask for a kid, Yoora can take the responsibility since she’s older.

 

It was not quite long when a rushing bald person came to his side, on his black suit like all of the other personnel from the blue house wear.

“Ms. Han, please do not engage skinships to other people – there are a lot of people following you. It’s not a good publicity for you.” Said bald head surprised Chanyeol.

 

“Kyungsoo?”

Hearing his name, the shorter man faced him and smiled, giving a very respectful and courteous bow. “It’s an honor to be your personal assistant again, Highness. Do Kyungsoo, is at your service.”

 

“Oh.. I thought it’s Seol that will assist me.“

 

“Ms. Han wanted to welcome you and insisted to come with me.” Kyungsoo says firmly, his tone formal and his words on point. Chanyeol got distracted with his new hair though. The prince never knew that people could actually look good with that kind of style. “Highness, were you listening?”

 

“Nope. He was looking at your head, Kyungkyung.” Seolhwa coos, touching the assistant’s bald head lovingly. “How, cute, our Kyungsoo looking so adorable and exceptionally distracting! This is a first you know, having an unfocused Chan.”

 

In an instant, Kyungsoo felt embarrassed and turned red. Chanyeol just watched the kids in front of him and thought that though his trip was unexpected because of a very difficult circumstance, it’s good to be back.

 

The car ride to the hospital were full of Kyungsoo explaining to Chanyeol what had happened to the King. The prince quietly wanted to nap even for some minutes because he’s been feeling dog-tired after his flight. He understands though, why Kyungsoo’s briefing him about what is happening with the Blue House and the royal family. 

 

He and the King are in sort of a cold war with each other. It has been months since the people of the Blue House started the discussion of his father’s ascension to the throne. The Prime Minister had no problem but some of the members of the board of ministers opposed the idea. 

 

His father, Crown Prince Jungsoo was a great man. Ever since Chanyeol was a kid, he believes that his father is because that’s what he sees. His father, as the crown prince didn’t had an easy life even with his status. He has been working his ass off to be deserving of the throne, proving that he was capable of being a King the country needs. He knows his duties, does all his best to give what is best to his people. Never did his father complained of his workload.

 

It was something that he loved doing and all his attention were on his duties. He remembers not seeing his father quite often and when he does, he’s all about how he and Yoora should be focusing on their classes and not with unimportant things such as fun. 

 

Was he ever a father? Yes. He is but not as hands on as the Prime Minister with Seol or the other fathers working for their family. 

 

Was he a good husband to their mother? Absolutely. 

With them being married, Chanyeol thinks it made his father sane. Going back to his childhood, he has seen his father working till morning, cranky and mad if things aren’t going his way but when he’s approached by their mother, everything calms down. 

 

Although, he cannot deny the fact that growing with such man as the head of their house is quite pressuring. Chanyeol didn’t notice that he’d been used to achieving what is perfect. 

 

When he was in Cambridge, his phone calls with his father are short. Sometimes, he asks how he is doing and his studies. There was no recollection of his father being a typical father to him but how can he expect that, though? 

 

Their life as part of the royal family isn’t all rainbows. Spending time with each other like of those who spend quality time with their kids is impossible and Chanyeol never questioned why they can’t be normal.

 

He’d known long ago that with their family status, they wouldn’t be something he _wished_ to be.

 

It would be dumb if he kept on hoping his father would talk to him like how a normal father would, weird if he does.

 

He was awfully quiet, Kyungsoo noticed. Twenty hours on the plane was dreadful but the assistant needed to run over the things that happened while he’s gone especially with the matter about his grandfather. He was talking about the meeting that happened with the ministers; he was there when majority of them disliked the idea of his father’s ascension, saying it was too soon. 

 

The crown prince wanted to have new people to be part of his set of ministers. There has been news circulating that there are ministers who are abusing their powers. With that said, Chanyeol’s father was hated. A lot of arguments were raised and the crown prince was thrown under the bus because of his roots. 

The scandal of his birth arose in the meeting and the King felt insulted, he lost his calmness.

 

The King may have learned to value the late Queen and loved her like his world but the scandals he had will always and always be attached to him. 

 

In Chanyeol’s opinion, who would they want to lead the country? The lost prince Changmin who, in so many years, abandoned his post? The King will never let his people suffer such leader.

“Your highness, I do apologize for this but you weren’t listening again. I am gravely worried.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol mumbled, trying to shake off from his deep thoughts. He was about to ask Kyungsoo to carry on in with everything when their car took an abrupt turn to its left, giving way to a rushing ambulance behind them and thought of how Yoora was when he’s grandfather was rushed too.. 

 

Watching an important person suffer and not being able to help is a big shock to most. Yoora must’ve been the same. 

 

Chanyeol’s thought drifted to what Kyungsoo is telling him and the image of the boy in the passing ambulance quickly faded. 

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Kyungsoo led them at the back part of the hospital for a secured entry. It was the biggest hospital in Seoul and there were a lot of reporters crowding at the lobby. As per protection of his identity as the Prince, Kyungsoo’s job was not to get him exposed. 

 

Since the director of the hospital is a good friend of the King, the top floor of hospital was reserved for the royal family. There are assigned doctors and nurses for them and they are the only ones allowed to be on that floor. It was quiet though the floor was completely filled with security from the Blue House. 

 

Chanyeol can distinctly remember when he’s still a child, he thought of them as part of MIB. Who wouldn’t? The dress code for the security people of the Blue House is very formal and black. If wearing shades was a protocol, too, then it would be really cool and funny.

 

It was very timely that Yoora came out of a room, looking all tired and sleepy. Chanyeol did not need to call because Yoora sees him in an instant. The elder didn’t hesitate to run at him for an embrace. It was probably the first time the people from the Blue House witnessed the Princess of the Royal family to break down, and cry. As respect, they turned their backs and distanced themselves to give the siblings their time to comfort each other. Kyungsoo and Seolhwa went to the nurses around to keep themselves busy as well.

 

“I’m tired, Chan.” Yoora whispered to Chanyeol’s chest and the younger hugged her tighter. “It’s good to see you, really. Our small.”

 

“I’m taller now.” Chanyeol tightened his embrace to his older sister and patted her head as she continued to sob. That nickname was given by the Queen which she adapted. 

 

Her cries continued. She must’ve held it back while he’s still not around and he’s proud how strong she is. “You can rest now, Yoora.” He said and the elder only nodded as a response. 

 

It was Chanyeol who asked for a room for Yoora to use. Kyungsoo said that she hasn’t slept for two days already and it made Chanyeol feel bad. She’s all alone, worrying for the King because their father, as the crown prince, was sent to be the representative of the country for the ASEAN meeting since the King cannot attend. The crown princess, their mother, was currently doing a charity work in Africa and cannot come home immediately as well. It was only Yoora facing the press, updating them with the King’s health.

 

“I can’t sleep, Chan. I have lots to do. I need to get the minutes of father’s trip and also ask the palace maids to arrange a room for Mom -” Yoora whined, trying to stop Chanyeol from covering her with a blanket. The room they had for her was a spare, just across the King’s. Chanyeol flicked his sister’s forehead gently and she instantly stopped trying to get out of bed.

“Yoora, I’m here now. Just a couple of hours of sleep will not make you a bad granddaughter. I’ll do all those” Chanyeol kids, sitting beside his sister.

 

“But Chan, you were on a flight for almost a whole day –“

 

“Look, I didn’t have any sleep doing my thesis and I am still alive, Yoora.” Chanyeol kisses his sister’s forehead to calm her. He mumbled a deep and sincere Thank you after.

The elder looks at him quizzically, confused with the sudden message that registered in her mind.“For what, Channie?”

 

“For being strong even though you’re on your own.” Chanyeol says, taking Yoora’s hand into his. “Thank you for defending this family even though it cost you to forgo living your life the way you wanted it to be.”

 

“Thank you.” Yoora stresses, grasping the younger’s hand tightly. “For understanding our situation. Thank you for being here, too.”

 

“Ah.” Chanyeol mumbled as he remembers the heavy feeling inside his chest that he always tries to forget. “I can’t have you crying again, Yoora. Being mushy eh? That’s cute.”

 

Yoora scrunched her nose and pinched her brother playfully. They exchanged laughter to ease each other’s worry. Chanyeol can’t believe he’s a real softy to his sister at crucial times like this. Yoora will probably tease him when she remembers but that’s the least of his concern. When Yoora fell asleep, Chanyeol made sure with the nurses that they gave sleeping meds to his older sister so that she can rest fully. For sure, since Yoora’s body clock was set for on call duties, she’ll wake up after three hours or less. 

 

Kyungsoo was there to assist him if he needed something after talking with the doctors about the King’s condition. Seolhwa was nowhere to be seen since she was the one who shouldered Yoora’s job for awhile. She made calls to the Blue House about what’s happening and Chanyeol’s arrival.

 

“Highness, I suggest that you rest too.” Kyungsoo told him quietly, with worry in his voice. “The crown prince and the crown princess would be arriving tomorrow morning, by the way. It will be a long day, for sure. You haven’t met them for a year, right? It seems that you are very busy in Cambridge to visit last Christmas and New Year. Please save your energy.”

 

Chanyeol was in the middle of texting Jongin when the assistant approached him but he heard him pretty well. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how they were as a family. It’s not like the crown prince and the crown princess would crowd him up once they see him but he just let the assistant speak his thoughts as he sends his message to Jongin successfully. His friend might bombard his inbox if he didn’t update him. After he finishes, he looks down to Kyungsoo and gave a curt and apologetic smile.

 

“I apologize, Kyungsoo. I know you’re just looking out for me at the moment but I have to be there once grandfather awakes.”

 

“Oh, the King is awake earlier, Your Highness.” 

 

“Really? Can I come in his room or is it still not allowed?”

 

Kyungsoo looks at the nurses coming out the King’s room and hesitated at first. “I am not really sure if he slept again, Prince, but I am positive the King would like to see you. The doctors said His Majesty is stable now. No worries about his health anymore.”

 

The delight on Chanyeol’s face was evident and Kyungsoo knew what it meant – the Prince wanted to check the King, their grandfather

 

The King’s room was big and obviously made to cater the man who rules the country. It has a place for visitors and things that will keep them entertained as well. Chanyeol went to his side quietly, carefully so that he wouldn’t wake him up. He just wanted to look at his grandfather so bad. It broke his heart when he saw the breathing apparatus on the King. One thing that the country knows about the King is that he is a man of action. You won’t see him idling. He likes doing things even it’s time to relax. Pacing is a way to exercise his mind. Chanyeol laughs at the thought that his grandfather must’ve been irritated since he’s just laying on his bed. 

 

Chanyeol was quiet as he sat down on the chair just beside the King’s hospital bed. He didn’t know if he can hold the King’s hand. They had a misunderstanding a few months ago and they weren’t talking with each other, growing hard feelings and distance. Chanyeol regrets that he acted so foolishly when the King told him he’s set to meet the person he’s betrothed with.

 

A betrothal that was made when he’s still young to understand. 

 

The prince’s initial reaction was frustration. He’s already twenty-five and was in a very serious relationship with a med student named Luhan in their university that time. Being told to break it off didn’t sit quite well with Chanyeol. How can the King do that to him? Arranging him with some grandson of an old friend just because the whole royal family was indebted to them? 

 

Luhan was the person in his present and wanted to see in his future that time. He was very sure that he wanted Luhan to be his partner until the rest of time but great, the King arranged him in a marriage! 

The King told him that without this family, there will be no him. What must be the good deed this person did to make his grandfather give him the deal of a lifetime?

It was surprising when Chanyeol knew the only thing this friend asked was a good life for his grandson. They could’ve given them a place in the Palace or a plaque of a job well done but it was rather a better idea to offer a marriage with the royal grandson, the future King of the country. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t understand and he regrets that he acted without thinking. He was pulled out his deep thoughts when he felt a hand squeezing his. 

 

“Chanyeol-ah.” It was soft, the King’s voice, but it’s as if he were trying to speak so hard. “Can you come closer? I want to see you.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.” He answers, leaning closer to the King. “You should rest, your Majesty.”

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Chanyeol froze and tried not to look shocked. The King was apologizing to him. The first thing the King said to him was an apology and he didn’t know what to feel next or what face he should pull.

“Your grandfather is sorry.” He continued and Chanyeol patiently listened. “You’re disappointed with me, right?”

“I was, your majesty, but please believe me that I am not anymore. It was stupid of me. I am so sorry.” And then Chanyeol felt the tears he was trying to hold back but he chose to chuckle. “I was afraid that I might not be able to tell you how much I treasure you. I was afraid that you might pass away with heavy feelings for me and that you’ll haunt me. I’m happy you are alright, your majesty.”

 

“I won’t die without seeing your father ascend to the throne and meet my grandkids from either you or Yoora. No. It’s not going to happen.”

“Grandma is right. You will not die that easy.”

“Ahh. I wish she were as strong as me. I miss my Queen, you know? However, I cannot meet her this early in the afterlife.” Then it was quiet. A chuckle turned to a deep, exasperated sigh.

“You’ll like him.” The King tells him, smiling as if it’s easy while he has a breathing apparatus on him. “The boy – ahh, very lovely. He’s courteous and simple. He’s not hard to adore and get close with. ”

“You met him?” Chanyeol asks, sounding so curious but in reality, he doesn’t like to meet his fiancé. Meeting him meant that his stay in Korea will be permanent. He had a career waiting in Cambridge but it turns out that his hard work will go to waste and his priorities from now on will change. 

“He’ll be needing a home, Chanyeol.” The king says, almost short of breath. “You promise me you’ll give him a home, please? Should I make this as a dying wish?”

“You’re not gonna die, not today. Don’t make Yoora worry. You made her cry, my king.”

“Well, erm, yeah –“The King’s face looked troubled upon the mention of Yoora. If Yoora was a devoted granddaughter, then the King is a complete doting grandparent to her. It must be because Yoora was the first grandchild. “But you promise, Chanyeol-ah, right? You promise that you will take care of him like he’s the most special person in your life, okay? He’s going to be your future.”

It was what he’s supposed to do, there’s no point asking because it was already planned, the betrothal. There’s no way he can oppose. The King’s words are law. He loves and respects his family and he will not put them in a tight spot of scrutiny. “I will do my best. I promise to be good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was the start of his first day as a college student. Baekhyun, a young boy in his twenties, chose to oversleep that morning of September and it had placed Kyungsoo into a big headache. They were already roomies for two months now in an apartment building near Seoul University and the assistant still can’t adjust to Baekhyun’s time management. 

“Wake up now, Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo ordered as he raises the blinds on Baekhyun’s room. He cannot be indolent like what he’s exhibiting. As a future part of the royal family, he must value time because the world will not wait for him. “Wake up, I say! Don’t make me hit you.”

 

There was a groan of detest. “Ten more minutes please.”

 

That whine made Kyungsoo snap. Most people would ask for 5 minutes more but the future spouse of the Prince is truly a very different fellow. He instantly pulled Baekhyun’s banana comforters and exposed him to the sunlight. 

 

It was an effective move because in an instance, Baekhyun rose up from his bed, his hair cutely messed.. Kyungsoo was aware that Baekhyun didn’t like what he did and that he is scowling but the bald assistant didn’t care. 

 

As the one who is tasked to teach the future partner of the Prince and as someone who’s personally close to Baekhyun, he had to be stern and strict to prevent him from being used to the idea that he can do whatever he wants because they love him. He had to follow what is prim and proper. 

 

However, the commoner is that type of child who easily moves the heart and the assistant had a challenge to stay professional and unattached. 

 

If Kyungsoo doted on him, it will be trouble. He’ll do this puppy face for you to give him a slack and it’s not going to happen with him. That’s why he’s always turning his back on the younger. The King may not be conscious about it but he is a whipped grandfather in-law with Baekhyun. 

 

Who wouldn’t love and shower Baekhyun with good things, though? The boy grew up in slums of the poorest. Despite being able to attend high school, god knows it was very hard for him lacking financial capabilities all the time. Most youngsters his age would give up but Byun Baekhyun had his dreams built strong by the hardships he faced. 

 

When the King told him that he’ll attend Seoul University, it put him to tears, happy that he can continue studying without any problem. He even cried when he first received his mobile phone saying that it’s the first time he held such an expensive item. 

 

Kyungsoo wanted to give him slack sometimes but Baekhyun should know that he needs to be serious when it comes to learning in order to avoid trouble in the future. 

 

“You are really heartless you know?” Baekhyun mumbles childishly as he makes his bed. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, not minding the younger. “I wasn’t able to sleep last night.”

 

“And why is that? We separated last night early for you to rest?”

 

“I was trying to find decent pictures of – of you-know”

 

“And you’ll find none.” 

 

“At least give me a photo of him.” Baekhyun sighed. Kyungsoo was right that he didn’t find anything about his future husband, the Prince of Korea. He was only given a name, and that he studies in Cambridge. Nothing more nothing less. He found none, no matter what keywords and search engine he used. There’s just no Park Chanyeol studying at Cambridge. The prince is nothing more but a secret to all. “Why won’t people orient me with this whole marriage thing? Harabeoji, the King, Yoora and even the crown prince would always surprise me with news.” He continued. 

 

Baekhyun really felt it was unfair that he doesn’t know anything. He’s not going against the arrangement, per se. It’s already happening. All he wanted was just to be properly informed.

 

He doesn’t really want to embarrass himself again in front of the members of the royal family because it always happens! 

 

His trauma when he met the crown prince still haunts him till this day.

 

It was not long ago when the embarrassing meeting happened. You see, before this whole arranged marriage thing with the royalties of Korea, Baekhyun and his grandfather lived in a shantytown called Guryong. While most of Seoul is considered progressed and flourished, deep in the hidden part of the lovely city was this undeveloped village. 

 

Forgotten by the monarch? Probably. 

 

Guryong is a resettlement place for the people from low income areas prior to the rapid need of development of Seoul for the Olympic Games. It may seem like a place for the hopeless case – but for a few dreamers like Baekhyun who works his ass off with his studies to be able to give a better life for him and his grandfather, it is home. 

 

Though poor and lacking, life there is happy and simple. Baekhyun and his grandfather survived living together because of fishing. While his old man goes to the sea, he’s the one who sells it in their market. Who wouldn’t know the loud Byun Baekhyun? He’s the clown of the ahjummas. 

 

But of course, this kind of living isn’t enough. On most days, he delivers milk and newspapers to the village and by night, he part times at the bakery owned by a Chinese woman in exchange of snacks, rice, dried fish, eggs and kimchi. Baekhyun calls her lola because her grandson calls her like that. He has friends who he treasures dearly and neighbors that helps them when they don’t have food to put on their plate. 

 

Who would have thought that from a mere delivery boy from the poorest town, he’d be someone to wed the Prince – the next generation ruler of the country? 

 

The crown prince going to their place was a very unbelievable experience. Horrible, even. 

 

Crown Prince Jungsoo was disguised that time for safety purposes and Baekhyun, the bright boy of Guryong, thought that it’s the loan sharks intimidating his grandfather to pay in full. It was that time of the month where they visit for that payment and as the only family of his grandfather, Baekhyun’s first instinct was to protect and shoo them away. 

 

What a better way to shoo the disguised crown prince and his guards by throwing dirtied water right on his whole body. Baekhyun wanted to be eaten by the ground and never comeback when his grandfather whacked him painfully on his head upon recognizing who they were. 

 

On Baekhyun’s defense, they never had a television of their own and only a radio was their way to be entertained that’s why he was clueless what the crown prince looked. If he knew, he would be able to recognize the crown prince in a heartbeat! 

Poor Baekhyun, making a nice impression to his future-in law. Surely, the crown prince was pissed but nevertheless, carried on with his task – to invite the two at the Royal palace to meet the King. 

 

They were granted to meet the King, the head of the monarch, the kindest of all the kings Korea ever had. King Hyunjo is the man of the public, who turned out to be an old friend of his grandfather. Baekhyun was awed by everything his eyes saw and was surprised when he was embraced by the King. Then he remembered he was dressed in old and worn out clothes. He might’ve smelled bad too but the King didn’t seem to mind. 

 

The commoner really had the most unbelievable experience. Never in his life did he imagined to be able to set foot at the Hwa house, the King’s official home. Few of the maids he befriended told him that it was a big privilege to be invited in the King’s home. He didn’t quite understand why but the maids knew that it was best to approach them as very important visitors. Baekhyun was really shocked with the immense courtesy they showed. 

 

In one day, he met the most important people of the country and the biggest news of his entire life.

 

A wedding arrangement made by the King and his grandfather. A wedding to Prince Chanyeol. He didn’t know how to react. Baekhyun is a mix of confused and scared boy. 

To say that he dislikes it felt like he’s disrespecting the King and the royal family. They said the arranged marriage will happen because they wanted him to have a good life, and that the King’s indebted to his grandfather. The succeeding days after their meeting felt like a whirlpool of mixed emotions. They were showered of goods – clothes, food, a brand new LED TV he never thought of having. It was too much and Baekhyun, though thankful, wished they could stop pampering them. 

 

He doesn’t know if he dislikes this arranged marriage but decided to go with the flow to make the elders happy. The King likes it when he visits him. His grandfather is excited for it. If his fiancé would dislike him, then they can find a way out.

 

However, when the King introduced Kyungsoo to him as his tutor for etiquette and everything about the royal family, he instantly became curious of the Prince. It was all because of the influence of Kyungsoo, telling stories about the Prince and his kindness and dedication in everything he does. Baekhyun heard he was an achiever and a future doctor, too. He focuses on projects for the children and women’s welfare locally and internationally. He’s also an advocate of equality for all. 

 

He seemed like a nice person, really. Baekhyun felt at ease that his fiancé was such a man of love towards others just like King Hyunjo. He really can’t wait to meet him!

 

“Earth to Baekhyun, are you sleeping with your eyes opened because I’ll gladly poke it for you!” 

 

Baekhyun was shaken with the small trip to memory lane and frowned at Kyungsoo. 

 

“Don’t you dare scrunch your nose at me – it’s not working. Shower up and then breakfast!”

 

Baekhyun’s pouting continued. Most people get moved by that but not Kyungsoo. 

 

Was Kyungsoo a person for real? There was no time to think about that. “I hope the Prince wouldn’t be as grumpy as you, you know! You can wake me up gently and softly.” Baekhyun murmurs under his breath. 

 

The mornings with Kyungsoo are full of endless nagging. One time, he dreamt of his Prince, waking him up lovingly, pampering him with soft, tickling kisses and it was such a nice dream until Kyungsoo started screaming his name again and again and again. 

Kyungsoo must’ve swallowed a ton of megaphones. Baekhyun got used to adore it but sometimes, the assistant is making it hard for him to be motivated. 

 

He quickly finishes bathing and styled himself up. On his etiquette class with Ms.Tae, it is a must to know how to dress well and he was a fast learner. With the help of the King’s granddaughter, Yoora, he received pretty clothes that can make him presentable enough and less boring. 

 

Today, for his first day at the prestigious Seoul University, he wore a knitted sweater and denim pants. He’s still contemplating if he’ll wear that special shoes his grandfather gifted him for his birthday this year. It was an imitation unlike the shoes he currently has now but it’s very comfortable to wear. 

 

It makes him feel that the day will be okay when he wears it. Seoul University is too big and he can’t afford to have blisters by using his new shoes. “Here, eat lots.” Says the motherly side of Kyungsoo as he gave eggs and ham on Baekhyun’s plate. The assistant knew how big the appetite of Baekhyun was and it delighted Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is a good cook and his foods are really the best. “I have a very important business to attend to at the Blue House.”

 

Baekhyun chokes on his food and needed water to chug it down his throat. He suddenly felt cold. “You won’t go with me? But – “

 

“I’m really sorry.” Kyungsoo mumbled apologetically. “I know I promised you but the Prime Minister wanted to see me. He said it was urgent.”

 

“I am scared.” The younger boy confessed. Seoul University is a big school with good reputation.“I will not fit in there, Kyungsoo.”

 

“You still haven’t tried.” The assistant sighed for he knew within the two months they were living with each other, Baekhyun is easy to get to know. He’s a very shy and unconfident. Strangers scare him the most. He also gets panic attacks when he feels lost.

 

Despite of all of these scares, he gets motivated easily. “Ah. I remember you only have one class tomorrow! Maybe we can visit _lola_ and the others tomorrow, how’s that? Will that cover up my absence today?”

 

The sparkles on Baekhyun’s eyes were evident and what Kyungsoo gave was actually an enough motivation for him to survive the day. The boy was really fond of his community back in Guryong, Kyungsoo noticed. He always asks permission if he can visit the place but gets disappointed because the King wants him to attend some “extra classes” with Seolhwa. 

Baekhyun was happy when Kyungsoo made a deal with him. The people in Guryong must have missed him! His best friend, Yixing, lola’s only family says so. They texted last night and Yixing wished him good luck for his first day. When he’s worried, he always go to Yixing but for the past two months, he has been very busy with every extra classes designated to him. 

 

Yixing juggles work day and night that’s why Baekhyun didn’t want to bother him and them being able to text with each other rarely happens. It will be a memorable day, Yixing told him and he holds onto that.

 

The drive was smooth on the way to the university and Baekhyun, being nervous, clumsily bumps to almost anything. It worries Kyungsoo because an unsupervised nervous Baekhyun is chaotic. The assistant didn’t want to ovethink but there are actually bad images of accidents that can happen but he chose to trust Baekhyun. He can do this, he repeats to himself and didn’t notice Baekhyun answered a call from Yoora on his phone. 

 

“Hello, Yoora-noonim! It’s me, Baekhyun! How are you? Have you been well?” Baekhyun greeted with so much enthusiasm. Kyungsoo can distinctly remember how Yoora fell for Baekhyun and became a doting sister in law. When they first met, it was at the Palace. It was his second visit at the residence of the King and the first time they met. The King was the one who introduced Baekhyun to Kyungsoo, and asked a huge favor to the assistant. _“Please take care of him like how you take care of me, Assistant Do.”_ Kyungsoo’s heart melts every time he remembers that brief talk with the King. He was speechless and all he was able to give was a nervous but a willing nod. It was the moment of his life, unsure but ready to do his best. The King liked him for that. He is also loyal to the royal family. A big secret like Baekhyun can only be trusted to him. Yoora arrived just in time to greet the King after her duties at the Blue House.

 

_“A boy was talking to the koi fishes in your pond, highness.” Yoora notified, trying to hold her giggle. “Very cute. He even gave them names.”_

_“He is!”_ The King approved with a big fatherly smile like Baekhyun was his own grandchild. _“Can you believe it, Yoora? The boy bows to everyone in the palace. He gave Ham a paw shake. Who would’ve thought that a commoner like him can easily fluster my maids and befriend Ham on the first meeting? Chanyeol will be really jealous, you know.”_

Yoora gave a hearty laugh, wiped the corner of her eyes because she really thought it was so adorable that it put her to tears. Kyungsoo learned that Ham is the pet pug the King has been looking for after His Queen died because of illness. Ham was roughly five years old already. In addition, the King’s house maids are stern. You don’t get to see them smile unless it was the late Queen they are talking with. They are very much devoted in giving what’s best to the people close to the King and smiling was a difficult thing to do while they are focusing. Baekhyun making them omit expressions on their faces meant something good to them. Funny even.

 

_“I look forward spending time with him, then, your Highness.”_

Kyungsoo was there when Yoora personally offered herself to be Baekhyun’s stylist since she studied fashion in Berlin before she majored in law. The lady has an eye for anything simple yet classy. It’s a style that seemed to suit Baekhyun very well and she noted that during their first meeting. _You don’t have to be extra on him_ , she said to Kyungsoo as they watched Baekhyun try the clothes she matched. _A person is beautiful not in the clothes they wore but of the character and virtues they possess.._

That was the start of the doting. Yoora learned that Baekhyun needed company every time and she would gladly send him some encouragement when he started his extra classes. Yoora even went an extra mile in making excuses so Baekhyun can ditch the foreign language one because the royal granddaughter knew the teacher, Ms. Tae was a terror.

_“Hello, Baekhyun! I’ve been well! How about you? Are you ready for today? I hope you ate lots before leaving with Kyungsoo. It will be a tiring day for you.”_

Kyungsoo was sure Baekhyun was smiling widely during the call. Baekhyun is equally fond of Yoora, by the way. He trusts her with everything running inside his head. “I did! Where are you? Can I see you today? Can you cook for me again? My tastebuds are getting tired of Kyungsoo’s cooking!”

The assistant can’t help but to give Baekhyun a glare and the latter just gave him a smile. 

_“Kyungsoo is a fantastic cook! You’ll miss him when he’s gone, you know.”_

 

“Naahh. The King wouldn’t let me starve on my own, noona. Unless he lets me stay with you? I like it.”

 

 _“Oh…”_ Yoora paused for a moment. Maybe Kyungsoo’s just being too observant but Yoora sounded a little bit hesitant there. _“Of course, of course. The King will not let you all by yourself. Erm.. Have you heard about your grandfather?”_

 

“Yes. The old man said that he’s having the best time of his life. I’m glad. He’s recovering thanks to the royal family.” 

The two of them talked a lot in a whole five minute call. Amazing. Baekhyun talks to Yoora more than how Chanyeol talks to his sister over the phone in Kyungsoo’s opinion. Baekhyun, a natural chatty person, influences Yoora contagiously. Prince Chanyeol, on the other hand, is a quiet man and only speaks when needed. Kyungsoo wonders if Prince Chanyeol would be the same like Yoora once he meets Baekhyun.

The two talked about the King and Baekhyun’s grandfather. Mr. Byun was hospitalized the same time as the King because of appendicitis and luckily survived the operation. Being a close friend of the King, Mr. Byun was given a chance to spend leisure in Guam and he’s loving it. 

 

Yoora also notified Baekhyun that the crown prince and the crown princess will arrive next week, thus an invitation to the Palace was given to him. As Kyungsoo parks the car, he side eyes Baekhyun who looked bothered with the mere mention of the crown prince and crown princess. He never met the crown princess and he has heard a lot about the real iron woman of the nation. Intimidating on TV, ten times in person. Kyungsoo met her once, lived and didn’t tell the tale. It was a story he decided not to share to the younger boy because it will add fright on him. Baekhyun has this feeling that the crown prince only remembers that day he splashed dirtied water on his face even though it’s been months already.

 

_“You’ll do well, Baekhyun. I’m sure of it. I’ll be seeing you, tonight.”_

“Okay, noonim. Thank you.”

_“I’ll bring you snacks from Prague, and probably Ham. He’s been lonely. Cheer up, okay! Bye now – and please tell Kyungsoo to check his mail.”_

 

The phone call ended and Baekhyun was disappointed when Kyungsoo didn’t escort him to the university. He wondered what was Yoora’s message that made Kyungsoo rush leaving. It must be really urgent to make Kyungsoo scamper like that.

 

Baekhyun disregarded Kyungsoo’s reaction earlier because it was time for him to face his fear – the university. Seoul University is an elite university and biggest in Seoul. This is the place where all the important people in the country came from. The home of the greatest and Baekhyun really felt little. It’s not being humble but Baekhyun knew his capacity. He can’t pass the entrance exam with his knowledge and that added to his anxiety. The King probably used connections for it. He doesn’t belong there. He looked around and saw the students scattered along as he tried to take in the beautiful school in his system. Every day, he’ll go here and study, just like what he wanted ever since he’s a child. A dream he and Yixing dreamed. He should be used with the people looking at him. 

One thing that made his eyes sparkle was the vending machine standing at the doors of the first building inside the campus. He quickly grabbed a canned raspberry soda to quench his thirst and proceeded on his way. 

His mind had lots of things and failed to notice a student rushing on the opposite of his direction. The student, who was a ruler taller than him, all suit up in white long sleeves tucked in his dandy looking black slacks tried his best not to cross paths with him. Obviously, he was in a rush and to collide with an absent minded fellow like Baekhyun, spilling raspberry on his white clothes is not a good start for a first day.

 

Shock was an understatement. Both of them weren’t able to speak as soon as they realized that they bumped on to each other. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and didn’t know what to do as soon as he sees the trouble he’s gotten into. 

 

The student in front of him was looking down on his stained clothes and all Baekhyun can see was his black bushy curly hair. “I – I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking.”

 

“Obviously.” The student mumbled sarcastically, lifting his head for Baekhyun to see his unamused face.

 

This time, Baekhyun wasn’t speechless with what had happened but because the student was drop dead handsome. Probably the most handsome person Baekhyun had ever seen. Like a god had taken the form of a human. Everything was so surreal about the person he had given inconvenience – from his almond eyes, to his pointed nose, to his plump cherry lips, and not to mention his big ears sticking out from his mop of curly hair. Baekhyun felt the heat rushing to his face. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me.” He said curtly and went on his way like nothing happened and no Baekhyun existed.

 

That was it. The student left Baekhyun dumbfounded and mesmerized. Baekhyun’s body had a mind of its own and tried to glance at the tall student once more. A face of a baby but a voice of an adult man. On second thought, that guy resembles Yoora but surely they wont pass as siblings. Nope. Yoora is a ball of good mood while the handsome stranger is a complete opposite. 

 

His classroom was at the third building, exclusive for science related courses. For him, he chose nursing despite of Yoora’s encouragement to get a course that he really fancied. 

 

Baekhyun likes music. He could’ve easily attained a spot in that course. He likes making poems and asks Yixing to create a tune for him. He doesn’t know how to play any instrument, you see. 

 

Despite that, Baekhyun is a siren. His voice was heaven on earth. Enrolling to a music related course would further help him in becoming the best he could be in the arts field but everyone was surprised when he chose the course unrelated to the things he liked doing.

On his defense, yes, he likes music but he wanted to at least match up with his fiancé even if it’s only career wise. Prince Chanyeol is an incoming med student. His fondness over the Prince made him choose that nursing course and he doesn’t regret it. It’s the least he could do to get to know him; after all, their marriage will happen by hook or by crook since it’s the King’s order. Disobey the King and consequences may be severe. 

 

He’s actually helping himself as well.

His first day wasn’t that bad unlike what he imagined it to be. It turned pretty okay but tiring. His subjects seemed really easy and he hopes his first impression about it will last. He also made friends with an older guy named Minseok who didn’t look like his age. According to his new found friend, it took him long to be able to come back and pursue college. He’s already near thirties but he looked really younger. There are also upperclassmen in his block and by the way they talk to a freshman like him, Baekhyun decided to stay in the lows.

 

Minseok’s company is enough for him. He owned dogs and it piqued Baekhyun’s interest in him. He remembered Ham and as much as he wanted to show Ham’s photos to Minseok, he stopped himself. Ham is a celebrity dog. He might reveal the connection he has to the royal family. 

 

Kyungsoo always reminds him not to talk about the royal family no matter how much he trusts a person because everything will be difficult not only for him but to the royal family as well if the nation knew there’ll be a commoner joining the royalties soon. Their talk was endless and it’s a big thanks to him that he survived his first day. 

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t able to fetch him that afternoon but it was okay for him because he was able to drop by the nearest fast food restaurant to get fries that he can share with Yoora at home. Baekhyun was happy and excited to go home and tell everything to her. He was thinking about Ham as well and his distinct waggling whenever he’s around. It was all Baekhyun can think about on his way to their apartment. 

 

When he reached home, he’s surprised to see an expensive looking Benz parked in front of their apartment. It was huge that it can’t fit in the garage they have. It wasn’t Yoora’s. Baekhyun can remember how Yoora hated big cars. Pushing aside his curiosity, he went inside and saw boxes and a black luggage bag along the hallway. The apartment was filled with the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen and that’s where Baekhyun found Yoora, on her Blue House attire but with an apron on her. “Noonim!”

 

Yoora turns around and immediately smiled to the younger boy. “Baekhyun! You’re home! I didn’t even notice you come in!”

 

Dropping his backpack, he quickly paced and curiously peeked at what Yoora’s cooking. It smelt nice and his stomach instantly expressed how badly it wanted to be filled. “It’s goin’ to be ready in a bit, Baekhyun! Have you tried seafood pasta before? Ahh. I hope you’ll like this. It’s been awhile since I last cooked this meal.”

“It smells nice, noona!” Baekhyun compliments and Yoora smiled at that. “What’s with the meal though? Did something good happen?” 

“Oh.” Yoora turns off the stove and started plating. There were three plates on the dining table and Baekhyun trailed like a pup behind Yoora. He wanted to ask questions. What are in those big boxes on the hallway? Where’s Ham? “Well, someone requested this meal – or rather demanded me to cook this meal. He said he had a bad day.”

 _Someone?_ Baekhyun wanted to know who but his attention was diverted to that soft barking coming either from his room or Kyungsoo’s. Those tiny and hurried footsteps made Baekhyun ran out the kitchen to welcome his favorite boy. “Haaaam!!!”

Baekhyun dropped on his knees to hug the equally excited dog. His face was licked all over but he’s happy to see Ham. “I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! Do you want the belly rub? Have you been a good boy?”

Ham was barking his answers and just like he understands the dog language, Baekhyun gladly gave belly rubs. The gesture made the dog roll on to his back to savor the moment. Yoora finished setting the food and watch Baekhyun sharing kisses with Ham. It was timely that a man emmerged from Baekhyun’s room, wearing a frown on his face. His hair was sticking everywhere and it looks like the barking ruined his sleep, evident because of his swollen face. Baekhyun didn’t notice the man walking up to him until he saw a big pair of bare feet in front of him, blocking the lights. Ham instantly fled somewhere away from him.

 

He knows the person in front of him wasn’t Yoora and definitely not Kyungsoo. Baekhyun looks up to who was in front of him and had his heart skip a beat upon seeing the same person he crossed paths with earlier today.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say or how to react. The grumpy student earlier that morning was looking at him with the same disinterested expression – but he’s already wearing baggy white shirt and sweatpants.

_Home clothes._

 

“Oh. Chan-ah! You’re finally awake!” Yoora exclaimed, scooping Ham in her arms. “Sorry. I forgot about you and let Ham barked loudly.”

“Chan?” Baekhyun questions, trying not to sound nervous as he soughgt for an answer from the older woman. 

“Yes. Chan.” She answers enthusiastically. “Baekhyun, meet Chanyeol! My younger brother.”

And after that revelation, Baekhyun wanted to just disappear into thin air


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Chanyeol can’t believe what he’s seeing right in front of him. The “elementary school boy” he told Yoora as soon as he met up with her after his interview at the university turned out to be the fiancé he should take care of from now on. The prince didn’t know what to feel or how to act in front of the person that ruined his day and his sleep. Is this for real? Really? Of all the people that can be betrothed to him, why this clumsy commoner?

Baekhyun. His name is Byun Baekhyun. A name so easy to remember.

The mood was airy mostly because Chanyeol didn’t even bother to greet his fiancé. He just stared at him for a good minute. Baekhyun, upon realizing who he was quickly showed the manners taught to him. Bowing courteously to a royal family member is a must and he did that, surprisingly well. According to Yoora, Baekhyun had only begun his etiquette lessons three months ago. Chanyeol sees that he’s doing good. But still – what happened earlier with the juice stain really irritated the prince to the core.

Chanyeol doesn’t want to be blamed for being apathetic to this Baekhyun who was trying his best not to meet eyes with him. From Cambridge to Seoul, he’s already feeling bad. He was groggy and tired yet he had to attend his interview for his admittance in Seoul University Med-school. He showed up in his scheduled interview on time but with a raspberry juice stain designing his clothes.

 

It was a very uncomforting reality to a neat freak like him. It just ticked him off that he’s so unlucky that time, not having the chance to run back to his car and change his clothes. Lucky for him that it was only the director of the school who interviewed him and not the board. 

 

However, his mood didn’t lighten up even after he met up with his sister. Yoora was used to him looking serious and passive but a frown on his face is definitely a concern. You have to be extra annoying to make Chanyeol frown. Yoora asked and so Chanyeol told her everything about what happened. He describes Baekhyun as a lost elementary school kid. Not knowing the person was his soon-to-be-brother-in law, Yoora told Chanyeol to sleep it off because in all honesty, Baekhyun was just unfortunate, too, to be the recipient of all of Chanyeol’s annoyance.

 

The meeting of his fiancé was a contributing factor too to his sour mood. Now that he’s staying in Korea for good, Yoora thought that it’s best to live in with the said fiancé without consulting him. The prince knows Yoora’s just helping them get comfortable with each other but she’s forgetting how Chanyeol hated being with strangers. He could complain, yes, certainly but the tired look on Yoora’s face guilts him so he just agreed.

 

Chanyeol was alright with it since the apartment had two separate bedrooms but when they arrived at the place, Yoora told him that Kyungsoo’s using the other spare room and it meant that he has to share rooms with his fiancé for awhile. 

 

The prince lost all his care in the world and is too tired to complain. He already agreed to this and dealing with it with a tired mind is not a very likeable decision he can make. 

 

The sleep helped his mood, really. The bed he slept in really smelt good too and it relaxed his nerves for a bit but then in the middle of his slumber, Ham started barking to no end. It might look like he hates Ham but no, he doesn’t. He’s just irritable when his sleep gets disturbed. 

 

And now, he has to tolerate the awkwardness being shared in the kitchen with his fiancé, Byun Baekhyun. 

Yoora was not aware of it. She’s busy cooking the soup to ease Chanyeol’s headache since he complained about it. Right in front of the Prince was a nervous fidgeting boy, gaze pinned on his plate. The only thing Chanyeol can do at the moment was to examine him. 

 

He’s shorter, fair and actually good looking. His bowl cut black hair made him look really younger. His fingers looked really soft, long, and thin. Everything about the boy in front of him was small! Even his shoulders! And his face! And his hair looked really soft unlike his – dry and damaged. He hates his hair, really but he can’t voice that out because he inherited it from the crown prince. 

 

When Baekhyun decided to lift his head up, the color of pink spread across his cheek as he met eyes with Chanyeol. 

 

Poor boy went back looking down on his plate again as if it were the most amazing thing existed. 

 

Baekhyun was flustered, Chanyeol noticed. He’s really shy just like how Yoora described him. The prince rested his cheek at the back of his hand and continued watching Baekhyun like a hawk. He notices every little detail. Baekhyun is careless but he has a side that is full of grace. “Baekhyun, can you get some kimchi in the fridge? I’m almost done cooking!”

 

“Ye-yes noonim.”

 

There was a slight eye contact between them but Baekhyun quickly pulled away and went to get what Yoora asked. Chanyeol just followed his figure, betting that he’ll trip over nothing and Baekhyun did. The prince’ snort was audible, the shorter boy heard it and was again, embarrassed to death. He knows the prince is watching him and it’s really making him nervous. The gaze of the prince gives so much effect on him. Like the stare enough can melt his whole being. 

 

When everything was settled, it was Chanyeol who served the food to everyone. Baekhyun wanted to protest. A royalty should not work for others like this. He was the commoner around. He should be the one serving their food but how can he even talk to the Prince? One look from him and he freezes on his place. To stop the prince in what he’s doing is impossible for Baekhyun. Helpless, he decided to stay put on his chair and wait. 

 

While the prince was giving Yoora’s share, the prince caught Baekhyun eyeing the shrimps. Chanyeol guesses that the commoner liked the shrimps that’s why when he’s done with Yoora, he made sure that Baekhyun would receive lots of it. 

 

He can be nice to him, Chanyeol supposed.

 

Baekhyun was surprised when the Prince placed food on his plate. He wasn’t looking at him, that’s why he was unsure if he’ll thank him or not. 

 

“Ah! That’s nice of you, Chanyeol!” Yoora exclaimed, delighted to see the two interacting. “You’re being good already to Baekhyun! I guess there won’t be any problem if you’ll live together!”

“I just gave him a serving, Yoo.” Chanyeol shrugs then glanced at Baekhyun. The commoner quietly ate his food, trying not to gain attention from the prince. He doesn’t want to give any unnecessary bad impressions anymore. “Wouldn’t it be rude if I wouldn’t? After I did it for you?”

 

“Well.. hmm. I still think that’s very nice of you. It’s that what Cambridge made you?”

The Prince just gave her a grin and proceeded eating.

 

At dinner, Yoora told them about the arrangement that will happen. Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol will be staying with him at the apartment starting that evening. It was a shock that made him quiet all throughout dinner. 

He was worried because what if he annoys the Prince? They don’t know each other. How would they deal with the differences? Baekhyun was terrified with the thought that the Prince might kick him out if he makes another mistake. He was carefully listening at the siblings as they exchange talks throughout dinner about the arrangement. 

 

Kyungsoo will stay with them for a week more, and then move out. Therefore, he and the Prince would be sharing a room for a week. Baekhyun’s mind kept on running – where would the prince sleep? Would they share a bed? He can actually take the couch. Baekhyun decided to mention it to the prince later since he can see that the siblings are catching up with each other.

 

The two talked about Cambridge and Chanyeol’s plans. The prince told Yoora that he’ll just follow the schedule that will be provided by the Blue House. There were lots of invitations for him and as early as possible, the crown prince wants to expose him in what he’ll be doing in the future. 

“Would you like some wine, Chan?” Yoora offered, finishing her meal. Baekhyun still haven’t finished his share because he got too conscious in eating since the Prince is just sitting across him. One move and the prince will look at him. 

 

“I’m good, Yoo. Thanks.”

 

“Your mood looks better! The sleep must’ve helped you forget the elementary school kid that stained your clothes, huh?”

Baekhyun gulps and looked at Yoora quizzically. Yoora quickly noticed him and started telling Baekhyun what happened. “Some student spilled his drink on his clothes. Very unfortunate that he has to face the school director for an interview in that state.”

“It’s fine already.” Chanyeol cuts his sister before she completely scare Baekhyun with his sullen mood earlier. It feels like he bullied Baekhyun enough and the terror on his face was very evident already. “I guess it was an accident.”

“But you said the boy didn’t apologize.” Yoora added. “You even threw your clothes because you’re really annoyed.

“I was rushing for my interview.” Chanyeol tried to stop the conversation already but Yoora can’t pick up. The prince had to make a way to stop the topic for Baekhyun’s sake. He looked really uncomfortable, shifting on his place after hearing that he threw the clothes he stained. “I wasn’t really sure if he did or did not. I just hope tomorrow, he’ll be a lot more careful.”

Baekhyun bites his lip to prevent himself from answering a yes to the prince. As soon as they felt the need to clean up, the commoner initiated to do the dishes since he didn’t help in any of the preparations.

 

“What do you think you are doing, Park Yoora? Leave the plates. I’ll do it.” Chanyeol offers when Yoora started gathering the plates and Baekhyun shouted a no. It surprised Yoora because Baekhyun was always soft spoken to people. 

 

“I – I can do it myself. Noonim and his Highness can rest.” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly, trying to convince the royal siblings to just let him do the work but the Prince was already wearing an apron on him. 

“It’s fine.” Chanyeol tells him. “I’ll do it.”

Protesting is futile because the Prince already turned his back on him. Yoora can see the frustration on Baekhyun’s face that’s why she tried nudging him on his side. “Stubborn, isn’t he? My brother?”

The commoner wasn’t able to answer. Would it be slander against the Prince if he said yes? Because he is a on a high level of stubbornness. “I –“

“He’s a little bit difficult.” Yoora whispered. “You can’t win on that man but he is a softy inside. ”

“I just hope he’d let me do that chore, noonim. His eyes looked weary.” 

The older woman sighed. She didn’t notice that and so she pushed Baekhyun towards the Prince and mouthed to the boy that he should help him. 

Baekhyun quietly stood beside the prince and started drying the plates the Prince had washed. He could feel the Prince staring at him for a moment and then proceeded washing again. “Still scared of me?”

Baekhyun froze when the Prince whispered to him. And then he nodded.

“I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. I was really in a bad mood earlier because of your juice.”

“I’m sorry, highness.” Was all that Baekhyun answered. Chanyeol nodded in response and then worked in silence again.

This is his first conversation with his fiancé. Baekhyun noted on his mind. It was really awkward but being able to stand beside the prince is an achievement. He’s still nervous (who wouldn’t be nervous if you’re standing beside a handsome yet intimidating royalty? Even his height is impressive) but the Prince thanked him after finishing the chore.

When it was time to leave for Yoora and Ham, the two of them was left together with awkwardness filling the air. They were inside Baekhyun’s room, both getting ready to bed. It was a long tiring day. They exchange small talks like the Prince asking if he can use the bathroom first and informing Baekhyun that he can use it after he finished. It was hard to move because they’re still basically strangers to each other. 

The only thing that they know about each other is that they are fiancés. While Baekhyun washes himself, he still can’t get over the fact that the Prince wasn’t as warm as he thought he’d be. Based on Kyungsoo’s stories, the Prince is a man with a big heart but all Baekhyun witnessed today was a very impassive and quiet prince. 

Baekhyun cheered himself up. It’s just the first day. There are a lot of days coming for them to know each other and see each other on a positive light. After all, the Prince tried to talk to him. He’ll do his best tomorrow.

It took him awhile to finish cleaning himself. This had given the Prince the time to settle in at the couch to rest his mind off. Meeting his fiancé consumed all of his remaining energy and he just wanted to sleep. 

Baekhyun. He was reading the files Seolhwa sent him about his fiancé. There were a lot of photos attached in it. The prince cannot deny that Byun Baekhyun is pretty cute and young at the age of twenty. Orphaned and was legally adopted by Byun Daeryong after the fisherman’s wife died because of illness. They are extremely poor and lived at the underdeveloped part of Seoul. Baekhyun experienced malnutrition and pneumonia when he’s still a child. In Seolhwa’s reports, Baekhyun’s grandfather and the King are very good friends. It is said that Byun Daeryong saved his grandfather’s life which he already know. 

Plopping down comfortably on the couch, Chanyeol continued reading. 

Baekhyun is a nursing freshman. There’s also the list of food he likes and dislikes and his allergies even his hobbies and his schedules. That might be useful.

It caught his eye that Baekhyun is allergic to fur and cucumbers. He recalled Baekhyun playing with Ham earlier. There’s nothing wrong in reminding him to take antihistamines, right? However, Chanyeol was at war with himself wether he’ll remind him now or later. 

“It will freak him if I suddenly mention that I know this about him.” Chanyeol mumbles to himself. He doesn’t want questions to be thrown at him.

Before dozing off completely to sleep, Chanyeol managed to send a text to Kyungsoo to remind Baekhyun about taking it. Kyungsoo was able to reply but he was already asleep at that time.

 

 

When Baekhyun was done with the bathroom, the first thing he sought was the Prince. He wasn’t in the room and Baekhyun thought he probably went out to breathe some fresh air. He went out his room to get some antihistamines because Kyungsoo reminded him to take it and was taken aback when he saw the Prince sleeping on the couch already. The assistant is still at the blue house, working overtime as per usual.

Quietly walking towards the Prince, Baekhyun did his best not to wake him up. He crouched down and took his chance to look at his fiancé looking so peaceful as he sleep. He got worried because he still has his hair wet. He felt bad seeing that his Highness was adjusting to his comfort. Baekhyun didn’t want to be a burden to him but he’s thankful. He wouldn’t be able to sleep if the Prince is right next to him, sharing a bed.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispers, looking at the Prince carefully. “I hope I can do something good for you, too. Rest well, your highness.” 

Baekhyun tucks the prince with his comforters because it gets cold during the mornings. He looks around to check if they are secured properly. He checked the doors one by one and looked at the trash bins if ever it’s filled already. Luckily, the trash bins are only half filled. It wasn’t Baekhyun’s nature to look through garbage can despite of him living in the slums but a certain trash caught his eyes.

Baekhyun picks it out of the bin and noticed that it was the Prince’s clothes earlier that morning. The one he accidentally stained. It’s such a waste to let such pricey clothing be thrown. He’ll bring it to the laundry first thing tomorrow. That meant that he had to wake up earlier than usual. 

 

Morning came and Baekhyun didn’t know how he can start talking with the prince. They only exchanged courteous bows with each other when the prince was finished using the bathroom and after that, nothing else followed. 

Sometimes, the prince would ask him if he slept well but that’s really rare. Most of the time, the prince is already out of the house since his schedule is kind of hectic. By mornings, he either visits the King or the Blue House and the rest of the day up to late evening is spent at the university. 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know if the prince hates him and it just limits him to be himself at home. By the looks of it, the prince liked tranquility in his surroundings. Having Baekhyun around is crazy and he personally knows that. The younger can see that being in med-school looked tough. Whenever the prince gets home by ten in the evening, he would always work on his laptop, quietly. 

It looks ten times tougher than his course.

In those times, Baekhyun would reach out to the prince. “Have you eaten yet?” He’d ask.

“No. I haven’t.”

“Would you like me to prepare food, your highness?”

Baekhyun was unsure why he offered that. He can’t cook and he was never allowed to touch the kitchen because for sure, he’ll make a mess

“No need but thank you, Baekhyun.” The prince would always decline and this hurts him a little. The way the prince immediately goes back in working on his laptop, it was imprinted on Baekhyun’s mind that the prince wasn’t that interested in him.

 

Minseok, though spent a little time with Baekhyun, can easily notice the younger’s frustrations. Who wouldn’t? It’s been days since Baekhyun momentarily sighed all of a sudden when he’s dazing during their P.E. class. The elder can’t help but probe so that he can help. “You okay?” he asked as they walk together to the uni’s cafeteria to eat lunch.

Baekhyun would sluggishly nod at him and Minseok wouldn’t buy it. 

“What’s the problem?”

“How – how can you be friends with your fian-“ Baekhyun’s stops, making the older raise his brow. Baekhyun had a hard time thinking of a term that can best describe his relationship withthe prince, “-housemate?”

“Kick him out.” Minseok kids, frustrating Baekhyun even more. He was problematic already but the elder was taking it as a joke. “I’m kidding, okay? What’s the problem with your housemate.”

 

“Well… nothing’s wrong maybe I’m just thinking negatively about it but it seems like… to him… I don’t really exist? He’s also… intimidating. I don’t know how to approach him and when I do, I get completely shunned and the worst is, I embarrass myself and become a complete burden.”

 

Minseok made a disapproving face. “Wow, by the looks of it, your housemate might have an attitude problem and you should probably set things straight with yourself. You are too clumsy, by the way. Do you know?”

 

Baekhyun groans and thought deeply as they lined up to get lunch. The prince was actually nice sometimes. Whenever he makes falling noises, he would knock and check on him and would always remind him to be careful. “No. I take it back - I think he’s just really… quiet…”

 

“Look..” Minseok faces him, giving him cream bread and his tray for food. “He’s not bullying you right?”

“No, he’s not.”

“Then maybe the problem is he’s still not comfortable with you – what’s his course by the way?”

“He’s attending med school.”

 

“What???!” Minseok gasped loudly, making few heads turn their head to them. “Your housemate is practicing medicine?? Wow? He must be really smart and busy.”

 

“He is. It worries me that he doesn’t eat dinner. It’s been a week now and all he did was to face his laptop as soon as he gets home.”

 

“You know, you can’t really expect med students to waste time to chill and take time to get to know their housemate as if it’s a priority – this is Seoul University and the med school aims perfection. Just give your roommate some time. He might be really busy. Ah! That reminds me! We need to work on our research! I’m glad I get grouped with you. The sunbae we have in our group doesn’t look like he’s interested in helping.”

 

 _But I am his fiancé._ Baekhyun reasons at the back of his head. Can’t he do a little effort too? 

 

As soon as they got their food, the both of them tried to find a table they can eat at. Minseok with his hawk eyes spotted a place for them near the windows with the view of the university’s field. 

 

“Ahh. The cafeteria is always crowded – we should have our own in our building don’t you think?” Minseok whines as he ate spoonfuls after spoonfuls. “Eat already, Baek!”

But Baekhyun doesn’t have an appetite. He took his time watching the students practicing on the field and his heart skipped a beat when he spotted the prince sitting under a tree with a book on one hand and milk on the other. He was alone and looks like he’s studying. 

 

Baekhyun can’t help but to admire the prince. He really stands out with his good looks and tall height. Should he drink milk during lunch too? Would it grow him a few centimeters more? Most importantly, Baekhyun wondered, what is it like to be able to be his friend? How to be the prince’ friend?

 

The elder sitting beside him noticed Baekhyun was dazed. He followed where the younger was looking “Hey you’re drooling!” Minseok kids and it instantly pulled Baekhyun out. “Is that some kind of celebrity?”

 

“That’s my housemate.”

 

And for the nth time, Minseok’s shocked gasps made the other students give them unwanted attention.

 

A week had passed and Kyungsoo had to move out of the house. He did it quickly upon learning that the prince had been sleeping on the couch for a week already. Baekhyun offered his room but again, Prince Chanyeol declines, saying that it was his room and he can wait for the room Kyungsoo’s using.

The assistant noticed how indifferent the both are with each other but chose not to meddle. He was waiting for Baekhyun to reach out and tell him but it seems like the younger didn’t want to let him know. 

The assistant would always ask if he and the prince are getting along fine since he’s usually out of the house because of his Blue House duties. Baekhyun would put a bright smile on his face and say yes. 

 

No matter how much Baekhyun tried to hide it, Kyungsoo can see through him. It was the assistant’s worry whether it will be okay to leave the two all alone in the apartment but Yoora told him that Chanyeol’s still adjusting to Baekhyun. It might take time but she’s sure her brother will warm up to his commoner fiancé. 

 

Chanyeol really wanted to get along with Baekhyun but his university life gets in the way.

 

It turned out that Chanyeol was having a hard time in Seoul University. He had unwanted attention amongst his block mates when one of his professors announced that he was originally from Cambridge and a top notcher at that. The sunbaes he had in his class picks on him, giving all the work on his shoulder when it comes to group research and since he doesn’t have a friendly face, half of the class tries not to cross paths with him if it’s unnecessary.

 

Chanyeol was used to that treatment in Cambridge. In four years he only managed to have five contacts in his phone and two friends that came from different programs. Those people are considered the essentials in his life. The prince admits that it’s hard for him to get along with people because he’s used to minding his own business and has been homeschooled until the eight grade.

 

His lonesomeness was better rather than be used by people for their convenience.

It’s a good thing that Kim Jongdae, one of his classmates, is friendly enough to approach him though. The man shares the same age as him and is a decent hardworking individual. He likes Jongdae. 

 

Chanyeol can’t help but to feel sorry for Baekhyun, too. After Kyungsoo left, Baekhyun became all alone at the apartment. He appreciates him whenever he offers to make him dinner but Chanyeol knows he’s tired as well in dealing university requirements. He knows that Baekhyun waits for him to come home. 

 

One thing Chanyeol disliked is to burden the people around him. He’d rather break all alone than break others because of him. Since the university has one main cafeteria, he’ll see Baekhyun trying to fight his sleepiness as he eats. Sure, it’s nice that someone takes care of you but Baekhyun’s health at stake in doing that caring is not really what the prince would like to happen.

 

He had the chance to talk to the younger about it one night when he got home late because of a research. Baekhyun was in the kitchen, making a mug of coffee for himself. 

 

“Please don’t wait for me to come home, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighs, weary creeping on his voice. He was worried that Baekhyun’s routine might be the reason he will not be able to prioritize his own dues and studies.

 

The prince was too tired to notice the disappointment on the younger’s eyes and thought he got through the commoner. He decided to reason out but the commoner made it look like he got what the Prince meant. 

 

“Oh. Okay. Have you eaten though? Kyungsoo brought rice rolls! You can just re-heat it.”

 

After that, Baekhyun stopped waiting and followed what he was asked to do. 

 

Chanyeol should feel alright and at ease but his gut felt something wrong. He didn’t know what happened but the succeeding days felt weird. He had less paperworks and thought it’s a great opportunity to reach out to Baekhyun but the younger would always try to evade him. If they will happen to be in the dining area at the same time, Baekhyun would try his best to accomplish what he should do in a speed of light. 

 

Even on weekends, he’d spend his day studying his extra language classes all by himself in his room and would only come out if Kyungsoo’s around. 

 

Chanyeol knew he had to reach out to him or else they will never be comfortable with each other. So he did it one morning when he was lucky to find Baekhyun eating breakfast at the dining area. “Hey. This is sudden but would you like to watch a movie with me?” he asked casually, making the younger’s jaw drop.

 

“W-what… me?? Movie? With you? highness?”

Baekhyun’s stuttering made the prince chuckle at him. “Yes.” He shows the movie tickets he has from Yoora. “I hope you like Marvel movies? It’s this Thursday evening. I really hope you’re not busy.”

 

Baekhyun was busy that whole week but he had time to spare for the movie. “I’ll finish my research tonight, your highness!” the younger exclaimed.

 

“I take that as a yes, I suppose?” The prince asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. 

It must be the Prince’s nice bashful smile that made Baekhyun’s heart flutter. “Yes, highness. I want to go..” 

Chanyeol was pleased but he noticed the printouts scattered on the table when it seemed like they don’t have anything else to talk to again. By the looks of it, Baekhyun has a lot of assignments to do. “Do you want some help?” the prince kindly offered but Baekhyun being Baekhyun didn’t want to put extra burden to the prince.

“It’s fine, your highness! I can still manage…” he declines shyly. “T-thank you.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t try to convince the younger after. He let Baekhyun do it on his own. He respects Baekhyun and his drive to accomplish things on his own but it worries Chanyeol when he happened to overhear his conversation with a senior at the university library. He dropped by to get some books for his advanced studying and Baekhyun was occupying the study table few steps from him. 

 

“I have an exam for my internship and I might not be able to do my part of the research. Can you cover up for me Byun?”

 

Chanyeol grits his teeth with his arrogant tone. It feels like he was actually ordering his fiancé and not a request. 

 

“Uh.. but Junki-sunbae.. you only have a little to search about. Minah-sunbaenim already asked me to do her part because she called in sick…”

 

By the looks of the senior, Chanyeol can see that he’s taking advantage of Baekhyun. He raised his voice to the younger when Baekhyun politely declined the favor he’s asking. It was understandable, Baekhyun had a lot on his plate. 

 

But the senior became cockier and rude.

 

“Can you not understand? I said I need time to review for my interview! This internship is important to me, are you that heartless? I was asking you nicely, Byun?! You can do it for Minah but can’t for me? Not even for a hyung?”

 

It was a lame excuse for Chanyeol. People work hard every day to survive and if you want to survive, you have to be dependent on your capabilities. If you are responsible enough, you would manage your time. University is about standing on your own feet, not making others do your job.

Baekhyun was basically humiliated and was forced to take the favor. When the senior was pleased and about to give Baekhyun’s back a whack, Chanyeol had to get in between.

“Are you ready to go home?” he asked a completely surprised Baekhyun. He had forgotten to take off his badge for med school and the senior behind him was utterly shocked to see Baekhyun with someone like him. 

“O-oh… uhm. I still need to… finish….”

 

“It’s ten already. Let’s go home. It’s not your fault that your group mates are incompetent enough to do their part.”

 

The next thing Chanyeol knew, he was being held by the senior student on his collar. It was a commotion that drove Baekhyun nuts. He can see the zero fucks the prince is giving even though he’s being threatened.

 

“Tell it to my face one more time you bastard –“ the senior was fuming with anger. Baekhyun tried to lessen the tension but he was pushed to the side by the prince. 

 

“Tell what to your face?” Chanyeol asks impassively, making the senior fume even more. 

 

“Your highness. Let’s just go…” Baekhyun whispers from his side but Chanyeol didn’t look at him. . 

 

“You think lowly of me just because you’re a med student, huh? Incompetent you say? Do you have a death wish?”

 

The prince scoffed and gripped the wrist of the senior tightly, enough to make him wince in pain. “It’s not my problem that my words got you. Have you heard a name? No. So if you don’t mind, let go of me.”

 

Chanyeol’s glare made the senior leave the place but of course with the threat of biting his ass back, but Baekhyun can see the prince cared less. “He pushed you.”

 

“I’m okay.” Baekhyun mumbles, “Were you hurt?”

 

“No. Let’s go home.”

 

Baekhyun thought the prince was angry at him because as soon as they reach the apartment, Chanyeol excused himself and went inside his room. He was quiet all throughout their car ride and Baekhyun doesn’t have the courage to start a conversation. The prince looked pissed. 

 

The younger would make it up to him tomorrow for dragging him in a mess but that night, Baekhyun had to work on their research because he’s shouldering all of his group mates. It’s a waste that the groupings changed. If Minseok was with him, it’ll be easier since the elder works harder than anyone in their class. 

The research subject was really easy but for one person to work on it, it requires a lot of effort and less sleep. It was a rough day too, not being able to eat lunch and dinner made Baekhyun’s body desire sleep. After finishing, the commoner decided that he’ll take a nap for an hour and then work on their presentation slides.

 

On the other room was Chanyeol who didn’t go ahead in his room to sleep in all honesty. He remembered seeing the title of Baekhyun’s research and recalled that he worked on that subject too, back in Cambridge. He was working on it because the younger can use it as a material. It was past one in the morning when he decided to give it to Baekhyun. 

 

The prince didn’t have to knock on the younger’s room. Baekhyun forgot to close his door and the prince sighed upon seeing that Baekhyun passed out, his head rested on his study table. Putting the printouts he has for Baekhyun down, Chanyeol carried Baekhyun to his bed so he can rest better. If he would sleep like that, it would be bad for his spine. 

 

The younger really looked tired and the prince can’t help but to be worried for him. He looked around inside the room and saw how much effort Baekhyun is doing for other people’s sake. Chanyeol was startled when Baekhyun’s phone alarm rang. How can he let the alarm cut Baekhyun’s sleep when the younger looked like he needed and enjoying it?

*******

“Oh goodness.” Baekhyun cries upon realizing that it’s already seven in the morning and that he overslept on his ever so comfy bed. He was dazed for a little and wondered how in the world did he move to his bed when he was too dead-tired to move from his study table?

 

Running to his study table, he was utterly shocked to know that the presentation he should be rushing was neatly finished. Surely, his laptop didn’t do it on his own. He quickly dashed outside his room and saw the prince working in the kitchen. His footsteps were loud enough to be noticed but it was the way he fell on the flooring that made Chanyeol look at him. 

 

Baekhyun groaned, making the prince crouch down beside him. 

 

“What’s with the rush? Can you stand?” Chanyeol asked worried, taking notice of Baekhyun’s cute bed hair. 

 

“I might need help, your highness.” 

 

“Put your hand on my shoulder, Baekhyun.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Well, Baekhyun’s question was unanswered because the prince already carried him as if he were carrying a weightless bride. “H-highness!” he gasps. “Oh my god – this – oh.”

 

“Don’t move or you’ll fall.”

 

The prince settled him on a high chair. Baekhyun can see that the prince had a good sleep because he was whistling a tune as he plates the omurice he’s cooking. “Running will be prohibited in this house, Baekhyun.” The prince tells him, placing a plate in front of him. “Eat.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t argue. He was starving and the prince’s omurice smelt nice. When he took a spoonful, he wasn’t able to hold back a delighted sound, forgetting the reason why he ran out of his room. “This is so good, your highness.”

 

The prince was satisfied to hear Baekhyun enjoying his food. “Chew your food well.” He reminded. 

It was late though because Baekhyun already choked and it’s a good thing the prince was quick to offer him water. 

 

“Your research was well written.” Chanyeol compliments and it made Baekhyun really happy. “I finished your slides since you looked really tired. Was it always like that? Are your seniors passing all the workload on you?”

 

“Uhm..” Baekhyun bites his lip. Would he be lectured for letting his seniors do that to him? The prince in front of him was frowning just like when he spilled his raspberry juice on his shirt. “I – well.”

Instead of a lecture, Baekhyun was surprised when he received a pat on the head. Gentle pats from the prince. “University really sucks if you have block mates like that. I hope you get decent group mates in the future.”

 

“You’re not angry???”  
“Why would I be angry?”   
“You’re frowning.”

 

“Oh…” Chanyeol blinks and stared at Baekhyun. The younger immediately bowed his head because he can’t really make an eye contact with the prince for too long. “I’m worried.” The prince heaved a deep sigh. His frown really scares people and Baekhyun is one of the many people who misunderstands his default face. “Next time, if you’re having a hard time, come to me. I’ll help you.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be a burden? You’re busier than me -” Baekhyun peeks shyly at the prince. _He really looks good._ He thought. _His ears looked really cute and distracting_ “how can I even repay you with this kindness, your highness?”

 

“The movie, Baekhyun. ” The prince, for the nth time made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat when he tilted his head to one side cutely. “No bailing out, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

The smile never left Baekhyun’s face all day because of the Prince’s invitation. Minseok was, at first delighted that Baekhyun was smiling unlike the past days wherein he’s dreading. However, his too much happiness made him lose focus and later creep the elder out. It seems like nothing will make his day wrong, Baekhyun was sure of it.

 

His perfect day turned into a nightmare when their professor in research studies stormed inside their room. The professor’s anger really scared the hell out of Baekhyun and his guaranteed happy day vanished. 

 

“You better be honest right now – did all of you contribute efforts in your finished works? Lie to me and I swear you wouldn’t like to be under detention.”

 

Minseok told him that the students from the other class didn’t really give efforts in her subject that’s why the professor was fuming and flipping. They spent their whole session reporting about the different topics and the professor was pleased to see each and everyone in their class did their all to study from self research.

 

All was smooth and good, their professor was pleased with the class until it was his own group who had to do the reporting. He studied and thanks to the prince, it was easier to explain what he researched but his two other group mates didn’t know the contents at all. They were sent to detention right after class. As punishment, they have to do another research paper to be passed Monday the following week and spent up till evening arranging documents for the whole faculty.

 

Baekhyun thought his bad day would be over but Junki, the senior he’s group with blamed him for the extra work they have. It was near seven in the evening, just in time to meet up with the prince. He was on his way to meet the prince at the parking area when he was harshly pulled by unknown students at the empty resting place near their building. 

 

It was Junki’s friends. 

“Because of you, I had to do a research again.” 

Baekhyun was harshly shoved on a wall and it really hurt his back. “I – I didn’t know this would happen”

 

“Because you’re stupid! You should’ve sent the file after you finished but damn, your pea brain dadn’t thought of it right?”

 

There was a punch felt on his sides and immediately made him fall onto the ground. Baekhyun curled because of pain. He wanted to cry. People in Seoul are starting to scare him. The people in Guryong never treated him like this. The kids looked scary but they were never aggressive towards anyone. Whatever the senior was shouting wasn’t registering to his brain. 

 

“Yah. Stand up.”

Baekhyun can’t, that’s why the two other men anchored him. The senior cupped his face roughly, hurting him again. “You have to do my research you hear me? The professor is shit for giving me a freaking night to research on everything. Do it.”

 

“I – I can’t.” Baekhyun mumbled. He promised the night for the Prince… he doesn’t want to be anyone’s dog too. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t care if he got slapped after talking back, the taste of blood filling his mouth. No matter how many times the senior hurt him, he wouldn’t say yes to him. He was panting when he was cornered on a wall, feeling all the pain in his body. The senior looked really pissed and Baekhyun’s still stubborn, not willing to do the order. All he can think of was the prince, waiting for him at the parking lot. Did he wait for him or did he leave already? That’s when Baekhyun’s tears started pooling. 

 

He looked forward to spending time with the Prince. He feels like it was a rare experience and that he’s lucky…

 

He knew he’d be punched in the face for being a crybaby and he had no motivation to dodge. Baekhyun waited for the blow and hoped that if he gets punched in the face, it will be over. 

 

Baekhyun waited with his eyes closed but all that registered on his brain was the grunts of the students that cornered him. As soon as he opened his eyes, he sees a familiar figure giving merciless punches to his senior and in just a blink, his senior was writhing in pain on the ground. His condition made it hard for him to recognize the person who helped him and he can only take a hopeful guess because of the person’s broad shoulders and mop of curly hair. 

“Can you run?” Chanyeol turns to him, grabbing his cold hand, tightly. Baekhyun didn’t know if he can but he nodded and followed the prince when he dragged him for a run. The prince who was ahead of him wasn’t looking behind and failed to see that it was really hard for him to catch up because of his shorter legs. One big stride of Chanyeol required more steps from him. 

 

They were huffing and out of breath when they reached the university’s main gate. The prince thought it’s a safer place now that there are guards around. He turns and looked at his small fiancé who was coughing as he catches his breaths. “Where’s your shoe?” the prince shrieks, holding Baekhyun on his shoulders. 

 

“I – I…” 

 

Baekhyun’s state was awful – he was sweating real hard, dirt all over his clothes and body and missing a shoe. The commoner laughed in all of this and Chanyeol was confused. “What’s so funny?”

“It just – it just rang a good memory from my childhood, highness.” The younger said sweetly and it’s somehow a magic that it made the prince laugh his relief out. “my shoelaces were untied and the shoe slipped off my feet.” 

Chanyeol was glad that Baekhyun didn’t look traumatized with what had happened. Of course, he’ll take action of the assault tomorrow. He doesn’t have classes and he’s going to make sure that senior who hurt Baekhyun will suffer the consequences of his actions. They are still holding each other’s hand until Baekhyun became aware of it.

 

The prince’s hand was bigger and his finger’s are thicker too. Such a large hand that could make a weak person like him feel safe. It was really warm like it’s inviting you to hold it forever.

 

His heart… 

 

His heart would explode any minute if the prince didn’t let go of him.

 

Baekhyun had to think of a way for them to let go that would not make the atmosphere awkward but he is already feeling awkward. Was he enjoying it? Yes. He likes the prince’ hand. “Ah!” he exclaimed, retrieving his hand to look at his watch. It was an instant excuse to escape the prince’s hold but it made him a little bit upset. “Movie! The movie! We still have ten minutes left?? Can we still go?”

 

Chanyeol was hesitant to go already since he witnessed Baekhyun being hit. He at least wanted his fiancé checked by the university nurse but the look on the younger’s eyes screams he wanted to go badly. “Well.. if you still want to go… you sure you’re not hurt?” 

 

“Yes! I’m good, your highness!” Baekhyun smiles, even though his legs are actually hurting.

 

The prince agreed. They are lucky that there’s not much traffic that night and they arrived at the cinema only fifteen minutes late. It’s also a good thing that Chanyeol had spare shoes in his car, Baekhyun was able to be saved in the embarrassment of walking around the mall with only one shoe. 

 

“Highness?” Baekhyun mumbles as the prince looked at the list of food they can buy as they watch the movie. 

 

“Do you like nachos or hotdogs? I think a heavy snack should do? Don’t you think?” the prince tells him, eyes on the menu. 

 

Standing beside the prince, Baekhyun took a look not at the menu but at the prince who looked serious on picking their food. 

 

_This man will be my husband.. Baekhyun thought. “How did you know I was in trouble?”_

_Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun after taking two hotdog sandwiches and a large coke as their order. “Minseok was it – your friend? He approached me.”_

_“Minseok hyung?”_

_“He told me what happened so I decided to come for you. It just happened that I arrived at the right time to save you.”_

_“You did.” Baekhyun blushes, looking at his hand as if it were the most interesting hands in the world._

_The prince watched him and unconsciously smiled. “The movie is starting. You know the seats, right?”_

_“Why?”  
“Go ahead first. I need to buy something.”_

_Baekhyun wanted to ask why but the prince already shoved the food he brought into his arms and made a run. He followed what the prince asked and enjoyed the movie even if he missed the opening part. Thirty minutes later and the prince was still not beside him._

_The movie became boring all of a sudden – everyone around him had someone to talk to but only he was alone. Baekhyun was about to come out of the cinema when he sees a familiar tall figure coming towards him, carrying a paper bag that probably came from a store. Did the prince went shopping?_

_“Sorry.” The prince mumbles because he knows with his height, it blocked other people’s view. He sat down, closely with Baekhyun and smiled. “I didn’t know it’ll take me too long. Were you lonely?”_

_“…”_

_“Ahh. You weren’t.” Chanyeol pretended to be disappointed “Where’s our drink?”_

_“Eh?” _our drink?__

_“Ah! There.” Chanyeol reached for the coke on Baekhyun’s side and took a sip, making the younger’s eyes go wide._

_“I drank in that, your highness.”_

_Chanyeol looked like he didn’t care. He was thirsty and he doesn’t have the time to be the hygienic person he is. The reason why he bought a for sharing drink is that the snack bar didn’t have plastic cups in stock. That was the only cup available and it’s better than having none to quench your thirst right? “That’s why the straw tasted sweet. Your lips must’ve tasted sugary?” he kids._

_Baekhyun felt the steam coming out of his head and stayed quiet the whole time. When the movie finished and all the people are starting to desert the place, the prince pulled him to sit back. He puts out a box from the paper bag and showed Baekhyun a pair of new and branded running shoes. “I hope I got your size correctly. Try it.”_

_“Your highness –“ Baekhyun was speechless. It was too much already that the prince brought him to movies. Baekhyun wasn’t able to move in his place. He doesn’t know if he should decline the gift. Chanyeol, who grew impatient with Baekhyun lifted the younger’s foot and was the one who fit the shoes he bought for him._

_“You look like a penguin wearing my shoes.” The prince teases, making the younger flustered even more. “It looks nice on you. I got the right size too.”_

_“But highness –“_

_Yoora was right… the prince was stubborn and wouldn’t let you to say no to him. Baekhyun had no choice but to let the prince have his way and thanked him for the gift._

_*****_

_Chanyeol wakes up with the sunlight hitting his eyes. It hurt. He wanted to sleep a little bit more but by the way the sun was doing his job, shining and spreading warmth all over the house, the prince decided that it’s time to wake up already._

_The house was quiet, that’s why Chanyeol decided to check on Baekhyun first. Surprisingly, his bed was already arranged and empty. He checks his phone and saw that the younger’s only class for today starts at ten. It’s just eight and he’s too early to leave the house._

_Chanyeol checked the kitchen next and noticed a note pinned on the fridge by a strawberry magnet. It must be Yoora’s idea to have this kind of cute magnets._

__“I ordered breakfast for you, your Highness. You can just reheat it if you like it! Have a nice day! –Baekhyun”_ _

_The younger went to school too early and the prince was left all alone again. Last night was really fun but the prince would never be at peace until he sees a proper punishment to Baekhyun’s senior. He told Kyungsoo what happened and asked him if there’s CCTV around the area where Baekhyun was bullied._

_It should be a lesson not only to those three students but for the rest of the students at the university. Picking on the weaker makes the world an evil place and Chanyeol, as an advocate of human rights and welfare will do his best to make the university less toxic._

_Of course, Kyungsoo already looked at the downside of what the prince wanted to do. They could get back on Baekhyun because of the sanctions they can get for hitting a lower classman and Chanyeol knew that as well._

_“Don’t worry, Kyungsoo. I’ll fetch him.” Chanyeol assured the doe eyed assistant when he voiced out his worry. Actually, Chanyeol thought of coming to the university with Baekhyun already since their schedules aren’t that far apart._

_After eating the breakfast Baekhyun prepared for him, Chanyeol decided to get the clothes he neatly arranged at the spare cabinet in Baekhyun’s room. It has been there for weeks already and Baekhyun might have the need for it already. He looked around the room as he rests for a while before getting his things._

_The prince noticed how messy Baekhyun’s table is. He takes a look in the stack of books and noticed that it’s a mix of science, Korean history, English and Etiquette. There are a lot of folded pages in each books and Chanyeol was entertained with the cute notes he’d written on his own textbooks. It might be his way of studying. His English book is filled with simple phrases that shows he’s slowly learning. When he browses his etiquette book, he noticed short poems written at the empty spaces of it._

_Chanyeol suspects that the etiquette book bores him a lot._

_It’s the same for him. He never liked etiquette classes with Ms. Tae before. He feels like a robot when he complies whatever is asked of him._

_What really amazed him was an illustration Baekhyun drew out of boredom._

_It was two figures. One was shorter, dressed in tatty clothes while being held securely by the other figure, wearing hanbok. Baekhyun probably imagined them together._

_The younger must’ve thought his prince was perfect and sweet but sure, he can protect him. He was able to do so last night._

_Chanyeol has to guide and protect Baekhyun from now on. He can’t have his commoner fiancé be a leeway for the antis to talk poorly of the royal family._

_They have a lot of problems at the moment due to the incoming ascension of his father to the throne._

_Was their soon to be marriage a Cinderella love story for Baekhyun? A rags to riches type of chick flick?_

_Chanyeol hopes he can be like the Prince in the story too._

_He thinks if he can fall in love with Baekhyun over night, he’ll be able to say that he’s happy to be part of the royal family and do this _job_ given by the King. _

_For now, in reality, he’s not the prince Baekhyun expects him to be._

__

****

Baekhyun appeared really tired as if they were given a very difficult workload. Minseok noticed the younger boy was yawning all throughout the class and if he’s not tapping him on the knee, he might’ve fallen asleep during the lecture. “You okay?” Minseok asks him immediately after class. Baekhyun yawned again and nodded. 

 

“I’m okay hyung.” The younger smiles, not as bright as yesterday. It was like a smile that doesn’t want to worry anyone. “It’s just that being called to the faculty has drained all of my energy.”

 

He didn’t know how the faculty knew about his assault. He wasn’t lectured but rather, he was asked what had happened last night. There was a CCTV footage and Baekhyun, though he doesn’t want to put Junki into further trouble, was forced to tell what really happened. Chanyeol was seen in the CCTV as well and saying the truth is his own way to protect the prince from being sanctioned.

 

Junki was suspended for a week. Baekhyun hoped he wouldn’t do dirty tricks anymore and let the sanction be the reason for him to stop bothering him.

“Lighten up, Baekhyun!” Minseok gave a cheering smile. He wanted to ask what happened to him when he went to the faculty and where did he get the bruises he has on his arms but chose not to, since the younger looked stressed enough. Junki was also giving him threatening glares that made Minseok curious but then again, he didn’t ask anymore. “Ah! I have a coupon for free drinks at that newly opened milk tea cafe. We should go!”

 

That invitation made Baekhyun go back to his normal energetic self. One thing about him is that he’s not difficult to excite. The simple things make Baekhyun happy. Minseok was sharing pictures of his pet dog’s litters. She gave birth earlier than schedule but all of the pups are healthy. “I’ll give you one pup but only after a month okay? They still need their mom for milk – unless you can breastfeed them?”

 

Baekhyun laughs at the remark the elder gave and decided to pick the black one. Since Minseok already took in a lot of stray dogs, it is best to give away the puppies to those who can take care of them. Baekhyun with the help of anti allergy meds can tolerate the fur now. “Let’s name him?”

 

“Ah.” Baekhyun paused, and remembered Chanyeol. He’s staying at the same house owned by the royal family. It meant that the house is basically the Prince’s property. He was about to back out from the offer, and consult first if he’ll allow it but a group of gushing female freshmen took his attention. The both of them looked at the direction they’re going.

 

“Who’s that? A celebrity?” Minseok mumbles to Baekhyun, curious like the students near them. The man was very flashy and eye catchy because of his posture and face. Baekhyun cant believe what he’s seeing. 

 

It was the Prince! Standing at the waiting shed, dressed casually. He looked like he was waiting for someone, looking at his phone then around the area repetitively. His bushy hair really suits him and for the nth time since yesterday, his heart wanted to leap outside his chest when the Prince spotted him. How can he be so good looking with just a shirt and tracking pants on him? Was he starting to make home looks trendy?

 

The prince paced towards him and he was in front of him in no time thanks to his long legs. He wasn’t aware that he and Minseok had their mouths agape because of the Prince’s presence. 

 

“Hi,” The prince greeted him as he closed Baekhyun’s mouth using his own hand. “I was contacting you.”

 

Baekhyun immediately searched his phone and saw that he has a few calls from an unknown number. He looked at the Prince, unable to process what was happening. 

“I was around the area and thought of meeting up with you.” Chanyeol continues talking but it doesn’t register on Baekhyun’s mind. He’s just staring at the prince blankly. The prince noticed Minseok, confused and boggled. “Is it a bad time? Do you have plans with your friend?”

 

Silence. There was silence no matter how many times Minseok nudged Baekhyun, he wouldn’t answer. 

 

“No – no.” Minseok answered, pinching Baekhyun so hard and it was a success to pull Baekhyun out from being dazed. “We don’t have plans. You can take the puppy – I mean Baekhyun! You can take Baekhyun.”

 

“But –“ Baekhyun stammered, remembering the milk tea Minseok promised him but the older was pushing him towards Chanyeol already. “Minseok hyung –“

 

“I told you I have new baby litters to feed! I am very busy. You go ahead now, okay? Talk to you tomorrow!” 

 

The elder classmate already ran away, following his gut feel that Chanyeol is an important person Baekhyun should attend to. He can always ask about why his housemate came to fetch him tomorrow. When did they got along? Minseok listed all of his questions.

 

Being left with the prince though, made Baekhyun nervous again. Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun sighed with frustration as he watched his acquaintance go.

 

“Why was he suddenly in a rush?” Chanyeol asks, looking down at Baekhyun. 

“He’s a busy person, highness.”

“I think I’m the reason he left.” The prince says regretfully but Baekhyun quickly disagreed by shaking his head. 

“No, Highness. Please don’t take it like that.”

“How busy was he then?”

“He’s going to take care of the litters his dog gave birth of.” Baekhyun pauses. “I know this isn’t the right place, your Highness but hyung… uhh. He offered me a pup… I was just wondering if I can take it in?”

 

When their eyes met, Baekhyun blushed evidently. “I can still say no if you don’t like it –“

 

“This is not the place to discuss this, Baekhyun.” The prince answered sternly. Baekhyun is sure, by the tone of his voice and the seriousness of his face, the prince disliked the idea. “Ah. I know of a good place where we can talk over this matter. I should take advantage of the chance he gave me to spend time with you.”

 

Chanyeol took him to a café that’s walking distance from the university. It was patronized by yuppies, professors and students working diligently behind their laptops. The setup of the tables are far away from each other to serve a purpose – a serene place for those who needed to focus. Baekhyun isn’t used in this kind of environment and was unconscious that he’s scooted incredibly close to the Prince. “Do you drink coffee?”

 

“If it’s uhmm… Kyungsoo-kind of coffee then I’ll pass. I can have water.. or –“ 

 

Baekhyun zoned once again and forgot everything he was saying when he saw the variety of cakes on display. Chanyeol watched the younger and remembered that his fiancé has a sweet tooth. “I heard their cakes are worth every cent.” Chanyeol tells him. “Would you like to try it?”

 

Before answering the prince, Baekhyun searched his bag to check if he can afford to buy it using his allowance. Truth is, he spent a lot for food yesterday, cutting a little bit extra off his money.

 

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun looks at the prince. “Ah. Finding my wallet?”

“For what?” 

“I want to try the red velvet cake but I don’t think I can spend my extra on it so – maybe I could just get the cream bread...” Baekhyun answers, but all the respond he got from the Prince was a pat on his head. 

The Prince smiled at him. Not a scowl, not a frown, not an annoyed sigh. He was smiling as he patted his head. “My treat. Go and find a seat for us.” and before Baekhyun could protest about it, Chanyeol halts him by turning his body to find a place “No buts. Just go.”

With one last look at the Prince, Baekhyun sluggishly went and sought a place for them. The prince had been really generous to him, treating him food and other things. There was a table available near the glass window near the counter. Baekhyun settles himself down and watches Prince Chanyeol talk with the cashier lady. He looks so good and articulate even from afar. He’s not smiling, but he isn’t sporting his frowning face either. 

 

 _“Was he in a good mood?”_ Baekhyun asks himself. He’s so sure the prince smiled at him. It made him less nervous and the commoner really appreciated this friendly nature of the prince. 

 

The Prince easily spotted him and caught Baekhyun staring at him blankly again. He ordered the red velvet cake Baekhyun spotted and some of their best selling iced drink he forgot the name. Sitting across each other wasn’t as awkward as the first time they met. He motioned Baekhyun to eat up and even if they fell into silence again, the atmosphere wasn’t as bad as the first time they officially met.

 

After last night, it looks like they’re getting good and comfortable.

 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asks curiously. Baekhyun looked at him for a moment, pushed his plate towards the prince and offered his spoon. He doesn’t know that sharing utensils like that was a big no no for a royalty. Chanyeol was shocked but not badly shaken. 

 

He thinks the act was out of what Baekhyun grew accustomed of and he already shared a straw with him last night. He thinks it wouldn’t be that bad to do it again. “Would you really give me a share?”

 

At first, Baekhyun was unsure. Is it okay? Is it not too bold to share food with the prince? He had a lot of questions running inside his mind but too much thinking for him is not quite helpful in most situations he’s in. That’s why he chose to follow how he is usually to others. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind when he shares his food. He quietly hopes the Prince wouldn’t take his boldness negatively. “It’s really nice. You should try, your Highness.”

“OK.” 

 

Baekhyun watches the prince ate a mouthful. “How was it?”

“Fair enough. It’s good but I’m not really a fan of sweets.” 

Baekhyun’s cheeks are burning and he can feel it once again because of the Prince’s smile. Does he know he looks good every time he does that? 

Chanyeol returns the fork to Baekhyun and tried to take away the sweetness on his tongue by sipping his iced coffee. “So you want to take home a pup, was it?”

“Eh?” 

“I brought you here to talk about it. I’m okay with it, I guess but – would you take full responsibility for it? It’s not easy to raise a puppy. If you are responsible, we can take the puppy in”

Baekhyun shakes his head, uncertain. He’s not good in taking care of himself, what more of a puppy. 

 

“We could take it.”

 

The commoner peeks up. “Will you help me raise it?” Baekhyun wonders. It was a question that should just be lingering inside his head but his mouth had no control. Chanyeol gave him a nod. “Really?”

“Certainly.”

 

Baekhyun was smiling as he ate. He was delighted enough with the Prince’s kindness and it shows. Chanyeol was surprisingly warm and nice. 

 

Baekhyun might’ve developed a little crush on him because of his kindness and smile. 

 

When he finished eating, the prince asked him if he could accompany him in buying books in one of his subjects. The prince thought that it’s better if he can spend time with Baekhyun if he has time to spare. Making his fiancé used to his presence would be helpful for them to learn about each other. Even though he speaks less, Baekhyun was able to make him as talkative as possible. Baekhyun had to endure some occasional silence but he’s quick to ask questions that weren’t hard to answer. 

“Do you cook, highness?”

“Not as good as Yoora and Kyungsoo but yeah? I learned a few meals from my flatmate back in Cambridge.”

“Will you cook tonight?”

Chanyeol glanced at him quickly and smiled. “I guess we could do that.”

Their conversation was all about the basics. Baekhyun asks if it’s hard to be in Cambridge and Chanyeol gave positive answers to the younger one. “It’s hard but worth it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t remember how many times he had been so amazed with such an individual like Chanyeol. He paved his way, achieving to be the best without the help of the royal family and is still humble about it. He was the top of his batch and had so many great opportunities ahead of him. Baekhyun wondered why he went back home and chose to decline a prestigious med school back in Cambridge.

“Why did you choose to go back and attend Seoul University, highness?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t have a choice. It was the King who chose it for him. His grandfather wanted someone to keep an eye on Baekhyun, aid him when he needs help and he’s the perfect person to do it. 

 

Baekhyun looked at him with such innocence and he knows he shouldn’t tell that reason to the younger. The prince doesn’t want him to feel indebted. “I had to come home for my family and Seoul University is the best institution to grow in.”

 

After buying what he needed, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to wait for him outside the store. The commoner sees Kyungsoo, driving the Benz the prince rarely use. Chanyeol was in time to come out the store as well with big paper bags on both of his hand.

 

Kyungsoo greeted them. Baekhyun was happy to see the assistant again but was saddened when the assistant had to leave right after bringing the Prince’s car. On their way home, Baekhyun didn’t expect that he can have the opportunity to ride Prince Chanyeol’s lavish car. “You don’t have to be so stiff, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tells him softly.

 

“I might scratch the seats.”

 

“Do you want to sit on my lap then?” Chanyeol kids, making the younger flustered. Chanyeol grins at Baekhyun when the younger went out of words as he strapped him safely on his seat just beside him. 

 

Why must the prince be so close to him? Baekhyun asks himself as he stopped his breathing when the Prince was working on his seatbelt. How many times would he feel this heart stopping, body freezing moments? He doesn’t know if this will be healthy for him. The prince’s skin looked really good up close. Baekhyun wonders if it will like of a baby’s. 

 

As soon as they arrived home, Chanyeol worked on making their dinner using the ingredient they have. Bibimbap was what he had in mind but he thought Baekhyun might want to eat something else. It was very timely that Baekhyun appeared shyly, hiding himself at the pillar at the opening of the dining area. “W-would you mind if I accompany you?”

 

“Come.” Chanyeol motions him to come over and Baekhyun did obediently. He was holding a white plastic, hugged closely to his chest, that made the royalty curious. “You might get bored here, though.”

 

“N-no.” the younger disagrees. “Today was really fun. Thank you, your Highness.”

“Did you really have fun with me? I can’t even entertain you with humor. I’m all but boring.” 

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, disagreeing. “I don’t think you’re boring. You’re just quiet.”

 

“And you’re quite a talker.” Chanyeol teased him, smiling cheekily because he liked the compliment Baekhyun gave him.

 

“Ah, highness?”   
“Hmm?”

 

“Here.” Baekhyun places the plastic he’s holding on the table and revealed that it was the prince’ freshly washed clothes. “I didn’t have the heart not to pick it up… I feel really sorry it was stained so I –“

 

The prince was really moved by the commoner’s thoughtfulness. “Thank you. It’s very nice of you but you didn’t really had to.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart skipped when the prince smiled at him. Does that smile meant they’re already good about the stain incident? “I heard you dislike veggies?”

 

“Please tell me we’re not eating veggies tonight?”

 

“Actually, we are.” The prince says proudly. Baekhyun pouts at that, worriedly. He really dislikes vegetables but the Prince thought he has to be used in eating this kind of food. It’s a preparation for him because once they started living at the royal palace, he can’t be picky. The royal cook would never let him live if he will not eat the food they prepare and it’s mostly vegetables there. 

 

For today, Chanyeol is positive that he can have Baekhyun around. _Better than having none._

******

Living with someone who is the complete opposite of you might be the biggest challenge Prince Chanyeol has ever experienced. On his first month of being under the same roof with Baekhyun, he knew that the commoner he's bound to marry can never live without any supervision. An unsupervised Baekhyun is quite a trouble especially in the kitchen. He usually creates a mess when he tries to do things on his own. 

 

When Kyungsoo was around at the apartment, the prince witnessed how patient the assistant was. 

 

Whenever Baekhyun decides to extend his sleep when he's too lazy to get up for school, Chanyeol can see how Kyungsoo became a living snooze alarm because he wakes the younger up every after five minutes. 

 

It is true that the assistant can be very tolerant but once he reaches his peak, he can be very harsh and brutal. He hits Baekhyun to no end when he looses his patience and all Baekhyun can do was to whine and murmur how mean the assistant was to him. 

 

It was fun to watch them bicker. It normally happens when Baekhyun decides to be a headache; they’ll run around the house, chase each other like kids and the commoner usually finds refuge behind him. Kyungsoo would not dare to continue the chase because he’s completely aware that he should be acting appropriately in front of the Prince.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t mind though. He likes Kyungsoo around, considered him as a friend more than an assistant. Of course, Baekhyun couldn’t get away from being reprimanded by him not to be hard on Kyungsoo. 

 

His fiancé during mornings is alike to his housemate back in Cambridge. Kim Jongin who lives like a bear. However, Baekhyun is most of the time enthusiastic and gets hyped over simple things. A puppy, perhaps. Puppies get excited a lot and tends to need more sleep they can get.

 

Baekhyun usually forgets that Chanyeol is around and breathing at the same space he's in. Maybe it’s because he already adjusted and that’s favourable. As much as possible, Chanyeol doesn’t want him to be awkward and stress on his existence. 

 

Chanyeol never imagined getting along with Baekhyun would be that easy. It was one of the reasons why he’s worried about him and his life as a royalty as soon as they are introduced. 

 

"Do you think we can survive this whole arrangement, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked, opening up to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was already out of the house but since he has commitments of taking care of Baekhyun, he usually drops by to spend time with him and to also check if he’s not burdening the prince.

 

Surprisingly, the prince doesn’t look like he’s getting tired of Baekhyun. He might look impassive but you can feel the bright mood the prince has. 

 

The assistant noticed the worry on the prince’ tone. “Should our betrothal be an instrument like this? Is this the last resort father’s subordinates can think of?” the prince continues, frowning deeply. It was just heavy inside his chest already.

 

The assistant wasn’t sure what answer he could give. According to Yoora, it is planned to announce the betrothal of the Prince with Baekhyun if the people of Korea disliked the King’s ascension. The ministers who supported the crown prince suggested using them as a coy to divide and lure the attention of the public once the ascension happens. In that way, the people can easily let go of his ascension despite of his roots.

 

There’s nothing they could do. They don’t have any choice and the siblings felt bad for Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol pities him for what can happen. 

 

The house was awfully quiet. Baekhyun, who fell asleep in the living room after doing a take home activity is now settled comfortably on his bed thanks to the prince. He was the one who carried him when they saw how exhausted he must be. The two elders didn’t have the heart to wake him up. It alarmed Chanyeol that Baekhyun was incredibly light and noted on his mind to make Baekhyun eat more. He even had thin wrists. 

 

Baekhyun was mumbling his assignment even when he’s asleep. It was English and Chanyeol decided to help him since he was done with his own studies. Truth is, there wasn't that much study to do since he'll formally start med school next month. He was doing well that day when he learned about the bad news circulating about his father’s ascension. Almost half of the board of minister disliked his ascension mainly because of personal interests and his roots. It’s an endless tirade of pro and anti. Things will get out of hand soon and it adds to his worries. It’s too much to think about, that's why Chanyeol eased his mind by putting all his attention to Baekhyun. 

 

It was the first time he taught someone. His fiancé was beyond amazed of him and it felt really good to see the he was getting what he’s teaching despite of having difficulties. Chanyeol felt like he's raising a child you really want to dote on but that would affect his attitude if you did. "You have to focus Baekhyun." he scolds Baekhyun whenever it’s needed. Commends him if he’s doing great by patting his head. It was also the first time they sat beside each other so close their shoulders brush occasionally and apparently, normally. 

 

 

“Highness, you should rest too.” Kyungsoo whispers but the prince wasn’t able to reply because he was too occupied making sure the younger is nicely tucked as he sleeps. He doesn’t understand why but his hand unconsciously reached for the boy’s cheek, thumb moving delicately. 

 

“I understand that you are worried about a lot of things and I am sure Baekhyun will understand and will be there for you. He knows who you are and what your duties are.” Kyungsoo assures but Chanyeol is still worried. “If you are worried about other things, you can talk to him, your Highness. Baekhyun can be a head ache and a slowpoke in learning but he’s a good company. I am positive that you will get by, together.”

 

The prince gave Kyungsoo a small sigh and let him rest already in his room. Kyungsoo was about to insist on sleeping on the couch in the living room but it appeared to him that the Prince will be staying inside Baekhyun’s room. Kyungsoo exits quietly when he saw the Prince watching the younger sleep. 

 

To say that the he was completely happy during the first month was an overstatement. With Baekhyun around, he enjoyed it. It was fun and entertaining but Chanyeol was worried if the commoner fiancé he has can keep up with the life of a royalty. He’s worried if he can take care of Baekhyun once the crown prince ascends as King. It meant that he has to step up, introduce himself as the next in line and work as hard as he can just like everyone who became the head of the country. Being in Korea gave him sleepless nights of worry and anxiousness. 

 

The prince knows he wasn’t ready to give up his freedom and his dream. He wasn’t ready to be a husband to Baekhyun. He’s not ready to fail and be a disappointment. 

 

 

 

It was late and Baekhyun woke up, thirsty. He doesn’t recall how he got to his bed and was surprised to see the prince, standing beside his window while holding a glass up to his lips, staring blankly into the dark of the night. He looked as if he were deep in his thoughts, brows frowning. Baekhyun recalls that face. At first, he didn’t like it. The frown that was normally on the Prince’s face intimidates him but as days pass by, he got used to it. The frown usually shows up when he’s thinking or when something doesn’t appeal to him. It’s like the Prince’s default expression too.  
He shuffled on his place to get his water but the prince noticed his movement easily and immediately went by his side. “Did I wake you?”

 

“No, your Highness.” Baekhyun shakes his head. The room wasn’t that dark and his eyes must be failing him but the younger felt those sad eyes staring at him. “Are you okay?”

 

The prince kept mum and to see that his prince was troubled made something ache inside Baekhyun’s chest. “Maybe you could sleep it for tonight?” he suggested and the prince sighed quietly. His breath smelt strongly of beer. 

 

“Can I sleep here then?”

“O-of course.” Baekhyun stutters, trying to hide his blushing. “You can use my bed –“

 

 

When Chanyeol felt that Baekhyun will leave the bed, he grasped on the younger’s thin wrist. It was a firm hold, but not too tight. A hold so careful that made Baekhyun’s nervousness stop. The prince didn’t need to ask Baekhyun to stay. 

 

Baekhyun, knew he was wanted to stay.

 

They lay there. Baekhyun was staring at the ceiling, playing with his hands while Chanyeol was facing him, watching the boy intently. “Can’t sleep?” the prince asked, scooting closer.   
Baekhyun noticed and nodded. 

 

“Is it because of me? Do you want me out?” 

“No, your highness.” Baekhyun mumbles, trying to calm his raging heartbeats. “I’m just nervous…”

 

He shared a bed with Kyungsoo once but he didn’t feel nervous about it. Sharing a bed with the prince makes him nervous. 

 

“I wouldn’t try anything without your consent. I promise.”

 

Baekhyun turned to face the prince. “Do you feel better?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then do you want to talk about it?” Baekhyun asked. He was speaking softly unlike the usual and Chanyeol appreciated that. “It must be tough for you to handle it all alone.”

 

“Do you even know what you’re getting yourself into when you marry me?”

 

Of course. Baekhyun knows what will happen if the public knew he’s the Prince’s fiancé. All eyes will be on him. Not only ordinary eyes but the judging eyes of the public. Was he ready? No. He’s not ready but the people cheering him on – Kyungsoo, Yoora, the King, his grandfather – it makes him confident he can make it. 

 

“You won’t be able to ride the bus or go to your favorite restaurant without bodyguards tailing behind you. Every move you’ll do will be reported to the people. Sneeze without properly covering your mouth and you’ll be at the headlines. Unable to show proper etiquette and you’ll receive negative comments. Your past, present and if the press are that skilled, your future will be known and exposed. All of the royal family’s scandals from the past will be attached to your name.” 

 

Chanyeol continues, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes. There wasn’t a glint of fear or uncertainty on the younger’s eyes. The prince can see that he’s carefully listening. 

 

“Being a Park… being with us… It will not be easy. My father’s ascension will not be easy.”

 

Years ago, Crown Prince Jungsoo was known as the Nation’s bastard. An illegitimate child taking care of the monarch is still unacceptable. It was old tradition which most of the ministers strictly observe. Most families in the country believed that having a bastard ruling the country is bad luck. 

 

When the supposed to be crown prince died, heirless and the other son was busy ruining his life, Crown Prince Jungsoo was the only who stayed with the King. He was the one anointed as the crown prince but it was never easy for him. Up till now he had to prove himself. He’s not accepted by a big number of people because of his roots.

 

Baekhyun knew that story about the Crown Prince Jungsoo. He knew that the crown prince was an outcome of infidelity. When the King was still young, he fell in love with the crown prince’s mother, a commoner. They said that the King’s true love was the commoner and not the Queen. To protect the family’s dignity, they paid the crown prince’s birth mother to never show herself or the bastard’s face to the royal family and to the country. 

 

As a mother who only wanted a good life for her son, she agreed. Crown Prince Jungsoo was sent and raised in Netherlands where no one knew them. 

 

The royal family lived in peace and had two princes: Prince Yunho and Prince Changmin. They are siblings but differed in all aspects. While Prince Yunho spent his youth devoting his life to the King and the nation, Prince Changmin spent his own by making scandals that placed the family to shame. People say that Prince Changmin was promising during his youth but no one knew what happened with his attitude. With Prince Yunho’s deeds and character – intelligent, loving and capable, he was loved and praised. 

 

Prince Changmin was soon forgotten by the people because Prince Yunho did remarkable things to cover his mess. Prince Yunho was chosen as the crown prince but on a fatal and unfortunate event, Prince Yunho died and left the country in grief. 

 

Prince Changmin wasn’t even a choice to be the next crown prince. It was chaotic and the royal family didn’t want the trust of the people to split. The King and Queen had no choice but to seek for Chanyeol’s father, Crown Prince Jungsoo, who had his life ahead of him only if he didn’t heed to the King’s request to be the rightful crown prince. 

 

He was the sacrificial lamb – another bad publicity and scandal for the royal family but it was better than anointing a black sheep. 

 

The King saw how incapable Prince Changmin was and even though it broke his heart to make his son feel bad about himself, they have a nation to take care of. Prince Changmin was in rage and did the royal family dirty. He exposed all of their secrets after cutting ties with the family. 

 

It was rumored that he led black propagandas against the crown prince when the appointment was still the talk of the town. Till now, Prince Changmin’s whereabouts are unknown. They were trying to reach out to him but it failed.

 

 

Park Jungsoo, the unfortunate substitute. No one was there for him when he’s starting to learn his duties. The King and Queen were too busy to aid him and didn’t saw how hard it was for him to deal with the insults. The hates didn’t stop even after he marries and had a family. Yoora had to deal with constant dangers in her life. That was the reason why they hid Chanyeol’s identity. Because of the feud inside the family, they didn’t notice they took the lovely childhood of the royal siblings. 

 

“Baekhyun, do you understand now? It will be hard for us. I am not a real life prince you think of. With me, you’ll live with constant restrictions. You will face all the bad things you never want to even think of.”

 

Baekhyun was looking at the prince. He doesn’t care of all the things in the past or the reputation their family had. He can feel the pain the prince was suppressing inside him.  
That moment, the most important thing to him was his Prince. 

“The names they’ve given you, the scandals from the past – all of it doesn’t matter to me. It doesn’t define you. What I want to know is the prince in front of me right now and not what others are labeling you. I will do my best for you, too.”

The commoner wanted the prince to smile. Dragging his hands towards the prince’ face, Baekhyun used his index fingers to push the corners of Chanyeol’s lips upward to form a smile on his face. It was the first time he touched the Prince and his skin felt like a baby but realized that touching the Prince without his consent is a big fat no. “I’m sorry this is the only thing I can do for you.”

“It’s enough.” It surprised Baekhyun when Chanyeol rested his cheek on his palm, blinking sleepily at him. “I appreciate you... and everything you said.”

Chanyeol fell into silence, sleep creeping in him. He felt lighter as he rubbed his cheek on the commoner’s warm palm. Cozy. That was Baekhyun to him. “Good night, Baekhyun.”

“Good night, highness.”

 

After that night, the Prince didn’t remember how he was able to sleep on Baekhyun’s bed. He doesn’t remember most of the things he said to Baekhyun but he can clearly picture the sweet gesture the commoner did to put a small smile on his face. Surprisingly, his chest wasn’t that heavy but his headache made the prince wanted to chop it off his head. He’s not really good in drinking. 

He was about to get out of bed when Baekhyun came in with a tray with, by the looks of it, his breakfast. He was walking carefully towards the prince, nervous to spill the glass of water. 

It was the breakfast Baekhyun tried to cook without any help and being extra careful is nonsense if he was not aware that his room was a complete mess and there’s a book on his way. It caused him to trip and spill his hard work on floor. Chanyeol quickly aided him, setting aside the debris that can wound him. “Are you hurt?”

Baekhyun was about to answer when Kyungsoo came rushing inside the room after hearing the loud shattering. “Highness! Baekhyun! Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” The prince answered, pulling a dazed Baekhyun to stand up. There’s a sad look on his face and his eyes were fixed on the wasted food, Chanyeol noticed. “Baekhyun, can you get us the mop and dustpan, please?”

The younger nodded and followed, gathering the materials needed to clean the mess he made. He was shoved outside the room by Kyungsoo because the debris are still everywhere and both of the elders didn’t want him to get an injury. Unfortunately, he got bruised by a shard on his foot but he’s too disappointed thinking that his efforts to make breakfast wasn’t tasted by the prince to notice that he was bleeding. 

He was cleaning the kitchen when the Prince held him on the wrist with a frown plastered on his face. He was pulled to sit down on stool and was left wondering because the prince started looking over their cabinets. “Your highness?”

There was no response. Baekhyun felt cold, thinking what if the Prince got mad with what happened. Setting aside his fear, Baekhyun reached for the hem of the Prince’ shirt and gave it a little tug. The prince turned and faced Baekhyun with a box of first aid on his hand, the frown already gone on his face.

When the prince sat down on the floor and started tending his injured foot, that’s the only time Baekhyun learned that the house appeared like a murder crime scene. There were blood stains on the floor and Kyungsoo was already mopping the floor spotless. He stared down at the prince and winced in pain when his wound was dampened by a betadine soaked cotton. “Highness... I can –“

“Don’t move, Baekhyun-ah.”

“But your highness –“

“Don’t move.” Chanyeol repeated, authority over his voice that kept Baekhyun quiet. The prince holding his injured foot is really embarrassing him to death. In no time, Chanyeol was already done wrapping his foot with bandage. “There. Try standing up.”

Baekhyun followed the prince. It was a bearable pain. “I’m sorry.” He whispered with his bowed head. Chanyeol was rubbing alcohol on his hand when the younger said that and he was caught off guard. He can see the mess in the kitchen and it was really bothersome. However, the notebook laid out flat open on the table and the home tablet showing a recipe site showed the prince that even though Baekhyun made a mess, he worked diligently that morning to make his breakfast. On top of that, he researched meals that can cure hangovers.

He gently hits Baekhyun’s forehead by his knuckles and it made his young fiancé look up to him, eyes watery. 

“You did well, Baekhyun.” The prince tells him softly, as he ruffled his hair. “A waste I wasn’t able to taste it but – thank you for this hard work.”

That’s when tears came running down the commoner’s cheek. Baekhyun was sobbing audibly and Chanyeol can’t help but feel like he bullied the younger even though he didn’t. He met eyes with Kyungsoo, who’s worried about Baekhyun. The assistant must’ve thought that the prince scolded him but chose to just walk away to give them their private time. “I’m sorry!” Baekhyun chokes as he sobbed really hard. “I’m sorry I made a mess your highness! I just wanted to give you a decent breakfast in bed but – but –“

Maybe it was out of kindness that the prince cupped that small crying face of Baekhyun but he wanted him to stop crying. He doesn’t like Baekhyun to think that it’s the end for him because of a wasted effort. 

“It’s fine, please stop crying, Baekhyun-ah. I’m not mad.” Chanyeol comforts, trying to wipe the tears under Baekhyun’s eyes but the tears kept on coming. Snot was already coming out of Baekhyun’s nose. He must be really disheartened about what happened. As Baekhyun cried his sadness out, the prince patiently wiped his snot and tears for him with the sleeves of his sweater. He cried for about several minutes and only stopped when the prince put out his phone and snapped a photo of him. “I’ll be sending this to Yoora.”

“Highness!” a sob “please” then a hiccup “delete it.”

“Then stop crying already.” Chanyeol answers back. “This is a simple mistake you can learn from, Baekhyun.” The prince thought of the gesture Baekhyun did last night. He pulled down Baekhyun’s hands hiding his face and placed his index fingers on the edges of the younger’s thin lips. Baekhyun halts crying when he realized that the prince was a drawing a smile on his face by pushing the corners of his mouth upwards, just like what he did. “I like a smiling you.”

That was the start of the commoner falling for his prince, his betrothed, his present and future.

 

Baekhyun didn’t took it negatively. Harboring feelings with the prince, in all honesty, is inevitable. Prince Chanyeol is a very charming man, Baekhyun can never deny that. His passive facade can pass of like a celebrity’s, what more of his smiling face that can cure a bad day. His built and height is a contributing factor of why people give him attention. Baekhyun himself can’t help but to daze at the prince’s perfect features whenever they sat beside each other when the Prince helps him with his subjects. The prince volunteered to be his tutor, reasoning that they need to spend time while he’s still not busy with med school. 

 

It was a chance to get to know and be comfortable with each other. The prince had this developed gesture of flicking the commoner’s nose when he catches Baekhyun staring at him instead of focusing on what his teaching.

 

The Prince was even more charming once you get to see his good sides. The unfriendly look he always wears was the complete opposite of what he really is. He’s kind and patient. He looks over the people he’s with and he always goes for the good that can benefit the majority. 

 

It’s amazing how he’s so good in keeping the house clean like any other normal person. This down to earth royalty would offer his help in maintaining the house clean and doesn’t let Baekhyun do it all by himself. “You are my fiancé, not my maid so let me help you.”

 

 

There are times that Baekhyun would ask how was his life in Cambridge and it was one of the rare moments wherein the Prince would share bits of himself. His adventures and misadventures and most importantly, his inner thoughts. 

 

“It was hard to live alone but I found a roommate that helped me learn all of these chores.”

 

“Were you lonely, your hingness?”

 

“Lonely for what, Baekhyunnie?”

 

The prince asked him and Baekhyun liked how Chanyeol gave him a grin. “Living away from your family.”

 

“I got used to it.” Chanyeol tells him. “Even when I was a kid, I rarely met with my parents because they’re just that busy. It has always been the palace maids and Yoora. There’s such no difference from flying somewhere far.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t mean to make the commoner cry. It just slipped off his mouth. He forgot how easy it is to put Baekhyun to tears and he was caught off guard too when he shares things about himself. 

 

To see that what he shared hurt Baekhyun a lot made him feel guilty. For Baekhyun, imagining the child prince not seeing his parents even though they’re pretty much alive hurt. As an orphan, Baekhyun cries to sleep every time he realizes that he doesn’t have parents. The prince had both, healthy and alive, but was unable to meet him regularly to the point that he was used to the absence. “It’s fine, Baekhyun. You shouldn’t cry for me.”

 

“I just – it’s sad, your highness.”

 

“I’m alright.” The prince would comfort him but for Baekhyun, it’s just too hard to stop his tear ducts when his crying starts. “What can I do to stop you from crying?”

 

“I will stop – for a moment. I - I am really sorry, your highness.”

 

“Come here.” 

 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into his arms, embracing the small crying figure tightly. Baekhyun never expected the embrace happening that soon and in all honesty, his crying stopped because he cannot believe it. The prince providing him warmth and security overwhelms his heart that it can slow down his breathing. “I lived well, Baekhyun. Despite of growing away from my parents. I was well fed and was provided with everything that I needed. They are living well, too. That’s what matters to me. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

 

Baekhyun can only nod, frozen on his spot, feeling the Prince’s embrace. “Although I have to admit, when I was a kid, it was really lonely when my parents miss my birthday. They still miss it but Yoora, the King, and my friends doesn’t.”

 

“Let’s celebrate your birthdays from now on.” Baekhyun mumbled against the prince’s chest and he felt the tightening of the embrace. “

 

“Sounds good. Thank you.”

 

*****

 

 

Baekhyun, has instantly become a part of Chanyeol’s routine everyday despite of being busy because of juggling med school and working for a project for the crown princess’ charities. Every mornings, they would have breakfast together, talk about personal schedules. If Chanyeol has a chance, he would go to university with Baekhyun. The younger would always insist for them to ride the bus and he would gladly give in. 

 

“Ah, highness! I forgot to tell you that Minseok-hyung will be giving me the puppy today!” Baekhyun tells him excitedly as they walked to Baekhyun’s building. The younger became really close to Minseok. At first, Chanyeol was hesitant and had Kyungsoo do a background check on him. The prince was beyond surprised when they found out that he’s Jongin’s family. He’s just a normal citizen and harmless at that, Chanyeol lets Baekhyun befriend him. “You’ll be working overnight, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol breathes exasperatedly. They’ll be dissecting brains that night and it will be the first time that they will not have dinner together. “Ahh. How will you take the puppy home by the way?”

 

Since Minseok keeps the pups at home, it is best if Baekhyun will come with him after school but to be honest, he’s not confident going home alone. He’s not familiar with Minseok’s place. 

 

“Baekhyun-ah!” 

 

It was Minseok that’s preventing Baekhyun from answering the prince. He was running his way towards them, smiling brightly. “Oh! It’s Chanyeol-ssi! Hello, too!”

 

Chanyeol gave him a nod and by now, Minseok is used that this is just Chanyeol’s normal expression. “Ohhh. You’re walking Baekhyunnie again? How sweet.”

 

Baekhyun was quick to blush when he caught Minseok winking at him. The prince’s eyes however, was pinned on the sudden skinship he’s doing with Baekhyun. Chanyeol can’t help but to raise his brows when Minseok threw a bear hug to Baekhyun. 

It was too close.

 

“We should get in.” Minseok tells Baekhyun, an arm around the younger’s shoulders comfortable. “You don’t want to be late in Mr. Jeon’s class!”

 

The hyung was right. Mr. Jeon is not the friendliest of the professors they have. Minseok bids goodbye to Chanyeol and reminded Baekhyun about the time. Despite of his teasing, his friend felt he and Chanyeol aren’t just friends that’s why he gave them time to talk privately. 

 

“I’m sorry. I have to go, highness.” Baekhyun mumbles apologetically. “We have an exam today – I forgot.” The frown on the prince’s face was still there on his face but he gave the younger a nod. 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t understand whenever the prince changes his mood and he never had the courage to ask him about it. With one last good bye, Baekhyun decided that it’s best to go to his class already and review. He will not receive the good bye that can make him excited to go home. “I’ll go now…”

 

To be spun around and be given a _Good luck for today. See you at the apartment_ was what Baekhyun is expecting. When he looks back at the entrance of their building, the prince is already walking away, headed to his own building. His disappointment was evident and Minseok was really concerned about it. 

 

“Hey. Did you have a fight with Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun buries his face on his table. “I don’t even know what happened. One moment he’s being nice – the next thing I know he’s giving me a cold shoulder.”

 

Minseok comforts Baekhyun by patting the younger’s back. “There there – your boyfriend really has to work on his moods.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, hyung.” Baekhyun mumbles. That was the truth. He never dared to ask the prince what are they aside from being arranged to wed. It was a question that never bugged him until now. Sure, he likes the prince very much but what about the prince?

 

He’s nice to him. He takes care of him but does that meant that he likes him back? It makes his head ache. He wanted to know but again, he’s too scared to ask what is he to the prince.

 

 

Minseok didn’t believe the younger when he said that they are not boyfriends. The way Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol rings something on first glance. How can they not be in a relationship? Chanyeol has been taking care of Baekhyun really well. The tall curly haired fellow would walk Baekhyun to their building every day and this is a routine they wouldn’t miss. On most days, he would wait for Baekhyun at the parking when it’s dismissal time. Most of the time, he catches Baekhyun exchanging messages with the man after classes with a goofy smile on his face. There are also occasions that he would be ditched by the younger during lunch because Chanyeol shows up just in time to ask Baekhyun to have lunch with him at the restaurant outside the university. Minseok, who was observant enough, would always decline every time Baekhyun invites him to eat with them.

 

By the way Chanyeol looks at him, it seems like a third wheel is a big no on their time together and he doesn’t have hard feelings about that. Chanyeol looks like the type of person who doesn’t enjoy companies. He respects that.

 

“Let’s just review, okay? I sent you summarized notes of our lesson yesterday! I got it from the upperclassmen in my org.” the older encourages, nudging Baekhyun’s side. The younger lazily reached for his backpack and searched for his phone to start reviewing as well. Brooding is useless. He has a quiz to focus on.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Finding my phone hyung.” Baekhyun answers, panicking. Phone is very essential to him. Kyungsoo, Yoora, and the prince usually contacts him and they would worry if he wouldn’t answer their messages. “I think I left it at home.”

 

“Here. Let’s just share my notes for now.”

 

“But hyung –“ Baekhyun bites his lip. He should tell the prince that he left his phone at home but then remembered the sour mood the prince had when they parted. “Can we go to his high – I mean Chanyeol-ssi’s building later?”

 

The elder tilts his head. “Why are you referring to your boyfriend so formal. I get it, you’re having a quarrel but sure. Let’s drop by after our exam.”

 

Baekhyun wasn’t able to stay still during the exam because of worry but he managed to get an average score thanks to Minseok and his reviewer. As planned, the two went to find Chanyeol in his building. Baekhyun wanted to talk to the prince personally but they wasted all of their free time getting lost in the biggest building in the campus. Chanyeol’s building is a hospital as well that’s why. They weren’t able to find Chanyeol’s classroom but luckily they stumbled upon one of his classmates named Kim Jongdae. He was very friendly, approaching them first because they looked lost. 

 

“Ah! Park is doing rounds with our professor right now but he’ll be back in the afternoon for our anatomy class. I can give your message to him.”

 

Highness! I left my phone at home. I’ll come home by seven with the puppy!” - Baekhyun

 

Baekhyun really hoped that the Prince got his letter but dismissal time came and nothing arrived onMinseok’s phone despite writing his number the last minute on the letter just in case Chanyeol decided to give him a call.

 

Minseok knows Baekhyun was saddened by it. No matter what joke he tells on their way to his home, all the younger gave him in return was a forced laugh. “You’re really not boyfriends?” 

 

“Eh?” Baekhyun was surprised with the sudden question. “Chanyeol?”

 

“Who else, dummy? You only have me and Chanyeol and that cute baldie – what was his name?”

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

“Yeah. Kyungsoo. So? Are you not in a relationship with Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun nods and it made the older sigh loudly. “It’s really complicated, hyung.”

 

“Well, do you like him?”

 

“A lot.”

 

“How about him? Do you think he likes you back?”

 

“I think he likes me.” Baekhyun was fidgeting. “But I don’t think it’s the same like that I have with him? I wish I could tell you, hyung.”

 

“You can always tell me anything, Baek.” The elder stopped walking and was searching the eyes of his friend but Baekhyun’s gaze was fixed on the ground. “You really can’t tell, hmm?”

 

Baekhyun nods. Minseok stopped interrogating.

 

It was the dogs that welcomed Baekhyun upon arriving at the Kim’s humble abode. The house was just like what the elder described him – simple but cozy house with a spacious garden. Baekhyun was too overwhelmed with the amount of excited dogs, and as a person with no sense of balance, he was knocked on the ground, only to be licked in face. He cried for help but Minseok stood there, laughing. His dogs liked Baekhyun so much they can’t stop kissing him. It was a good thing that Mrs. Kim heard the commotion and helped the Baekhyun to stand up. 

 

“Goodness Minseok! You friend’s being attacked and you’re just standing there laughing! Ahhh. I’m so sorry. The dogs are very affectionate and this son of mine seems to be useless at the moment!!” Mrs. Kim panics as she shies away the dogs to play somewhere in their big garden. Minseok had a lot of slaps on his arm after but still had the audacity to teasingly laugh at Baekhyun. “Yah! Kim Minseok!”

 

 

Mrs. Kim, upon Baekhyun’s realization, looked exactly alike Minseok. He was surprised and amazed at the same time. She’s very lovely but Minseok told him that she’s scary. 

 

When he was invited inside, Baekhyun was then again welcomed by puppies as tiny as a mug. It was such a sight. Excited small barks coming near him, paws on his ankle. 

 

“Ahhh! Poops everywhere!” Minseok shouts, ruining the touching scene by scaring the puppies near Baekhyun. “You better be careful not to step on these kids’ poopies. It’s difficult to clean! I’m warning you Byun Baekhyun!”

 

Baekhyun walked carefully, trying not to step on the running puppies. “Oh! My puppy!” he exclaimed after seeing a shivering puppy hiding behind the couch. “Come here, come here!” he coos, reaching his hand to the black puppy he’s excited to meet. Slowly and carefully, the puppy took steps to reach back to him. It gave Baekhyun’s hand a lick and it made Baekhyun bolder to hold it into his arms. 

 

The puppy was soft and small and Baekhyun held him like it was the most fragile and precious thing in the world. The barks are tiny, Baekhyun can’t help but to bop its nose.

 

“Hyung he likes me!” Baekhyun proudly says, showing how his puppy was trying to lick his face. 

 

“Of course he does! I show him your ugly face when we play! He knows you.”

 

Baekhyun made a face when the elder called him ugly. He didn’t stopped playing with his new pup. It was a problem because Minseok was trying to hold a conversation with him but miserably fails. When dinner was ready, Baekhyun left his pup on the couch, kissing it a lot of times. He took the last tablet anti allergy meds he has because he’s starting to sneeze before joining Mrs. Kim and Minseok at the dining table.. It would be bad if it will continue. 

 

“Ahh. Aren’t you too young?” Mrs. Kim asks him. “You look really young and beautiful! I wish my Minseok would be that radiant looking too.”

 

“This face is an outcome of your dragon nature.” 

 

“Continue eating your food, Kim Minseok or I’ll hit you.” Mrs. Kim grits her teeth, putting fish on Minseok’s plate. Baekhyun also received a share and thankfully ate it. He remembers his grandfather who debones fish for him when he’s still a child and missed him dearly. Being around with such motherly figure made Baekhyun miss the people back in Guryong. Lola usually gives him good amount of meat when he eats with her and Yixing. 

 

The dinner was filled with laughter thanks to the bickering of Mrs. Kim and Minseok. Baekhyun felt at home because Mrs. Kim had been nothing but a giving host. She’s also full of stories and it was the first time he heard about Minseok’s younger brother studying law at Cambridge. It was the reason why Minseok stopped his studies to give way for him. Minseok worked after highschool to support his younger brother because that was the time their father passed away. 

 

“He’s smarter and more capable than I am. He deserves a good education.” Minseok told him as he walked Baekhyun to the bust stop. It was past 7 already and he needed to rush home. Since there’s no crate, Baekhyun placed his sleeping puppy inside his bag and hoped he wouldn’t pee on their way home. Mrs. Kim also gave him kimbbap and riceballs as take home. The elder shared that it was his mom’s specialty. “Ah. Mom said that you are very welcome to intrude again in our home. She might even adopt you! I’ll let you borrow my mom.”

 

Minseok knows he never met his parents and because of this, he took care of Baekhyun too. For the older, it’s amazing how Baekhyun grew up as a good person without the guidance of parents but the younger owed it all to his grandfather. The only family he got. 

 

They were sitting at the bus stop when Minseok started again about Chanyeol. “You should tell Chanyeol, you know?”

 

Baekhyun hugs his backpack tightly. “Tell him that I like him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I cant, hyung.” Baekhyun sighs. “I don’t want to make it awkward for the Prin- I mean Chanyeol-ssi. There’s nothing to like about me.”

 

Minseok shakes his head. “If there’s something likeable about you then it’s your heart and perseverance. And besides – this is not about him liking you back right after. It’s about letting him know what you feel for him. If! He doesn’t like you back? I will curse him to grow a tail of a pig. Our Baekhyun is very likeable! I’d fight whoever would say otherwise.”

 

Somehow, it cheered Baekhyun up. While they wait for the bus to arrive, they shared about their past relationships. Minseok had a girlfriend but he had to break up with her because he was focused on work and for Baekhyun, there was none other than a childhood friend who’s face was forgotten by him. All he can remember about this childhood friend is that he called him beautiful despite of being in rags and dirt. 

 

“You don’t really remember his face?” Minseok tries again, forcing Baekhyun to think about that childhood friend. It was really hard to remember. 

 

“I rarely met with him and I think the intervals of our meetings were a month apart – after our last meeting, I was hospitalized for a month because of malnutrition. Maybe I forgot him because ... I don’t know – it was really hard when I was a child.”

 

“That’s a waste.” The elder mumbled but then thought of a sudden question. “What if that childhood friend was actually looking for you all these years because he’s in love with you and then there’s Chanyeol-ssi who’s also in love with you too. Who would you choose? Your childhood friend or Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun chokes into nothing upon hearing Minseok’s imagination. The elder found Baekhyun weird and tensed. “Look at you, really?”

 

“Why do you ask weird questions, hyung.” Baekhyun complains, trying to calm down from choking. “Of course it will always be Chanyeol-ssi.”

 

“What if your childhood friend is the Prince of Korea?” Minseok asks again.

 

 _Then there’ll be no problem with that because Chanyeol is the Prince of Korea._ Baekhyun thought, smiling widely. _“I’d still choose Chanyeol-ssi”_

 

 

******

 

 

Chanyeol was arranging his things in the shower room with a frown on his face. It was a long day and he’s annoyed with two things – one, his teammates slacked off during their anatomy class and two, he hasn’t heard from Baekhyun the whole day.

 

The first reason was kind of bearable to take in. Chanyeol doesn’t mind if he’s only doing the work. It meant more knowledge and experience for him. Cambridge was far more toxic than Seoul university and he was used to doing all the efforts to learn. It appeared that his teammates were sour when they learned that he was invited by the university director – who is also the president of Seoul University Medical hospital - to do rounds with him. Since he came from Cambridge, he’s a big celebrity to all the professionals in the building. Even the professors have high expectations of him that he is trying to keep up by working hard. Everything he achieved in Cambridge was purely of hard work and if he can do it, his teammates can as well but they’re all acting like brats. It would be nice if Jongdae would be a part of his team. He’s so far the nicest in his block and they share the same age. A little bit loud but it’s not a factor for Chanyeol to stay away from him. He’s used to it. However, Jongdae was unfortunately placed on a different team working on the laboratory just beside theirs.

 

The second reason put him out of wits. He knows he’s at fault for being cold towards the younger. He admits that he felt off the hook when he saw how close Baekhyun was to Minseok. He was jealous for a reason he doesn’t know. 

 

He didn’t have the time to ponder what reason it was because he was occupied. Lunch time came and he realized that he shouldn’t have given Baekhyun a cold shoulder. The commoner was not used to that but what can he do? Even with his past relationship, he wasn’t that vocal. He was also confused but the prince was sure of one thing – he doesn’t like Baekhyun to be unhappy. When he had a couple of minutes to spare, he messaged the younger. 

 

_Eat lots during lunch._

 

There wasn’t a reply but he learned to be patient. He sent a text again that afternoon.

 

_Are you at Minseok-ssi’s place?_

 

Chanyeol sent four more texts to the younger but he hasn’t gotten any replies. The act enough made Chanyeol think that he was forgotten by the younger because he was enjoying Minseok’s company more than he does when he’s with him.

 

Even though he was extremely annoyed, Chanyeol wanted to be honest with Baekhyun and sent a text again before his anatomy class. 

 

_I want to go home so I can see you and the pup._

Right after the session, he dashed out the lab for he was looking forward on checking his phone, expecting a reply from Baekhyun. A message full of cute emojis but it turns out that he had none.

 

It was raining so hard when Chanyeol got out of their building and the prince was beyond pissed. He just showered and wasn’t in the mood to shower again at home for being drenched in the rain. If he only knew there’ll be a sudden change of the weather, he had brought an umbrella with him. 

 

 

“Park!” someone shouted from his back. It was Jongdae, running towards him and is still on his lab gown. “Park! I was looking for you!”

 

There was a frown on Chanyeol’s face but Jongdae didn’t mind. “You are here. You found me.” Chanyeol answers back. “Breathe, man. What’s with the rush.”

 

“Baekhyun was here with his cute friend – they were looking for you but you were with the director. Lucky I found them – here –“ he picks his pocket and gave Chanyeol a note. “Baekhyun asked me to give this to you. I wasn’t able to give it to you earlier. Sorry ‘bout that.”

The note made Chanyeol smile and it shocked Jongdae upon seeing it. “You can smile?”

 

“Of course.” Chanyeol grins, keeping the paper in his pocket. “Thanks for running all the way just to give this to me.”

 

“Wow.” The latter exclaimed. “You really can smile, no, Park? It’s like you received a love letter with that face you have.”

 

“It wasn’t.” Chanyeol whispers. “But it’s enough to make me rush home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

With that, Chanyeol made a run to the parking area, covering his head with his backpack so he can rush home to Baekhyun. All day he thought that Baekhyun forgot about him but no, it was only because the younger forgot his phone. The prince was all smiles as he dropped by Baekhyun’s favourite cafe to buy his favorite cake. He made sure that he brought an extra slice. It’s just eleven in the evening and Chanyeol’s positive that Baekhyun is still wide awake. Whenever they don’t go home together, Baekhyun will wait for him at the living room. The younger would always take his weariness away and prepare a light dinner so he can rest right after in his room. Back in Cambridge, though he had Jongin, no one really waited for him to come home. Baekhyun would wait for him to finish his food despite being sleepy. The younger always asks about his day and Chanyeol unconsciously learned to share his day, whether good or bad. 

 

_I’m on my way home. Let’s celebrate the arrival of the pup._

 

As soon as he reached the apartment, he instantly had a bad feeling when he noticed the house was quiet. Baekhyun disliked the dark and it really bothered Chanyeol because all the lights were turned off – not even the one in the living room. Placing the treats he bought for Baekhyun and the new puppy, he made a run to the younger’s room even with his stomach churning inside. He had gone cold to see that the room was empty of Baekhyun.

 

No puppy.

 

His cellphone was on his study table.

 

Chanyeol cannot stay still, feeling the same fear he had when he heard his grandfather had an attack. He thought of calling Kyungsoo and the assistant, though busy with his Blue House duties with Yoora managed to answer. 

 

 _“Your highness, maybe he just went out to buy the rice ball he likes at convenience store near the apartment –“_ the assistant panics, but Chanyeol cuts him immediately.

“Kyungsoo. If he got home earlier, he would reply to all of my texts. If he would buy something, he’d bring his phone but no Kyungsoo - his phone is right here on his table.”

The prince was already raising his tone, extremely worried about Baekhyun. Where on earth is he on a raining night? Chanyeol doesn’t want to think something bad happened to him. 

_“I will ask some of my subordinates to help me find him. Do you happen to know his last whereabouts?”_

 

“He went home with that classmate I asked you to background check? That was the last thing we talked about.”

Despite Kyungsoo’s request for the prince not to come out and search for Baekhyun, Chanyeol still went ahead and did what will calm him. The prince just can’t sit at home and just wait. Using his car, he searched and searched for Baekhyun, and even went personally to Minseok’s house to check if Baekhyun’s still there. He knows it was a bother, knocking at an ungodly hour but Minseok assured Chanyeol that he made sure Baekhyun rode the correct bus. The elder offered assistance in finding Baekhyun who was equally worried as him but Chanyeol didn’t want to bother him anymore. He promised to give him a message once they find Baekhyun. 

 

The rain got harsher but it didn’t stop the prince in looking for Baekhyun. He searched all the places and restaurants he could’ve stayed at. Even parks around the area but he found none.   
Kyungsoo’s team wasn’t able to find Baekhyun.

 

The rain and the pain in his stomach didn’t stopped Chanyeol in searching. The prince could only think of Baekhyun at the moment. He was driving on his way to the Blue House to seek help from Yoora when Seolhwa called him. 

 

 _“I got your fiancé.”_ She says. _“We’re at Gangnam Med.”_

 

Seolhwa was surprised when Chanyeol shows up, drenched and pale. She has guessed that the prince stepped on his car’s gas pedal too much, beating the normal speed just to reach the hospital as soon as he can. No matter how hard she tried to calm the panicked prince, she cannot stop him from seeing the younger. The only time Chanyeol calmed down was when he saw Baekhyun, peacefully sleeping with an IV attached to him. 

The Prime minister’s daughter witnessed how Chanyeol’s frown turned into a sigh of relief but he frowned again when he noticed the fresh bruises on the younger’s face. 

 

The moment he saw Baekhyun felt like a thorn was plucked out of his chest. He took his time to watch Baekhyun, sitting beside him as he holds his small hands. He was cold but Baekhyun was warm. 

 

Chanyeol can’t explain what he was feeling. It angers him to see Baekhyun hurt but he was damn happy to see Baekhyun was aided.

 

“As much as I want to respect you and your private time to be with that kid, it would be best if you take a shower first.” Seolhwa reminds him, handing him showering necessities and clothes. “Surely you don’t want to fall sick right?”

 

Seolhwa was right. He’s starting to have a headache. He took a quick shower just to freshen up. He was starting to feel his hunger and the strain on his legs when Seolhwa asked him if he wanted to eat. The truth is he didn’t want to leave Baekhyun but Seolhwa, being the insistent person she is, pulled him to the hospital’s cafeteria.

 

She was the one who brought Chanyeol food. The prince was surprised because the lady still knows his favourite side dishes even though they’ve been away from each other for eight years. As he eats, he noticed the frown on the latter’s face.

 

“Kyungsoo told you to stay at home, right?” her tone was snappy but nevertheless, Chanyeol lets her continue. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“I can’t do that.” He mumbles. “How did you find him?”

 

“It’s just a lucky coincidence.” She started, still annoyed that Chanyeol didn’t listen to Kyungsoo. “I was on my way home when I saw him lying on the sidewalk, unconscious. I suspect he’s been beaten up by some hoodlums around the area for money – his wallet was nowhere to be seen.”

 

“The puppy?? Have you seen a puppy with him?”

 

“Yes. I asked Kyungsoo to bring him to the nearest vet. Poor puppy was squished inside the backpack. I’m afraid it might broke its leg because of the cries.” Seolhwa huffs. “I can’t even with that idiot – he’s allergic with furs! Why does he have a puppy inside his bag? The doctor said that aside from the beatings, he slightly had an allergy attack! Is that – is that really your fiancé? This is the second time he gave you trouble! The last time you were dragged into his mess almost have you sanctioned for beating a sorry ass up.”

 

“They started the attack first.”

“Not to you, but to Baekhyun!”

 

“He’s my fiancé. The King asked me to take care of him.”

 

“Maybe you should’ve gone to law school – look at you making this conversation painfully and uselessly long!” The lady rolls her eyes at him when Chanyeol gave her a chuckle. “Please don’t take me lightly, Chanyeol.”

 

He did take Seolhwa seriously. He just wasn’t able to keep his laugh to himself. She’s really a cute worry wart like Yoora.

 

He had the same reaction like Seolhwa when Baekhyun was introduced as his fiancé. That’s why he laughed. 

 

He placed down his chopsticks and reached for lady’s head. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry anymore.”

“Why were you engaged to that idiot?” Seolhwa asks, pouting. “Don’t be mistaken. I don’t hate him. I was once his tutor and he is adorable. It’s just – you know I like you right? It just hurts me that he made you worried. I can see it in your eyes. I don’t like it when people burden you.”

 

The prince retrieves his hand back. Lately, he has been showing a lot of emotion he usually suppresses behind an impassive face. 

 

“Do you really want to marry him?”

 

It’s not about what he wanted but Chanyeol froze and thought about it. He doesn’t dislike Baekhyun. He’s actually okay with the arrangement. He’s confident that their marriage will not be too soon, that’s why the thought of him really serious about marrying Baekhyun never entered his mind until Seolhwa mentioned it. Besides, he doesn’t have a choice, doesn’t he? It was the King’s word. 

 

As unfair as it seemed, it has been tradition to follow what was ordered by the King. Although at first he disliked the idea, but it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault either to be in that arranged marriage. He doesn’t deserve to be treated badly. 

 

Baekhyun’s just like him, trying his best to be obedient with what is asked by the elders and being with Baehyun wasn’t that bad.

 

 

At first, it’s felt like an unwanted obligation forced on him to do his best but gradually, it has become a habit. His day wouldn’t be complete if he wouldn’t check on Baekhyun. He’s not in love with him. They are a long way to reach that level.

 

Chanyeol is comfortable with him.

 

“I could work on our relationship.”

 

“But do you really want to be tied with someone forced on you?” Seolhwa questions again. Concern etched on her face. The prince knew she means well always. “I just want you to live a happy life in the future, that you don’t regret any of this. I’ve known you ever since we were kids and you are the most obedient, family oriented person I met to the point that you don’t know how it felt like to make decisions. I don’t want you to hurt Baekhyun if the time comes that you realize you could not learn to love him. It appears to me that you are not thinking of the repercussions of going with the flow right now and this isn’t you, Chanyeol. I know this sounds intruding.” His friend heaves a sigh, grasping onto his hand tightly. “and crazy coming from someone who likes you but I really want you to be happy. I do. I know it’s not with me long ago and accepted that and that’s okay. I want you to be with someone you truly love.”

 

The talk with Seolhwa kept Chanyeol awake all night. He was occupying the couch, tossing and turning as he tries to sleep the worry away. He wonders what will happen if one day he realized that he wanted to be the one that takes control of his own life? There are a lot of consequences that entered his mind. 

 

What if he can’t learn to love Baekhyun? From Baekhyun’s background, the younger deserved nothing but the good things and his heart ached upon thinking of a possibility that he can be someone that will potentially hurt Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol wanted to pull all of his dry hair off his head as he groans in frustration. Maybe it was a good decision to go bald? He doesn’t really like his damaged curly hair. He should be sleeping for he has a class at nine.

 

He looks at his watch and groaned, loud enough to make the younger sleeping on the hospital bed shift. He quickly went on his feet and walked towards Baekhyun to check if he’s awake. 

 

“Having a bad dream?” Chanyeol whispers as he soothes the frown on the younger’s face using his fingers. He was whining like a small animal and Chanyeol can’t help but to sit down at the edge of the bed and hold the younger’s hand tightly. When he was a kid, his grandmother told him whenever she’s in pain of her chronic illness or in trouble, she would ask for Chanyeol to hold her hand. He doesn’t understand that but the late Queen would always tell him being held helps ease the pain and burden. “Sleep tight, Baekhyunnie.”

 

“Cha-“ Baekhyun mumbles. “Chanyeol…”

“Come again?” Chanyeol was surprised and wanted to make sure if he really heard Baekhyun call him by his name. He’s all _‘your highness’_ when it comes to him. He climbed onto the bed and took the space beside the younger. He’s really small, enough to be cradled by someone towering like him. When they were face to face, Chanyeol can’t help but to put Baekhyun’s hands on his lips. He noticed that something is missing on it. “Baekhyun. Did you call me?”

“Chanyeol..”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Puppy … puppy is running away. Don’t let him run away! Puppy! Come back… come back my puppy.”

Chanyeol bursts out laughing but tried to tone it down with Baekhyun’s dream. “I might get jealous with your puppy.” He kids, and can’t help but to put his arms under Baekhyun’s head so he can hug him tight. It felt nice to be called by his name, like there was no status barrier with him and Baekhyun. He’s also happy to know that Baekhyun is alright.

Baekhyun continued to groan in his sleep.

 

“Alright alright. I’ll run after your puppy.” Chanyeol whispers, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead deeply. He’s too sleepy to carefully think of his actions. He wanted to do it. He wanted to make Baekhyun feel that he’s relieved to have him. 

Baekhyun hums a pleased tune as he tried to get closer to the warmth the prince was radiating. “Chanyeollie smells nice.” He mumbled, hugging Chanyeol tightly. “My prince… My Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol just embraced him, the crown of the smaller on his chin. He can feel Baekhyun breathing on his throat soundly and didn’t notice that it made him drift to sleep easily.

 

When morning came, it came to Baekhyun’s senses that someone was spooning him. He’s not quite sure where he was and the last recollection he had was when he was beaten till he lost consciousness when he refused to give his backpack. Since he wasn’t familiar with Minseok’s district and unfortunately fell asleep during his bus ride, he missed his stop and had to go back again to wait to the nearest bus stop. 

Last night was such a bad experience. He had no phone to use to contact Kyungsoo. He had no umbrella to keep him and the puppy safe from the harshness of the rain and he didn’t have Yixing to protect him from being bullied by people stronger than he is. 

Baekhyun’s useless but self pitying is not a thing he wanted to do. The hand around his small body flinched, making him realize that he’s yet to see who was behind him. 

His heart wasn’t ready to see the prince sleeping soundly and serene. His raven colored curly hair sticking to all directions. The prince’s arm was still carefully wrapped around him and it just makes Baekhyun lose his mind. 

Too close. 

They are too close. Baekhyun never imagined to be in this situation with the older, and his heart is outrageously trying to get out of his chest to give the prince’s sleeping face a big tight hug. 

Lifting his hand, Baekhyun touched the prince delicately. When he’s so close to passing out, he cried when he thought of Chanyeol. If no one can find him in his state and die, he’ll die without even telling the prince what he felt for him. It put the commoner to tears once again and though his sobs are quiet, the prince was well aware and awake. 

“Stop crying.” Chanyeol whispers, pulling Baekhyun closer to his chest. “are you hurting somewhere?”

“No.” I feel safe. “Nothing hurts your highness.”

Chanyeol hums a pleased sound, patting Baekhyun’s head. “Good. You’re free to continue your sleep.”

“Don’t you have classes, your highness?” Baekhyun looks up and the prince was quick to wipe the tears under his eyes. 

“I’m taking a day off.” Chanyeol smiles, opening one eye to look at his fiancé intently. He still has bruises on his face but he’s pretty much alive and that’s all that matters. Alive and in his arms. “You sure it doesn’t hurt?”

The truth is his body aches but being with the prince lessened his thinking of the pain. It must be nice to be a prince, he thought. He can take a day off from being a student.

“Ah!” Baekhyun exclaimed, surprising the sleepy prince in front of him. It made the older sit down and look at Baekhyun carefully.

“What Baek? Anything painful??”

“Puppy!” the younger cries, sitting down abruptly. “Puppy! Where is puppy?”

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should be annoyed that he worried over nothing or laugh because of Baekhyun and his love for his puppy. The prince pulls out his phone from his pocket and showed his exchanged of message with Assistant Do. 

Baekhyun sighed with relief as he scrolled down the message, seeing pictures of his puppy in a vet clinic. “Puppy is okay.”

“Yeah. He is okay.” The prince laid down again so he can still take a nap. “We can still sleep.”

Baekhyun was hesitant but nevertheless heeds the prince’s invitation. It was a comfortable position to be able to lay his head on the prince’s broad body but it formed too many questions inside the younger’s head. 

“Baekhyun?” the prince calls him, trying to get his attention. “You’re awfully quiet?”

“I’m sorry highness.”

“For what?”

They looked at each other and Chanyeol can see the confusion in the younger’s eyes. “Last night wasn’t your fault.”

Baekhyun bites his lip because he’s nervous again being that close to the prince but he felt lighter. “I will still apologize, highness. I wasn’t careful and mindful of my surroundings.”

“You should be.” The prince said sternly. “but I forgive you. It’s not your fault that you got attacked. Please don’t give me a scare like that again. I was really worried. What if your grandfather asked me about you and Seolhwa didn’t find you?”

Baekhyun weakly nods. He doesn’t know what to say anymore. He doesn’t want to put meaning behind the Prince’s words but was he just looking out for him because of the arrangement? The taste of his thoughts are bitter and before he could even wallow with his doubts again, the prince started talking again. 

“What would you name him?”

“Oh.” Baekhyun thought for awhile. “I wanted it to have a name close to yours, highness but Minseok hyung told me that this might offend you.”

“It’s fine, I guess. What do you have in mind?”

“Cheol.” Baekhyun says proudly. “It came from your name highness! And! The more I look, the more puppy looks similar to you, your highness.”

Chanyeol chuckles and took it as compliment. “I think I’m way cuter than him.”

“He is cuter.” Baekhyun pouts, thinking like a parent who has a child and then he realized that he shouldn’t have said that. “Highness! Let us not compare you to a puppy! You are on a different level of cute – ah! You are handsome! Really really really handsome!”

“Really?” the prince grins, fishing out compliments from the younger even more. “Even if I have these crazy curls and my ears are sticking out? This is handsome to you?”

“I like them!” Baekhyun confessed, face growing apple red because he knows he has said something embarrassing way too loud. “I-I like your curls... and I think your ears are cute too.” He added, whispering.

 

_I like you._

_I really do._

_All of you._

Chanyeol was smiling at him, affectionately cupping the younger’s face with his large hands. Why is Baekhyun extremely and undeniably cute this morning? He doesn’t really know. Maybe he had been always extremely and undeniably cute ever since. The prince just wasn’t able to notice it that early. “Baekhyunnie.” He coos, squishing Baekhyun’s mochi-soft face. 

“Highness. That hurts... please stop playing with my face.”

Baekhyun was trying to grip on the prince’s wrist, frowning and whining at the older to let him go but it was no use. The only time the prince freed him was when Yoora came barging inside the room without knocking. 

They were in a very comfortable position and Yoora can’t help but squeal with the sight. Kyungsoo, who was tailing behind the princess and carrying take out breakfast managed to snap a photo of them secretly.

“Noonim! Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun wanted the floor to swallow him with his embarrassment. He immediately pushed the prince away. Yoora was giving them that teasing grin as she holds his puppy safely in her arms.

“Puppy-yah! Look at your parents! Look look!” she exclaimed, the statement made Baekhyun flush and fidget on his place awkwardly. 

On the other hand, Chanyeol, who almost fell face first on the floor, jumped out of the hospital bed in order to help Kyungsoo out with the paper bags he’s holding to hide his embarrassment. He forgot to lock their door and mentally took note of it once they’ll be moving in to live at the Palace. 

Yoora always invades his privacy. He had to make sure that she wouldn’t be able to in the future. 

“I’m sorry if I’m making you work too much but how was the search for the culprits?” Chanyeol whispers to Kyungsoo as they brought the food out of the paper bags. Baekhyun was already playing with his puppy and Yoora was checking his bruises. The two can hear Yoora lecturing Baekhyun about being careful but then she’s blaming the bad guys for what had happened. 

The puppy looked well too. Baekhyun was then again kissing it lovingly. “Cheooollliee-yaah! Have you been well? I missed you! Waah. Look at your paws! Let me kiss this! And this! And this! Ahhhh” he coos and it’s just a good sight to see.

Kyungsoo looked glum, Chanyeol noticed. “There was no CCTV around the area, highness. If Baekhyun gets better, I’ll ask him what his attackers looked like. Have a sketch and ask my men to find them.”

“No. Let’s not do that.” Chanyeol grits his teeth. That would make it difficult for Baekhyun if he remembers his bad experience. I want them to suffer the consequences of their crime.”

“I’ll think of something else, your highness.” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Thank you for staying with Baekhyun, though it bothers me… How about your class?”

“I ditched it.”

“Your highness!” the bald assistant gasped with disbelief. “Wouldn’t you be in trouble for doing that?”

“I’ll worry about it tomorrow.” Chanyeol shrugs with a smile. “For now I want to be here for him.”

 

 

Baekhyun stayed for two days at the hospital because Yoora insisted he needed rest. He was really feeling alright and tried to ask help from the prince in convincing the princess in changing her mind by giving sweet tugs all day.

 

Chanyeol finds it really cute, though, but didn’t argue with Yoora because he wants the same. He wants to make sure that the younger was completely okay before taking him home. 

Baekhyun’s attempt to be cute, tailing after his prince, looked like a potential method to have him go home but it’s the Park siblings he’s battling with. 

You can never win against the siblings teaming up together.

Baekhyun was upset the whole day but the prince effortlessly drew a smile on his face again the way he did it before, of course, with the help of buying him his favorite cake and bubble tea “It’s just two days.” The prince comforts, smiling at him warmly as they share the cake he bought. Somehow, it makes Baekhyun lighten up. 

Staying at the hospital meant that he has to be separated again with his puppy. He thought the prince will stay with him but he spent the weekend at the university, saying that he has extra classes to attend to. 

The two days the prince asked of him passed exceptionally longer than the usual days and it was boring, to not have any companion at all. Kyungsoo was working on something he didn’t disclose when Baekhyun asked him.

 

Minseok visited him, who almost cried seeing him well. He was just as worried as the others and it was very nice to be pampered with home cooked food by Mrs. Kim. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to leave Baekhyun all by himself but he had to appease the professor of the subject that he ditched. He missed an exam that day – a big one and it was hell of a trouble to actually convince the professor to give him a chance. With no reviews at all, he was given the exam in the faculty room and a ton of lecturing. His professor was better than Yoora when it comes to making his ear drums hurt. 

He was able to score the highest despite of the time constriction and the lecturing but the professor required him to be a student assistant for him over a month. 

He could’ve used his connections as what Yoora suggested, but it’s just wrong for him to do that.

Because of the arrangement, all the extra time he can use to be with Baekhyun was now allotted to his extra work. 

Every time he’d leave Baekhyun at the hospital, he’s still asleep and it’s really a waste he can’t wait for his good bye. Chanyeol’s thankful that Baekhyun’s still wide awake everytime he comes after his university duties. The exchange of text messages throughout the day wasn’t really enough to cover the longing. 

Baekhyun can see that the prince is always tired when he comes and visit that’s why he sees to it that he will not waste the latter’s precious time. He could’ve gone home and sleep but chose to stay with him. 

Words wouldn’t suffice to express how grateful Baekhyun is and the only thing he could do was to invite the prince to have dinner together at the hospital’s cafeteria and talk about their day. Baekhyun was actually puzzled on why the prince accepted such extra work but the prince told him that he just wanted to gain extra experience rather than saying the truth on why he was working his ass at the university.

They enjoy each other’s presence though Chanyeol may not look like he is because he’s back on frowning to everyone else. From sitting in front of each other, the two unconsciously learned to take the seat beside each other closely. 

Since the prince noticed that Baekhyun was eating less, he slyly puts extra side dish on his plate and Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to complain.

When it’s time for them to rest, the prince would always join him on his hospital bed. It’s quite big for a person and Baekhyun doesn’t want the prince to sleep uncomfortably on the couch available. 

Chanyeol would tease Baekhyun. _“How scandalous, asking a single man to join you in bed.”_

That would instantly make Baekhyun embarrassed and hide away but the prince knew how to make Baekhyun’s heart flutter really quick. “You can only ask me to sleep with you like this, okay? No one else.”

And Baekhyun would be able to sleep nicely because of the steady heartbeats of the prince.

Chanyeol would be the same, knowing that the commoner is safe and unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of Baekhyun’s discharge came and he felt like he’s been freed from prison. Yoora brought Cheol with her and the prince already arranged his papers.

 

Having the puppy brings so much entertainment to everyone. The puppy was free-willed and stubborn. It gets curious over things that fascinates him and ends up being in trouble. The first one was being entangled with Yoora’s charging cord. 

 

Surprisingly, it was the prince who helped him. Everyone in the room was flabbergasted when the whining puppy suddenly become aggressive and started growling at Chanyeol.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” The prince frowned as he stares at the puppy in front of him. “I just helped you,” Chanyeol scoffs as if he were understood by the angry pup.

“Look, try showing Cheol to Baekhyun. Let’s see how he responds.” Yoora suggested as she arranged Baekhyun’s things in the bag. 

Prince Chanyeol did as what he was told and placed the feisty puppy in front of Baekhyun. 

There were two things that Baekhyun noticed. First, the prince’s hand was enough to get a hold of the puppy and it’s cute how he’s using both hands, as if he was carefully cradling it like a new born child. Second, Cheol’s growls turned into adorable mewls. 

 

“Does he not like me?” Chanyeol, who was completely puzzled with the puppy’s behavior, asked Baekhyun.

“I don’t really have any idea, your highness.”

He tried to do it one more time but the puppy started to growl again. He even tried doing it again, but this time with Yoora and the puppy showed the same reactions

“Hey puppy –” Chanyeol grits his teeth. “I saved your life! If only I didn’t see you struggling –”

The prince was cut off from nagging at the poor puppy and it made Baekhyun curious. He stood up and went to ask the prince but was shocked to see Cheol peeing on the prince’s expensive clothes. 

 

Baekhyun immediately took Cheol away from Chanyeol immediately because the prince had a look of disbelief on his face. He might have the idea of throwing their new puppy outside the windows.

 

After that peeing incident, Baekhyun never let Cheol come near the prince. Yoora had teased him to no end. “And here I thought, Prince Chanyeol of Korea can charm anyone that breathes. Guess he isn’t as charming as I thought he can be.”

 

“This puppy really,” Chanyeol grits his teeth and Baekhyun was affected by it. He was scared but the feeling vanished when the prince flicked his nose teasingly. “It’s a good thing that the owner is a cutie. I can let this pass.”

 

 

When they got home, Baekhyun was really surprised when he stepped inside the house and noticed the fences installed on doors and the kitchen opening. It was for Cheol so he wouldn’t wander into places he’s not supposed to. 

It warmed his heart when he learned that it was the prince who gave effort on doing it. 

 

He had lots of things to do and think of but he still managed to spend time and his remaining energy for the dog. He was that kind of amazing.

 

“Thank you, your highness,” Baekhyun tugs on the Prince’s arm. “I’m sorry about the peeing.”

 

“Train him not to pee on tall people like me, okay?” he chuckles, inching his face really close to the younger. “I’m a decent man, not a lamp post,” he kids. 

 

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would hate Cheol but the prince still patted the puppy’s head, only to receive an aggressive growl again. Baekhyun’s heart fluttered when the prince just laughed it off.

 

He spent his day touring Cheol around the house, which the prince found entertaining. The black puppy follows Baekhyun wherever he goes and it looks like the commoner had imprinted on Cheol like how a mother hen would to its chicks. While the two played and ran around, Chanyeol built the mini dog house he asked Kyungsoo to buy for him. It required him to work outside the house because it needed to be carpentered. 

 

When Cheol fell asleep for playing too much, Baekhyun decided to make sandwich and juice for the prince. He sees him with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, exposing his toned arms. He was sweating really hard after finishing the dog house he was working on. “Hey.” The prince greeted him, lifting his shirt up to wipe the sweating on his forehead. 

 

Ah. What a view, Baekhyun thought. Even the prince’s stomach had perfectly toned six pack. The commoner was dazed for a moment and was pulled back to reality when the prince flicked his forehead gently. “I was asking if that sandwich is mine, Baek.”

 

“Oh. Yes, your highness! I’m yours –” Baekhyun froze with what he said and blushed madly when the prince gave him a grin. “I mean – the sandwich is yours.”

 

“Thanks!” Chanyeol sat down on their porch as he took a sandwich from Baekhyun’s tray. “Come here. Sit with me.” He says, patting the place just beside him. It was a nice afternoon and it’s been a whole day that Baekhyun has been playing with the puppy. 

 

Baekhyun followed and sat down inches apart from the prince. Even though he has been comfortable around the prince, there are times that he can still feel his heart raising with the older around. The silence was comfortable, though. He looks at the prince and was startled when he sees him staring already with the sandwich on his mouth. 

 

“What do you think, Baek?” he asked, looking at the dog house he finished. “Cheol has to use this house because he can’t sleep with you in your room.”

 

“You’re very cool, your highness.” Baekhyun said in awe. “Thank you for thinking of me and Cheol... a lot.”

 

“Really? Am I really cool?” the prince sang, moving closer to Baekhyun. “Should I build more houses for him to be cooler?” he kids, brushing his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder like a child and it was a cute gesture. Just then, the prince plopped down and laid on the floor with his head on the younger’s lap. 

 

“Your Highness!”

 

“Tired.” He mumbles, closing his eyes. Baekhyun didn’t know what to do and panics inside. The prince’s head was on his lap comfortably and he doesn’t have the heart to run. “Right now, you have a private viewing of the prince sleeping. Please enjoy.”

 

“I must be lucky?” Baekhyun added, making the prince smile smugly. He took time to admire the prince and thought something’s changing with them. A progress, perhaps?

 

“It’s good to be home… with you.” The prince mumbles as he drifted off to a nap. 

 

What he said just made Baekhyun him fall in love deeper with him.

 

Chanyeol did felt the progress of their relationship as days went by, too.

******

Chanyeol’s credentials from Cambridge made the school director really see the potential in him in the medicine field and invited him to learn under resident doctors to hone him better. He was being exposed.

 

It must be a privilege and Chanyeol accepted the invitation. Jongdae, who became his friend, was invited as well and they were in a team with upperclassmen that gave them extra help with their med proper classes. 

 

Despite of them being busy with university life, Baekhyun and Chanyeol still managed to grow closer to the point wherein they didn’t minded if they unconsciously invaded each other’s space. It has become easy for him to tell his thoughts to Baekhyun, too.

 

The skinships became normal, though not usual, too. It started when Chanyeol took a liking of teasing Cheol actually. When he has the time, he sees to it to give Baekhyun extra classes for English after dinner and it was noticeable that the puppy was being protective of Baekhyun. He wouldn’t stop barking at them whenever he leans closely towards Baekhyun when the latter was having a hard time understanding what was on the textbook. There’s an incident when it seems like Cheol paid back to all the teasing he did when got inside his room. The puppy made a mess, chewing everything inside – his shoes, his term paper, and the charger cord – everything essential in his university life. 

 

Baekhyun may be in love with the puppy but he knew how what discipline is. The commoner wanted Cheol to be a good dog and if it meant that it break his heart whenever he shuts the poor puppy outside the house to learn his lesson. 

As an apology to the prince, he cooks ramen for him since it’s a tiring day for the both of them and he learned that it was a comfort food for the elder. 

Being a softhearted, Chanyeol will always be the one to open the house for the poor crying puppy. Cheol is a very cute puppy and he thinks it’s too much to be left outside.

 

“It smells nice.” Chanyeol hums as rested his face on the younger’s shoulder as he stood behind him. Cheol started barking madly at him again but Baekhyun didn’t spare a glance to his little sunshine. “You really are being cold to your puppy.”

 

“I have to. If I don’t, he’d go around and do it again. Cheol brought a great inconvenience for you in making a mess inside your room. Why did you let him in, your highness?” 

 

Chanyeol took pity that’s why he let him in. There’s no other reason. He didn’t know what he’s chewing that’s why he overlooked it. “Just because, Baek.” He said, laughing. The prince crouched down and gave the puppy a snack to silence him. 

 

“He’s only good to me when I give him food.”

 

“You are doting him.”

The prince shrugs and tried patting the puppy’s head but it ran towards Baekhyun, putting his two paws up on the younger’s leg. “He wants your attention.” 

 

Baekhyun looks at him as he turns off the stove. “Eh?”

 

The puppy stops barking because Chanyeol wasn’t touching Baekhyun. He wanted to show his discovery to the younger that’s why he stood up and slipped his hand around Baekhyun’s waist. 

 

“Look at him.” Chanyeol tells him, pulling the younger closer to his body. The act made Baekhyun feel the shiver on his back when he felt the prince’s tight embrace. Cheol instantly barked at them, running towards Chanyeol to make small bites on his ankle. “You still have a lot to grow to hurt me, Cheol-ah.”

 

“Aren’t you being childish?” Baekhyun giggled at the way the prince teased the puppy even more by sticking his tongue out. 

 

“I’m not. He’s being protective of you. I’m not even a threat. Do you think he really sees me as a bigger dog that steals you from him? We can share!” the prince exclaimed and it really made Baekhyun chuckle. Yoora told that reason to him days ago when the puppy walked over him just to pee. 

 

Baekhyun’s heart will really come out of his chest because of the Prince’s embrace. He likes it, yes, but it makes his head airy. “You have teased Cheol already, your highness. You can let go now so you can eat!” 

 

But instead of letting go, Chanyeol tightened his embrace even more. “Let me just hug you.”

 

“B-but why?”

 

“I am charging myself. I had a rough day, it’s tiring.”

 

“Take a break, your highness.” Baekhyun says, facing the prince who really looked tired, it shows on his eyes. He’s been working nonstop with his extracurricular work and Baekhyun can always see that he’s giving his best in all the things he do just to learn everything in his field. He just doesn’t rest.

 

It’s a good thing that he is willing to learn but overworking can bring unwanted stress, too. Baekhyun thought this must how the prince lived back in Cambridge – trying to do all things at the same time like he’s some superhuman.

 

“A day off wouldn’t hurt right? You seemed to like the exposure you are getting but you should set a ‘me time’ to avoid burnout?”

 

Chanyeol was in dazed with what the younger told him. It’s true that he is enjoying the exposure along with Jongdae that he didn’t realize he’s drowning himself with his studies again. 

 

He was like that when he was residing in Cambridge because Jongin was as busy as him, he needed something to do instead of staying idle. 

 

However, he has Baekhyun already who’s consistently waiting for him to go home. He felt that it was unfair and stupid because his commoner fiancé who has been caring for him as well didn’t cross his mind until then.

 

Chanyeol had the chance to ask for a weekend with their supervisor during their team lunch at the university cafeteria. Usually, he gets dragged in fancy restaurants but that day was different. It has been a while and it’s a good thing because the place is surprisingly not filled with students. 

 

“I don’t really appreciate this place, saengnim.” Yewon, one of his teammates who came from a rich family complained. She came from Chanyeol’s class as well. Jongdae likes calling their team Team Seven because it seemed like their trio resembled the said group from a famous anime.

 

“You’re free to go, you know.” Jongdae teased, making the only lady frown at him. “You’re only here because Chanyeol wanted jajjangmyeon as well.”

 

“I am not talking to you Kim Jongdae, shut it.” After rolling her eyes, she went ahead first with their Professor for her food.

 

“She really likes you.” Jongdae mumbles, nudging Chanyeol on his side. “She’s really pretty too but she speaks too much. Ahh! Park! Why do you always get the good types, really?” Jongdae whacks him on his arm and it’s just amusing to see him throw a fit. “You don’t even have the humor! Ah! I’m getting jealous!”

 

“Stop – my arm will fall off if you continue.” Chanyeol kids, and thought about how some of the med students took interest on him. He wasn’t the type to entertain all of these just because he’s not really interested in romantic relationships besides the fact that he is already engaged. 

He has his focus on Baekhyun. 

When brave colleagues confess their feelings to him, he sees to it that he rejects them properly. 

 

When they were settled to eat, Yewon sees to it to that she has the place beside Chanyeol.

The prince doesn’t mind since Yewon feels like a little sister. She’s like Seolhwa, with a bit of a brat like attitude. 

As they ate their lunch, Yewon kept on insisting a weekend day out for them in the beach house her family owned. It sounded like a good plan because Jongdae agreed but Chanyeol can’t. 

 

“I’m sorry. I have other plans.” He announces, making Yewon and Jongdae whine. 

 

“You always turn us down when we invite you to hangout.” Jongdae cries. “You must love those friends of yours that you’re hanging out with.”

 

“Chanyeol doesn’t have any other friends besides us, stupid.” Yewon scoffs absentmindedly. She clings onto Chanyeol’s arm and persistently persuaded him, saying that it’s not every day that they could get a holiday but Chanyeol’s attention was on Baekhyun entering the cafeteria with Minseok. 

The commoner was looking at his phone then in no time, his phone buzzed inside the pocket of his jeans in an instant and smiled upon looking at it. 

 

_I hope you’re eating lots, your highness!_ Is what Baekhyun’s text is. He tried to keep a straight face but he can’t stop smiling, that’s why he covered his lips with the back of his hand.

 

“He’s not listening! Saengnim! Convince him to come!” Yewon cries. “Park Chanyeol! You have to come with us.”

 

Yewon’s voice was loud enough to make Baekhyun turn his head to their place. Chanyeol, who was watching Baekhyun intently, anticipated for the younger to find him.

 

Baekhyun looked really nice in white. He’s now wearing their white scrub suit uniform. Few moments later and Baekhyun gave up on finding him and talked to Minseok instead who already pulled him to get his food and find seats. 

Everyone around his table was startled when he stood up. “You can go ahead without me.” the prince politely excused himself and made a run to where Baekhyun was so that Yewon couldn’t ask him questions anymore. He doesn’t have much time really, since their lunch break will end soon.

 

Minseok was the first to notice him coming but didn’t let Baekhyun know. His fiancé was still picking his meal. 

 

“I’ll go and find a place.” The elder mouthed, smiling as if they were sharing a secret they only knew. Minseok’s always like that. Minseok left with a teasing smile on his face when he saw Chanyeol approaching Baekhyun. The prince didn’t know if he’ll be thankful for that or not but overall, he likes Minseok’s senses about the time to give them privacy. 

 

“Umin-hyung. Should I eat curry?” Baekhyun asks as the prince stood behind him. He instantly recognized the lemony scent behind him and he’s sure that it belongs to one person only. 

 

“That’s spicy, though?” Chanyeol answers and it made Baekhyun turn around to confirm. 

 

Since Chanyeol is wearing his lab gown and obviously a handsome fellow, the student on the line was staring at them, curious as to why he’s talking to Baekhyun. It’s rare to see med students get all friendly with other students.

 

“Your highne– I mean – Chanyeol-ssi!” Baekhyun smiles brightly. “Why are you here?”

 

“Can’t I go and check on you?” 

 

Baekhyun nudges him on the stomach, trying to hide the big smile on his face after what he said. He didn’t want to look at the prince because he really looked good. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah, I did. My lunch is almost done, I just want to look at you real quick. Let me walk you to Minseok.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Baekhyun mumbles, and Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is worried he might be late to his next class. “But thank you. It feels really nice to know that the prince checks up on me.”

 

Chanyeol was true to his words. After greeting Minseok properly, he politely bid his good bye and reminded Baekhyun to wait for him after school since they have the same schedule that day. He wasn’t really expecting Yewon coming up from behind to fetch him. He knows Baekhyun felt uncomfortable when he saw his friend wrap his hands around his arm like a sloth on a tree. 

 

“Ah. Chanyeol. This is where you are.” Yewon sang cutely. “We should really go. You don’t want to be late for Mr. Yoon’s class, right? He’s been picking on you since your last absence.”

 

“O-oh.” Chanyeol sweats as he tried to break free from the lady’s vice like grip. Baekhyun shouldn’t know that absence because that was the day he wasn’t able to see how Yewon glares at Baekhyun and Minseok because he’s busy in removing her hold without being rude. “Yeah. I’ll call you later.”

 

“O-okay.” Baekhyun stammered, voice wary already and just like that, Yewon pulled him out of the cafeteria stubbornly, not letting go of his arm. 

 

“I – I can walk on my own, Yewon.” He said, retrieving his arm from the lady. “I told you to go ahead. You should listen to me.”

 

The lady crossed his arms. “Are those nursing students your friends? You call them? I don’t even have your number!”

 

Chanyeol disliked the questions but still looked unbothered. He doesn’t want to disclose his relationship with Baekhyun. “Let’s just go to class.”

 

“If they are your friends, then invite them over to our weekend trip.”

 

Chanyeol thought about the weekend trip Yewon is planning. He rejected the offer because he wanted to relax with Baekhyun at the royal palace with the King but the beach wasn’t a bad idea too. Yewon already invited them and so far, the prince is already liking the idea. 

 

The prince asked Baekhyun what he thinks about going to the beach while they were at the living room and eating the freshly pick tangerines Kyungsoo gave them. “You should go, your highness.” Baekhyun insisted, giving him the half of what he peeled. “If you turn them down, they’ll feel bad.”

 

“This is the first time I’ve been invited, too.” Chanyeol tells him, plopping down on the couch. He made sure that his head was rested on the younger’s lap. Baekhyun was surprised to hear that but remembered that the prince didn’t have many friends. It really makes him happy the Chanyeol made friends with people who wanted him to enjoy life.

 

“Yewon told me you can come with us.” 

 

“Me?” the younger queries with disbelief. “But you said it’s an outing for your group.”

 

“She told me to invite you too.” The prince answered, stealing the tangerines the younger’s about to pop on his mouth.

 

“Highness! Why must you steal mine! I gave you a share!” Baekhyun cries out of surprise and it delighted the prince to see such reaction from him. 

“Here here. I’m just playing with you!” Chanyeol chuckles, putting a piece of tangerine on the younger’s mouth. “Let’s go to the beach, Baek.”

*****

Baekhyun knew there’s no way the prince would join his friends without him.

 

The prince has his way of convincing Baekhyun and managed to make him agree to come with him. Saturday morning came and Yoora comes by their apartment to take Cheol in her care all throughout the week. 

 

It was the prince who packed for their things for two days last night because he was busy convincing the prince to let him stay with Yoora instead of coming but he failed. 

 

The both of them decided to take the bus to go to their meeting place. He still feels reluctant about joining them but the prince thanking him for coming lessened that feeling.

 

When they arrived at their meeting place, Chanyeol’s friends are already there. Baekhyun was in a complete shock to see Minseok, bickering with Jongdae on something he didn’t understand. 

 

“I haven’t told you.” Chanyeol whispers in his ear as they approaches the group. “I think Minseok and Jongdae have a thing for each other.”

Baekhyun can’t believe it. It turns out that Chanyeol tried to drag Minseok along but Jongdae already invited him. 

 

When they approached the group, Baekhyun was quickly pushed to the side so Yewon can cling on Chanyeol’s arm. He felt like Yewon didn’t really like him to come since she ignored his greeting and went on getting inside the car while dragging Chanyeol with her. 

 

The prince didn’t had the chance to say no.

 

It was a good thing that Minseok’s company was enough to make him feel less shy and inferior. “Go and sit beside Chanyeol.” The elder orders. “You can’t let that brat win your man over!”

 

Baekhyun was uncomfortable when the prince gets too close with someone else but there’s nothing he could do. He wouldn’t even be invited in this trip if it’s not because of Chanyeol.

 

He was the last one who got in inside the van and Chanyeol immediately had eye contact with him. 

 

Chanyeol knew with just that mere eye contact that Baekhyun was feeling troubled. His fiancé was forced to sit at the back along with their luggages. “Hey. Yewon.”

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I need to sit with Baekhyun. I was the one who dragged him in this trip. I can’t leave him alone.” Chanyeol tells her honestly. It was a good thing that Minseok overheard their talk and butted in.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll sit with Yewon-ssi? Right? Jongdae?”

 

“No – Yewon is damn noisy. I don’t want to – aww!“ Jongdae cries, rubbing his elbow. Chanyeol saw that Minseok pinched him in the arm and glared to silence his loud friend. 

 

“Baekhyun gets dizzy during long rides. Go, Chanyeol! Distract him.”

 

Chanyeol mouthed an “I owe you a lot” to Minseok and the elder just winked at him when the other two weren’t looking. Yewon didn’t have any chance to complain because they already pestered her before she can even make a fuss. 

 

Baekhyun was looking at the windows when the prince sat down beside him. He looked troubled.

 

“Baekhyunnie.” He whispered, rubbing his head on the younger’s shoulder. “Why are you so quiet? Who are you thinking of? I hope it’s me.”

 

“It’s Cheol, your – I mean Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiles as he felt Chanyeol lifting his cold hand and placing it on his own larger one. “Ah. It feels really weird to call you by your first name.”

 

“It feels nice for me. You should do that often.” Chanyeol chuckles. 

 

“You know I can never do that.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t have the chance to see the prince pout childishly because he was looking at the others quarrelling over what junk snack they should eat. 

 

“Were you always this cold or you’re just nervous?”

 

“You should’ve just stayed sitting beside Yewon-ssi –”

 

“And let you be alone?” Chanyeol frowns at Baekhyun. “I really wanted to spend time with you, Baekhyun. If I knew you’d be this uncomfortable, I shouldn’t have forced it. Please forgive me.”

 

“Highness, no.” Baekhyun whispers, grasping onto the prince’s hand tightly. He looked at the people in front of them to check if they can hear him panic but turns out that Yewon and the others are busy bickering with one another. “Please don’t apologize to me. I just –“

 

“I know Yewon intimidates you but she’s a nice person. You’ll get along pretty well.”

 

Baekhyun nodded weakly. He trusts the prince in whatever he says and when the prince playfully rubbed his curly head onto his cheek to make him cheer up. 

_The prince sometimes acts like a cute child._ he thought and the gesture made the younger smile confidently. 

 

He was surprised when the prince gave the back of his hand a quick kiss and he can’t help the heat rushing to his cheek. 

 

The prince has become very affectionate and he’s getting used to it yet he still can’t stop the blushing. 

The travel took a couple of hours but because of Jongdae and Minseok’s fighting to almost every single thing, it was less boring. When they reached the beach house, the first thing they did was to choose rooms. Yewon’s family beach house was just few walks from the shore and it had three levels. Everything looked elegant – from the exteriors to the furniture inside. Baekhyun was really in awe with everything he sees. Since Yewon’s the only lady, she got the nicest room. 

 

Jongdae wanted to room with Chanyeol but Minseok was very quick to drag him by the collar so they can take the room just beside Yewon’s. 

 

The last room was at the attic and had a nice view of the sea. It can accommodate him and the prince but the problem is that the room only had one bed. 

That meant he has to share a bed with the prince for two days and Baekhyun felt like Minseok planned it by the way the elder winked at him. He must’ve learned that the room in the attic only had one bed in it first. 

 

The prince looked okay with the room since he wants to be away from Jongdae but Baekhyun was nervous about it. 

This is his first vacation with the prince and even though they shared a bed before, he still hasn’t gotten used to it. 

“Let’s ask extra mattress later okay?” the prince suggested as he sat down beside Baekhyun. “I could sleep on the floor and you take the bed.”

“Highness, I can sleep in the floor. You take the bed.”

“Naah. It’s okay. Unless you have a better idea?”

Baekhyun tried to think of a better idea with a little pout he’s not conscious of doing. “I’ll sleep on the floor?”

The prince laughed, flicking Baekhyun’s forehead. “How was that even a better idea? I was thinking of us sharing the bed.”

“I should get ask Yewon-ssi now for the mattress.” Baekhyun almost ate all his words because of the nervousness. The Prince’s flirty jokes make him want to run away and scream his heart out because it might burst inside his chest. 

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun walk away from him like a penguin with his fist clenched tightly. He almost tripped on his way that was clear from anything that can actually cause him tripping. “Be careful!” he reminded but his cute fiancé almost tripped with that reminder, too. 

 

“I was trying my best to flirt with you but the reaction you can only give me is running away??” Chanyeol laughs to himself. “What should I do with you.. Baekhyun-ah?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t really want to leave the attic after realizing that he had to talk to Yewon for the extra mattress he told the prince he will be asking for. Yewon was in the kitchen, preparing food for everyone since it’s almost lunch time. He kept pacing, contemplating whether to approach her or not and didn’t know that he was mumbling his nervousness. 

“Yah. If you don’t have any business with me, you can go.” 

Yewon scolds, making a cute face even though she looks pissed. Baekhyun really thinks she’s really pretty but he can’t help but to be uncertain whether he should stay or not. He was about to leave the kitchen when Yewon calls him back.

 

“On a second note, you can stay.”

It made Baekhyun happy but staying meant awkwardness. He was like a scolded pup, standing stiffly in front of the table and remained watching the beautiful lady cook. He doesn’t know if he could speak or not because the lady working around looked really focused.

 

“Instead of idling, come here and stir this for me.” Yewon ordered. He was reminded of Seolhwa who looks like a terror tutor but really is the kindest, making him rest for a little more than what is opted for him. Instructions came after instructions and Baekhyun didn’t even notice Yewon was already sitting down, watching him cook. 

“That’s how you cook curry. I heard from Jongdae that Chanyeol likes it so much that’s why I studied how to cook it.” she says, standing beside Baekhyun who looked really happy with what he accomplished. 

 

“Thank you –”

“I like Chanyeol.”

Yewon sighed right after saying, “Ah, I wish I could tell it to him.”

“You should… tell him?”

“I can’t believe I’ll hear that from someone who also likes him. Are you mocking me?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, panicking again. 

 

It made Yewon laugh to find out that the younger is entertaining when nervous. “I don’t need to ask anymore, right? You two don’t look like “friends” earlier back in the van.”

“I’m so-“

“Don’t even say sorry to someone who just lost in love, especially your rival.” Yewon cuts him, finally smiling at him. “I’ve known for a while that he’s seeing someone and it was you. I just want to confirm and I accept it. He looks happy, though. He rarely smiles freely when he’s with us and he does it easily with you. It’s nice to see him happy.”

 

Baekhyun kept mum and realized that he’s very lucky to be close to the person he really likes. 

 

Chanyeol is the prince of the nation and if people knew who he was, there will be lots of decent people like Yewon admiring him. He thought that the prince could actually have a choice on his own and marry someone else that he likes. 

 

It came uninvited to Baekhyun’s mind that if it wasn’t for his grandfather and the King’s agreement, he wouldn’t be allowed to stand in the same room with the prince. 

 

He felt bad. He doesn’t know but he felt bad that he just thought their arrangement might be limiting the prince. 

 

“Hey.” There was a nudge on his arm. “Let’s be friends, okay?”

 

Baekhyun was happy after his talk with Yewon. Chanyeol was pleased to see that somehow, asking for a mattress might be a way to get along because they really did. 

Yewon started being nice to the younger. She was the one giving Baekhyun everything he might be needing – water, extra serving of rice and curry. 

 

Everyone liked the food and it was also her who revealed that it was Baekhyun who cooked it for them.

“Why does it look like it’s your accomplishment? Your nose is flaring.” Jongdae comments, digging in the fresh and sweet watermelon Chanyeol had cut. While Yewon battles again with Jongdae, Minseok tries calming them down.

 

Chanyeol can see that Baekhyun was fidgeting shyly beside him because he doesn’t know how to take the compliments for him. He nudges him on the knee and the younger instantly looked at him.

 

“You did really well. I’m proud you didn’t make a mess.” He teases, popping a small piece of watermelon on the younger’s mouth. “Sweet right?”

 

Baekhyun hums his approval.“Yewon-ssi wouldn’t let me live if I burned the kitchen. It’s all because of her…” the younger’s attention diverted to the trio bickering. “Highness, should we try to stop them?

 

The prince stared for a moment, chuckling at the sight of his friends bickering like kids. “You guys,” Chanyeol spoke, giving them another batch of watermelon to devour. “Eat.”

 

As they ate, Yewon told them to leave the dishes because the house help will come in the afternoon to clean and cook for them. They did what they are told because the lady pushed them out of the house after changing into their swimming shorts. 

 

It was a nice time to swim that Minseok and Jongdae already played race with each other. Baekhyun can feel the fine sand on his feet and he feels really excited to play – only if he’s not traumatized of the open water. 

 

He was sitting under the shade of the palm tree, watching the two splashed water against each other. He was also waiting for the prince to come out. Unlike Minseok and Jongdae, Baekhyun was wearing the rash guard the prince bought for him and swim shorts. 

 

His thoughts about his arranged marriage with Chanyeol earlier came back in his head again and Baekhyun can't help but to feel something aching. What if he’s being a burden to the prince for months now and he wasn’t aware of it because he was deluded with the thought that the prince can see him already as someone worthy for his love?

He can’t bear to think that the prince is compromising all of the good opportunities just because of their arranged marriage. He’s drowning in his deep thoughts and didn’t notice the prince approaching him. He didn’t see the panic on the Prince’s face when he saw him burying his face on his knees as if he was crying.

“Baekhyun.” The prince crouched down in front of him. He was relieved that Baekhyun wasn’t crying but it comes to his attention that Baekhyun’s face was really red. “Why are you staying here all alone? Did you hurt yourself somewhere?” he asked, cupping Baekhyun’s face gently in his hands as he examined him closer. “I brought you sun block!”

 

It was the prince who effortlessly lathered the cream on his cheeks and nose and Baekhyun can’t really look at the topless prince in front of him because he knows he’ll end up gawking at his perfectly toned body. His chest looked so comfy to lay on and he was really amazed at how the prince can maintain such fit body despite his busy schedule in school and his duty as a royalty. “We can’t let the sun burn you.” The prince tells him. 

 

Baekhyun feels like a child because of the prince’s big hands. It’s like everything he holds becomes instantly small just like his face. He can feel the prince putting a smile on his face again by pulling the corners of his mouth upwards using his thumb. It’s like the prince was giving him comfort every time he does it.

 

“Let’s join them. The water looks nice.”

“I don’t know how to … swim.” Baekhyun confesses and the prince laughed at him, pinching his cheeks.

“I can teach you.” Chanyeol offers but the younger shakes his head. 

“I’m scared, your highness.” 

“Then let me stay here with you.”

“No, your highness.” Baekhyun insisted, pushing the prince to go to the sea and enjoy. “I’ll be here and watch you! I’ll be okay!”

Chanyeol felt like he shouldn’t force Baekhyun on coming with him since he had a terrified look when he tried to drag him with him. His fiancé had lots of fears and Chanyeol at least wanted to help him overcome it. 

The group, aside from Baekhyun, stayed in the waters till late in the afternoon. Minseok, Jongdae and the Chanyeol played race with each other and did all the childish games including throwing Yewon on the waters. Each earned a harsh slap on the arm that actually marked on their skin. 

Yewon managed to pull Baekhyun at least on the shore to have fun too and Chanyeol had thanked her for that because he saw her exchanging talks with Baekhyun and didn’t leave him alone. 

Everyone excluding Baekhyun became tanner than their usual skin color.

 

Chanyeol has become a lot manlier after playing under the sun. He really had a nice build and men and women would want someone like him.

 

When dinner came, everyone was starving but it’s noticeable that Baekhyun doesn’t have the appetite. 

After dinner, everyone agreed to watch a horror film before going to bed at the living area of the house. The big couches are enough to grant Minseok, Jongdae and Yewon to lay on their backs as they watch while the prince chose to sit beside Baekhyun on the floor who looked like he didn’t really like watching a horror film at all but just wanted to spend time with the others.

 

“You have a lot of fears, don’t you?” Chanyeol whispers, putting his arm over the younger’s shoulders. Again, it made Baekhyun’s heart race but the ghost suddenly appeared on the big screen and made everyone except the prince scream wildly. Baekhyun wasn’t able to control himself and hid his face on the prince chest. He was shivering in fear but felt comforted when Chanyeol enveloped him in a secured embrace. “There’s no more ghost, Baek. You can watch again.” 

But jokes on him the moment he raised his head, the ghost with a hideous face popped out the screen again, giving a jump scare. He was really shocked because the Prince fooled him, he wasn’t able to stop himself for hitting the laughing royalty beside him. 

“You’re really cute, Baek.”

Baekhyun frowns, calming his own heart. “I won’t trust you anymore.”

*****

Baekhyun had bags under his eyes and everyone really teased him about it. He really regrets watching the horror film with them because the morbid-looking ghost didn’t give him a chance to sleep. Even though the prince let him have the bed, every time he closes his eyes felt like the ghost would scare him to death and appear right in front of his face.

“Are you still angry with me?” was the first thing the prince said that morning to a completely dazed Baekhyun when they are gathered around for breakfast. Although it’s a prank, the younger refused to talk to the prince last night. The younger just frowned at the prince, actually not in the mood to talk to anyone. 

Minseok cooked for breakfast and Baekhyun suddenly missed Mrs. Kim’s food. It somehow made him happy because it really tasted like her cooking. Even Yewon who’s known to be a picky eater liked it. The breakfast went on and Baekhyun still doesn’t want to talk to the prince whom he knew was constantly checking on him. 

 

He wasn’t angry, really. He just felt betrayed last night because the prince played a joke on him and he felt awkward now because he doesn’t know how to approach the prince. 

Jongdae dragged Chanyeol to try jet skiing and kayak boating. It hindered Baekhyun on approaching him. They would manage to have an eye contact but the prince would quickly evade it. Because of that, Baekhyun tried to not come across him the whole day. 

Yewon and Minseok noticed that the both are trying to ignore each other. Whenever Chanyeol is around, Baekhyun would pull the both of them to play somewhere farther. Usually, Minseok would just let Baekhyun and Chanyeol sort things out on their own but Yewon is different. She’s impatient and she doesn’t like the both of her friends fooling themselves as if they don’t want to talk to each other. 

When they were preparing dinner, they conspired a plan to make the two make up. 

“What’s so interesting about a bottle, Yewon-ah?” Jongdae scoffs as everyone gathered around the bonfire they set up near the sea. Since Baekhyun was terrified of the horror films they all liked, majority decided to spend their last night chilling together and relax with the cool breeze and calming waves from the sea. 

 

“This is a lot more interesting than you, Kim Jongdae, so shut your mouth.” Minseok replies for Yewon who was busy setting a plywood for the bottle to be laid at. “Baekhyun-ah. Can you get the beer inside the kitchen?” 

“Uh.. “ Baekhyun was startled. Going inside means a chance to actually meet the prince who told them he’ll shower first. “Please come with me, Yewon-ssi.”

“Chanyeol is there – no need to be scared, Baekhyun.”

What Yewon told him was exactly why he doesn’t want to. As a person who can’t actually say no to his friends, Baekhyun stood up from his place and decided to get the bottles of beer. He wasn’t expecting the prince standing behind him who looked like he didn’t bother drying his hair. He’s warmly dressed, though, with a jacket on unlike him who’s only wearing a t-shirt. 

 

Baekhyun wants to start a conversation with the prince but it felt like his brain doesn’t know what to prioritize thinking.

Chanyeol looks good but he wasn’t smiling at him. 

“Sorry. Did I startle you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

 

“Okay.” 

And then Chanyeol walked by him and took a seat next to Jongdae. Baekhyun knows it was him who made the prince like that but still, he can’t help but to feel hurt. He was used with the prince assisting him and checking up on him but he looked suddenly uninterested. 

 

Setting aside the thoughts, Baekhyun did his best but to be cheerful as their group started their drinking session. Jongdae and Yewon are fast and heavy drinkers. While most of them are still having their second bottle, the two are already chugging their fourth. There are a lot of topics that entered their conversation as they drank together. Baekhyun can see that the prince are having so much fun with the conversation, occasionally joining if he gets asked. 

 

Yewon and Minseok started to spice things up when they played spin the bottle. The person who gets pointed by the mouth of the bottle can choose Truth or Dare. 

Jongdae always get victimized by the bottle and it’s very entertaining because he gets out of this world consequences. One dare from Yewon was to run along the shoreline butt naked which he bravely and boldly did. Minseok dared him to get into water after which had him freezing. 

 

It’s a good thing that everyone is willing to play. The night gets deeper and most of them are talking gibberish already. Everyone knew he had low tolerance of alcohol that’s why they didn’t force him to drink as much as they do. Baekhyun was also lucky that the bottle doesn’t point him. The prince was dared to drink a crazy mixed drink.

 

“It better not be me, bottle.” Minseok warns, as if the bottle can talk back to him. “I’m rooting for Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun was antsy when the prince gazed on him as he chugs on his beer. He doesn’t want to be pointed but the bottle’s mouth pointed to him and everyone hollered. 

“Truth or Dare, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun knows everyone was looking at him but the Prince was carefully and intently watching him and even set aside the bottle of beer he just opened to drink. “Dare.”

That surprised everyone, even Baekhyun himself. Was he too bold? He thought he should’ve picked truth but he’s frightened of what they could ask him. 

“Okay.” Minseok smiled evilly. “I dare you to sit beside Chanyeol and drink his beer.”

“Wait – what?” Jongdae was frowning. “Why are you going easy on Baekhyun? Give him something else! Something harder!”

Minseok smirks at Baekhyun and then went back on a whining Jongdae. “Shush you. That enough is hard for our Baekhyun.”

What Minseok said was something agreeable. Sitting beside the prince made Baekhyun feel as if there were a lump in his throat. He made sure that he sat inches away from the prince but as soon as he settled down, Chanyeol moved closely to him. “Let’s pretend we exchanged drinks, okay?” he whispers and Baekhyun smelled his beer-induced breath. The prince winks at him right after.

What the prince did make him happy but heck it felt colder on their place it made him shiver, obviously. 

 

“Wear this, Baek.” 

 

He looks at the prince who removed his hoodie and placed it on his small shoulders. Baekhyun wasn’t able to say no because most of the clothes Chanyeol’s lending him on some occasion smelt so much like him. 

Lemony but musky scent, which calms Baekhyun’s heart. Chanyeol’s clothes really make him look smaller than his actual size. The hoodie was oversized for him to the point that his hands wouldn’t even show. 

 

“Did the two of you make up already? That fast?” Yewon muttered, breaking Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s eye contact. Chanyeol just smiled at them and Baekhyun fixed his gaze on the bonfire. “Chanyeol, what exactly is your relationship with Baekhyun? This is me being really curious.”

 

“Yeah.” Jongdae agreed, his voice sounded like the alcohol he’s taking in is consuming him already. 

Baekhyun started fidgeting on his place.

 

“Like dude, you say he’s a friend but you’re totally a boyfriend to him. The moment Baekhyun becomes visible to you, you forget everyone around you. You keep too many secrets from us, really.”

“There are rumors that you have a girlfriend, too.” Yewon added. “So where does Baekhyun even stand? Why are you so close?”

 

The commoner was nervous and kept on fidgeting his fingers. He doesn’t expect questions like that and it never crossed his mind that the people around them would be really curious. 

 

“Sorry for keeping it to you.” Chanyeol answered, his voice doesn’t sound annoyed with all the questions. “Baekhyun here – he’s my fiancé.”

Baekhyun didn’t expect the prince to reveal that to everyone. 

He can see that no one dared to speak because they are as shocked as him. He gazes at the prince and had his heart tied in a knot when he sees the prince looking at him already. “This isn’t a secret, actually. I just don’t see any good timing for me to disclose it to you guys.”

“Wow.” Was all Minseok can say. “This is crazy, really. Congratulations? Baekhyun didn’t even tell that to me.”

 

“It’s hard to get into details, to be honest.” Chanyeol spoke again. “Baekhyun must be uncertain what to tell you since it’s an arranged marriage and there’s so much to explain.” He took Baekhyun hand into his own and held it. 

 

“At least we know now why you turn down dating offers from our seniors.” Yewon mumbles. “Of course, you should.”

 

“But isn’t that a bit old fashioned? To be arranged in such millennium?”

 

“In our family, arranged marriage is a thing.” Chanyeol shares again. “I’m lucky I got arranged with a very likeable person like Baekhyun.”

 

“Of course! You’re so lucky to have Baekhyun!” Minseok said defensively. “Baekhyunnie is a freaking gem, okay? Now that we know you’re in that kind of relationship, I swear to god, Park Chanyeol, don’t make him cry.”

“I really have no intentions on doing that.”

 

Baekhyun was quiet all throughout the evening until Yewon and the others decided that it was a night. 

 

It was still a puzzle to him on why the prince revealed their relationship all of a sudden to their friends. 

 

He’s happy, but he wanted to know what the prince was thinking about when he revealed it. 

 

“Let’s take a walk, Baek.” The prince invited him and he gladly followed. It meant more time for them since he felt like he wasted a day not talking to the prince. 

 

The beach was serene, not too dark since the moon shines so brightly above them. Baekhyun can see the prince likes the ambiance because he was smiling. “Do you hate it?”

 

Baekhyun was startled and confused. “Do I hate what, your highness?”

 

“Do you hate it when I told them about what we are?”

 

“No.” the younger sighed. “I was just confused… but… I was happy too. I just don’t know how to weigh my emotions… I don’t really know how to introduce you to everyone who asks about you.”

 

The prince suddenly stopped walking and pulled Baekhyun in his arm to stand in front of him. “I was happy to tell them too. They’re my first friends here and I feel like I can trust them a lot.” His hand that was previously on Baekhyun’s arm reached out to younger’s cheek. “I missed you.”

There goes Baekhyun’s heart, wanting to leap out of his chest again. Baekhyun smiled widely as the prince rubbed his thumb on his reddening cheek. “Stop being angry. I really don’t like it.”

 

“I’m not really that mad.” Baekhyun mumbles, apologetically. “Well, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and I know I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I wanted to approach you but I was… shy… and it’s just dumb of me to avoid you but I just didn’t know how.. . to… I’m sorry I’m really dumb.”

 

“I was kind of dumb too.” Chanyeol chuckles. “I should’ve made a move for us to make up knowing that you are most of the time awkward with me.”

 

“Are we okay now?” Baekhyun whispers and the prince just smiled at him. 

 

“Of course, Baekhyun. Of course.”

 

Chanyeol asked him if he wants to hang out a little bit more and Baekhyun agreed. Sitting down on fine sands of the shore, they let the waves wet their feet as they talked about the weekend trip. They will be coming back to the city tomorrow.

 

Call it being simple-minded but Baekhyun really enjoyed sitting beside the prince. “Next time, I won't let you stay on the shoreline. I’ll teach you how to swim.” The prince tells him and then a question rings inside his mind. “Why are you so afraid of the water, though? Do you have any bad experience?”

 

The commoner nods. “You do know that I am not blood-related to my grandfather, right?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know. He might have overlooked it on the files that Seolhwa sent him before. 

 

Baekhyun knew how to interpret the blank look on the prince’s face. “Harabouji, well… he saved my life before and adopted me as his own. This happened when I was a kid and I don’t actually remember it clearly since I was just starting to walk when my mom decided to throw me out to the ocean. Harabouji told me that she looked young and beautiful. He thought I was born out of wedlock and my mom doesn’t want me after realizing that she can’t sustain me. It’s just a thought but it might be the reason, right? If it wasn’t for my grandfather, I wouldn’t be here.”

 

The prince stayed quiet. His heart hurt. He cannot imagine the trauma Baekhyun had and how little he knows about him.

 

How could someone so innocent be treated that way? Baekhyun grew up so well despite of this history. If he’ll put himself on his shoes, he wouldn’t even call that woman his mother. 

 

“I never really like to be out in open water like this but I liked the idea to be there and just look. I don’t really know how it led me to be frightened over almost anything and it sucks whenever I don’t have harabouji beside me. Then it came to me that there might be a possibility that I’m just really scared that people will let go of me just like how my mom did. I never really attempted to be in the ocean, really.” The younger managed to smile at him. “It’s fun to be with the others, though. I liked it.”

 

“That’s harsh.” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. “I feel really angry at your birth mother. Is it weird?”

 

“I don’t think feeling things is weird so I guess it’s not bad.”

 

Chanyeol gave a quick look at the younger beside him and was amazed that he’s smiling as if it didn’t happen. “You’re really something.”

 

“Eh? What do you mean, highness?”

 

“You don’t hold grudges to anyone. You always see the good in everything – it just amazes me.”

 

“It wasn’t easy.” Baekhyun chuckles. “I was so angry before but… my anger was because I was empty inside. I thought if my mom doesn’t like me then no one else will but I was wrong. I was lucky the people around me back in Guryong filled and nurtured me with care. It’s just impractical to stay angry all my life, right? I mean… I am alive… it’s a waste.” Baekhyun tells him. “People just come and go in our lives but it doesn’t mean that we have to feel as if we were at fault on why they left. It’s okay to hurt, I guess, but it’s a must to heal. It also doesn’t mean that you’re a bad person for feeling angry, too… but we shouldn’t let it stay here.” The younger points the center of Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

“Do you know that the human heart is not at the center of our chest?” Chanyeol smiles, putting his hand on top of the younger and positioned Baekhyun’s hand correctly on where his heart is. “Here… slightly left the breastbone… can you feel it?”

Baekhyun’s palm can feel the fast beating of the prince’s heart and he was unconscious that he was smiling widely. “Yes, your highness. I can feel it! I really can! What does it mean when it’s beating too fast? Is it normal?”

 

His heart beating fast is normal. He is healthy and the adrenalin of being with someone you like is a factor on why his heart was excited. “That means I’m healthy.”

 

Baekhyun was awed and then started feeling his heart. It always beat fast whenever he’s with the prince. “I could live a hundred years with your Highness, then?” He whispers, giggling.

 

“What?”

 

“Ah. I-I just thought I’m h-healthy too!” Baekhyun stammers, embarrassed with his thoughts. “I could live a hundred years.”

 

They smiled at each other and remained quiet again. It was both enjoying and relaxing to listen the sound of the waves. 

 

“Baekhyun-ah.” 

“Hmm, highness?”

“I was just wondering… what do you do when you’re scared?”

It was cute whenever Baekhyun tries to think. He likes pouting or looking up as if up there was the answer. “Ah. Harabouji holds my hand if he’s around. If I’m alone – I hide under the blanket.”

 

“Then… if you’re frightened of something, my hand is yours to hold. Please do that, okay?”

“Oh…”

 

“And if I am not around, you’d call me.”

 

“Your Highness doesn’t speak too much over the phone, though. You might drop the call because I may not be able to talk..”

“No. I promise I’ll do the talking then.”

Baekhyun was beyond happy to see the prince offering his hand to him again and made his heart lighter. His thoughts about being a burden to the prince slowly pushed away from his head. 

A happy heart is what he has. His mind is too clouded to think of it. “Thank you, your highness.”

*****

The house wasn’t empty when Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrived after their fun trip. It was a good thing that their classes would start midday the next day, it gave them the chance to spend time eating street foods before officially coming home to rest.

As soon as they entered the apartment, a running crown princess dressed comfortably in her beige dress came running from the kitchen to welcome them. She was wearing Baekhyun’s apron with a ladle on one hand and a pot lid on the other. 

Baekhyun immediately bowed in front of the crown princess as respect and Chanyeol did the same. The elder didn’t forget to hold Baekhyun’s hand because he knows Baekhyun is awkward with his parents. 

What the prince did didn’t go unnoticed by the crown princess’ hawk eyes but she chose not to say a thing.

“Welcome home you two!” she exclaimed, giving Chanyeol a hug first and a kiss on the cheek. “Ah. My overly long son! How are you?”

Chanyeol gave her a smile and Baekhyun froze when the crown princess looked at him with her eyes crinkling because of her motherly and welcoming smile. “Baekhyunnie! We meet again.”

“Y-your highness.” Baekhyun stuttered again and that made Chanyeol squeeze his hand tightly. The prince gave him an encouraging nod so that he’ll hug his mother back but Baekhyun was too nervous to move on his place. “It’s g-g-good to see you again.”

“I know, pumpkin! Look at you gaining weight!” the crown princess, Mrs. Park, would have squished his cheeks if it she doesn’t have anything on her hands. “I wish my Chanyeollie were to greet me with words too. Don’t you think he’s being cruel to me?” the woman pouts and then rolled her eyes childishly at the prince. 

“I was about to, your highness, but I don’t have the heart to cut you off from speaking,” Chanyeol answers back politely but it made his mother sulky even more. 

 

“Oh dear why do you speak so little, Chanyeollie? Anyway, let’s stop the greetings and get inside! I’m cooking. Unpack and freshen up. I’ll call you once dinner is ready.”

Mrs. Park gave them a smile and went back in the kitchen and Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was trying to calm his heart. “She doesn’t know how to cook, though?” Chanyeol says, lightening up the mood as he tugs Baekhyun on his hand. “My mom looks like she adores you.”

 

“Every time I see her I feel really bad for throwing dirty water on the crown prince before.” Baekhyun cries, wanting the floor to swallow him. As soon as they reach Baekhyun’s room, the prince let go of the younger’s smaller hand and pulled him in the arm for a quick embrace.

 

Chanyeol gets antsy with the unannounced visit his mother gave and he needed to calm the noise inside his mind.

The last time she visited him was back in Cambridge when she learned about Luhan. She was there to remind him of what his duties are and what has always been their way of life. 

They have nothing against Luhan – in fact, his old flame was near perfect for a good in-law but he was betrothed already. It is required to follow what the King wanted. 

Baekhyun was the only one that can actually make him distracted. He sighed onto the younger’s shoulder and tightened his embrace. His hands gripping on smaller’s waist securely. 

 

The younger didn’t know what to say but he felt the prince’s worry. He lifted his hand and patted the taller’s head. He can't help but to adore the prince’s natural big curls. 

 

Baekhyun was quite unsure if it’s okay to ask the prince. He wants the prince to tell him why he is feeling anxious on his own volition. There’s always a reason why people keep things to themselves and the commoner respected that. Though, deep inside him he wanted the prince to open up. 

 

It feels like the prince already opened a door for him and saved a spot in his life. 

 

But maybe he hoped too much and felt bad when the prince instructed him to stay inside until he was called rather than telling him what’s wrong. 

 

Chanyeol knew there’s something needed from him that’s why the crown princess visited him. He appreciated Baekhyun when the younger just nodded at him and didn’t asked him what’s wrong. He could always tell it to him after. 

For now, after changing into home clothes, Chanyeol quickly went in the kitchen and stood beside his mother whom he wasn’t able to see for months. She’s a busy woman and became busier because of the ascension of his father. The last time he’d seen her was when the King was rushed to the hospital. He just greeted them actually, because he wasn’t really a priority that time. 

 

Seeing her trying her best to cook comes once in a blue moon. “Mom.” He mumbles and poor Mrs. Park nearly fainted because she failed to notice Chanyeol’s arrival.

 

“Chan-ah, taste this for me. I think it lacks flavor.” She says, putting the ladle in front of her mouth to blow air on it because it’s still hot. Chanyeol then took a sip and felt like he tasted too much saltiness in it. “How was it?”

“Do you want me to tell a sugar coated answer or the real truth?”

Mrs. Park pouted again and gave a sigh. “Mom is no good, right?”

 

“I appreciate that you try.” Chanyeol smiles, grabbing the ladle from her. “It’s too salty. Baekhyun won't be able to eat this.”

 

Mrs. Park stood on his side and watched the prince try to save what she’s cooking. The crown princess was beyond amazed that Chanyeol grew into a very independent man. He knew how to find ways in making a trashcan-worthy meal into something edible. 

 

Chanyeol talked fondly of the commoner boy and she thinks they must get along pretty well for his son to remember such detail. He said that it’s a good thing she cooked a dish with seafood in it because Baekhyun loves seafood a lot. “You’re amazing, Chanyeol.” She muttered under her breath. “Where was I when you learn all of these things?”

“Mom.” Chanyeol’s voice was impassive. The prince knows that the crown princess was feeling sad and regretful because she spent her life as a mother to the nation more than how she should’ve spent it as a mother to them but if there’s one thing Chanyeol believed, she’s not a failed mother. She’s doing her best for the greater good and that’s enough to think of. “I was in Cambridge and you were being a great mother to the country.”

 

“But I wasn’t to you and Yoora – that just tastes bitter.” Mrs. Park may have choked to tears but she didn’t make it obvious to her youngest child. “I believe you know why I am here.”

 

“You need a favor.” The prince answered, turning off the stove. “It’s okay mom, you can tell it to me.”

“Am I a bad mom? I only visit my children if I need something.”

“I’d rather want you to visit me than not all.” 

“I want to ask you to take residence at the palace with us, and the King.”

Chanyeol felt the cold sweat on coming out of his body. It was amazing how he could maintain a straight face despite of the thought dawning on him. 

Moving into the Palace meant that the ascension will happen earlier than he expected. As planned, if things go wrong, his and Baekhyun’s life will have to be sacrificed in order to protect the prince from malicious attacks of the anti-monarchs. 

“The King is already old. It was a slip of the tongue but he told me he misses seeing the family..” Mrs. Park sighs. “The ascension will happen sooner than expected. It was advised by our family doctors for the King to step down. After his heart attack, it took a toll on his health and we do not want to risk any more. Your father and I would be too busy to even check up on him. For sure, he would feel lonely after stepping down and we want our family to actually take care of him other than the palace maids.” 

 

The prince was quiet as he sets up their plates and utensils so that they can eat. He loves his grandfather, of course he’d like to take care of him. But taking residence in the Hwa place meant that Baekhyun will have limited freedom. 

Everyone will watch him carefully. Palace maids and elders are very precise and strict when it comes to observing the proper etiquette a royalty should observe. 

Chanyeol knows it will be really hard for Baekhyun to adjust. 

“You’re uncertain.” Mrs. Park noticed and the prince gave her a nod. “Why? Do you… still feel pressured?” 

 

“Mom, you know it’s not easy to live at the palace.” Chanyeol reasons, frowning. Mrs. Park was somehow reminded of the crown prince who she loved dearly when the prince showed his worrying side. “Do they know about Baekhyun?”

 

_They_ referred to the _elders_ who belonged from the families who share the same roots of the previous royal family. These families are next in line in ruling the country if the King doesn’t have any blood related descendants. 

 

In simpler terms, they are the reserved royals that can reign the country too. Unfortunately, families of the elders got tired of waiting for their own family to rise to the throne. Most that stayed in the royal palace are those who devote themselves to the present king. Devoting to destroy or devoting to support. That’s either of the two. 

 

One thing distinct about these families is that they strictly observe the customary traditions from thousands of years ago and for sure, they hated the fact that a commoner is entering the royal family. They still have hopes that one day, a family member would be chosen to be betrothed to the members of the current monarch.

 

An arranged marriage with a commoner is a slap to their dignity as royalties.

“Yes.” Mrs. Park sighs.

 

“And what do they feel about it?”

“You exactly know they’re against it but do they have a say against the king? None.”

 

“We all know the elders would do so much to scheme against us. They never liked us.”

 

Chanyeol was deeply frowning. They were never supportive with his father’s easy way on becoming a royalty. Despite of his illegitimacy, he still became rightful for his place because he shares the same blood the King has. 

The elders thought the King would choose someone from their family and choosing to do the other way around, anointing his “bastard” just made them disappointed. 

For sure, Baekhyun would be their target and Chanyeol doesn’t trust his relatives.

 

“I don’t want to decide on this alone, mom.” Chanyeol answered and made up his mind. He will consult Baekhyun about what they’re going to do. 

 

“But Chanyeol –”

 

“Baekhyun will be my husband. He should know what we’re getting ourselves into.” Chanyeol cuts his mother and somehow he felt like a bad son. He’s not like this before. Whenever his parents would ask him a favor, he would always see to that he’ll do it without opposing or reasoning. “I don’t want to decide this on my own and put Baekhyun in a compromising situation. I will protect him and if that meant staying away from our relatives then I wouldn’t think twice on staying away.”

 

“You’ve matured so well.” Mrs. Park exclaimed, cupping the prince’s face. “How delightful to see my son caring for his future spouse like this. You always have that big heart despite of your cold demeanor and I am so proud of you.” The crown princess smiles, giving Chanyeol a sigh of giving up. “Alright. But I hope you consider it. The King likes Baekhyun so much...”

 

“I know…” Chanyeol whispers. “I really appreciate you coming here despite of your busy schedule mom. I’d feel bad if I’ll hear this from other people.”

 

“I can see that you put Baekhyun first in most of the things you do. I just wonder if you happen to fancy the commoner already?”

 

“He’s important to me. The King asked me to take care of him.”

 

The dinner went on with the crown princess engaging Baekhyun into talks about his studies in university. Chanyeol liked the idea that his mom loosened up a bit for Baekhyun. He doesn’t recall how she managed to be a goofy woman, teasing Baekhyun to no end but he liked it. 

It’s far from her iron woman image imprinted to the nation. 

Baekhyun surprisingly managed to answer all of her questions and laughed with her naturally. Mrs. Park was so intrigued on learning how to cook curry and she asked Baekhyun if he’s willing to teach her. 

 

The commoner doesn’t trust his capabilities as someone who can cook but he can distinctly remember what Yewon taught him so he said yes. He regrets agreeing but the prince gave him a squeeze on his hand, encouraging him. 

The crown princess immediately asked her assistant to free any day and allot it for Baekhyun. 

Being a busy person, the crown princess didn’t had the time for dessert. She had to leave and meet up with the crown prince because he’s been looking for her as soon as she landed on Korea. Baekhyun wants to melt when he witnessed the crown prince being smitten to Mrs. Park, calling her _yeobo_ with such a sweet voice.

 

As soon as the crown princess went on her way to meet the crown prince at the blue house, Baekhyun started to wash the dishes while the prince sat down and peeled apples for the younger. 

 

“Baek.” Chanyeol calls out of the blue and Baekhyun turned to give the prince his attention. “Mom was here for a reason, by the way.”

The younger almost dropped the plates he was holding. This is the time of the truth. The prince sounded so serious and he knew the reason why the crown princess’ visit put the prince in stress. He was sighing as soon as his mother left and Baekhyun thinks he’s so good in holding himself back on asking what the problem is. 

“Can you sit here?”

Baekhyun turned the faucet off and left the sink so that he can join to sit beside the prince. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I am.” Chanyeol assured, smiling at the younger warmly. “I just… well… I just don’t know how to tell it to you. I don’t want to pressure you or anything. You can always say no.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, making it painfully long for Baekhyun who’s already antsy on his chair. “Mom asked us if we can live with the King at the Palace.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun didn’t know what to say after that. The prince looked troubled with the request as he elaborated that the crown prince wanted the family to accompany the King through the upcoming days.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind it though Kyungsoo once told him how strict people are in the Palace. Chanyeol also mentioned the royals that will be taking an eye on his every move and that was just both frightening and pressuring for Baekhyun. “I love the King, your highness – and I know you do too. If the family will be at ease to know that we are there for his Majesty then who am I to oblige. Your family has been nothing but nice to me.”

 

“but Baekhyun, as I’ve mentioned, it will be hard for you –”

 

“It will be hard for you, too.” Baekhyun answered back, pouting at the prince. “I understand if they don’t like me and I’ll probably have a hard time to fit in. Attending university will hinder me to focus on all of the lesson they will give me. I know it will be doubled burden for you if I happen to do things wrongly that’s why I will do my best not to commit mistakes that can put burden on you. I want to stay where your heart is and I think it belongs to the palace.”

 

Chanyeol was speechless but he wanted to let Baekhyun know that he was touched with everything the younger said. He took both of Baekhyun’s hand and placed loving kisses on his knuckles. 

 

“Your highness –” Baekhyun gasped, trying to withdraw his hand but failed because the prince didn’t want to let go. “Your highness, it’s embarrassing that you kissed the hands that I use for washing the dishes. Ah.. let’s wipe your mouth.”

Baekhyun managed to free himself from the prince’s hold and took some tissues to wipe the mouth of the elder. The prince’ lips felt soft despite of the tissue on between his hands. The younger was so surprised when the prince wrapped his arms around his small body and rested his head onto his chest. “Your highness!”

 

“If you don’t want me to kiss your hand then let me just hug you.”

Baekhyun didn’t protest and just let the prince have his hug. “I hope you are feeling better now,” he whispers, patting the elder on his back gently. 

“Of course,” Chanyeol sang gleefully. The commoner do so much for his family despite the fact that he was just only arranged to him. The prince is feeling lighter but is still having second thoughts. “Do you really feel alright with it? Are you really sure? Because you can always say no.”

“As long as you’re there, I will be fine.” Baekhyun tells him. 

“Please hug me too if you’re sure.”

“Ahh. So our prince has this kind of side, huh?” Baekhyun teases. Of course he loves to hug the prince back. 

To be able to hold your person happy when they are troubled and be the source of strength really felt nice. Baekhyun could get used to these hugs. “Ahh. I still need to finish washing the dishes.”

“Let’s have five more minutes. The dishes won’t walk away from you!”

******

Baekhyun doesn’t know how he managed a hectic week – since the term is about to end, he’s dawned to face multiple of exams. Minseok didn’t stop asking about him and the prince and there wasn’t really much to tell. After the beach getaway, their group of five saw to it that they would eat lunch together if their schedule permits. It was a first for Baekhyun to have such lively group. He feels nice to be around with such nice and fun people. It was also noticeable on how the prince began joining the bickering whenever Yewon tries to bully him. If anything, the prince was actually ruthlessly funny. Yewon would always ask Minseok for protection.

 

For the whole week, Yoora had been constantly visiting them along with Kyungsoo. They were helping the two pack the essentials they will bring to the palace. 

Kyungsoo has become stricter whenever he’s teaching etiquette to Baekhyun as per Yoora’s order. 

 

Most of the time, Baekhyun would whine about the treatment the bald assistant is giving him but given the circumstance that the elders will watch him closely, he knew that he had to be serious. 

Baekhyun is smart, but forgetful, that’s why he makes sure to practice what he learns from Kyungsoo even at the university. Seeing him work so hard made the prince want to spoil him with his favorite cake they would always share as soon as he comes home from the university. 

Days passed by quickly and Baekhyun can’t believe he’s going to officially live at the palace, with his in laws and the other members of the country’s royal family. Never in his life did he imagine to be in a circle of prominent people. 

The prince of course noticed him being unsure if he made the right decision and assured him that he can always back out and change his mind.

 

The commoner knows that if he backs out, it would place the prince into big trouble and he doesn’t want that to happen. On their last night in their apartment, the prince pulled him to talk. 

 

“It has been bothering you.” The prince noticed, embracing Baekhyun from behind as he pours milk on his glass. Baekhyun can't lull himself to sleep no matter what position he did and his last resort was to make his stomach full. It was the same for Chanyeol.

 

It’s a good thing that Cheol stays with Yoora for a while – it meant that he doesn’t have any competition for his small fiancé’s attention. 

“Let’s stay like this.” Chanyeol whispered when he felt the younger trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“Why are you still awake, your highness?” he asked and though his heart still flutters whenever the prince embraces him, Baekhyun got used to it. 

“Because I’m worried about you.” The prince sighs, burying his face on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “You can always back out.”

 

The younger removed the prince hold so that he can face him. He flicked the prince’s forehead and frowned. “You already told me that thrice for today, your highness. My answer is still the same.”

 

The prince rubbed the inflicted forehead and crunched his face childishly. “Am I being unreasonable if I want to shelter you from my relatives?”

“I put my trust in you so please put your trust on me too.” Baekhyun almost sounded gibberish because he was pouting at the same time. Somehow, what he said made sense to the prince. There’s no use of stopping the meeting of their other relatives. 

Sooner or later, Baekhyun has to consider them as family, too, despite of the fact that they hate him. He has to put up with it. 

 

Baekhyun was adorable when he’s sulking and the prince can’t help but pinch his soft cheeks. “I just don’t trust them.”

 

“I will be fine as long as I’m with you, your highness. I know they dislike me already but I will show them that I am well thought by you and Noonim. Please put your trust in me.”

 

The prince felt at ease after telling Baekhyun the best way to avoid trouble and scrutiny. It’s better to stay respectful than to argue over their pettiness and Baekhyun took that by heart.

*****

“You ready?” the prince asked him as they approach the Royal Banquet pavilion residing beside the big koi pond of the King. The prince told Baekhyun that every time they welcome a new member of the family, they hold a big lunch for everyone in the palace. Baekhyun has visited the palace multiple of times already but he has never visited the halls around the big vicinity. The prince took a look one more time to admire how adorable his small fiancé is wearing a yellow polo matched with white pants handpicked by none other than Yoora, herself. “You look really good today.”

 

Baekhyun thinks it’s a good thing that he was able to sleep and he doesn’t feel his face being bloated. “You look like a celebrity, your highness.” He complimented, arranging the curly hair he adores so much. 

 

_I could look at you all day._ he thought as he realized that the prince had a nice sense of fashion wearing a designer brand denim long sleeves tucked in his beige skinny slacks. With his clothes, his tall height was emphasized even more.

 

“Highness.” Baekhyun gulps as they approached the hall. The sight of the royals dressed in traditional clothes, enjoying talking with each other. He felt a lump inside his throat and it’s a good thing that the prince instantly entwined their hands together. “I want to pee.”

 

Prince Chanyeol laughs at Baekhyun, leading the way up the staircase of the pavilion. “Let’s greet everyone and then pee, okay?”

 

Baekhyun nodded and felt like throwing up as soon as the both of them set foot on the hall where the other royals are. There was immediate silence. Everyone was looking at them – Baekhyun can feel like he’s being stabbed with those impassive stares. He can see that most of the elders’ gazes are pinned on their hands wrapped around each other’s’.

And then the younger remembered that most of the elders follow the traditional rules and public display of skinship is a big no. It was horror for Baekhyun in realizing he committed a mistake without even lasting for ten minutes in the gathering.

He tried to let go of the prince hold but Chanyeol just tightened his hold and leaned closer to him. “It’s fine.”

“This isn’t allowed, highness.”

 

“They won’t make a scene with this – the King gave me permission.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what permission meant but he felt really calmed when Yoora approached them. She was dressed in a pretty pink hanbok and Baekhyun really liked the lotus pin clipped on her hair. She looked really beautiful and a complete standout just like the prince. “Our table is up in front. Chanyeol-ah. Be sure to introduce Baekhyun to the elders, okay?”

Yoora looked busy – as expected from the King’s assistant, she making sure that everything is alright – from the food to the comfort of everyone, Baekhyun watched how Yoora came from table to table to greet them with utmost respect. Kyungsoo was also around but he looked like a tiger ready to pounce on someone that will harm the royal family with his impassive face and nicely tailored black suit. The prince joked that Kyungsoo is now a member of an alien busting organization and it really comforted the younger.

 

Chanyeol did what he’s told and introduced Baekhyun to the other families. It was nice to finally show up in front of his relatives whom he haven’t seen and talked to for a decade already. Baekhyun was mesmerized with the way the Prince showed his politeness to the elders who only returned his greeting with a curt smile. His distant cousins were around too, gushing over his height and good looks. 

 

Most of the elders didn’t greeted Baekhyun back but the younger did his best to endure it. He kept on repeating inside his head that it’s not his problem that they hate him.

 

Baekhyun believed he can do it because the prince was giving him light squeezes on his hand, assuring him that he was doing his best. 

 

Chanyeol saw that Baekhyun endured well. However, some of the elders don’t hold back their distaste to the commoner. One of those was Grandfather Hae. 

He’s the only only sibling of the King that faithfully maintained the ancient traditions of the royal family and solely believed that leading the nation should be the assigned to the pure royalty. There was an old tale about how half royal blood bring bad luck to the country and an old person like him believed that and used it as a basis of how he will acknowledge people. 

For Grandfather Hae, the crown prince and his family and his family doesn’t deserve a spot in the monarch. 

Baekhyun can see that Prince Chanyeol didn’t want to greet the old man but they were approached first. 

Yet, instead of a greeting, Grandfather Hae immediately pointed out their hands. 

“Prince Chanyeol – surely, you know that breaking the rules is a bit outrageous.” The elder says, looking at their entwined hands and then shoot an oppressive stare at Baekhyun. It was automatic for the commoner to sweat and be nervous. Grandfather Hae is the only person who had the guts to call them out for it. “Do you not study etiquette and traditions, young man?”

 

“He studies well.” Chanyeol answered for Baekhyun who obviously got intimidated already. 

“Perfect. I can see the he fails to observe it –“

 

“The etiquette curriculum given to him is what he will be essentially needing when the time comes for us to be introduced. He’s been so good in maintaining a good attitude for formal ceremonies. He still has a lot to learn but it will be no problem since he learns fast. Being able to be here in the palace will make him learn.”

 

“He’s been under Yoora’s care for months now from what I heard?”

“I can see that you are quite updated about us. I’m flattered.”

 

The elder clenched his fist because the prince maintained a passive expression despite of his sarcastic tone. “How come he doesn’t know that public display of affection is a no in our tradition?“

 

Baekhyun was fidgeting because he’s certain that the King’s brother is giving Chanyeol a hard time, more specifically trying to piss him. “He knows. It was I who insisted it. It was an old rule most of the royalties failed to observed. The rule is just absurd to follow given in the circumstance that this is the first time for Baekhyun to meet all of you. He gets antsy, you see. This is my way, as a fiancé, to comfort him.”

 

“To comfort him.” The old man scoffed. “Is he mute? Why are you answering for him?”

“How can he even answer for himself if most of the people around intimidated” the prince stressed on that word particularly “-him already?”

Baekhyun was mum and watched the Prince maintain a straight look as he answers all of the elder’s inquisition. The two looked unbothered but he knows it’s a heated conversation even though it hasn’t started. 

The commoner feels like Chanyeol is not in good terms with Grandfather Hae. Their conversation went on until the prince saw the King waved to him.

“Baekhyun-ah. Say good bye to Grandfather Hae.” Chanyeol tugged, and it pulled him away from dazing. The commoner did a respectful bow and wished the elder to enjoy the day. 

 

Before they leave, Grandfather Hae stopped the prince by holding onto his arm. “Prince Chanyeol – don’t let your commoner be a disgrace to the family in the future.”

 

“I believe –“ Chanyeol retrieves his arm and politely faced the elder. “We have a different perspective when it comes to being a disgrace. If you’ll excuse us.”

Baekhyun knew the stress Chanyeol is feeling because it shows it on his face. “Thank you.” The younger whispered as they walked together to where the King is. “And I’m sorry for not being able to speak for myself.”

“Hey. It’s not your fault –“ Chanyeol comforts. “I never had a good conversation with him ever since I was a kid. He’s always that mean to us.”

_I wish you could tell me a bit more about yourself._ Baekhyun thought, looking at the prince ahead of him. He realized he knew how the royal family functions, the important people of the monarch, and what he should do as a new member but Baekhyun knew limited of his soon to be husband.

 

He shrugs off the thought when they reached the table of the royal family – where the King looked pleased to see him. Baekhyun immediately gave the King a polite ninety degrees bow. 

 

“Your highness.” Baekhyun smiled when the King asked to hold his hand. He’s not aware that the prince looked defeated when he lets go of him to hold the King. Yoora had nudged Chanyeol on his side to let him know that he kind of looked funny.

 

The prince watched his commoner fiancé show his respect to his parents despite of being frightened with the crown prince’ cold stare. Surely, Baekhyun isn’t a royal or a person who came from a prominent family but Baekhyun’s care towards everyone dear to him is enough to adore him. The crown princess choked on happy tears when Baekhyun greeted her.

“It’s nice to see you again, Baekhyun-ah” Crown Prince Jungsoo spoke. “Have a seat. You must be starving.”

 

“Ah. Yes” The commoner lifted his head and grew tomato red when he realized what he said. “I mean, no, your highness.” He might’ve looked funny to the crown prince who amusingly laugh with the way he panicked. “It’s nice to see you too, your highness.” 

 

Chanyeol who greeted them first gave Baekhyun the place beside Yoora and helped him settled. 

 

“How’s your grandfather?” the prince asked, keeping Baekhyun in the conversation.

 

“He told me that he enjoyed his vacation well and was thankful for the royal family for helping him heal. We are very thankful.”

“If he was thankful, he should’ve stayed and extended his vacation! I heard he’s flying back next month.” The king entered the conversation. “Your old man feels embarrassed already that he’s been receiving too much from us but I don’t really think it’s too much.”

 

Baekhyun laughs a little, still nervous that he’s in front of the crown prince and reaches out for Chanyeol’s hand under the table. The prince gladly welcomed him, drawing circles on the back of his hand. 

 

If he can give an honest opinion, Baekhyun thinks it’s overwhelming to be pampered by the King.  
Maybe that’s the reason why his grandfather already wants to come back. They are used in getting opportunities and good things to unwind if they worked hard for it. 

You must work hard and work hard to deserve a vacation. That’s what his grandfather believed and probably the reason why he declines the offer when it’s only given. 

They are thankful and always will be but his old man really would never get used to the lavish treatments. .

 

Baekhyun was cut off when he saw the prince putting lobster meat on his plate and he quietly thank him for that, hoping the other people around the table didn't notice. 

For the commoner, eating with the prince giving him servings and making him try all the food available on the table is normal. He always does that but for the Prince's parents and the King, it was unusual yet heartwarming. 

 

The lunch doesn’t feel like any other lunches Baekhyun has been. 

It consisted of the King asking for the crown prince and his schedules the following days. Baekhyun felt that it was a way of catching up to discuss about the crown prince and his success on giving economic growth to the country and the crown princess’ future plans to improve welfare of each citizen of the country. 

Baekhyun was an observer and he noticed Chanyeol doesn’t really speak or join in unlike Yoora who sounds so knowledgeable in legal matters. 

 

The crown princess brought up the last time she visited their apartment and it sparked curiosity of the king and the crown prince. “Then don’t forget to let me taste that curry, okay?” the King tells him, making Baekhyun feel burdened. He took note inside his head that he should cook with Yewon again so he wouldn’t let the royal family down.

 

“Ahh. This place is boring without kids, don’t you think?” the King exclaims as he finishes his food. “I don’t know why I suddenly remember Chanyeol playing along with Jaejoong. You kids end up being scolded by the Queen, if I my memory is still correct.”

 

“Why are you suddenly bringing that up, highness? Are you perhaps wanting great grandchildren already?” Mrs. Park teases. “Should we set up dates for Yoora?”

Baekhyun can see the terrified look on Yoora’s face when arranged dates are mentioned. The princess disliked being set up with men who doesn’t pass her standards. She hates wasting time. “I will pass, Mother. Besides – we have Chanyeol and Baekhyun already.”

 

The topic made Baekhyun the center of attention. The King turned to him. “Have you checked if you are capable of being fertile, Baekhyun?”

“ah.” Baekhyun shakes his head. He hasn’t been tested if he can actually be impregnated. Though it’s normal, one over fifty men can actually bear a child nowadays. It’s a low probability. He grew red in an instant with the thought of carrying the Prince’ children inside his head. Babies that looks like the prince is what he preferred because he knows his genes wasn’t that cute. “it – uhh –“

He looks at the prince and the thought of making babies entered his mind in an instant _No. No. No. that’s a very dangerous thought._

 

“Isn’t that a bit early for that?” Chanyeol comments, noticing how Baekhyun grew red and flustered. He wouldn’t be able to eat properly. “Baekhyun can take that test later.”

 

“”Why later?” the crown princess questioned, sounding so exhilarated with the topic. “We should have him check to see if we need to supply him vitamins. I’ll book an appointment, okay?”

 

“That wasn’t even a question.” Chanyeol sighs, letting his mother get excited over him. Baekhyun nudges him on the knee and whispered that it’s okay if they want him to be checked. 

When everyone was done eating, Baekhyun felt his bladder full and politely excused himself to pee. It wasn’t really hard to find the restrooms but it was being used by two women who he remembers to be Chanyeol’s distant cousin. He decided to return and wait there but it so happens that he heard his name and that he’s being talked about. It was never his character to eavesdrop but he was really curious.

“I really can’t believe a commoner like him will be Prince Chanyeol’s spouse – I mean I heard he came from the slums.” 

 

“The elders don’t like him so I think he’ll have a hard time staying at the palace. Should we ready our popcorn?”

 

The two ladies exchanged laughed and Baekhyun scrunched his nose like an angry bunny. “He’s not even that cute – I bet the prince is just putting up with him because the King asked him personally to take care of the commoner”

 

“Ask? Like a favor? That’s impossible.”

 

“I know. It’s an order if it came from the King. No one can say no.”

“Funny thing is that I overheard from the crown princess that they will have him checked if he can bear a child.”

 

“What?? It would be a waste to have little kids looking like him – his nose is so not cute and his lips are too thin.”

 

He couldn’t take it to listen and decided that he doesn’t need to pee anymore. Baekhyun was touching his nose when he came back to the prince. He was bothered with the conversation he heard. 

 

Was he that ugly in their eyes? Baekhyun kept frowning and the Prince was keen enough to notice it.

 

“Have you peed?”  
“No.”

“Does your nose hurt?” the prince asked, watching Baekhyun try to trace the shape of his fiancé’s nose.

“Highness, does my nose look unsightful?” Baekhyun asked with his voice full of worry. “Ah. Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

For Chanyeol, the button nose is a cute feature. Baekhyun usually twitch his nose when he doesn’t like what is in front of him or whenever he gets teased. He was about to tell the younger that his nose is cute but the crown prince had called him, stopping Chanyeol from comforting his insecure small fiancé.

 

*****

 

After the lunch, the King toured Baekhyun to his new home. Chanyeol had to come with the crown prince for a moment and wasn’t able to join them but it’s not a problem since Baekhyun treats the King like his own grandfather. The Hwa house is far by the most elegant house around the Palace grounds. The palace people, regardless of where they are stationed, see to it that the main quarters of the King is well kept and serene. The house had two story, it's exteriors were preserved just like how it was built way back 1350s. 

 

The King’s veranda had plant roses lined up that gives a good impression that what’s inside the house with definitely amaze you. It’s like the first time he stepped inside the prestigious residence, there are only three palace maids that welcomed them. Baekhyun remembers Ms. Tae who have been working for the King for almost all her life, making her a grumpy spinster with a soft heart. She might look like she doesn’t like people but she actually loves everyone dear to the King.

 

On the first floor of the residence consisted of chambers – the study of the king being the largest. He’s familiar already with the King’s lounge. After having rice cakes for snacks, the King toured him to the dining area and the painting of the Queen hanged on the wall caught Baekhyun’s attention. 

 

“When my Queen passed away, Chanyeol coup himself in my study to mourn on his own. That child really dislikes showing his weak side.” The King shared and Baekhyun could only agree. 

 

It must be because he was trained to look untouchable. Showing his weak side means an opportunity for the antis to hurt him and that’s just a big no.

 

They were walking hand in hand as they visited the King’s study. “He loved the Queen more than anyone in the royal family and it was automatic that he was the one who mourned for her the most but he didn’t let anyone see it. We didn’t know that he was painting her – amazing isn’t he?”

Baekhyun nodded, speechless to know that the Prince had so many talents he didn’t know. The younger felt giddy as the King shared the prince’ misadventures when he’s a kid. 

“Chanyeol, ahh. He was the headache of my wife but, he was obviously nurtured by her. Their bond was unstoppable, I was slightly jealous to get the second place in my Queen’s heart because Chanyeol was the first.” The king laughed hard that it made him cough. “At a very young age, our Chanyeol was forced to mature and become independent so he can understand his duties as a successor. The Queen felt bad that instead of playing with his cousins, Chanyeol was studying with Ms. Tae. We forced perfection on him. The only time he can relax is here, in the Hwa house. Whenever he’s staying here, she’d spoil him and treat him according to his age.”

 

“Highness.” Baekhyun whispers, as they reached the second floor of the house. “Prince Chanyeol… didn’t have a childhood?”

 

“A good one? Yes. We’re bad people, aren’t we?” the King asked despite of the fact that he knew the answer himself. They knew they are a big contributing factor on why Chanyeol appears detached to his parents. They were the reason why Chanyeol aims to be a perfect flawless person. It was them who took his childhood, the only time to enjoy and it’s so severe that Chanyeol doesn’t even know how to relax and take a break. 

Chanyeol didn’t become a problem child despite of it. If Chanyeol is anything, he is loving and giving as long as he can provide it. He cares for everyone’s happiness and he might not look close to the crown prince but he looks up to him and has high regards for him. It made Baekhyun want to stay to love and support him unconditionally.

Baekhyun thought about it deeply when he was left by the King to rest inside his room. His room was adjacent to the Prince. According to the old tradition, he should reside at the Won House but the King wanted Baekhyun in his home with Chanyeol.

The commoner can’t help but to develop such high regards for such a good man like him. 

 

Evening came and Chanyeol arrived at the Hwa House with something for Baekhyun. He found them at the lounge, enjoying tea together. 

 

The King can see the spark on Baekhyun’s eyes as he welcomes Chanyeol. It’s obvious that the commoner really likes the prince a lot and he thought it’s time to leave and go to his quarters to give them time together. 

The day has been long for Chanyeol – it was evident on his eyes and Baekhyun knew it in just one look. 

 

“Highness – you look –“ _tired_

“I brought you cake.” The prince smiles, cutting Baekhyun from worrying by showing a box of strawberry cake on his face proudly. “Should we eat it?”

 

Baekhyun just followed the prince without saying anything. In times like this, he quiets down and keep his worry to himself since he knows it is best not to let the Prince know that someone is worrying for him. He doesn’t like to see the prince getting stressed out when people worry over him. 

His independence is a headache to Baekhyun. Worrying is part of loving someone but the prince can’t take it. In times like this, Baekhyun wants to hit the prince’ head and tell him that it’s natural for people to worry and it doesn’t automatically mean that when you make someone worry, you are putting baggage on someone else’s shoulders.. Worrying is a form of love that he should learn to receive but the commoner knows that it’s hard to change someone’s way of life at his age. The prince doesn’t need the nagging. 

 

On times like this the prince only wished for a companion. He can sort his own thoughts and Baekhyun believes that the prince is a strong person. 

The prince leads him to the King’s study. Being the biggest room, Baekhyun saw a grand piano around the room filled of bookshelves. There were portraits of the previous leaders and restored painting of the royal family. Since they are officially residents of Hwa house, they are free to use any part of the house and Baekhyun didn’t know there was a garden existing beside the study quarter. 

 

“Come here, Baekhyun.” The prince invited, telling Baekhyun to sit down beside him at the veranda of the study quarter that gives a good view of the garden. “This is my favorite place.” He shared, giving the cake for Baekhyun to hold.

 

“Why?”

 

“This is where I relax even for just an hour with my grandmother. I spend seven hours of home school with a strict teacher that’s why most of the time, it puts me in a very bad mood. The Queen cooks for me whenever I drop by. I eat her food here, on this exact spot and look at her flowers. She’s a green thumb, you know.”

“It is really relaxing here.” Baekhyun smiles as he took a spoonful and gave it to the Prince, which Chanyeol accepted despite of his hate towards sweets. 

“Ack. Too sweet! This makes my throat itchy”

Chanyeol’s small fiancé scrunched his nose. “Have you eaten dinner?”

 

“Ah.” The prince hesitates to answer and Baekhyun already know the answer. 

 

“I’m upset.”

“Please don’t worry about me –“

 

The frown intensified on Baekhyun face. “I should be keeping myself quiet but if you don’t want to worry others then you better take care of yourself! Eating is a must – how can you think properly if you have an empty stomach? How can I not worry if my fian – your Highness doesn’t eat on time? We will spend most of our time away from each other, how can I not think of you?”

 

It was the first time Baekhyun spoke to him like that and the prince can’t help but to chuckle with the cuteness the younger exhibited. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol apologizes, brushing his head onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. He’s trying to act cute but the younger didn’t bought it.

 

“I know you dislike people worrying for you so I won’t worry again if you’ll take care of yourself. Please don’t do this again.” Baekhyun sulks, taking a bit of his cake. “Want some more?”

 

“You’ll sulk if I won’t take a bite again, don’t you?”

 

Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol doesn’t have the choice but to take the cake the younger was offering. It was a way to appease the younger.

 

It’s true that he was weary when he came home because he wasn’t able to eat. 

The crown prince had invited him earlier to meet the ministers of the country to talk about the ascension that will happen at the last month of the year. The King already told them that he’s stepping down because of his health issues and during the talk, his betrothal was raised. One of the ministers also asked him why he chose a path that could not be used in the future. He could’ve mastered economy or law but he chose medicine that was way out of his league as the future King of the country.

 

_“You would not be able to practice medicine, Prince Chanyeol.”_

That’s what they said but it was his dream. He wanted to at least be able to do it before he gets crowned and worry over the country.

“We talked.” Baekhyun mumbles, finishing the cake and Chanyeol just gazed at his small fiancé, opting him to continue. “The king told me a bit about you.”

 

“I hope it’s not about my biggest trouble as a kid.”

 

“No – he told me about how they adore you…” Baekhyun chuckles. “But you can spill it right now! I have all the time to listen.”

“Well… rather than just telling you, would you care to join me as I show you?” The prince holds out his hand for Baekhyun to take. The younger didn’t hesitate and took the prince hand and grasped on it tightly. 

 

“Are we going somewhere?”

“I will show you my biggest secret.” Chanyeol says cheekily, pulling Baekhyun into the big garden. It gets darker as they ventured a path leading them to a wall cover with plant vines. “Here.”

 

“This is your secret?”

 

“This?” Chanyeol asked, with a hint of disbelief when the commoner does not sounded amazed. “This is brilliant, Baekhyun.”

 

The prince started setting aside the vines effortlessly and Baekhyun gasped upon seeing a hidden hole on the wall. “Cool isn’t it? This is my passageway when I want to run away and explore the city without any guards. Come, I’ll show you.”

 

“But highness, that’s too risky to go out on your own.” Baekhyun asked, evidently shocked that the prince had a very dangerous experience. The hole had a pathway and he thinks this pathway is inside the walls of the palace and the prince is using his phone to light their way. 

 

‘I know… but when I was a kid, I was curious what kind of lives commoners have.”

 

Baekhyun can’t help but to feel sad because the prince didn’t sounded cheerful. Just like what the king told him earlier, Chanyeol never had a childhood. “How did you know this secret passage exists?” the younger asks, changing the topic for the prince.

 

“Oh. It’s Uncle Yook who told me this secret.”  
“Uncle Yook?”  
“He’s a friend of the King – and he’s not around anymore.”

 

After minutes of walking on a dark pathway that seemed so endless, Baekhyun was amazed to get out of an empty lot, hidden by an abandoned tenement building. Prince Chanyeol was leading the way, still holding his hand. They did a few minutes of walking road and in no time, they’re already at Cheonggye Plaza.

 

Baekhyun felt nostalgic – this is the place where he sells meat buns with Yixing and also the place where he met his first admiration he had long forgotten. 

“Do you know…” Chanyeol breathes happily as he looked around the area. “This is my favorite place. It gives me so much to remember…. “

“Me too.”

“Should we eat?”

Baekhyun nods as he let the prince pull him to the food stalls around to eat freshly cooked street foods. The night was busy but it’s not crowded and it’s the first time for Baekhyun to see the prince enthusiastic like that. 

 

The prince doesn’t let go of his hand too, showing Baekhyun all the places he’d gone to when he’s sneaking out. After spending an hour playing at an arcade, the both decided to visit Seoul University and stay at the football field where they can lay down and rest. 

 

The field was freshly lawn and lying on their backs wasn’t that itchy. It was also quiet because it’s a weekend and there are no varsity students around to practice.

 

Exhaustion has taken over Baekhyun especially on his feet. It’s always a struggle to keep up with the prince because his legs are overly long unlike his.

 

Baekhyun was lying beside the prince, hugging the huge elephant plushy the prince redeemed after winning all the games he touched. A lot of people in the arcade had their eyes on him because the prince looked cool when he focuses on his games. Baekhyun can’t help but to feel lucky to see the prince’ smile that never faltered that night.

 

“Ahh. My arms are so long and useless.” The prince yawned, spreading his arms widely. “Someone can actually use this useless arm as a pillow, right Baekhyun?” he grins.

 

It was an invitation and the commoner gladly rested his head on the prince’ arm. “You were really cool today.”

 

“Of course. I should make an impression for our first date.”

The commoner wanted to squeal his delight after hearing the word date – but instead of doing so, he just hid his face behind the plushy and screamed internally. He can feel the prince’ other arm snake over his tummy so that he can embrace him. 

 

“That passageway was found out by the young king before and used it to run away from home, too. Cool, right?”

 

“You got your mischievousness from the King.” Baekhyun teases, turning his body to face the prince. He wanted to hear more of his stories. 

“I do. The Queen told me before that I do look like my grandfather when he’s still in his twenties. I bet his Highness hoards all the girls before because of this gifted look.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes when Prince Chanyeol winks at him, implying that he is good looking too. “Do you mind – if I ask how was it before?”

“My childhood?” 

Baekhyun nods and the prince thought deeply. “It wasn’t that fun… but I have few memories that were worth remembering.”

“Tell me more about it please?”

 

“Ahh. It might bore you since I’m not interesting as a child.”

 

“As long as it’s about you, I will listen to it till my ears fall off my head.”

 

“That’s nice to hear.” Chanyeol mumbles, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek. “Let’s see. How to even start?” The prince laughed to ease his awkwardness and it made the commoner scoot closer. “Well, I didn’t really enjoy growing as the prince that was never introduced to the public. My family didn’t want my life to be placed in danger just like what happened to Yoora before when anti monarchs planned to kidnap her when she’s still in 7th grade. I’m homeschooled, bombarded with the mindset that I should be a fitting prince. No friends, no playmates, no mistakes.”

 

Baekhyun’s feeling sad hearing it directly from the prince. He inched closer again and had the huge plushy to be in between them yet still, he can still feel the warmth of the older. 

 

“I lived at the Blue House because the crown prince wanted to protect me from the scrutiny of the elders. It wasn’t particularly sad because I was with Yoora and Seolhwa. It’s just the amount of pressure makes it intolerable for a child to stay there. Mom and Dad were always not around and I hated feeling alone. I really preferred staying at the palace because it grants me the chance to use the secret passage and sneak out”

 

“I don’t understand why they hate your family so much.” Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun pouting and frowning on his throat. “The crown prince did a lot for the country – aren’t they satisfied with that?”

“It’s hard to please people who have a different belief from yours.” The prince answers. “For them we don’t deserve a place in the monarch, moreover, rule the country.”

“It’s still unfair to be treated like that.”

 

“Let’s not talk about that –“ Chanyeol cheers Baekhyun up. “Ah! Let’s just talk about the highlight of my childhood.”

“What is it?”  
“Sneaking out!” The prince chuckles. “Well, it shouldn’t be a highlight since I made a big trouble doing it but I met a friend whom I learned from so much...”

 

It piqued Baekhyun’s interest because he relates so much with meeting a friend that gave him a good memory too. He had a childhood friend who helped him when they didn’t have anything to eat. That childhood friend also complimented him for being pretty but teases him by calling him piggy. He received few clothes from him and taught him how to read. He was six by that time and unable to attend preschool.

 

“I can’t recall his name but he’s alike to the flowers the Queen grows. Exceptionally a stand out despite of the simplicity. I call him piggy because he makes a big mess when he eats. Reminds me of someone who can't eat cleanly. Someone beside me.”

Baekhyun’s heart momentarily stopped and his hands went cold as the prince continued to talk. His mind can't believe the possibility that the prince was the childhood friend. If that’s the case then, Chanyeol could be his first admiration, too.

Everything Baekhyun remembers about his childhood friend matches with the prince’ story.

 

“I think he’s the prettiest person I met even though poverty is evident on the way he dressed. Regardless, he’s a very good kid who taught me to share even though you have less. He sells cold steamed buns back then. I didn’t have money to buy one on our first meeting but he gladly gave me a piece since I was starving. We usually meet once a month whenever I stay with the King but I never forgot how he looked. Every time I meet him, I’ll give him the clothes I used to wear. It was bigger than him but it looked cozy. I also taught him how to read whenever we meet.”

 

Baekhyun can remember his last meeting with his childhood friend. They were running away from bad men after him and everything’s vague already in his mind. The next thing he knows, he woke up lying on a hospital bed with a treated gunshot wound.

 

“I regret meeting with him, though.”

“W-why …?”

 

Chanyeol felt a big lump on his throat as he remembers the trouble he had brought piggy. “Remember Uncle Yook?”

 

Baekhyun nods. 

 

“He tipped the anti-monarchs about me and conspired with them to kill me. Piggy was the one who helped me escape and the one who protected me from being shot. My grandfather’s security team came to rescue but they were late. I regret associating myself with him because it placed him into grave danger. If I didn’t force to act out my curiosity, I wouldn’t have risked our lives.”

 

The commoner wanted to cry happy tears and believed that their meeting had a reason. It was shocking and unbelievable on how fate works in bringing up people to meet the people they thought they already lost. 

 

“You’re quiet.” Chanyeol whispers. “Did I make you sad?”

“Y-you will make piggy sad for saying that you regret meeting him.” Baekhyun answered, trying not to cry. He remembers that his only visitor at the hospital was his grandfather and that he looked forward in meeting the Prince after he recovered. He waited for the child prince to come back and play with him again but no one came. “W-what happened after … the incident?”

 

“I wanted to go and visit piggy but the crown prince was against it and punished me. I was a little rebellious after it happened. I moped and skipped my classes for days. The scolding didn’t bother me. I believe I deserved it for being reckless. The Queen even asked me to kneel on salt so that I can repent my actions. Then after repenting, I realized that I can’t face him after what happened. I – I felt guilty. Yoora was the one who checked on him for me”

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“Thank you for saying that.” Chanyeol smiles, poking the younger’s nose gently. “But partially, I am a contributing factor. I wanted to have a normal life so bad but because of this want – I – brought inconvenience to the people important to me.” 

“Everyone makes mistakes, your highness.” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol can hear it loudly. They looked in each other’s eyes and it’s the first time he was comforted. Baekhyun words are amazing. 

 

“A prince like me shouldn’t –“

 

“A prince like you is human. Don’t forget that. Mistakes make us grow. You shouldn’t be scared of it.”

 

Chanyeol can never explain how Baekhyun managed to touch his heart multiple of times already. The younger reminded him that what happened was purely incidental and it’s not the end of everything. 

The prince just nodded and didn’t retort anymore.

“Do – do you have any plans on finding him again?”

The prince was hushed by Baekhyun’s question and then shook his head. It pained Baekhyun a little but Chanyeol explained why. 

“I don’t want to bother him anymore. I’m happy to know that he’s living well already. That’s enough. At first. I thought that I lost piggy for staying away from him but grandfather told me that nothing is ever lost to us as long as we remember it. I believed that too. Nothing yours will be lost. If it gets lost till you die then it’s not for you.”

“If piggy can see you right now, he’ll be so happy to know that you are living well too.”

“Piggy is the reason why I wanted to be a doctor, by the way.” Chanyeol shared again. “After that incident, I wanted to be knowledgeable enough to know what to do during unwanted times like that. 

 

Baekhyun rose from lying down and gave the prince a big, encouraging smile. “You’re really cool, highness!”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol asked, reaching for Baekhyun’s cheek. “You sure make my heart flutter with that compliment.”

 

“I will do my best too and be the nurse that will assist you in all of your appointments!”

 

“Then you have to work really hard because I’m interested in surgeries.” Chanyeol offers his hand to the younger and reciprocated the smile the younger is giving him. “Let’s do our best, okay?”


	5. Chapter 5

The start of the new semester was chilly and most of the people in the country will soon experience winter. Weeks had passed and Baekhyun became used in living in the Palace easily. 

Interacting with the royal family has become normal for him and the manners he only practiced with Kyungsoo before is now part of his lifestyle. It’s not hard for him to exhibit the etiquettes he should do in front of the elders for it became a part of his daily routine. The crown princess, as expected tried to visit them at the Hwa house as often as possible despite of her schedule.

 

The King was utterly impressed with him and wanted to teach him more of his leisure. 

 

Baekhyun was too shy to reject evenings when the King invites him over tea at his living area as teaches the commoner how to write Chinese calligraphy. 

 

How can Baekhyun not join him when he can hear the King laugh heartily over his silly mistakes? During mornings, he’d invite Baekhyun for a daily walk in the pavilion to clear their minds for a productive day together. On rare occasions, Chanyeol has the time to spare and the prince sees to it that he’d come along and accompany them 

 

Lately, Chanyeol spends time at the university to do his research. He’d get home late and had to go to back early. He and Baekhyun had like an hour or two to catch up with each other since they couldn’t meet at the university too because the med students are busy for their yearly outreach project. 

 

The younger would always drag Minseok just to check on the prince secretly. 

 

Every day, Baekhyun’s appreciation towards the prince’ diligence and hard work deepens. 

 

Every day, he misses him dearly and because of the longing, Baekhyun came to a realization that he already has deep feelings for the prince. 

It’s not a happy crush anymore.

He’s in love.

 

Minseok was the first to know what he felt for Chanyeol. The older encouraged him to tell the prince what he felt and the thing about being childhood friends but Baekhyun couldn’t find the right timing to tell the prince. 

 

It wasn’t part of his plan to tell the prince that he was piggy, though. Actually, it doesn't crossed his mind on telling it to the prince anymore but Minseok suggested that he should. 

 

“Who knows things might change between the two of you, right?” Minseok kids, giving him such romantic ideas of the Chanyeol falling for him as well after knowing but Baekhyun doesn’t want that kind of love.

 

He wishes deep inside him that if Chanyeol falls for him, it’s because of who he is and not because of pity out of what happened to their childhood and their wedding arrangement.

 

The revelation was quite a shock for him that he reveled with himself only. 

He’s scared for the prince’ reaction. 

 

What if he wouldn’t feel happy just like him? 

He said it himself that he doesn’t want to associate with piggy anymore because he thinks he’ll just bring misfortune to him again. 

 

What if the prince drifts away from him after knowing?

 

Baekhyun really disliked the thought.

 

What if Prince Chanyeol would see the scar he had after the incident? 

 

Every time Baekhyun looks at his body, it scares him that the Prince might felt guilty and reminded again of the price in doing what he wanted to experience.

*****

“I’m so excited to hear the results, Baekhyun-ah.” The crown princess exclaimed over the phone as Baekhyun walks his way to Seoul University Hospital to have his fertility check. He had to go alone unlike what is originally planned to be accompanied by his mother-in-law but there’s an important meeting she had to attend to. “I’m really sorry you had to go alone. Is there anything you’d like me to buy for you?”

 

“Ah. Eomonim. Please don’t apologize. I understand that the Blue House needs you.” Baekhyun almost stuttered upon addressing Mrs. Park like his own mother. The crown princess required him to address her like his own mother because she felt that Baekhyun had the need to feel comfortable with the royal family. 

 

She easily felt a barrier between them because Baekhyun grew up as a commoner and in a commoner’s mindset, they always feel that they should be extra polite and courteous towards the royal family. 

 

She disliked Baekhyun to be extra to them. He’ll be part of the family once their marriage takes place and she thought of helping him. 

“I’ll call you as soon as my test finishes.” Baekhyun can hear Mrs. Park pout over the other line. “Eomonim.” He calls again one more time and this time, it’s sweeter and consoling. “It’s really okay.”

“I’ll only feel better if you will ask me something that you’d like. I dislike breaking promises and when I do, I see to it that I can give something in return. Like a bribe, honey.” She kids, and Baekhyun remembers that Chanyeol will be going home early that night.

 

“Can we… cook dinner this afternoon for the Prince?” Baekhyun mumbles, hesitant that he’s asking too much from the crown princess. Since Prince Chanyeol was busy, he hasn’t met with the family. The commoner thinks it’s been a long time already that Chanyeol met with his family because of his busy schedule and it might make him happy if he could eat dinner with them even just for tonight. 

 

“I don’t think my meeting would consume the whole day. I’ll ask Seolhwa to fix it for me, anything else??”

“Strawberries for the prince?”

“That’s not even a bribe for you but for our Chan.” Mrs. Park giggled. “Okay okay. I’ll ask Kyungsoo to pick out the ripest and freshest strawberries for your dear prince.”

 

Baekhyun was happy after the phone call although it bothered him on the strawberry picking task for Kyungsoo but nevertheless, Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo is capable to do the request without failure. 

 

He’s looking forward on surprising the prince and do little things for him. 

 

The thought of making the prince delighted made him less worried visiting the doctor on his own.

Chanyeol was the one who scheduled an appointment for him and he wasn’t expecting a general checkup for the day. He’s surprised to see Yewon waiting for him at the lobby of the hospital, holding a paper bag in both of her hands. 

 

“Baekhyun-ah!” she calls, running excitedly towards him. “It’s good to see you! I rushed here after my class since I have time to spare. It’s your checkup, right? Chanyeol told me.”

 

Before answering, Baekhyun glanced at the wall clock near them and saw that it’s already lunch time. “Shouldn’t you be having lunch now, Yewon?”

 

“I’m on my calorie diet – I ate already.” She says, linking arms with Baekhyun. “Chanyeol and Jongdae are still at the lab hence I am here to accompany you on your check up. Actually, Chanyeol asked me. Never knew he had a caring side like that. By the way – I brought you snacks and vitamin drinks.” 

 

They sat down at the waiting quarters. Yewon was still chatty as ever. She’s excited in showing Baekhyun the stuff she bought for him. Baekhyun wasn’t able to thank her because she kept on talking about the dosages and the effects of it. The commoner doesn’t mind, though. Yewon’s talkativeness made him less anxious. He’s worried for negative results of his check up and it’s his first time to be actually checked. 

 

Their conversation, however, was cut off when a lady in blue scrub suit approached them. Baekhyun thinks that she just came out of the surgery. “Yewon-ah! Good to see you here.”

“Doctor Im!” Yewon stood up and gave a polite bow. Not knowing what to do, Baekhyun followed Yewon and stood on his place as he watched them exchange friendly smiles with each other. “I’m here to play with my friend for a while!”

 

Baekhyun immediately bowed to the lady doctor when he was greeted with a curt nod. 

 

“Is he sick?” she asked, referring to Baekhyun. Yewon was as enthusiastic as ever, answering for him.

 

“No, Doctor Im. He’s just here to be checked. He also knows Chanyeol!”

 

“That’s good to hear –“ the lady sighed with relief and then gave Baekhyun a long look. “Speaking of Chanyeol, have you seen him by the way? He promised me lunch today.”

By the mere mention of Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s curiosity sky rocketed and made him lift his head. His eyes were curious. It may be a little obvious because the doctor picked up something by the way he reacted towards the mention of the prince.

 

“Ah, Doctor. Chanyeol and the others are really busy so it will be negative for you to have lunch with him.”

“How can I even get dates with him if he’s that dedicated to his studies.” Doctor Im huffs, putting her hands in her pockets. “I really don’t believe Jongdae when he told everyone that Chanyeol’s engaged already.”

 

Baekhyun felt a chill running down his spine and heard Yewon awkwardly laugh. 

 

He sort of agrees. If they knew that _he_ was the one engaged with Chanyeol, surely, they’d make fun of the prince. Baekhyun took a quick look at the doctor and realized how she looked so beautiful and smart. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’s feeling inside but learning that a lot of better choices prying on Chanyeol made him really sad. 

 

“He is really engaged though?”

 

“But why doesn’t he wear a ring or something?” the doctor retorts, stabbing Baekhyun in his chest unconsciously. He gazes at his hand and found himself getting sad for not having a ring despite of being engaged. 

Yewon took note of what he did but kept quiet. She knows Baekhyun got affected by what the lady told them.

 

“Anyway. I need to get going and find Chanyeol. I’ll ask him references for my thesis, too. Nice meeting you, Yewon’s friend!”

 

When the lady doctor took her leave, Baekhyun sat awfully quiet on his place.

 

“You’ll be okay, Baekhyun-ah.” Yewon patted his back, trying to shy away Baekhyun from what Doctor Im said since he’s been playing with his ring-less finger. She knows the growing anxiety in Baekhyun because the younger kept on looking around the area and flinch whenever the door of his doctor’s office opens too... “Don’t be nervous. Tests are important to know what you should prioritize.”

 

“What if something’s wrong with me?”

 

“That’s why doctors exist.” Yewon tells him. “If something’s wrong then the doctors would help you feel better. I sounded like a good doctor, right?”

 

“I can’t wait to have you check me – oh. Should I just wait for you to become a doctor for my check up?”

 

“That won’t do, dummy.” The lady chuckled. “We still have a lot of years to go before we become real doctors so don’t push your luck. You can’t skip this checkup.”

 

Baekhyun tried to cheer up and the both of them talked and caught up with each other since both had become busy while waiting for his name to be called. 

 

Yewon shared how Chanyeol become even more popular after acing a presentation that made the directors of the whole medical school amazed. As expected from a Cambridge alumnus, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol had the brilliance in him and his success on his chosen career is just a hand reach because his intelligence was equipped with dedication and hard work. 

 

“Ah. He’s really popular even with the resident doctors. It’s a good thing that Chanyeol doesn’t do socialization outside the academic bounds.” Yewon shares and Baekhyun can see that the lady doesn’t approve it. “Even if we tell them he’s engaged, they wouldn’t back down. Should we introduce you?”

“That’s unnecessary, Yewon-ah.” Baekhyun mumbles but he really felt the sad and jealous feeling to know that a lot of people liking the prince who walks and breathes in the same path as him 

“Aren’t you alarmed that people might snatch him from you? Because I am! I’m always rooting for the both of you and I can’t stand those general surgery residents flocking all over Chanyeol despite of the hostile face he’s giving. Women really like the challenge that kept them chasing the hard to get ones...”

 

Baekhyun was undeniably alarmed but he felt that he shouldn’t act upon anything. “I am but –“

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll guard him for you. Just promise me to step up and protect what’s yours.”

 

The younger nods to please his friend but in all honesty, what Doctor Im told him a while ago screamed that Chanyeol is not his. 

 

By the betrothal, yes, he is his… but that’s all their relationship is. 

 

Baekhyun still haven’t confessed anything to Chanyeol and he doesn’t really know what the prince felt about him.

 

His relationship with Chanyeol was really complicated and his head might burst with the amount of questions forming inside him. It was timely that his attention diverted when the nurse called for his name. 

Baekhyun was checked by Kim Junmyeon, who’s far by the friendliest doctor he ever met in his entire life. It happens that Dr. Kim was actually a close friend of Yoora, and also a trusted doctor of the royal family. Baekhyun saw the picture frames on his shelves and saw the amount of memories he shared with the Princess and wondered if he knew Chanyeol’s identity too.

“Chanyeol told me to give him your results as soon as possible –“ the doctor grits his teeth as he arranged the tests Baekhyun should do on his computer. “That punk – who was he thinking ordering a hyung like that? I should give it to you, by protocol because you’re my patient.”

“Will the checkup take the whole day, doctor?”

Baekhyun received a smile from the doctor. He thinks he’s close with Chanyeol too because he kept on calling the prince names. “No, Baekhyun-ssi. The crown princess told me to do the checkup quick and precisely. She would nag me if I’ll keep you waiting here”

The younger was surprised to know that his doctor was that close to the royal family.

“I am personally close to the royal family but I never expect Chanyeol to have a fiancé this early. It must be hard on you to live with your in laws and the other royals, hmm?”

“Oh… you know…”

“Of course!” the doctor grins. “Chanyeol told me that’s why I need to be extra nice on you or those siblings will nag me. Let’s just run few tests. It’s blood, hormones and urinary tests. Those were the usual. Yewon can go with you. She’s working under me.” He winks, making Baekhyun fidget on his chair.

 

The test he undergone to went fast and it’s the waiting that made him nervous. Yewon had to go back to her classes and left him alone in the waiting quarters. In times like this, it’s Chanyeol who he look for. He was contemplating whether to text the prince or not since Yewon mentioned that he’s kind of loaded for that day. 

He wasted and hour of typing and deleting his messages multiple of times as he comes up with a message that wouldn’t irritate or bother the prince.

He ended up sending _See you at home!_ as his message with a cute emoji after.

Baekhyun knows he wanted to see the prince on times when he’s uncertain and scared. Prince Chanyeol would hold his hand and tell him that it’ll be okay and that simple act calms him already. When he came back inside Dr. Kim’s office, there was a frown on the professor’s face as he reads the papers in front of him. He looked serious as he bites the inside of his cheek. 

 

The commoner was wary and felt like puking his guts out on the floor.

 

“So far you are actually healthy.” Dr. Kim notified, putting down his lab results. Baekhyun knew because it has his name on it. “I’ll prescribe you vitamins supplements just to be sure that you’re always in good shape.”

 

The commoner nods, and waited for the doctor to speak again. He knew what the doctor would tell him is a bad news.

 

The doctor breathes a deep, frustrated sigh. “Baekhyun-ssi. Do you, perhaps, had a medical condition before that made you spent a month or two in the hospital?”

 

“I – When I was a child, I suffered from malnutrition and – uhm...” Baekhyun swallows a lump on his throat as the doctor across him patiently waited for him to continue. “I was shot because of an accident. I don’t remember much, Doctor Kim. But those were the instances that I was hospitalized.”

“That’s enough for me to explain why you are negative to be fertile and it’s highly impossible for you to get pregnant easily.” 

 

 

_Impossible to get pregnant._

 

Baekhyun felt lightheaded after his consultation with Dr. Kim who was kind enough to see him out after he explained his situation. The doctor insisted despite of Baekhyun’s humble declines. 

 

_“Well, based from the hormones that your body produces, you’re actually that lucky individual out of 50 males that can handle pregnancies – however, because you had a history of malnutrition when you were a kid, it damaged your ovulation. You also have a high level of FSH based on your blood test, too. Having this result meant that you do have a lower to no chance of getting pregnant.”_

 

The commoner felt disappointed with himself as he walked his way out the university, clutching the envelope of his results in his hand. The checkup didn’t take a whole day and the tests didn’t even require physical strength yet Baekhyun felt really dog-tired emotionally, mentally and physically. 

He kept on sighing as he walked lethargically, not aware of his surroundings and even accidentally bumping students he came across to.

 

_You have low to no chance of getting pregnant._

 

Baekhyun felt his heart breaking into pieces as the voice of Dr. Kim echoed inside his mind repetitively. He’s so close on breaking down with the thought of disappointing his in laws, the King who never failed to express his wanting of grand kids.

 

How can he even face the crown princess with the news? Baekhyun knew it would totally break her heart as well. 

 

The commoner wiped a tear that unconsciously rolled down his cheek and tried to gather himself as he approached the bus stop. He had to wait a little bit more to be able to cross the road for him to wait for the bus he should get on. 

 

It was the weary that made Baekhyun forget to double check the traffic light and thought it was good to cross the pedestrian lane already. As he crossed the lane mindlessly, his phone suddenly rang inside his pocket and wasn’t able to see the motorcycle approaching him on such a fast speed. 

There was loud honking and few by passers shouting that it was dangerous to cross but Baekhyun was too late to realize his mistake.

Baekhyun was frightened and wasn’t able to move on his spot. He was actually frozen, as if his brain stopped working and the only thing he can do was to close his eyes and wait to be hit. 

 

Fortunately, the motorcycle driver was quick enough to turn his vehicle away from the poor commoner. Baekhyun was spared but the cyclist lost his balance and had his lavish looking motor crash into a tree. 

It was quite a commotion as few kind hearted people aided the injured cyclist to stand up. Baekhyun was shivering with his near death experience and felt that his knees are turning wobbly weak. 

“Yah – are you freaking stupid?!” shouted the cyclist who made Baekhyun face him. The cyclist looked alright, being able to stand straight as he approached the commoner aggressively. He removed his helmet and showed Baekhyun how pissed he was. 

Baekhyun got instantly intimidated by his height. “I-I”

“Do you want to die??” the taller cyclist shouted, freaking Baekhyun even more. “Don’t you know how to follow traffic lights? Are you stupid? If you wanted to die then don’t freaking drag me with you.”

The cyclist continued to shout at Baekhyun and it was too much for the commoner already. 

He was too terrified that he fell onto the ground on his knees and started crying so hard. His hardly kept emotions about his test results are suddenly springing out and his cries made the cyclist guilty of shouting at him.

 

“Ya-“ the stranger mumbled, crouching down despite of his confusion with the crying commoner. He felt like he scolded harshly and felt bad. “A-are you hurt? Why – why the hell are you wailing – I barely even hit you.” He added, shaking Baekhyun on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry –“ Baekhyun hiccupped, his face wet with tears “I’m sorry I’m stupid and useless I don’t want this to happen – I’m sorry!” 

“Alright, alright –“the cyclist looked around the people and felt embarrassed for the both of them. “Can you stop crying, oh god – I felt like I’m bullying a child. I didn't call you useless where does that came from? Can you stand up?” He groans and Baekhyun nodded despite of his intense crying.

“I’m sorry, ahjussi –“ 

“Hey – I’m not an ahjussi.” He warned, pulling Baekhyun to stand up. “You should be careful. Now we’re in big trouble.”

*****

By trouble it meant that Baekhyun had to come with stranger at the police station to file what happened. A police officer was quick to respond and kindly invited to come and talk about the damages that happened because the motorcycle crashed on a public property. Trouble meant that there might be fines given to the both of them. 

The commoner sat in front of the stranger quietly, who was sitting comfortable on his chair as they wait for the police officer to come back from getting the CCTV footage on where the accident happened. Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol with because of his overly long limbs and the listless expression on his face. Though the silver hair looked nice on him, Baekhyun still finds it odd to see someone as stylish as him. The stranger looked really good,

Baekhyun kept on staring and concluded stranger caught him staring and straightened his back as he stared at Baekhyun impassively. 

“This is your fault, really.”

He squirmed, uncomfortably on his place and bowed his head. Earlier, when he was being scolded by the handsome cyclist, he burst into tears because he can't handle being filled with extreme emotions. 

 

Baekhyun felt bad and didn’t raise his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You even cried and made me look bad.” The stranger continues and Baekhyun wanted to sink on his place. “Ahh. I’m so in trouble. Will I get detained? Ahh. I can’t afford to get detained, my mom will kill me. I just bought the motorcycle today why must I be so unlucky today?” he groans, too frustrated that he wanted to pull all of his silver hair out his head. 

Despite of his apathetic demeanor, the stranger was quite a talker. He kept on mumbling what may happen to him like he was readying himself for the worst possibilities. All Baekhyun did was to watch him and it doesn’t go unnoticed from the commoner that the stranger had a scrape wound on his elbow. He was about to point it to the stranger when the police officer came back and gave them a scowl.

“Oh Sehun-ssi.” He called sternly. The stranger gave all of his attention to the police officer. “We’re letting you off but you have to pay the fine for driving with an expired license. Here. Look.”

Baekhyun watched as the officer handed the license to the man across him and pointed that his driver’s license should’ve been renewed yesterday. He can see how Sehun, face palmed himself, frowning as he apologized for not being able to update his license. “I’ll handle all of the expense, sir.” He said.

“I – I could help too –“ Baekhyun butts in, earning a glare from Sehun.

“How could a high school student help me on paying.”

Before answering, Baekhyun rummaged his bag to find his ID showed it to Sehun who thought he’s a high school student. Maybe it should be offending already because Baekhyun gets that comment a lot that he doesn’t look his age and most of the time, it’s a reason why people look down on him. 

 

“I’m in college already!” Baekhyun protested, making the silver haired man in front of him drop his jaws. 

 

“Officer, he’s using a fake ID.” He ratted, as if he was trying to offend Baekhyun.

 

“No it’s not!” Baekhyun scowls. “I want to help paying the fines.”

 

“Then it’s settled.” The officer announced, leaving his table again to arrange the charges they should pay. It stopped the both of them from arguing anymore and in no time, they were released out of the police station, Oh Sehun paying for his violation and Baekhyun paying for the damages of the accident. 

 

After settling, Baekhyun tailed behind the silver haired cyclist on his way out. He still felt bad despite of paying half of the fines. Leaving like nothing happened doesn’t sit well with him. 

 

“Se-sehun-ssi!” he called, grabbing the hem of his black leather jacket to catch up on him finally. If there’s something wrong with tall people, then it’s their long strides when they walk. He was panting when the taller turned to face him and Baekhyun didn’t noticed the scowl given to him. 

 

“What?” the silver haired spats. “I still have lots to do, unless you’ll treat me food then you better not delay me with nonsense again.”

 

Baekhyun blinks the tall man in front of him and then heard a loud rumbling of a hungry stomach. He shouldn’t laugh at someone’s hunger but the cyclist managed to pull his impassive face as his stomach continues to detest him. 

“I feel really bad for what happened and I should compensate you, at least. Would you like to eat? I’ll pay.” 

 

“Fine.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what made him go with a complete stranger in a restaurant he and the prince usually frequents and prayed Gods that he wouldn’t have additional trouble by doing so. 

 

When they arrive at the café, the silver haired man already told him his orders and went on his way to find a seat. Baekhyun had disbelief evident on his face when he was left to line for the counter. 

From where he stands, he sees Sehun getting the place where Chanyeol usually takes when they visit the place He was sitting relaxed on the couch, checking his phone and momentarily looking outside to kill time as he waits for his food. The short commoner didn’t even order for himself because he felt like he already spent too much for that day and he’s too shy to ask for extra allowance from Yoora. Paying for the damages cost him a lot. 

 

Somehow, he thought that treating Oh Sehun a meal is a bad idea. 

 

The silver haired man started chomping his food as soon as Baekhyun arrived. By the looks of how he inhaled the food in front of him, he’s starving. 

The shorter sat down in front of him and looked inside his back pack the mini first aid bag given to his class when they finished the semester. According to his professor, it’s a must as a nursing student to bring a first aid kit and that they should practice mending people already.

 

“Hey, shorty.” Sehun calls him, making Baekhyun scowl at him in return. “Why aren’t you eating?”

 

“I’m not short.”

 

“Pint sized?”

“no. I’m very average thank you very much. It’s Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun huffs, placing his first aid kit on the table. “You’re injured.”

 

Sehun looked baffled and Baekhyun reached out for his left shoulder where the scrape is. “Here.”

 

“Oh. It must be because I fell on the asphalt harshly because someone doesn’t follow traffic lights religiously. Not only that I have an injury, my new baby was awfully dented because it crashed on a post.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes with the silver hair’s mocking and started pouring alcohol on his cotton ball to clean the wound. His mind forgot that it would badly sting and he only realized he made a mistake when Sehun screamed.

 

“yah!” the silver haired shouted, retrieving his arm. There was a glint on the corner of his eyes and Baekhyun felt back because he made him tear up. “Forget it! I can clean this on my own at home.”

 

“I’m sorry –“ the shorter panics, putting out the correct solution to use to clean the wound. “Let me try again! I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I remember I didn’t do anything for you. This is my first time to use this too.”

 

“What am I a guinea pig you can test?” At first, Sehun was hesitant to give his arm back to Baekhyun and he’s probably weirded but the puppy eyes the shorter gave him moved his heart. The shorter’s pleas worked on the silver haired man.

 

Baekhyun managed not to hurt Sehun the second time and successfully cleaned the latter’s wound by betadine. Sehun was suddenly quiet as he watched the shorter dabbed a cream on it using his fingers. He has a heavy hand despite of his graciousness and Baekhyun’s apologetic every time the silver haired man winced in pain. 

 

“What the hell are you applying on me?” Sehun asked curiously, looking intently at the focused Baekhyun. He might’ve gawked a little on the shorter’s small face and noticed that despite of being a trouble to him, he’s actually cute whenever his nose twitches when he knows he’s hurting him. 

 

Sehun became problematic because how can he even get angry with this person? It gravely guilts him too when the shorter cowers immediately after he raises his voice and all he could do was to sigh his frustration.

 

“It’s antibiotic cream to reduce risk of infections.” The shorter smiled and gazed at Sehun who was already staring right back at him. “Why?” he asked, surprisingly.

 

“N-nothing.” Sehun stuttered, putting his attention back to his food. The commoner doesn’t know what to say anymore and stayed quiet on his place.

*****

As soon as Chanyeol finished his lab duties with Jongdae, the first thing he did was to drop by Junmyeon’s office because the elder told him to come. 

 

Usually, Junmyeon was straight to the point but it gave the prince a scare to only get a message asking him to drop by as soon as he can. After changing to formal clothes in their locker area, he meets with Im Jinah, a fellow doctor in the general surgery department on his way. She’s a nice senior who usually ask help from him when it comes to her thesis. 

 

It’s not a big deal since Chanyeol’s resources are from Cambridge and it’s better to use if you want to ace your research. Letting her borrow his books is an easy thing to do. 

 

Since he’s in a rush, he let her know that he’ll just send what she’s needing from him later that evening. 

 

Ever since he started learning from the residents of Seoul University Hospital, Jinah never failed to show her interest on him to the extent that she asks him out for lunch. He wasn’t surprised with the boldness of the lady since there’s a lot of ladies like that in Cambridge. They work well together but Chanyeol doesn’t find himself being all friendly with her. 

 

When he reached Junmyeon’s office, the first thing he did was to sip on the iced coffee on the elder’s table. He ran all the way and he couldn’t really fetch his own cup of water anymore. 

 

Junmyeon stared at Chanyeol, scandalized because he knows Chanyeol disliked sharing drinks when he’s still younger and seeing the prince naturally sip on his drink is a new thing for him. 

 

“Can I see Baekhyun’s results so I can go home?” the prince asked, smiling as he sat beside the doctor. “I bet you and Yoora will go out for dinner too so doing this fast is a win-win for the both of us.”

“Nah. Yoora cancelled that’s why I’m sulking.” Junmyeon snatches his drink from the younger’s hand and sighed deeply. 

Chanyeol finds it pitiful that Yoora always cancel their dinner date for blue house duties but it’s a good thing Junmyeon is kind and supportive enough to let her go without a fit. The prince thought love is going on between the two and it’s really cute to witness. “Look here.” The doctor told him, Baekhyun’s healthy and his body is actually capable of bearing a baby inside him but it will be difficult.”

 

“Why? High FSH?”

 

“Yeah. Extremely.”

 

“I researched about it, actually.” Chanyeol mumbles, looking at Baekhyun’s blood test on his hand. “FSH levels can change annually but Baekhyun’s are extremely high...”

 

“I know right? I researched ways on how we can do something about his condition because the crown princess will kill me if I wouldn’t propose anything for your fiancé but success lowering of FSH rarely happens.” Junmyeon cries. “I really hate delivering negative news. I was so worried of Baekhyun earlier. He looked badly shocked”

 

The prince bit his lip thinking what Baekhyun had gone through all alone earlier. His people always talk about how excited they are for kids, hinting “What can we do for now?”

 

“For now, I’ve given him vitamins, advised him to get proper sleep and avoid stress, listed zinc-rich foods he should eat and also “the older took a big paper bag under his desk and handed it to Chanyeol. The prince curiously peeked inside the bag and saw silver packets “this drink is yuck but it help boost his fertility.”

 

“Hyung, is this cucumber juice?” the prince asked, reading out loud the first thing he saw on the packaging. He tore out one so he can taste it too and regretted his decision. He only took a sip and instantly pulled a disgusted face. “Baekhyun can't drink this. This is torture.”

 

“Do not even dirty my floor.” Junmyeon warned, giving him a sharp look. “He has to bear with this for now. I also need you to change your eating habits.”

 

Chanyeol gave the doctor a confused look and kept on drinking the juice he opened despite of the feeling that he might already cry with the taste of it. “Ha? What for?”

 

“What? Teamwork makes the dream work. You think Baekhyun’s the only one who has to work hard? We have to get your sperms be in good shape too that’s why, try your best not to skip your meals and eat healthy foods, too. Also, add pineapple in your diet.” he winked and the prince just rolled his eyes at him. 

 

Right after his meeting with Baekhyun’s doctor, Chanyeol rushed to the universities parking area so that he can come home and comfort Baekhyun. 

 

For sure, his small fiancé definitely got sad after hearing the news or worse, disappointed to himself because he knew how his folks showed excitement about their future kids.

 

Knowing Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s gut tells him that his small fiancé’s he’s feeling accountable for not being able to be fertile at the moment. 

The prince wasn’t particularly rushing for a family. He doesn't think of that yet but the news saddened him a little bit, yet, there’s nothing else they could do at the moment but to wait and do everything they can to be healthy. Baekhyun could improve the next year. 

 

“Yah! Chanyeol!” 

 

The prince was stopped in getting inside his car and was surprised to see Yewon running towards his direction. By the looks of it, she’s already finished for her today’s duties and classes, too. As usual, Chanyeol didn’t say anything and let his friend tell him what she needs.

 

But instead of a conversation, the lady grabbed his both hands and inspected it. “It’s really negative.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Giving back his hands, Yewon gave his shin a fair kick all of a sudden. He almost cursed at the lady but it’s a good thing that he’s not the type to cuss. “What was that for?”

 

“How could you??”

 

The prince was beyond dumbfounded on why Yewon kicked him. She’s not very hostile when it comes to anyone not Jongdae and surely, he didn’t do anything that can make her mad like that. “What did I do?”

 

“That is for giving Baekhyun a hard time!” Yewon scowled, giving him another kick on his other shin. “and that’s for – for – I don’t know. I like making things even.”

 

Chanyeol had to look up to give Yewon a questioning look as he crouched down and tried his best to suppress the pain by his hands. “Please tell me a valid reason why do I need to be kicked ruthlessly like this? What did I do to Baekhyun?”

 

“Ask yourself why our colleagues kept on pursuing you despite the fact that you already established the fact that you’re engaged. I thought you’re the smartest but I guess people from Cambridge are pretty dense. How shameful.” Not giving Chanyeol a chance to clarify things, Yewon already walked away and left the prince with a confusing question inside his head.

 

The drive on his way to the palace was filled with the image of his small fiancé dreading over the checkup he had for the day and the reason why Yewon was angry at him. He didn’t even had to spend a whole day inside the hospital to call it a rough day because the thoughts running inside his head is too much already, it wearies him. He’s hesitant to ask Baekhyun if ever he did something that disappointed him because he doubts the younger would tell him.

 

He hoped dinner with the crown princess and the King would somehow go by smoothly and easy for Baekhyun despite of the news they got for that day.

 

Turns out that the gods were probably favoring him that day because the moment he arrived home, he was greeted by Cheol excitedly. The puppy who’s grown bigger and fatter was wagging his tail as he barked at him in a high pitched tone. 

 

“Hey little rascal, have you been well?” Chanyeol felt like the pup would behave and lifted him up from the floor. He earned few licks from the puppy that somehow lessened his tiredness. Few palace maids greeted him and helped him with his belongings. “Where’s Baekhyun?” he asked one of the palace maid who had her head bowed down. 

 

“Baekhyun-nim is at the kitchen, preparing the food for you, with her highness.”

 

“Mom?”

“Yes, Prince.”

 

After telling the palace maids that they can rest already because he doesn’t need anything, he immediately went to the kitchen and saw the mess on the table and two lovely figures working in front of the stove, trying to shield themselves from the splurging oil from the frying pan. 

 

Chanyeol knows his body was tired that he rested himself on the wall as he watch Baekhyun and his mother laugh together while they try to turn of the stove. They already finished cooking almost four dishes as it was plated on the dining table already. 

 

It’s the first time he witnessed his mother screamed mindlessly as the both shielded themselves from the hot oil flying out the pan. Baekhyun looked happy and alright unlike what he thought earlier but he still couldn’t be at ease. 

 

He only got noticed when Cheol barked and it caught Baekhyun’s attention. His commoner fiancé turned around, wearing a nice blue sweater and sweatpants and smiled at him. His brain must've been making things up but Chanyeol thought for a second that Baekhyun’s smile were pained. 

 

“Highness!” Baekhyun exclaimed, making the crown princess turn to look at him as well.

 

“Chan!”

 

“Why is this place so messy?” Chanyeol kids, placing Cheol down on the floor and walked towards them. He stood beside Baekhyun was the one who turned the stove off for the two. 

 

“A life savior!” Mrs. Park cries, hiding behind him while his small fiancé looked awkwardly frozen. After giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, he immediately face Baekhyun who thought he already had the chance to distance himself from him. He was quick enough to get a hold of the younger’s wrist. 

 

“Now that you’re here. Let me tell the King that dinner’s going to be ready soon.” The crown princess winks at Baekhyun, making it obvious that she’s making a way for them to have privacy. 

 

“Thanks mom.” Chanyeol mumbles, frowning at Baekhyun because he doesn’t like it when the smaller tries to evade him. The crown princess left with the puppy in her arms. 

 

When it’s sure that they’re already alone, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to stand closely in front of him.

 

“Highness.” Baekhyun gulps nervously, not looking at the prince. “I – I..”

 

“I’m home.” Chanyeol grins, closing the space between them with a bear like embrace. He buried his face on the Baekhyun’s shoulder and snaked his arms around the small body easily. 

Baekhyun smelt nice like he just came out from the shower, making Chanyeol’s strained muscles relax. 

He smelt exactly like home.

There’s always a comforting feeling bubbling inside Baekhyun whenever the prince hugs him. The embrace he was receiving was extremely making him feel better despite of the over thinking he did that day.

 

In the prince’ arm, Baekhyun discarded the thought that they don’t have engagement rings and the fact that it will be a problem for him to carry the future generation of the royal family.

 

“I’m –“

 

“Don’t apologize if it’s about your checkup.” The prince whispers, tightening his hug and Baekhyun sighed the frustration piling up in him. 

 

“That’s what the crown princess told me as soon as I arrive.”

 

“Because you don’t have to apologize for it.” The prince broke the embrace to cup Baekhyun’s face in his hand. “Don’t feel pressured, okay?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, trying to smile for the prince. 

When he came home, he wasn’t expecting the crown princess to smother him with hugs, telling him that she knows. Mrs. Park was worried the moment Dr. Kim relayed the check up to her. The commoner was sort of worried about how he would tell the crown princess and what Dr. Kim did somehow helped Baekhyun to breathe a little clearer.

“I also lost my lab results and I was scolded for that by the crown princess.” The smaller pouted, making Prince Chanyeol smile.

 

“What are we going to do with you?” Chanyeol chuckles, cooing Baekhyun to make him smile. How could he lose it? It doesn’t matter. What’s important is that Baekhyun is still with them. “Hey. You know that I’m not smart, right?”

 

“You are the brightest person I know, actually.”

 

“Academic wise, yes. But do you think I’m dense?”

 

Baekhyun gave him a long stare of confusion. “Dense?”

 

“I may not be aware that I’m giving you a hard time – so maybe I am really dense but you’ll tell me if something’s bothering you that involves me, right?”

 

Chanyeol knows he hit something inside Baekhyun because it made the smaller quiet but Baekhyun then flashed at smile at him, assuring him that he did nothing wrong. 

 

It confused Chanyeol because Yewon wouldn’t throw a fit if there isn’t a basis. Baekhyun must’ve been trying to hide it from him. 

 

“Okay.” Chanyeol smiled back, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand to plant each a soft kiss. 

 

And then Yewon’s words hit him when he saw how delicate yet plain Baekhyun’s hands are. 

 

_“Ask yourself why our colleagues kept on pursuing you despite the fact that you already established the fact that you’re engaged._

 

A ring. 

Chanyeol felt like a bucket of cold water was poured onto him as he realized that they don’t have any symbol of their engagement. He didn’t think of it as something important before since he was bombarded of academic and princely duties.

 

“I’ll do something about it.” The prince mumbled against Baekhyun’s hand which made the younger have a questioning look on his face. “By the way, Dr. Kim gave something to help us. You’ll know later.”

 

All throughout the dinner, it’s normal that the prince sits quietly beside Baekhyun. 

 

The King praised the both for successfully cooking without burning down the Hwa House. It was delightful to just listen to them talk casually and Chanyeol commends Baekhyun for making the atmosphere lighter around the house. Ever since he came and lived with the royalties, the heavy topics were mostly talked in private. 

 

Chanyeol felt like he’s living with normal people already.

 

“Highness.” Baekhyun tugged on him slyly as the King and the crown princess talked about Yoora’s relationship with Junmyeon that they don’t disapprove but it bothers them that Yoora doesn’t look like she has plan on settling already. “I’m full already.”

 

What Baekhyun whispered didn’t stopped the prince from putting more food on the younger’s plate. He was too focused on making Baekhyun eat healthily. He reached for Baekhyun’s face and wiped the corner of his mouth using his thumb with a smile. “One more serving then I’m letting you go.”

Baekhyun was aware that the prince became extra caring and understanding with him after his checkup and he’s beyond thankful that the King and the crown princess didn’t seem to mind his situation at the moment. 

They told him that it might be early for them to get excited but Baekhyun can’t feel at ease.

 

He can’t stop thinking that it might be a problem for them if he can never improve and sadly couldn’t give a child. Their relationship was only bounded by arrangement. It’s not like it can’t be broken off because the royal family has a goal of continuing the Park monarch. 

 

An heir is important. 

 

Baekhyun kept quiet until it was time for bed. The elders noticed his lack of enthusiasm and it was Chanyeol who asked him to go up first to rest inside his room. The prince asked to wait for him before going to sleep.

 

It made Baekhyun nervous that he cannot stop phasing to and fro inside his room for no exact reason. He heard the crown princess invited the King for tea after their dinner and Chanyeol must have heard it too and decided to join.

 

He was already biting on his nails when somebody knocked on his door. The commoner quickly ran and opened the door, surprised to see the prince with a big paper bag on his hand and a saucer of nicely cut apples on the other. 

 

The prince gracefully sat down on the edge of his bed and Baekhyun quietly followed. “Your room looks neat.” He comments with a smile on his face. Unlike when they’re still living at the apartment near the university, it became a rare thing for the prince to visit his room. 

 

Baekhyun managed to study on his own already but most of the time, when he has questions, it was Kyungsoo that he asked for since the prince looked really occupied with his loads in the university. “I wonder why I feel like I missed coming in your room to chill.”

 

“You were busy.”

 

“I’m here during nights but you never invited me to teach you.” The prince had a cute grin on his face Baekhyun can feel that good swarming of butterflies inside his stomach again. “Am I not needed anymore?”

 

“It’s not like that. I just think that it’s better to let you rest when you are at home.” Baekhyun mumbled to himself and heard the prince laugh. “What’s with the paper bag, your highness?”

 

“This is your nightmare.” He teases and Baekhyun missed the playful prince a lot. The look he always sees from the taller at the university was his agitated look and he only plays around when he’s around the house. The commoner looked inside the paper bag on his lap and grimaced when he pulls out a packet.

 

“Cu-cucumber juice.”

 

“I want you to drink at least three packets a day.”

 

“But why???” Baekhyun cries and couldn’t believe that the prince looked like he’s liking his reactions. “Ah, Prince Chanyeol!”

 

Chanyeol kept on laughing as he opened one for Baekhyun. “It’ll help you, Baek. Try one.”

 

The smell made Baekhyun distant himself from the prince. He never liked cucumber. He could eat anything but not that cursed vegetable. He could never stand it. “Highness. Why cucumber?”

 

“It would be better if it’s strawberry, right?” Chanyeol replies, as if he was able to read Baekhyun’s mind. He took a sip and gave a sound of distaste. “It’s Junmyeon-hyung who told me that this can actually help you with your hormones. If I could give you something else, I’d do it. I know you hate cucumbers.”

 

The commoner took the drink and bravely tried it. He shouldn’t complain if he doesn’t want to be a problem in the future, however, he cannot help but to pull a disgusted look on his face upon having a taste of his juice. He wasn’t able hold his cough and tears coming out. 

 

“I knew you’d be like this.” The prince tried to hold his laugh as he wiped the tear under the younger’s eyes. Baekhyun continued sipping his drink despite of his want to puke because he knows he should follow the prince without saying anything. “You make me proud, Baek.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Chanyeol just smiled, his hand rested on the younger’s cheek. 

 

People may see Baekhyun as someone weak but Chanyeol was a witness on how the younger has been good on dealing things all by himself. He doesn’t bother people and try to solve it within himself first. 

 

Within the months that they’ve been together, there might be times Baekhyun gets into trouble but it’s not like he’s the one who started it. The younger proved that he can overcome anything, even the things he hated and feared the most.

 

Just like the horrible cucumber juice. 

 

“Give me that.” Chanyeol said, taking the juice from Baekhyun. He noticed that Baekhyun managed to finish half of it and that’s enough for that night. “I’ll finish it for you tonight. You’ve done really well, Baekhyun. Thank you.”

 

The prince stayed with Baekhyun for about an hour more because Cheol wanted to play with them. The puppy somehow grew friendly with him already but still gets feisty when he comes near Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun appreciated receiving that thank you and comfort from the prince. It’s enough for him to sleep with a happy and content heart.

 

The commoner promised to do his best for the Prince and face the next day without worries.

*****

Chanyeol started his Monday working in the laboratory with Jongdae as usual. It’s scheduled for them to watch surgery videos and jot down the processes done on it as part of their term paper and the prince couldn’t help but to notice how sleepy his partner it. “It’s a Monday, Jongdae.”

 

The latter yawns loud and made stretching to make himself awake but then he went back on planting his face on their text book. “I never liked it.”

The prince doesn’t particularly think Jongdae’s slacking since he knows he’s juggling work aside from med school and he knows how hard it was for his friend. “If you trust me enough, then sleep.”

 

Jongdae looked surprised and awake when Chanyeol subtly took the job for the both of them. “Would you really??”

 

The prince nods, eyes focused on the screen and was startled when he felt Jongdae hugging him. 

 

“You’re too nice, ahh, Chanyeol! Thank you! Thank you!”

 

“You’re heavy.” Chanyeol complained, trying to pry Jongdae away from him since he cannot concentrate. “Ah. I have a question.”

 

“Don’t ask me about academics please. And I’m broke so don’t even try to ask me if you can borrow money.”

 

“No.” Chanyeol laughs, pausing the video he’s watching to look at Jongdae. “Do you know a good jeweler based in Seoul?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just wondering.” The prince answered because he doesn’t want anyone to know that he’s going to give Baekhyun an engagement ring. He knows someone but the person was based in Cambridge and he actually wanted to give Baekhyun a ring as soon as possible. 

 

“Well, there are some shops in Gangnam, I think. Want to check on it later?”

 

“Yeah. That could help my friend.” Chanyeol lied, and Jongdae was quick to let go of the topic because the latter prioritized his sleep more than anything else. It wasn’t that long when their professor barged inside the room, preventing Chanyeol from finishing their work. 

 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for the both of you – and why is Kim Jongdae sleeping?” 

 

Chanyeol stood up from his place to greet the professor and managed to wake Jongdae up at the same time so that they could give their greeting. 

 

“What brings you here, Professor?”

 

“I need you to babysit someone for me for a while.”

With the mention of babysitting, it meant that they’re free of school works for that day because there’s a new student who needs proper knowledge on how a normal med student operates in Seoul University. Chanyeol and Jongdae are both sent to the director’s office to meet with the new student that will be joining their class.

 

The prince thinks the student is a bit late for the second semester and he’ll have a lot of papers to catch up. So far, they have three research papers finished. What he and Jongdae doing earlier was the fourth paper for the term and because they are already grouped in the class, the new student will have to do the paper on his own.

 

When they arrived at the lounge of the director’s office, they were greeted by the secretary and the new student who look uninterested in meeting them.

 

He stood as tall as the prince, making Jongdae offended for being shorter again and he’s easy to notice because of his silver hair matching his pale skin. 

 

The new student is definitely a stand out.

 

It was a good thing that he was the one who approached them first. “Tall one is Chanyeol.” He said, looking at the prince and they sort of had a staring contest before he moves his gaze towards Jongdae “and Jongdae is –“

 

“Dude, don’t even mention the word short or we won’t be friends.” Jongdae cuts him, making the new student laugh.

 

Chanyeol stayed quiet and watched the silver haired student give Jongdae a friendly pat on the shoulder. It’s good that he’s good in making acquaintance unlike him who always have a hard time giving a good impression to all of the people he met. 

 

“No, no. I won’t! I’m Oh Sehun by the way.” The prince had locked eyes with him again and he’s not aware that he’s frowning again until Jongdae pointed it out, saying that his frowning face is a default face the new student shouldn’t take personal. 

“It’s fine. That makes Chanyeol unique.” the new student complimented 

 

“We should show him around the hospital, what do you think, Chanyeol?” Jongdae suggested and Chanyeol agreed. Giving him a breath of fresh air might give him a little motivation once he learns the catching up he’ll do. 

 

Jongdae was the one leading their small group and they’ve visited few AV rooms and laboratories usually frequented by the first years. It was also Jongdae who asked about what med school Sehun originally came from. 

 

“I came from Verona but I had to move back in Korea.”

 

The new student told them that it’s a big family matter that’s why he dropped out on his previous school to enroll in Seoul University. It’s a good thing that his credentials and GPA convinced the board of directors to accept him. 

 

“Woah? You’re like Chanyeol huh?” Jongdae exclaimed, nudging Chanyeol on his side who was listening carefully to them. “This giant had to go home and cancel his application in the biggest med school in Cambridge because of the same reason. If I were in your place I’ll pursue it. You have dream med schools on your path already. I think it’s a waste.”

Sehun awkwardly scratched the back of his head and looked a little bit regretful. “I know but what can I say? It’s family we’re talking about here. I don’t have any choice.”

And for some reasons, Chanyeol related to their new classmate. 

 

During lunch, Jongdae had to leave them because he forgot that he had to meet with Yewon for another research. Sehun told him that he should go with it because he still has Chanyeol with him that can accompany him and survive the day.

The prince doesn’t have any problem with that too, but he feels that Sehun might bore himself coming along with him. He’s not a humorous talker like Jongdae.

 

“I’m sort of starving.” Sehun announced, looking at Chanyeol. “Dude, if I frown like that everyone’s scared of me but you are quite of a celebrity.”

 

The prince frowned, straining his facial features again. He wasn’t able to understand what Sehun meant and it’s a help that the new student motioned him to look around. There, he saw few ladies gushing not far from where they stand and few students sitting at the covered walk looking at him with curiosity. 

 

“Cafeteria food or restaurant?” Chanyeol asked, changing the topic and continued walking while Sehun tried to catch up on him. He might have a bad reputation for purposely glaring at people to make them uninterested but it’s fine than receiving too much attention. 

His phone buzzed on his pocket and made him slow down to look at his phone. Chanyeol saw a message from Baekhyun and hoped his new classmate would prefer the cafeteria. 

 

_I drank one packet! >w< eat well, Highness! _

“I prefer cheap food.” The new student chuckled, stopping Chanyeol from smiling after reading his small fiance’s message because he can imagine Baekhyun’s small face giving a disgusted look. “I had to bring my motorcycle at the repair shop and paid too much that what I allotted.”

 

“Why?” he asked, trying to sustain their communication too.

 

“Just by thinking about that dummy makes my headache.” Sehun looked like he wanted to pull all of his hair and the prince can already feel the frustration of the silver haired guy. “My motorcycle was brand new and I was off in testing it but short dummy – he’s a student here in Seoul University by the way – crossed the road without checking the traffic lights. I’m broke.”

 

“Rough day.”

“Dude that was my first day.”

 

“I had an accident on my first day too but it turns out that something good comes afterwards.”

 

Chanyeol unconsciously smiled and it made the new student raise his brow. “You’re the only person I met that can smile after an unfortunate accident happened.”

“It’s just someone accidentally spilled juice on my clothes on my day of the interview. It’s not something big like yours though.”

 

Sehun groans. 

“I really can’t stand thoughtless people but it’s a good thing short dummy helped me bail out the police station or I’ll be damned.”

 

“The person who spilled juice on my clothes had washed it afterwards – anyway, it’s cheaper to eat at the cafeteria.” Chanyeol directed. Sehun’s face lightened up instantly with mention of cheap food and his own with the thought of meeting Baekhyun by chance. 

 

The university cafeteria was then again filled by students filling their stomachs up to survive the busy day. Chanyeol lead the new student so he can chose from the large variety of menu the cooks prepared. The prince was looking around the area, trying to find his small fiancé amidst the sea of students but eventually gave up when Sehun pulled him in the arm because he’s blocking the other students to pick their food by dozing off. 

 

“Looking for someone?” Sehun asked him with his tray filled of food that could also cost if they ate at the restaurant near the university. 

 

The prince was amazed because it’s as if he can read minds of people. “Are you only going to eat that?” he asked again and the prince nodded as he took three triangle kimbbap from the vending machine. It was Baekhyun who he always sees eating it and it’s the first time he tried it. 

And it must be that Sehun’s already used to his silence that the new student shrug and sat down to eat his food. He was practically inhaling all of the food he got. 

 

The prince was actually minding his own because he’s been ruining the triangle kimbbap’s as he opened one. It looked easy when Baekhyun do it and it really frustrated him. He had no choice but to eat a ruined kimbbap and Sehun slightly made fun of it. 

 

Since Sehun was inhaling his food, it didn’t take a whole hour for them to finish eating. The new student kept on talking about his first week in Korea as he munched on his food happily. Sehun told Chanyeol how he really disliked being alone in his apartment and added it was a good thing that he made acquaintance with them. 

 

Chanyeol believes Sehun could easily befriend anyone in their block because of his bright and confident personality. 

 

When they finished, they immediately vacated their table because there are still a lot of students trying to find a place. “Where are we going next, Chanyeol?”

 

Jongdae actually prepared an itinerary for Sehun and Chanyeol had to check his phone first before he could answer his classmate. It took him a couple of minutes to open Jongdae’s message because his internet connection got faulty and because of it, he didn’t know the person he’s been wishing to see entered the cafeteria.

 

“Yah! Shorty!”

 

Chanyeol’s attention was then pinned to the new classmate he has standing beside him, waving excitedly. He followed where Sehun was looking and couldn’t believe to see that the person the silver haired was waving at was none other than Baekhyun with Minseok.

 

They looked as equally as surprised as him. 

“That was the dummy I’m telling you earlier.” Sehun snickered, pulling him to where Baekhyun is. There were a lot of questions forming inside his head. He wasn’t aware that he’s scowling already for knowing that Baekhyun got into trouble again and his commoner fiancé didn’t bother tell him. 

 

His glares were sharp when he thinks of it and the way Sehun gets friendly with him added sourly to his mood.

 

“You look exceptionally ordinary with your uniform!” Sehun teases but Baekhyun was frozen on his spot. “Greet me, alright?”

 

“Who’s he?” Minseok asked out of curiosity and greeted him whey they had an eye contact 

 

“Uh – Uh – he’s uhm…” Baekhyun stuttered, nervously looking at him then back to an expectant Sehun. 

 

Chanyeol looked unreadable and waited for Baekhyun to answer but Sehun was the one who answered instead. “I’m Sehun. His friend.”

 

“Since when did we became friends??” Baekhyun retorted, raising a brow at the silver haired guy. “You don’t like me back when –“ the commoner glanced at Chanyeol again and stopped midway on what he’s going to say. “W-why are you here?”

 

“This is a place open to all the university students, Byun Baekhyun and I’m a student of Seoul University therefore that makes me eligible to use this place, just like you.”

 

“What do you need?”

“Why does it feel like you don’t want to see me, huh? I’m trying to make peace with you.”

 

Baekhyun was tensed and Chanyeol can't understand why he feels something ticking inside him to know that his fiancé is friends with Sehun. 

 

He might have been triggered when he knew Baekhyun didn’t tell him that he almost got hit before. 

 

“Ah. I forgot about my classmate – “ Sehun’s glanced at him. “Should we go now?”

 

“Yeah.” He says dryly, not sparing a glance at Baekhyun anymore. He didn’t see the dejected look Baekhyun had on his face by doing so. “We should.”

 

“See you around, shorty.” Sehun reached for Baekhyun’s head and patted it teasingly. “By the way, you left an envelope after leaving so urgently last time.”

 

“Please give it back to me!”

 

“Unless you treat me something again – then I will give it back to you.”

Chanyeol was the first to turn his back and the first to leave. What he knew and witnessed put him to a big bad mood for the rest of the day but no one noticed it. 

 

No one but Baekhyun, who already know by heart when he’s in a bad mood or not.

*****

Baekhyun couldn’t sleep no matter how many times he tried to stop thinking about what had happened earlier at the school cafeteria. He’s been tossing and turning, finding a comfortable position to sleep. The dinner he had with the King was awfully quiet, it was noticeable because the Prince informed them that he’ll be helping a classmate for his research papers with Jongdae. 

 

The King asked him what’s the reason of his sulking but the commoner reasoned that it was just his upset stomach. 

 

He can remember the way the prince scowled at him but he wasn’t quite sure why. Meeting Oh Sehun in the university cafeteria was a shock and knowing that he’s acquainted with the prince made him dumbstruck, stuttering on answering question and forgetting to even greet the Prince. The night was quiet, giving him more reason to replay what had happened. He was exhausting all of the reason why the prince looked angry.

 

Minseok, being his best friend, shared the same gloominess he has for the rest of the day. The elder reasoned that it’s automatic for friends to be burdened together than letting the other do it alone. “Isn’t he normally frowning?” that’s what his best friend initially thought but soon he realized that if Chanyeol wasn’t mad, he would tell the new guy that he knows Baekhyun.

 

But no, he didn’t. 

Amidst his thinking, he could hear the door of the prince’s room opening. He quickly jumped out of his bed and went to his door because he’s sure, the prince already arrived home. He glanced at the clock near him and saw it’s already past two in the morning. 

 

What he didn’t understand about himself is that he was just a turn of his door knob in asking the prince what’s the problem but he lacked the confidence and courage in doing so. He gets hurt when the prince choose to not look at him. 

 

But then he hears Minseok wailing inside his head. _> Nothing will move forward in your relationship with him if you kept on getting scared for speaking up._

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and quickly opened his door, shocked to death to see the prince standing in front of his door. “H-hi-highness!” he croaked as he felt his chest trying to contain his outrageous heartbeats. It concerned him when he noticed the prince’s reddening face. “A-are you sick?”

 

It took the prince a minute to reply to the younger’s question. He was staring at Baekhyun, and was equally shocked to know he’s still awake. When the younger didn’t have an answer, he reached his hand to the taller’s forehead and checked his temperature. 

 

“You’re not sick.” The smaller mumbled to himself. “Have you eaten?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

There was a shiver on his spine when he heard the calm yet exhausted voice of the prince but he’s still not getting what he’s talking about. “Highness… I… don’t know what you’re talking about…”

 

“Getting hit by Sehun.” He replied. “Why.. Didn’t you tell me…”

 

“I –“

 

“I don’t like it when I hear things from other people when you should’ve said it to me in the first place.”

“I don’t have any excuse.” The younger bowed his head apologetically. “I chose not to tell you because I know you have a lot on your plate and I don’t want to worry anyone after knowing that I am impossible to bear a grandchild for your parents. That’s why I kept it to myself. Besides, I wasn’t injured so there’s no reason to bother everyone? I settled it on my own and nothing bad happened. Sehun didn’t intimidate me even if I brought him inconvenience. ”

Baekhyun felt ten times heavier when he heard the prince sighed and was afraid to look at the prince because he knows the elder was disappointed with what he said. 

 

“You’re right.” Chanyeol whispered and it was apparent in his voice that he’s tired but his brain managed to process what came into the younger’s mind on why he didn’t tell it. 

 

He was slowly understanding it and realized Baekhyun’s reason was just because he’s also looking out for his family and doesn’t want to worry them again. “I want to apologize with how I acted earlier.”

 

“No- no – what happened earlier is fine –“

“Please let me tell you why I’m apologizing, Baek.” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “I’m sorry that I was childish.”

 

“Highness –“

 

“I think it was wrong of me not to tell Sehun that I know you when we’re at the cafeteria. I’m sorry. I realized that it was rude of me. I shouldn’t had ignored you on purpose.” 

 

Despite of being calm and unlike how most people sees him as someone perfect, Chanyeol knows he got not so good attitude as well. 

 

He’s really not the person Baekhyun sees him.

 

He’s greedy with the people he welcomed in his life. He easily gets jealous and when he gets annoyed, he wouldn’t give a damn to anyone, even the closest people in his life. He knows he should be supporting Baekhyun in making friends but he can’t bear that someone can be closer to Baekyun than him.

 

Baekhyun mumbled something but Chanyeol failed to hear it because of his thought. “I’m sorry, Baek? Can you repeat that?”

 

Baekhyun asked for a hug because of a reason he really doesn’t know. He just wanted to be held after a long day by the person who gives him strength. His mouth spoke what his heart wanted despite of his brain disagreeing to voice it out and he knows it was embarrassing that he can’t even dare look at the prince anymore. 

 

“W-what? Wait? Hug? Is that it?” Chanyeol was flustered when Baekhyun nodded, then without further thoughts, opened his arms wide and gave a big grin to the younger. “Reconciliation hug?”

 

The commoner didn’t hesitate to go and close the gap he have with the prince. Baekhyun instantly breathes in the prince’ distinct lemony scent as he wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist tightly. Chanyeol had the habit to rest his face on the smaller’s shoulder and it may seem uncomforting on his part to bend his back lowly but it’s not. His bad mood slowly disappears as he took time embracing Baekhyun’s small figure. “This is a reconciliation hug. I really don’t want to fight with you.”

 

“You have to remember that I don’t see you as a burden, Baekhyun. Can you promise to tell me everything from now on?” 

 

“I’m afraid you might get angry with me if I get into trouble like that.”

 

“I won’t be angry with you but I might lecture you. I get worried too, you know.” They looked at each other and Chanyeol can’t help but to poke the smaller on the tip of its nose. “I deserve a date tomorrow.”

 

“I like that.” Baekhyun smiled widely. Only the prince can make him cheer up in just a snap of the finger. He promised to himself that he wouldn’t keep secrets from him anymore.

*****

Minseok can see that Baekhyun is back on being his usual self the next day. The elder can see how his eyes shine as he smiled to almost everything. He knew already that they made up and he thinks it’s really funny that Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t last a day being distant with each other. 

In his opinion, he sees Chanyeol as a very territorial person and he couldn’t stand seeing Baekhyun all friendly with other people. Minseok knows it personally because he experienced the hostility Chanyeol has inside him when they’re still not getting along pretty well and thinks of him as a potential threat. The elder thinks that Chanyeol has issues in dealing with his jealousy but he thinks it’s healthy because he seems like the type who would woo Baekhyun in the end and he’s quick to admit his mistake.

 

Baekhyun checked his phone and he feels like the day goes by slowly when he’s looking forward toward a special occasion and his older friend noticed that he looked uneasy after checking his phone. “Why are you always checking your phone?”

 

“I want to be done for today.”

 

“We still have three classes so hang on there.” Minseok patted the younger’s back but it didn’t stopped Baekhyun from sighing. “You really want to go home badly?”

 

“Not really home –“ Baekhyun confessed. “The Prin- I mean, Chanyeol… and I agreed to go out after our classes.”

 

“So that’s why you can’t stop smiling. It’s really making me feel my singleness okay?” Minseok teased, making Baekhyun extremely flustered and embarrassed. “That reminds me. Have you told him that you’re piggy?”

“I – I still… haven’t –“

 

“What?? How about your feelings?”

 

Baekhyun need not to answer because it was already obvious on his face that he didn’t. 

 

Minseok stopped himself from freaking out and looked at the younger who was playing with his hands on his lap. Their group knows it was an arranged marriage but it’s only him that Baekhyun confides to. There was no courtship happened between them. It was something pushed down to them and luckily, both of them went along just fine. 

 

The only concern of the elder is that maybe, Baekhyun and Chanyeol doesn’t talk much about their feelings for each other. 

They just go according to what is arranged for them. 

It’s a concern because he knows how Baekhyun feels for Chanyeol. The younger was madly in love with Chanyeol and he’s worried that Baekhyun overthinks their arrangement too much.

 

He remembers the look on Baekhyun’s face when they saw Chanyeol getting friendly with a lady that looked like a resident doctor. The defeated, pained look on Baekhyun was evident, only a stupid person would not notice it. 

 

That’s the reason why he encourages Baekhyun to tell Chanyeol what he felt. There’s nothing wrong in confessing first, however, Baekhyun wasn’t like him who doesn’t really make it a big deal if he confessed and get dumped so maybe it’s the reason why the younger couldn’t do it. 

 

Baekhyun was afraid.

 

“I was planning to tell him everything but every time I’m about to, something comes up and hinders me from doing what is planned.” Baekhyun sighed, worriedly. “My mind sometimes confuse me bigtime too. If I confessed, for sure things will change but what if it’s negatively? What it if overwhelms the pri- Chanyeol? Overwhelm in a bad way? I don’t want to think of it.”

 

“Come on, how old is Chanyeol, anyway? Twenty five? Twenty six? For sure he had different relationships before and learned from that? I could bet he wouldn’t be surprised and would think through it. He’s smart.”

 

“I don’t even know about his past relationships.” 

 

Minseok huffs, and he can actually feel that the topic was stressing Baekhyun out. 

If he was on his position, he would stress just by thinking about how their relationship seems to be so hard to acknowledge and label. 

 

It’s just really complicated for an onlooker what more to Baekhyun who was too innocent about it. “You know you have to tell him what you feel right? Chanyeol really cares for you and you notice that right?”

 

Baekhyun kept quiet and buried his face on his text book. The prince’s way of taking care of him makes him happy but he doesn’t really know why the prince does all of those gestures that makes his heart fall even more.

 

Is it because of the arrangement or was it on his own volition? Sometimes, he gets deluded that maybe the prince feels the same way he feels but he knows that’s impossible.

 

He could only dream of it. “I’ll just… find a good timing.”

 

The topic ended already. Minseok decided that Baekhyun could do it on his own and he trust his friend that he could sort that issue out by himself. It’s time to divert Baekhyun’s attention because the talk might spoil the latter’s mood for his date. “Hey. Remember that org I’m in? Yellow Cross?” 

 

“The org wherein you help Cancer patients?”

 

“It’s a cool organization and I never felt so fulfilled after joining!” Minseok’s face lightened up. “We’re looking for members actually. We’ll be having a concert for a cause to gain enough funds to support some of the expenses of the cancer patients and we need manpower!”

 

Baekhyun looked quite interested in helping but an organization looked conflicting to his usual schedule. The crown princess likes spending the weekends with him, personally clearing her schedules to teach him foreign language. He knows he can’t handle another responsibility. “I could lend a hand?”

 

“You will?” Minseok asked excitedly, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands. “That would be a big help! Try and drag Chanyeol along, okay?”

 

Baekhyun nodded at the older even though he knew Chanyeol’s schedule was already full. The day went on and finally, his dreadful classes ended. 

 

The talk with Minseok was pushed back once again at the back of his head because he doesn’t want to sulk and drown with his ugly thoughts. He knows he can tell everything to Chanyeol and his perfect timing would be the prince’ birthday. 

He’s planning a surprise dinner for him and he’ll ask the royal family to celebrate with them. 

 

It was odd to not receive a call or a message from the prince. 

It’s five in the afternoon already and the Prince told him that morning that his classes ends at four. 

 

The commoner doesn’t have any idea where they’ll meet. Minseok suggested that Baekhyun should give his fiancé a ring but Chanyeol doesn’t answer. 

 

“If we can’t contact him then the only resort that we have is to see him directly.” Minseok stated, making Baekhyun hesitant again. 

 

“Would that be okay? He might be busy…”

“It’s better to know rather than think about it yourself.”

 

 

Minseok already dragged him out of their building and lead him the way to Seoul University Hospital where the med students like Chanyeol usually frequents. Minseok shared that he and Yewon kept in touch after their beach trip and he remembered that Yewon mentioned they spend most of the time in the hospital assisting doctors. They also have a quarters where they study and do their research and that’s where Minseok lead Baekhyun.

 

“We could ask for Chanyeol from someone here.” Minseok informed him as they arrived at a room located near one of the OR of the hospital and Baekhyun was awed because it’s the first time he saw how med students operate. No one turned their attention upon their arrival and it proved that they’re very focused in what they do. There are few students having a discussion around a big table with papers scattered everywhere. Some are using the computers for research while the rest emerges out from the seemingly resting quarter with hair disheveled and clothes. 

 

He looked around and there’s no particular tall man with raven colored curly hair around the room. Minseok tried asking someone but the student didn’t know where Chanyeol is. 

 

“Maybe we should go?” Baekhyun tugged on the elder’s arm. “It looks like everyone is busy. I should just try contacting Chanyeol again.”

 

Before Minseok could disagree, the door of the sleeping quarters opened in a rough manner. It was Sehun who looked pissed and his hair was a disaster. Baekhyun could bet that the silver haired man had an interrupted sleep. 

“Have the courtesy to turn your phones into silent mode.” He groaned, holding up a mobile phone. “Professor Kim Junmyeon is calling you. Whose phone is this?”

 

A male student rose up from the big table and ran to retrieve the phone he got. “Shit.”

 

“Yeah.” He agreed, yawning. “Three miscalls and you’re dead, right? Go, sunbae and don’t let him kill you.”

“Sorry Ohsen and thanks!”

 

Baekhyun and Minseok doesn’t go unnoticed by Sehun and the tall silver haired man gave them a surprised look. “Yo! Shorty!”

 

“Is he referring to you or me?” Minseok whispered to him. “If it’s me, I’ll kill him.”

 

Baekhyun sighed and watched Sehun walk up to them. “It’s me, hyung. His life is spared.”

 

“What brings you here?” Sehun asked, looking at Minseok then back to him. “Are you here for your envelope?”

 

“Well, it’s not exactly why –“Baekhyun answered and he’s happy to see Sehun fitting in just fine. “But since you’re here, do you have it with you?”

 

“Naah.” The taller grins. “I left it at home. I’ll bring it tomorrow.”

Minseok was quick to butt in because he can't understand why Sehun acts so familiar with Baekhyun. Yes, Baekhyun mentioned him the attention stealing med student with crazy hair but he’s getting too close with the younger. “We’re looking for Chanyeol. Do you know where he is?”

 

“Oh? Park? Of course, you’ll look for your fiancé?” Sehun asked, grabbing his lab coat from the rack nearby. Baekhyun flushed with his question but he nodded, nonetheless. “I thought he’s joking with me earlier.”

 

“Eh?” 

 

“I was like that earlier when he mentioned his relationship with you!” Sehun snorts, amused. Minseok was just observing. “I can accompany you to Park if you want?”

 

Baekhyun was slow to react on things and it was Minseok who dragged him again to follow Sehun. “I can’t believe the rumors of him being engaged is true.” The silver haired exclaimed, stepping inside the elevator.

The commoner laughed though he feels really bitter because he knows he’s like being slapped by the realization that he’s not really an ideal match for Chanyeol. It would be really hard to believe that someone like him luckily got a very nice catch like Park Chanyeol.

 

“He thanked me earlier for treating you well after our not so good meeting.”

 

“I should thank you too.” Baekhyun mumbles but the taller shook his head. 

 

_Thank you for pulling me out of my ugly thoughts._

 

“Naah. It’s fine already. I was slightly harsh on you so I don’t really deserve that. By the way, do you always visit Park here?”

 

“No.” Baekhyun answered quietly. “I can’t contact his phone that’s why I’m here.”

 

“He’s restless here.” Was the last thing Sehun told him because as soon as they got out of the elevator, the silver haired man directed to the nurses on the print desk.

 

“I didn’t know they allow crazy hair for med students?” Minseok whispers, crossing his arms. “You sure he’s nice?”

 

“I think he is.” Baekhyun mumbles, trying not to look so nervous because he really dislikes being in a new environment. He feels antsy again. “Why?”

 

“I feel offended by his height, that’s all. Somebody should tell him he could go bald with bleaching in a jiffy.”

 

That was personal but in Baekhyun’s case, he gets intimidated by people taller than him. The joke made him a little less anxious about his environment. 

 

He watched the silver haired man talked smoothly, making the nurses smile shyly at him. Just like Chanyeol, Sehun can charm anyone. When Sehun came back to them, he was all smiles. “Wait here. I’ll get Chanyeol for you.”

Baekhyun wasn’t able to thank the tall man because he already made a run. In no time, Chanyeol came out running with his lab coat nowhere to be found. His hair was messed nicely and he looked extremely handsome yet the younger could feel the exhaustion on his eyes. 

 

“Hey.” The prince greeted, holding him in the arm. “I was just about to call you.”

 

Baekhyun knows that their date wouldn’t happen but that’s the least of his concern. The prince stands in front of him, looking all weary. “Have you eaten?” 

 

The prince was taken aback with his question and Baekhyun felt like he should’ve asked something else. He was surprised when he felt the taller’s hand glided down to hold his small and thin hand tightly. “I haven’t.”

 

“You should eat…”

“I was really busy today and I’m afraid we can’t go out just like I promised.” Chanyeol squeezed his hand and Baekhyun returned the older’s frown into a smile to reassure him that he doesn’t have to worry about their plan being cancelled. He lifted his hand and pushed the corner of the prince’s hand upward to form a smile on his face. “How did you know I was here?”

 

Baekhyun then remember the people accompanied him. He looked at Minseok who was smiling slyly at him and the prince followed where he’s looking at. “Minseok-ssi?”

 

“We were with Sehun.” Baekhyun says, unable to find the said guy around the area. Minseok approached them and was greeted by Chanyeol accordingly since he’s older than him. 

 

“Sehun said he needs to go because he has stuff to do.” The older informed. He turned his gaze to Chanyeol. “I think I should go ahead too now that you have each other.”

 

“I should send Baekhyun home.” The prince replied, making Baekhyun a little upset but the commoner knows he couldn’t do anything with Chanyeol’s schedule. “I still have to stay here because of our department meeting.”

Baekhyun knows it was being selfish because he knows the prince had to do something else important back from where he came from but he wanted to spend a little more time with the prince. 

He didn’t stop the prince from escorting them out the hospital. The commoner wanted to take a long time to appreciate the prince working in his chosen environment. 

There were few nurses who greeted him and despite of looking mad all the time, Chanyeol learned to at least give a small smile back. Minseok was walking ahead of them, probably giving them time to talk without any third wheel. “Are you upset?” the prince asked, holding Baekhyun’s hand. 

 

The commoner was upset but the prince giving him unexpected butterflies in his stomach makes his bad mood disappear. “I was upset that you didn’t eat.” Baekhyun mumbled. “How can you be a good student if you miss your meals?”

“I don’t have any excuse – but I’m surprised you weren’t upset because we have to cancel our date.” The prince placed a quick kiss on his hand and smiled sheepishly. “Should I be upset that you don’t even feel bad you can’t be with me tonight? You’re independency bothers me a little bit already”

 

“You’re a prince and a dedicated student. I’m well aware that there will be more instances in the future you have to cancel your plans with me. I know you’ve been juggling being a prince with a lot of duties and a med student with a lot of dues. The last thing I want is to be envious over all of your primary endeavors.” The commoner looked up at his tall fiancé and flashed a bright smile. 

 

What he said was what the crown princess has taught him unconsciously. Living with the royal family gave Baekhyun a chance to observe their daily lives and being personally close to his mother-in-law made him see that as a partner to someone who had the whole nation as priority, you have to be selfless and understanding, There are a lot of times that the crown prince had to make last minute cancellations with his dinner plans with the crown princess but never did his mother-in-law got angry. Instead, she would ask her delegates to check if her husband isn’t working with an empty stomach.

 

People might think it’s easy to understand and shrug off but when you feel so much love to someone, it’s not.

 

Prince Chanyeol was pleased with everything his commoner fiancé said. Baekhyun must be unconscious too that he pouts cutely while he speaks and it’s very delightful to see. “Being upset over it should be my least concern. I want to eat lots with you after knowing that you’re not eating well but we can’t so I hope you can eat a lot by yourself while we’re away from each other..”

 

“I bought triangle kimbbap earlier but I was called by our professors for an urgent meeting. I wasn’t able to eat.”

“Do you like kimbbap? You seem like eating it on a daily basis?”

 

The prince chuckles, shaking his head. “Not really. The ones sold on the vending machine in our floor are tasteless.” 

 

Chanyeol answered as he stops on walking. Baekhyun noticed they were already at the entrance of the building and he knows it’s time to separate already yet he doesn’t want Chanyeol to let go of his hand. 

 

“If you don’t like it then why do you keep on buying it?”

 

“Eating it just reminds me of you.” The prince patted his head. “I’ll eat a lot later, that’s a promise.”

 

It was time to say goodbye. What he didn’t expect was to be pulled into an embrace by the prince. He was utterly shock but chose to ignore everyone who witnessed it. “I’ll see you at home, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol go back inside before he takes his leave as well. The prince turned to him few times, waving at him until he got inside the elevator.

 

“Come on.” Minseok calls him, pulling him in the arm. Baekhyun’s feet felt heavy and he didn’t want to leave. “Let’s get you to the bus stop already. You should go home.”

 

Baekhyun politely decline the elder’s offer of going home, upon remembering Sehun who disappeared on them like a ninja earlier. 

He wasn’t able to thank the silver haired man with what he did for him earlier and his best friend let him go to do what he wanted to do easily. Before finding Sehun, Baekhyun made a run to buy some triangle kimbbap for the latter as a token for his kindness. 

 

He didn’t know anything else other than food that could make Sehun appreciative. Food was the only thing the silver haired asks of him every time they meets. 

 

The university library was the biggest one around Seoul and it’s really famous from students even outside the campus. It has a lot of books to offer and a huge space for working area that can accommodate a lot. Baekhyun had a hard time finding the tall silver haired man around until he reached fourth floor where Sehun can quickly catch anyone’s attention because he’s the only one who had his face planted on a book, snoring loudly as he sleeps. 

Baekhyun quietly went to his place and took the chair across the sleeping man and watch him enjoy whatever he was dreaming of. Sehun was drooling and Baekhyun had to wake him up to save him from being nagged by the strict librarian.

 

“Shorty?” Sehun asked, eyes half opened just like how someone was interrupted with a good sleep. The silver haired frown but then had his eyes on the paper bag Baekhyun has with him. 

 

Baekhyun squints at him after being called a name associating is height. 

 

“What brings you here, shorty?”

“First, I am not short. You’re just overly tall that you had to look down on people.” The younger huffs his annoyance a little bit too cute for his own good and it entertained the sleepy guy across him. “Second, I want to give you this.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened upon receiving the paper bag filled with snack he has been definitely been wanting but too lazy to get it himself. “Why? Shouldn’t you be giving this to your fiancé?”

 

“Well… You left all of a sudden and I wasn’t able to thank you properly.”

 

The silver haired man was about to laugh on how the shorter fidgeted on his place but it was interrupted when he heard someone coughing from behind. Sehun can feel the immense hostility radiating from his back and he can see that Baekhyun also froze on his spot, terrified. 

 

_“Can I have your ID?”_

 

Sehun thinks Baekhyun is a jinx because wherever he goes and Baekhyun’s around, he would sure be in trouble. He was sent off the library with a violation of bringing in food and he was banned for a whole month. 

 

He doesn’t know whether he should laugh it off or tease Baekhyun to no end as he trailed behind him. 

 

“You really bring me trouble.” He turned abruptly, making the shoulder bump on his chest. “You’re a bad charm!”

 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve took the blame. You shouldn’t have pushed me out of the librarian’s office.”

 

“It’s fine.” Sehun grins, settling down at the unoccupied bench near them. It was dark already and most of the classes are done yet there are still a lot of students lurking around the premises. “It’s not like I’ll need the library this month. I was only there to kill time.” He added. 

 

Baekhyun sat down beside him. There was his gut feel again, telling him not to leave. “Let me open it for you.” He offered upon seeing the silver haired student having a hard time retaining the form and the nori wrapped around of the triangle kimbbap he bought. 

 

“No way.” Sehun exclaimed, receiving a perfectly kimbbap. “You’re a genius in this.” 

 

“You’re bluffing.” Baekhyun laughs and acted on his instinct to open the canned drink for him in case he needed something push down the food he’s munching on. “Aren’t you busy?”

 

“No. I’m still on my first year in med school and I can chill as much as I want to. Chanyeol is a different case since he’s an ace in everything.” Sehun answered with his mouth full, thanking Baekhyun for doing him a favor by opening his drink. “Ew. Green tea?”

 

“I’m sorry. I just thought it’s good for busy guys like you to drink green tea. It cleanses your stomach and –“ 

 

“It abuses my taste buds but thanks. I had too much coke during lunch.” 

 

Sehun ate in silence and while he’s taking his time, Baekhyun watched the college students walk in front of them.

 

He wondered if luck weren’t on his side, would he be able to study in a prestigious school like where he is now. He’s very fortunate to be surrounded by nice people and the thought makes his heart full. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t notice that the man eating beside him couldn’t stop watching him smile all by himself. “You’re really weird.” Sehun points.

 

“That’s being ungrateful to someone who gave you food”

 

Sehun was giggling as he gave Baekhyun another triangle kimbbap to open. “Sorry, but that’s a compliment. No need to be pouty.”

 

“How can that be a compliment?? You call me shorty, laugh when there’s nothing really funny and call me weird when I’m not even doing anything to you.”

 

“It’s a compliment.” Sehun tells him again and this time, his tone was a bit more serious. Baekhyun still frowns at him but nevertheless did what he was asked to. “I don’t know how to compliment people correctly that’s why you have to believe me when I say it’s a compliment. You’re weird in a good way.”

 

Baekhyun snorted but reciprocated the silver haired student’s _compliment_ with a cheeky smile. “Aren’t you eating too much?”

 

“This is my dinner and I think this is enough. Thank you for being nice.”

 

“Dinner??” Baekhyun may have spoken a little bit loud that few ladies passing them by spared a glance on him but it didn’t lessened his shock. “How about dinner at home?”

 

“I live alone. No one’s gonna cook for me.”

There was silence and Baekhyun felt bad the he didn’t thought of how personal his inquisitions are. How can he be so tactless? How can he put the mood into something awkward again?

 

“Stop feeling bad for me. I don’t really like it.” Sehun mumbled, passing Baekhyun the last triangle kimbbap from the paperbag. He should’ve bought more than if he only knew it would be the taller’s dinner. “To be completely honest because of the kindness you’re showing me, I feel like I should be nicer to you.”

 

“Isn’t it common decency to be nice? I mean…” Baekhyun paused, giving him his food. “It’s not that hard to be nice? It’s actually free to be nice. No one will correct you or bring you to jail for being nice.”

 

“That’s true but you know you can’t expect people to be nice if the whole world wasn’t nice to them from the start, right?”

********

I was invited for a seminar next week. In Cambridge. It would last for a week.” Chanyeol announced during a dinner with his family. And as expected, the prince had the same reaction from his father.

“that’s good.” he said and then continued talking to the King about the meeting they had earlier that day.

Being chosen was a recognition any med student would want to have but since it was expected already of him to be the best, achievements like that are not really a big deal. 

Baekhyun was shocked to hear it. He heard it from Yewon that it would last for a week and though he was sad, he couldn't really be selfish and tell him that he doesn't want him to go. After seeing the dull reaction the prince received from their parents. 

It’s just… very saddening to know that the prince doesn't really much appreciation. 

After dinner, Baekhyun tugged on the prince. 

 

“Congratulations highness! I knew you’d always be the one to represent Seoul University.I - I’m so proud of you.”

 

 

Chanyeol thought of the last time people congratulated him for being the best. Was he even complimented just like how Baekhyun did? The people around him were expectant for him to do his best that’s why it’s not of a big deal when he accomplishes something commendable..

 

His thought was cut off when he heard footsteps from the stairs. The first thing he thought of doing was to pull his small fiancé to come inside his room.

 

He wanted to spend time with Baekhyun a little bit and didn’t want to be interrupted by that person approaching them…

His room was dimly lit and serene, making it audible for the both of them to hear their own hearts beating rapidly. Baekhyun looked at the prince in the eye and had a questioning look on his face. “Highness?”

“Please hug me.”

 

The commoner was once again speechless and he knows the prince was serious with his request. It has been going inside his mind that he wanted to hug and be hugged by the prince recently.   
Baekhyun did what he was told willingly, knowing that the prince we’ll be away for a week. Next week would be his birthday and Baekhyun had plans of having a small celebration with their friends. “Wi-will you be able to go home for your birthday?”

 

“No.” the prince sighed. He wanted to celebrate the day even if it’s just with Baekhyun but the seminar got in the way. The news made Baekhyun grip on his back and bury his face on the elder’s chest. 

 

Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to speak up. The embrace felt heavy and the prince knows Baekhyun disliked what he said but of course the commoner wouldn’t tell it.

 

“That’s unfortunate” Baekhyun mumbled. When the commoner was the first to let go from their hug, Chanyeol was sure that he doesn’t like how the commoner’s smile failed to hide the real sad look on his face. “I hope someone would cook you seaweed soup there. I saw an instant seaweed soup at the hypermarket the last time I went there. Would you like me to buy you one?”

 

The prince nodded even though he knows that Baekhyun was just trying to change the topic. He wanted to know if Baekhyun wants him to go or not because his fiancé has always been a big factor he considers on his decision making.

 

If Baekhyun wants him to stay, then he’ll stay without having any second thought.

 

Baekhyun still felt lifeless the next day like some entity had shriveled all the energy in his body. If it wasn’t Ms. Tae, calling him to join the elders for breakfast, he would’ve over stayed inside his room. When he was in front of the elders, he tried to cheer up and it wasn’t that hard to do because the prince wasn’t around to see through him.

 

Ms. Tae told him that the prince left early for university and he might come home late. He also asked her to remind him to drink his meds and cucumber juice.

 

He thought that if he gets himself busy, he would eventually cheer up and get his mood better. It’s very timely that Minseok needed his help in packing the treats for the kids they’ll be visiting in Seoul Children’s Hospital. Baekhyun immediately grabbed the opportunity to be busy and had someone to talk to.

 

They were at an auditorium near their building which was served as the home of Yellow Cross volunteers. Baekhyun was distracted from checking his phone from time to time if the prince messaged him with Minseok’s rambling about how it’s hard for the senior members to come by and help him because they’re having their thesis and it’s a very crucial time for them.

 

“Are you having fun Baekhyun?” the elder asked, placing down a huge box beside them that had toys in it. The question puzzled Baekhyun and it hindered him from answering quickly. “You looked really down when I saw you earlier. I hope getting tired here with me helps.”

 

Baekhyun sighed heavily and quickly diverted his attention to the box Minseok was opening. “Hyung – the address of the sender –“

 

“Oh. The address used was the Blue House, but all of the boxes you opened were sent by Park Yoora.” Minseok grinned proudly. “She’s been a constant donator for Yellow Cross. I was amazed too when I learned that the princess of the country is part of the big success of the organization and this is sort of a classified information. I wonder why though? This would credit her and the royal family but it seems like she’s into doing charity in secrecy.”

Baekhyun was in awe in what he knew. Yoora loved kids, she mentioned it before but he didn’t know that she donates secretly like this. The country only knows the side of Princess Yoora that only cared and focused to the King. “Hyung, what do you think about the royal family?”

 

“They have nice skin, Baekhyun. I once saw the crown princess and her skin was like of porcelain. I envy it…” the elder answered. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I was just curious.”

 

“Yeah, I get you. Anyone would be curious about the royal family – especially the prince. My mom and I are discussing this last week because there has been a rumor that he’s a problematic adult and the King doesn’t want him to be a successor of the throne. All his credentials are being faked by his family.”

 

“No! The prince is definitely not like that!” Baekhyun defended and Minseok was weirded out by his reaction. “I always see that they are good people and he’s not a bad apple among the fresh ones.” He laughs awkwardly.

 

“You’re really weird, aren’t you?” Minseok ruffled his hair. “I hope professor Junmyeon could give us another person to finish packing all of the boxes. There’s still four more to open and I’m starving.”

 

After two hours, they finished packing the last box of Yoora’s donation and Baekhyun still hasn’t received a single text from the prince.

 

“He must be really busy.” Baekhyun whispered to himself. “I miss him.”

 

“Message him.” The elder said after hearing Baekhyun sighing as he kept his phone back to his side. He just came back from their office to get bottled water. “If he’s busy, it shouldn’t stop you from letting him know that you think of him.”

 

“Wouldn’t… that be a distraction?”

 

“Don’t you see that you’re a good distraction to your fiancé?” Minseok chuckled, hitting the younger gently with the empty bottle he’s holding. “Did the two of you have a fight again?”

 

“N-no. We didn’t…”

 

“If you didn’t fought, then there’s something that made you sulky. I know you, Baekhyun.”

 

It was easy to tell Minseok what troubles him. The elder wasn’t only a best friend to him but also a family he can rely on. He also listens to all of his troubles he brought upon himself because of over thinking and suggests things that he should do to make it better.

 

“So you’re sulking because of two reasons. One, it’s because Chanyeol would be gone for a week because of a seminar thing overseas and two, you wouldn’t be able to celebrate his birthday because of it right?”

 

Baekhyun was hugging his knees and nodded at the older. He could feel his embarrassment rushing to his face because simple reason of sulking.

 

“Have you told Chanyeol though?”

 

“Told what, hyung?”

 

“That you don’t want him to go because you wanted to celebrate his birthday together next week?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head and his older friend groaned like a kid giving a tantrum.

 

“This! This is the problem, Baek! You don’t tell Chanyeol the important things you should be telling him in the first place! Ahh!!! I want to rip my hairs out of me! You and Chanyeol are the same! Ahh!”

 

“What should I do???” Baekhyun cries with his best friend, feeling the same level of frustration the older has.

 

“In order for you to understand and be understood, you have to be honest with yourself and to the people around you. You have to stop assuming that your feelings are getting on someone’s way because it’s not... In my opinion, it’s a natural reaction to be sad after knowing that what you looked forward to won't have a chance to happen. Celebrating his birthday is important to you, that’s why you’re sad. I don’t see what’s wrong??? I really don’t!” Minseok continued his lecturing and the good thing about Baekhyun is that the younger listens. “What’s wrong is you keep things from Chanyeol. Again, he’s not a kid.”

 

“I think I’m selfish.”

 

“Everyone has their own selfishness!!” Minseok reasoned. “You get selfish when you learn how to love someone. Being selfless in loving is a tough challenge but I know you’ll always be supportive of Chanyeol in whatever he wants to do! I can see it now that you always put him in your priority. It’s time to prioritize yourself and tell him what you feel.”

 

The younger didn’t protest. When the elder decided to leave him to think, Baekhyun thought of snapping a photo beside the box that was sent by Yoora. He also took pictures of the goodies he packed.

 

_I’m working hard like you, too! Eat lunch, your highness!_

 

And then he sent it with his heart thumping in anticipation. He was about to keep his phone back when it rang with Chanyeol’s name flashing on the screen. The commoner quickly answered it but his tongue was tied in shock.

 

_“Hi Baek.”_

 

“….”

 

_“Hello? Baek? Is this a bad time to call? Should I call back later?”_

 

“H-highness..”

 

_“I received your message. I’m having lunch today with Jongdae. You?”_

 

“We’ll be having lunch later.” Baekhyun blushed even though it’s just Chanyeol’s voice that he’s hearing. “Highness… the truth is – I – this may sound selfish but last night… about your seminar… I don’t want you to leave… because… I.. I really want to celebrate your birthday with you… since… it’s the first time… we’ll be celebrating it. I know it sounds stupid and-”

 

Baekhyun felt like someone held him by the neck. It was hard to breathe when he’s being honest in what he wanted. The prince’ quietness added to his anxiety that he’s being too much.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

_“No. No. Please. Don’t be sorry. I’m happy to hear it. I’m so happy that I look like an idiot for smiling too much” The prince whispered but Baekhyun knows he heard it right. “I’m happy, Baekhyun. I won’t go… I’ll celebrate my birthday with you.”_

 

Baekhyun covered his mouth because he had tears coming out of his eyes. He couldn’t contain his happiness.

 

_“Stop crying. I only have five minutes and I won’t be able to come and comfort you.”_

 

The commoner laughed at the prince cheesiness. “Y-you- you really won’t go? But – aren’t I… aren’t I being a nuisance to you?”

 

 _“It’s just a seminar, dummy.”_ He chuckled.

 

_“I had lots of seminars back in Cambridge, this wouldn’t affect my standings in the university. And besides, remember that time when you told me that from now on, you’ll be with me during my birthday. I want that. So don’t cry anymore, okay? I’ll be busy today and you have to promise me that you’ll cheer up. The king noticed it.”_

 

“He did?”

 

_“Yeah. No one can hide from the King. No more crying okay?”_

 

“Yes, your highness.” Baekhyun said. “Do your best today okay?”

 

Chanyeol was the one to end their call because he was called by his colleagues. Minseok was smiling at him when he came back from their office. “I had a call with Professor Kim! He’s sending someone to help us – wait – did you cry?!”

 

Baekhyun was busy wiping his tears and it’s a good thing that the both of them were distracted when the door of the auditorium opened, revealing a jet black haired tall fellow that looked exactly like Sehun. He was carrying take out paper bags from the canteen.

 

“I’m sorry I got lost! I’m here to help – oh..“

 

“Oh!” Minseok exclaimed. “Sehun?” 

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No.. no… that’s not Sehun! Sehun has silver hair.”

 

“He looks like Sehun, though.”

 

“Ever heard of the process of dying your hair back to black??” the newcomer commented as he paced towards them with a smirk on his face. “Man, does Professor Kim think three people could do this the whole mess?”

 

“What happened to your hair?” Baekhyun asked, standing up to see Sehun’s new hair up close.

 

“The director asked me to dye it because it’s distracting. I had to follow it.”

 

“That’s why. We didn’t recognize you. You looked really good.” He complimented, making the taller shy away from him and hide his flushed face. Minseok said something about going him bald at an early age but Baekhyun’s proximity from him made him disoriented.

 

“Okay okay I get it. It looks good, thank you very much for the appreciation, I need my personal space back please.” He said sarcastically, pushing the paper bags on Baekhyun’s chest. “Lunch from the seniors.”

 

Minseok was quick to get the food from Baekhyun. It was obvious that he’s starving. Baekhyun told Sehun that the elder has been working diligently since four in the morning and it’s a well-deserved meal.

 

While the two were eating their meal on the floor, Sehun took his time to bring out the last three boxes they’d pack. If they could finish everything by today then everything will be all set.

 

“So – you’re saying that you’ll be joining Yellow Cross?” Minseok asked Sehun who just nodded at him. “Why? Aren’t you the athletic type?”

 

“Joining this org gives good merits. I need it to catch up”

 

“So it’s not because you really like it?”

 

“Uh…” Sehun smiled goofily. “I should answer nicely right? My membership lies in you.”

 

Minseok gave him a scowl. “I knew it. After you get what you wanted, you’ll leave.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get a lot of members during the foundation anniversary. You won’t be needing me that much!”

 

“Once the seniors graduate, I’ll be on my own… that’s why I can't accept you if you plan on leaving as soon as you get what you want. Yellow Cross holds onto a mission to serve with passion and heart. If you can't live with it, you can go.”

 

The auditorium became quiet. Minseok continued eating his food while Sehun exchanged glances with Baekhyun. He didn’t know that Minseok’s shouldering a big responsibility on his shoulder.

 

“Fine.” Sehun announces, taking a place beside Minseok. “What do you want me to be? Vice-Chair? Secretary? Visual of Yellow Cross? Take me. I offer my time to this org.”

 

Minseok’s face instantly lit up. He whacked Sehun’s back playfully which the latter complained about. “Ah! I see you now in a good light, Oh Sehun! You mean that okay? I’ll process your application! You’re the org’s dog and visual! I’ll use you as a bait to lure members.”

 

“No. Don’t do that – I’ll accept anything but not that – no. I want a quiet life.”

 

“I’ll join too.” Baekhyun joins in. “Hyung should’ve have told me that you need people because the seniors will pass you Yellow Cross on your own.”

 

“You guys! Let me smother you with love!

*****

It was a great achievement to finished packing for the trio and called it a day right after tidying the auditorium up. Sehun was, in fact a big help to them because he’s quick in doing his assigned task.

“I owe you two a lot.” Minseok yawned, stretching his arms up in the air. They were in front of their building. “Yah, Oh Sehun. What food do you like to eat? I’ll cook it for you tomorrow.”

As usual, Sehun’s eyes sparkled with the mention of free food. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I want ttokbokki tomorrow! And kimbbap!”

“But I can just buy it on my way home! Give me a dish that I can cook.”

“Then…” Sehun looked like a kid when he thinks deeply. Baekhyun finds it funny because he looked like he’s coming up with a big and major decision. “Seaweed soup. Please cook seaweed soup for me.”

 

When things were agreed, Sehun escorted them until the bus stop of the university. He said he’s still going to hang out at the library for his research. They planned to meet again tomorrow to process their application for Yellow Cross. While Baekhyun and Minseok waits for the next bus to arrive, he took his time to message the prince.

 

_“done for today! How are you?”_

 

The response from the older was quick and Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from hitting his best friend multiple of times.

 

_Sleepy. >3< _

 

The prince attached a photo of him looking straight at the camera with such sleepy eyes. He looked like he’s at their respective lecture room.

 

“He looks cute.” Minseok commented. “And you look dumb! Stop smiling! You look dumb!!”

 

Baekhyun tried to keep his smile in him and continued smiling inside.

 

“Sehun’s really weird.” Minseok exclaimed and it caught Baekhyun’s attention. “Of all the food he’ll crave for, it’s seaweed soup? What’s with seaweed soup?”

 

“Hyung… seaweed soup are usually served during birthdays right? It must be Sehun’s birthday!” And then he remembers that Sehun is banned at the university library because of him. “Hyung – you go ahead okay? I remembered something that I need to tell Sehun.”

 

Baekhyun knows Minseok will bombard him with question that he couldn’t afford to answer at the moment. He needed to find Sehun in case he’ll be needing reference materials for his research. He arrived just in time and met Sehun walking out of the library with his hands on his pockets.

 

“Hey shorty! I thought you’ve gone home with Minseok-hyung?”

 

“Did you have it?”

 

“Hmm? What exactly?”

 

“Reference materials? You said you’ll drop by for you research materials?”

 

“Ah.” The taller snorts. “I forgot I was banned. The librarian still remembered me. Tough luck.”

 

“Do –“ Baekhyun panted, trying to catch his breath. “Do you have a list of the books you’ll be needing?”

 

 

It took Baekhyun an hour to find all the books Sehun needed. He used his library card to borrow the books and almost had his arms fall of his body because of the weight he had to carry from the fourth floor to the ground floor.

 

He finds Sehun sitting at the bench near the library, eating steamed buns on his own.

 

“I found it all.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath as he dropped the stack of books on the bench. Instead of a reply, Sehun gave him a nod and continued eating. 

 

Baekhyun can’t help to but to feel at loss because Sehun was treating him like he did something wrong. The taller doesn’t even offered him food even though it was obvious that he’s famished. “If... If ever you’ll be needing help again in borrowing books, tell me –“

 

“Why are you being too nice to me?” Sehun cuts, throwing a question that feels like Baekhyun has been cornered at the edge of a cliff. “You don’t have to give extra effort. I’m fine.”

 

“I don’t understand –“

 

“I don’t understand either.” Sehun sounded agitated and he doesn’t even want to look at Baekhyun. “It’s weird for when people are nice. I don’t feel comfortable at all.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun mumbled as he stood up and decided that it’s best to leave Sehun to think. He remembered what he said before that he doesn’t know how to compliment people correctly and “I just think that there’s no reason to be rude at you, you’re nice and extremely kind to others too and I really appreciate you for helping Minseok –“

 

Baekhyun was stopped when he heard Sehun snickered loudly, like he said something way too funny. “You should be careful around people Baekhyun.” He warned and stared at him adversely.

 

Baekhyun will never understand what Sehun meant and even though he saw a side of that was different from what he shows to others, it didn’t stopped him from being nice towards the med student on the following days. 

He and Minseok also had a mistake when they greeted Sehun _happy birthday_ and clarified that it was a plain craving was still funny. It’s a bit saddening that Sehun seemed distant to him. He would tease him when Minseok’s around but he would try to find ways not to be alone with him.

 

Despite of his awkwardness with Sehun, there are a lot that progressed with him and Prince Chanyeol.

 

He still couldn’t believe that the prince chose to stay for him. They were both busied by university duties but they’ve been the support the both of them needed.

 

When the Prince knew he joined Yellow Cross, he congratulated him and that he’s proud he’s trying to get responsibilities. The next day, he got a succulent plant and a note.

 

_This jade plant brings prosperity. Take care of it! Congratulations!_

 

The plant instantly occupied a space on his table and the prince on the biggest part of his heart.

 

The amount of work in the organization didn’t hinder Baekhyun to make sure that he had something special and unique for the prince’ birthday. Prince Chanyeol really did asked to be removed in the list of participants for him.

 

Winter has come and Baekhyun knew the most fitting gift for the prince.

 

A handmade scarf that can keep him warm.

 

He knows it might be a bit too much. There’s a possibility that the prince might be overwhelmed but Baekhyun really wanted the prince to have something he exerted effort and time into. Making your own gift is also being practical. Baekhyun doesn’t have enough money to get him his perfume. 

 

Knitting is something he’s good at doing because he used to make a living out of it before, thus, the perfect gift.

 

It was hard to keep it a secret, though. The only time he can knit is when he’s staying at the auditorium with Minseok, doing the org stuff. His best friend was supportive and lets him knit until he feel like his hand couldn’t do it. Sehun hangs out with them if he’s free and if he needs a place to do his research.

 

Baekhyun’s Saturday morning is always the best day to stay in bed and be lazy. The commoner woke up nicely from a well-rested sleep after finishing the scarf he’s been working on and immediately prepared for his first voluntary work under Yellow Cross. When he went down for breakfast, it was the prince welcomed him with a smile. 

“Morning.”

 

Baekhyun feels like the prince’ smile can bring him good fortune for the day. “You cooked, highness?” he asked, looking at the plates on his usual place in the dining table.

 

“It’s been awhile since I last cooked for you. I want to see you stuffed before I let you go for your ord duties.”

 

The prince looked like he’s in a good mood and Baekhyun was delighted to see him all smiles. As they eat, prince shared his schedule for the day and only had his half day occupied. “Jongdae was the one who took my place and he’s really nervous to board the plane.”

 

“I never boarded the plane before so I totally get Jongdae.”

 

“We should go and visit other countries next summer then? Japan is a nice place.” The prince shared. Baekhyun agreed and was able to finish two servings which surprised the prince.

 

“Ah, highness? Would you like to watch the concert Yellow Cross prepared for today? I heard that some of the kids from the hospital prepared a special performance.” 

 

The prince grinned, leaning his face closely to Baekhyun. “You’re asking me for a date?”

 

Baekhyun swallowed the big lump of anxiety in his throat and lifted his eyes to look at the prince. He couldn’t find his voice as he was mesmerized by the elder’s big almond eyes. His curly hair he disliked was something Baekhyun really appreciate. “Wo-would you like to have a – d-da-date with me? If you’re not busy and –“

 

The commoner was cut off when the prince planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Yeah. I’d go.”

 

The both of them was about to leave the dining area when the prince accidentally knocked over the glasses he used earlier. Ms. Tae and the other maids rushed to aid him upon hearing the noise and cleaned the debris of the broken glass scattered on the floor. It was weird for Baekhyun to see the prince frozen on his spot.

 

What happened earlier was soon forgotten by the commoner because the moment he arrived at Seoul Children Hospital, he was immediately pulled by Minseok to help in setting the stage for the performers that will entertain the kids later that afternoon.

 

The members of the Yellow Cross wore a specific shirt that can help the children know who to talk to if they want something. According to the program proper, there will be games for the kids during the morning and after lunch, it will be the performers. Baekhyun was amazed of how Yellow Cross, a small organization managed to book group idols to interact with the Kids as part of their concert for a cause.

 

It has been an hour already and Baekhyun haven’t seen Sehun around the lounge. He wonders if he’s going to show up because he was cramming yesterday for his last research paper.

 

“Yah, Baek. Give this to the mascot.” Minseok ordered after handing him a bottle of pocari, pointing at the yellow dinosaur mascot that was being swarmed by the children near the restroom.

 

Baekhyun immediately aided the mascot when the kids started pulling the costume and climbing up the latter’s body. “Children! Let’s not hurt Mr. Dino! He’ll be dancing for all of you later.”

 

“We love him, hyung!”  
“We want to play with him!  
“I want to see what’s inside his belly!”

 

The kids started wailing but Baekhyun managed to persuade them to go back to their rooms or they will not be allowed to join the games later. Luckily, most of them are obedient enough to follow. There are some who insisted to the point that they accidentally hurt a kid smaller than the other by knocking him on the floor.

 

“Oh my.” Baekhyun was quick on his reflexes and scooped the little boy in his arms to soothe his head because it hit the floor badly. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Does it hurt here? Hyung has magic hands, let me heal you okay? Ssh. Ssh. You’re a strong boy right?” he cooed

 

“Okay. That’s enough you kids.” Said the person in the mascot. Baekhyun wasn’t even surprised to see Sehun in it because he recognized his voice. “Call the nurse, your friend was hurt.” He kneeled down to whisper something to them and exchanged friendly smiles.

 

Baekhyun can really see that Sehun is genuinely nice to anyone he meets and thought that there must be a reason why he thinks he isn’t. He also believed that when someone is patient with kids, they are indeed nice people. When the kids ran away, Sehun smiled at him. “Yo, shorty. You’re late.”

 

“No I’m not.” Baekhyun retorted. “My call time was 9AM.”

 

“This is why I think Pres has favoritism!” he whined childishly. “He told me I should be here two hours early and even lured me that I’ll play a very vital role for today. Who would’ve thought that this –“ he motioned his costume. “Is the vitality he’s telling. This is a scam.”

 

“Yeah.” He laughed. “You’ve been scammed. You look nice with kids.”

 

“You are too.” Sehun mumbled, motioning him carrying the child securely and lovingly like his own. “Is that water for me?”

 

“Yes. Thank you for your hard work.”

 

The taller just smiled at him, thanked him for the drink before leaving.

 

The sense of fulfillment was instantly felt by Baekhyun as soon as the program started. The hospital had at least two hundred kids all from different walks of life admitted. It’s quite a number but there was no problem holding all of them in one place because the lounge is spacious.

 

The first half of the program was more of interactive fun. All of the members and volunteers of Yellow Cross played and assisted the kids in all the activities they do. Sehun really had the vital job being the life of the program. Baekhyun and Minseok had fun watching him dance with the kids.  
Baekhyun was assigned to stay with a small group of kids with Cancer and Baekhyun realized how lovely the kids are. They like interacting with people and making them feel better. The commoner felt a strong feeling of desire to be a part of charity work like what they do in Yellow Cross for as long as he can.

 

During lunch, he was sending photos to the prince with the kids he’s playing with. Before the concert had started, Baekhyun noticed that the prince read his messages. There was no response like the usual but the younger thought maybe the prince was on his way already.

 

Everyone had the best experience when the idol stars performed for the kids. Sehun died fanboying over the girl groups when they asked him to take a picture with him on the Yellow Cross costume. He couldn’t move on with that encounter. The team was also impressed when Korea’s Nation Pick appear on the stage too to perform a song to make the sick kids cheer up.

 

“Baek!” Minseok calls him and the younger knows something’s wrong. “We have a problem.”

 

Baekhyun followed his best friend to the backstage and saw a senior writhing in pain on the couch. “What happened?”

 

“I think she has an upset stomach.” Minseok tells him, worry etched on his face. Baekhyun’s first idea was to call a nurse to have him checked but turns out the Sehun responded quickly and brought a nurse to check the senior.

 

Sehun saw the both of them standing on the side and immediately approached them with his brows furrowing.

 

“Yeonhee sunbae would be the closing act right?” Sehun asked and Minseok nodded. “That’s a problem.”

 

“Ohsen? What should we do? Can you sing? Someone should come up on stage to sing with the kids.”

 

“I can dance yes, but singing? Never in a million years, pres. How about Baekhyun?”

 

Everyone in the room had his eyes on him and never did he imagine to perform in front of an audience. Yes, he can sing. He liked singing but wasn’t ready. “M-me? There might be someone who can –“

 

“I heard you singing alone when we practiced this song and you had a fair voice.” Sehun grins, and Baekhyun knows he had to do it – for the organization and for the children who practiced hard to show their parents the strength they have despite of being sick.

 

Baekhyun was shaking as he held the microphone in his hand while he and the kids he’s playing with earlier waited to be called by the MC. It would be nice if Yixing would be around. He was his only listener. The passing of the responsibility for the new president of the org gave him time to shrug off all his nervousness.

 

Just then, he felt a small hand held his forefinger tightly.

 

It was the child he comforted earlier. “Hyung. Nervous.”

 

Baekhyun crouched down to look at the child closer and somehow, the boy reminded of the prince because of his big ears. “You’re nervous?”

 

The boy nodded and then opened his arms, asking Baekhyun to hold him again in his arms.

 

Baekhyun showed up in front of everyone carrying a child in his arms. The child was shy, hiding on the crook of his neck. He could see Sehun smiling at him, encouraging him that he looked and Minseok who was anticipating along with the other seniors. When the music played, the only thing on Baekhyun’s mind was the lyrics. He doesn’t want to mess up and the only thing he did to lessen his stage fright was to close his eyes.

 

The song he sang was dedicated to the people who only experienced pain all throughout their lives who strives to be a better person and talked about how the painful memories were the most beautiful and experiential. It was a beautiful song because it also talked about finding oneself to shed some light for those who are lost too.

 

When he opened his eyes after singing his part, he was surprised to see everyone’s attention on him. It’s a good thing because the children joined him in singing, making the song more beautiful and meaningful.

 

Everyone was clapping their hands as the kids finished the song with him. Minseok and Sehun came to him as soon as he went down the stage to calm his nerves.

 

“I never thought you could sing, Baekhyun! You’re a singer!” Minseok exclaimed, embracing him tightly.

“I.. was… good?”

 

Sehun was the one who nodded at him, patting his head. “You are wonderful.”

 

He hoped the prince was able to see him deep inside as he was congratulated by the seniors. It was an accomplishment he wanted to share with the Prince. He was extremely ecstatic to be able to sing in front of an audience. This was his forgotten dream.

 

It must be the feeling the Prince had when he was able to pursue medicine.

 

He had the chance to check his phone when Minseok was giving his speech on stage. Something felt wrong when he saw multiple of missed calls from the prince. He quickly went out of the hospital to find a quiet place and a found a garden nearby.

 

In just one ring, the Prince answered his call. “Where are you? I haven’t seen you around –“

 

_”I’m sorry.”_

 

“It’s fine if you weren’t able go to the event.” Baekhyun tried to sound okay but his chest was aching with the tone of the elder over the phone. “It’s already done and it was fun… I wish you were around… I’ll just see you at home?”

 

_Baekhyun… Did someone broke a promise with you before?_

 

“…” The child you, your Highness, he answered inside his head. He told him that he’ll come back for him but he didn't.

 

_“I’m sorry that I had to be one of those.”_

 

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the tears running down his eyes. He can hear the background noise the prince has on the other line

 

He’s at the airport.

 

_A friend of mine had an accident back in Cambridge and … he doesn’t have any family anymore. I had to go there and check on him. I don’t know how long I will be gone. I’m really sorry, Baekhyun. I know we had plans…_

 

Baekhyun had to cover his mouth so that the prince wouldn’t hear his sobs. It was too selfish of him to make the prince feel that he’s bad for leaving him and urgently cancelling their plans for the succeeding days for a friend.

 

That friend must be really important to have the prince rushing to him and it felt heavy for Baekhyun.

 

“It’s – it’s fine.” He mumbled, trying not to sound like he’s crying. “I understand you, your highness. It’s an accident. I hope it’s not that bad….”

 

The intervals of the prince’ replies to him were long and full of deep sighing. “Please don’t think of me and do what you have to do.”

 

_“I’ll be leaving in an hour.”_

 

Baekhyun knows he had to send the prince off. “I – I want to see you, your highness!“ he croaked and then the sobs came after. “I – want to see you…”

 

_I want to… see you too...”_

 

That was Baekhyun’s cue to rush back inside the hospital and find Minseok to tell the elder that he wouldn’t be able to join the after party with the seniors.

 

It was a good thing that the scarf he made for the prince was in his bag the whole time solely because he doesn’t want anyone to see it when he’s not at home.

 

“Hey, Baek. You looked like someone’s after you?” was the first thing Minseok told him when he found them.

 

“Chanyeol.” He gasped, trying to calm down his breathing. “I need to go and see Chanyeol.”

 

“What do you mean? I thought Chanyeol’s coming today? I haven’t seen him – where are you going? The after-party? Baekhyun!“

 

Baekhyun grabbed his froze when Minseok raised his voice to calm his rushing ass for a minute. 

 

“Chanyeol will be leaving the country today and had to be somewhere I want to see him before he leaves and I only have an hour to catch up on him”

 

Minseok didn’t asked anymore upon hearing the younger. “Let me get you a taxi.”

 

“Let me take you.”

 

Baekhyun turned around and saw Sehun standing behind them. He must’ve heard everything. “Sarang’s in good condition to give you a ride.”

 

He didn’t expect Sehun to offer him a ride. At first, he wonder who Sarang is but it turns out that it was his Ducati motorcycle. The guy was treating it like his girlfriend and Baekhyun understood now why he was angry at him on their first meeting.

 

It was the first time he rode a motorcycle in his life and will never ride one again if Sehun was the driver. The man lived a very dangerous life because he doesn’t know how to slow down and Baekhyun had to hold onto his waist for his dear life. All throughout the ride to the airport, Sehun was helmetless because he gave his for Baekhyun to use and they were lucky there’s no police that gave them tickets for driving that way.

 

When they arrived at the airport, Baekhyun gave the helmet he used and thanked the taller for the help he did. “Go back and enjoy the party. I really appreciate what you did.”

Sehun looked like he didn’t expect Baekhyun to say that. “How about you, though? I could wait for you.”

 

“That’s nice of you, Sehun.” He said but it’s was obvious on his face that he wants Sehun to go and not waste his time on waiting for him. “I could just hail a cab or something.”

 

If Sehun would speak his mind, he wouldn’t leave Baekhyun but he’s not the type of person to insist that’s why he lets the shorter go.

 

Baekhyun knew the exact place where he could find the prince and he’s just in time the catch up on him before he enters the departure area.

 

The prince was sitting down on the metal benches of the waiting area, checking his phone then his watch simultaneously and impatiently tapping his feet on the floor. Baekhyun admired how he looked adorable wearing a cap. It was hiding his curly hair but it gave emphasis on his huge ears.

 

Baekhyun can’t help his tears to pool again at the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t expecting the prince had to leave him.

He wanted to suppress the heaviness he’s feeling inside but he’s being betrayed by his body.

 

Maybe the prince felt that someone was watching him. Baekhyun prepared when the prince turned his head his direction and spotted him crying on his own.

 

Maybe he loves Prince Chanyeol a little too much.

 

Prince Chanyeol immediately walked to his place and stopped until they’re a rule apart. Neither was talking and they wasted minutes of their timed meeting by staring at each other with such pained eyes. He looked like he doesn't have anything else to say aside from his apologies.

Baekhyun broke their gazes with each other when he remembered the scarf he wanted to give the prince before he leave the country.

 

“Ba-baek…”

 

Baekhyun tried his best to smile after wiping the tear on his eyes that almost fell. The prince looked like he doesn’t know what to react when he receive the cream scarf he knitted. “I don’t know what to say aside from… giving you my gift… I felt like I should give it now.”

 

“I’m sorry… that I had to leave you on such short notice… I know I promised you…”

Baekhyun knows he had to suck it up.

 

Baekhyun knows he should’ve just smiled and shrugged it off when the prince spoke but his eyes doesn’t follow and coordinate with his brain the moment he felt the elder wrapped him in his warmth.

 

He had to get used with that kind of arrangement because Chanyeol is not an ordinary person. It will happen, again. He’s sure of it.

 

“I’m sorry if I keep on crying.”

 

“It’s fine, Baek.” The prince comforted, caressing his head gently. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I will be fine tomorrow. I just have to understand it overnight. Tell me if you landed safely okay?”

 

“I will.”

 

“I researched about Cambridge before -- that the place is always cold so wear thick clothes. Lessen your coffee and drink tea instead if you want to warm yourself.”

The prince held him in the shoulders and gave him a long look before wiping the tears under his eyes. “I thought… you won’t meet me before I leave. I really hate it when you cry and I hate myself for making you sad.”

 

“You don’t have any fault! It’s okay. I will be okay. I will do my best to be okay while you’re away!”

 

“Don’t cut me some slack, Baek.” the elder mumbles, pouting like a kid as he lifted Baekhyun’s hands and guided it to hold him on his face.

 

“I’m letting you get away for now. Next time, I wouldn’t.”

 

When Baekhyun smiled, it urged Chanyeol to hug him tightly again. “Thank you for your gift. I’ll use it well.”

 

 _I’ll miss you._ the commoner wanted to say that but the prince had to leave as soon as they broke the hug because they already heard the last call of passengers in his flight and Baekhyun managed to send him with a smile.

 

The commoner waited until the plane where Prince is left Seoul before finally leaving the airport. It’s been a long day and all he wanted was to plop down on his bed and snuggle with Cheol. He felt like dragging himself to the bus stop so he can message Kyungsoo to fetch him.

 

All the tiredness from his schedule was wearing him down.

 

When he finally reached the bus stop, he sees a familiar figure seated at the benches while doing something on the phone.

 

 

“Sehun?”

 

Said person looked and grinned at him. He motioned Baekhyun to come near him. He sat down beside the latter “Why are you here? I thought you left –“

 

“I don’t know either.” Sehun mumbled, laughing a little. He handed Baekhyun a paper bag from the convenient store that has rice balls and green tea drink in it. “Anyway. Eat.”

 

Seeing the food the older gave him, Baekhyun instantly felt his hunger and didn’t stop himself from eating as the both of them share silence that somehow comforted Baekhyun. He knows if he’s alone, his mind would drift to wherever the prince it and get sad again.

 

“I saw you crying earlier.”

 

Baekhyun froze and felt embarrassed. He can feel Sehun staring at him and he felt slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Maybe that’s the reason why I waited. It doesn’t sit well with me to leave you all alone.”

 

“You don’t really have to…”

 

“But I want to.” Sehun snorted, knocking on the shorter’s head. “You said it yourself, being nice is free. This is me trying to live up your expectation. Seriously, I felt really bad when I saw you crying. It must be the same for Chanyeol.”

 

“It sucks that he has to go but it can’t be really helped. His friend needs him”

 

“Then as his fiancé, you have to wait for his return.” The latter replied back and it made Baekhyun look at him. _“After all, you are each other’s home.”_

*****

After spending time with Sehun, Baekhyun went home with a mad mother-in-law ordering her subordinates to arrange a flight for the prince to come home in an instant. It was etched on Yoora’s face that she was already got lecturing also.

 

Whatever she says would be the law but the unique thing about the crown princess’ decisions are they’re well pondered upon. There’s always a good reason why she gets mad because a responsible part of the monarch should always keep their emotions in check in order to decide correctly.

 

 

“I can’t believe you tolerated the Prince on that Yoora – you knew better.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mother. I just –“

 

“A simple sorry wouldn’t suffice! You and Chanyeol know this is a crucial time for your father. Haven’t you even thought of Baekhyun too? What would he feel if he knew -”

 

When his name was mentioned, it was very timely that Cheol appeared out of nowhere and barked, welcoming him home. Everyone looked at him and he can see how sorry Yoora was.

 

It’s the first time he witnessed the princess with her head bowed down.

 

“I will not accept Chanyeol’s behavior. The both of you are well aware of who you are and what the priorities are. Stop doting your brother, Park Yoora.” 

 

Mrs. Park’s tone calmed down when she asked him if he’s hungry so that he can ask the palace maids to prepare dinner. When he said that he already ate dinner, the King asked him to rest at his room and join him later for desert after freshening up.

 

The Hwa house suddenly felt suffocating that night. There was a churning feeling in his stomach as the way Yoora looked at him replayed in his mind. The commoner didn’t know if it would be okay for him to comfort her.

 

He thought things will be awkward between him and the princess but he was wrong because Yoora was the one who accompanied him all day by learning how to brew tea the traditional way. The commoner was glad that Yoora bounced back to what she usually is.

 

He couldn’t really understand why Yoora apologized to him. The princess couldn’t exactly tell him but she promised that she’ll always be around if things get boring around the Hwa house.

 

It was Monday morning when the prince managed to give him a call and in just one hello, Baekhyun’s heart melted. He wanted to see the prince but he knew it was impossible so he settled with his hoarse sleepy voice.

 

“Mom was really angry, huh?” the prince asked, a hint of amusement in it. “I feel sorry for Yoora. She was just trying to help me.”

 

“I hope I can do something for her.” Baekhyun whispers as he took more of his comforters because it felt nice to hug something in replacement to the person you miss. “You’re fine there, right? Have you eaten?”

 

“Yes. I don’t want to make you worried. I’m on my way back home to get some clothes and call mom to get my well-deserved lecturing.”

 

“She’s worried about your family that’s why you have to listen to her, okay? How was your friend?”

 

“He’s resting well. He had a brain surgery that’s why it’ll take a while for him to regain his normal motor abilities. He might undergo therapy.”

 

“I hope he recovers as soon as he can.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath. He can feel the stress the prince had been feeling with the way he sighed over the phone.

 

_“I’m sure he will recover. Luhan’s a fighter.”_

 

“Luhan?” the younger asked. “His name is pretty.”

 

_“Your name’s pretty too, Baekhyun.”_

 

“Thanks for making me feel better but Baekhyun meant loud kid. Harabouji is weird when it comes to naming. Luhan sounds elegant and nice.” Baekhyun pouts and heard the sound of keys clanking over the other line. The commoner thought it’s best to let the prince go already though he wants to stay and talk with him. 

 

“I appreciate your call, highness.”

 

_“Do you have to drop the call already?”_

 

“You have to rest and ready yourself for eomonim, right?”

 

_“Hmm. Yeah. You’re right. Message me, okay? You always distract me, you know.”_

 

“That’s why I –“

 

_“I get distracted when I miss you.”_

 

 

Baekhyun panicked and accidentally dropped the call after hearing the prince said that and contemplated if he should call him back to tell him that he misses him too but he was shaking already.

 

He had a minute of contemplating what to do but Baekhyun finally settled down when the prince sent him a photo of him wearing the scarf he made messily with the tip of his nose growing red.

 

_Realllyyy cold!_

 

It was his phone calls with the prince that helped him feel less bored and unhappy. Though it’s not regularly that they exchange phone calls, Baekhyun was quick to settle with anything given to him and treat it with uttermost gratefulness.

 

The prince usually calls every morning and Baekhyun sees to it that he’s up earlier than usual to get his call. Sometimes, he’d show Cheol to the prince and show that he’s going chubbier as day goes by.

 

If his puppy knew that he’s just using him to satisfy his personal desire to get the prince on video call, Cheol already bit his nose the way the pup does to the Prince. 

 

A week had passed and the crown princess was still cold towards the siblings. Baekhyun tried to lessen her disappointment with Chanyeol by spending time with her, sharing stories of how the prince helped him in knowing everything he should know as part of the royal family. 

 

Mrs. Park might be mad but Baekhyun could never not see how proud she is for Chanyeol and how he is as a person. 

 

Yoora tries to woo the crown princess by buying her the things that delight her but Mrs. Park remained stern and the princess understood that they deserve the cold shoulder their mother was giving them.

 

Baekhyun would always comfort her by buying her bubble tea and street foods every time she hangs out in his room to distress by playing with Cheol the chubby puppy.

 

The secret pathway the prince shared to him became pretty useful for that.

 

Yoora’s pretty busy since the King will step down soon. She had to make scripted interviews for the crown prince in accordance to protocol. This is a precaution to avoid unwanted and undesirable question being thrown at their father.

 

Her workload and being in a cold fight with her mother weighs her down a lot.

 

 

Baekhyun’s university life has been pretty much stressful but being in an org makes it really worthwhile. He became pretty busy, too, in processing the campaign materials they’ll be using to attract new members.

 

It’s like the three of them being the core members are starting off from scratch but being devoted on doing their best had brought the three of them closer.

 

Whenever Baekhyun would unconsciously daze, thinking how the prince is doing and when he’d be coming home, it’s either Minseok or Sehun that would distract him to stop him from getting sad right after. It has come to his attention that the prince’s calls weren’t as often as before and would only drop by short messages to him.

 

He became worried when he heard from Sehun that their director wanted to have a word with Chanyeol because he’s already out for two weeks and apparently, he’s been missing out a lot of dues. Most of their professors are contemplating whether to drop him out of their classes themselves or wait for him to give them his withdrawal letter for the semester.

 

Sehun was working on their strategic plan on how they could attract members that can be executed at the university foundation week and Minseok had been called by the Nursing department directress for an important matter about the org and Baekhyun can’t stop thinking about it.

 

While Baekhyun tries to busy himself by preparing cup noodles for the both of them, he can’t stop worrying about the prince. Maybe that was the reason why he wasn’t able to contact him as frequent as possible.

 

“Worrying together is better than worrying alone, shorty secretary.” Sehun suddenly spoke, making Baekhyun startled and unconsciously scalded his hand by the overflowed hot water from the dispenser. “Yah! Careful!” the taller scolded, starting off from his seat to check on him and his hand.

 

“Sorry. I wasted food.”

 

“I could buy thousands of cup noodles you dummy. I’m worried about your hand. It pretty looks bad.” Sehun hissed, holding his hand up closer to take a better look. “Get a hold of yourself.”

 

“I…I haven’t heard of Chanyeol.”

 

“All of us haven’t heard of Chanyeol -- even Jongdae and Seolhwa.”Sehun answered as he pulled Baekhyun to sit down before walking over their cabinets to find a first aid kit. 

 

He got a basin filled with lukewarm water and soaked Baekhyun’s scalded hands in it. “It’s not like I’m good friends with him and that I expect him to tell me what’s up but I believe that you’d be the first to know if something’s wrong. He got this.” 

 

“Would it be okay if I ask him?”

 

“Call him.”

 

Baekhyun tried calling him that night after but his call was directed into a voice message. It has been days since his last call with the prince and he terribly miss hearing his voice. It’s weird but Baekhyun managed to record the voicemail of Prince Chanyeol and settled until it lulled him to sleep.

 

The very next day, Baekhyun doesn’t know what to feel when he met up with Kyungsoo at the university cafeteria. He was happy to see him all dressed up casually and grown his hair neatly. He looked like a different person but he’s still one of the best people nice to him.

 

He’s supposed to meet with Sehun along with Minseok to have lunch but Kyungsoo wanted to talk to him in private. As they eat, Kyungsoo asked about how he’s doing at the Palace and his studies. It was more of a catching up talk until Kyungsoo mentioned Prince Chanyeol.

 

“He dropped out all of his subjects this semester. I was the one who talked to the director and since he’s an asset to the university, they’re willing to help him catch up.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t expect the prince to do that and knew he shouldn’t feel hurt but hearing it from Kyungsoo made him feel irrelevant.

 

He laughed to himself.

 

Was he even relevant in the first place? Baekhyun can’t stop his thoughts. 

 

He wondered why didn’t the Prince tell him. Was he really that busy? It’s different when it comes from him directly. 

 

_He wanted to hear it from him directly._

 

Why did he drop out? Couldn’t he go back and talk to the director? Was _Luhan_ that important to him to the point that he couldn’t leave him?

 

Baekhyun wanted to be mad but who was he kidding? It’s not like the prince had to report to him right?

 

The realization was bitter that he stand nowhere in his fiance’s life and he knows no one but himself should be blamed for his own hurting. He shouldn’t really be deluded that the kindness Chanyeol’s showing meant that the prince loves him the same way he does in the first place.

 

To forget the sadness, Baekhyun stayed with Minseok till late hours in the university, archiving the files they have to organize in the org. It’s the best way to tire himself to the point that he’d just sleep once he arrives home.

 

But who would he be kidding? Baekhyun could never not think of the prince – his smile, his frown, his voice, and the way he’d ask for a hug – he’s all over the place and Baekhyun will remember him no matter where he stays.

 

It might be dumb but Baekhyun still waited for Chanyeol to read the last message he sent until he unconsciously fall asleep and ends up crying the moment he realized that it didn’t happen.

 

If he didn’t heard Yoora’s voice outside his room, Baekhyun wouldn’t have the motivation to get up from his bed. Yoora always visit the Hwa palace lately and it’s probably because she’s working on with the King.

 

However, Baekhyun was stopped on going out his room when he heard the way Yoora spoke. It’s like she was arguing with someone

 

“We never agreed that you’d drop out, Chanyeol!” Yoora cried and Baekhyun’s heart skipped with the mention of the prince. “You’re sacrificing too much for his sake.”

 

 _His?_ Baekhyun had questions.

 

“I never questioned you when you asked me to book you a flight because your ex-boyfriend had an accident and didn’t have any immediate family aside you and Jongin. I know Luhan will always have a space in your heart but turning your back to your education and the things you’ve worked hard for is too much.”

 

The truth will always and severely hurt.

 

Baekhyun understands now why the prince wanted to fly back in Cambridge as soon as he heard the news.

 

His chest hurts so much to know that someone owns the prince’s heart.

 

He was a fool for believing his delusions.

 

“You have a fiancé waiting for you. Don’t do this to him.”

 

His close friends noticed how downcast Baekhyun was for the following days but no matter how many times they asked the younger, he wouldn’t speak up.

 

Minseok tried to cheer him up by his mother’s home cooked meal but it was a fail attempt to make the younger cheer up. Baekhyun doesn’t have the appetite.

 

“There’s only one person that can lift his mood up. Unfortunately, it’s the same person that makes shorty sad.” Sehun told Minseok when the elder returned to him sluggishly after offering the food his mother prepared. The both of them watch Baekhyun tried few spoonful but later on continued to work quietly on his own.

 

“It’s frustrating to see him like this.” Minseok muttered under his breath.

 

“Yeah. It is.” Sehun sighed.

*****

Friday meant there are no organization duties. No organization duties meant that Baekhyun had to go home early to place that was once a lively home. 

 

Going home meant that he’ll just cry his heartbreak to sleep.

 

Friday also meant that the next day would be Prince Chanyeol’s birthday.

 

The commoner didn’t have anything to do and wanted to stay occupied. When Minseok invited him for a sleep over (for a very obvious reason to comfort him.) Baekhyun immediately called Yoora to ask for permission which the princess granted easil.

 

She said it’s better to be with people he can talk to instead of staying at the palace and well, boring him out of his wits.

 

Mrs. Kim was still as sweet as the first time Baekhyun met him. She welcomed him with a tight hug and freshly cut watermelon. He brought Cheol to let him meet his brothers and sisters and his puppy was really shameless for starting a brawl as soon as he was release from the doggy basket.

 

“He runs this house, I suppose?” Mrs. Kim laughed as the black puppy messed with the shoe rack. “I remember him being the shy one before. He’s the smallest but look at him, all stuffed and squishy.”

 

“He’s a spoiled puppy, Mrs. Kim.” Baekhyun answered shyly as he carried Cheol in his arms. “I’ll arrange that later.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about the mess, Baekhyun. We’re used to that since we have puppies around. Put him down and let him play.”

 

Baekhyun followed what Mrs. Kim told him and went back to Minseok who already finished setting up a big mattress in the living room. It was quite big for two people.

 

“I don’t have good movies but I picked those which I think you’ll enjoy.” Minseok smiled at him as Baekhyun plops down beside him. The younger tried to smile because he knows he’s trying to comfort him despite of not know what’s happening. “You don’t have to carry it all alone. You know that.”

 

“Talking it out makes me sadder, I might cry.”

 

“Then for tonight, we’ll have fun.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. He was about to ask why he prepared lots of food when the doorbell rang. Minseok told him that it must be the pizza and Baekhyun volunteered to get it for them.

 

When he answered the door, he sees Sehun holding two boxing of pizza on one hand and a plastic from a pet shop on the other. “Oh. You’re here.”

 

Baekhyun was taken aback by the latter and had a baffled expression on his face. “Yeah? Why are you here? Is this your part time?”

 

“You’re joking? I was invited too, shorty, now let me in. I’m freezing.”

Sleep overs are fun mainly because Baekhyun’s friends are really amusing. Baekhyun really likes to see Minseok ordering Sehun around like how he does when they’re doing org duties. It was very natural of Sehun to complain first but ends up doing the task in the end.

 

They started it by watching a movie as they ate the pizza but Sehun complained that the movie was boring and suggested just turn it off. He and Minseok doesn’t have a problem in agreeing because they felt the same. They’re just shy to be the first to speak up.

 

Baekhyun realized that Sehun acts comfortably with him already. He has failed to notice it because he’s too focused on his heart break. The med student was cracking jokes with him, even sitting closely when they played on Minseok’s gaming console.

 

Though Baekhyun was able to have fun, sleeping without thinking about the prince is still difficult for him. While he’s being sandwich by two loud sleepers, Baekhyun was holding his phone, contemplating if he’ll send his greeting to the prince. It was already three am. Twelve hours ahead of Cambridge.

 

He’s still heartbroken with what he knew but he couldn’t bring himself to be distant to the Prince. 

 

He wanted to greet him on his birthday because he considers it a very special day.

 

Baekhyun rose up and decided to go out in the garden of the Kims and there, he tried once more to reach the prince by calling. The commoner had his heart leaping to his throat when the other line answered.

 

_”Baekhyun?”_

 

Don’t cry, he said to himself.

_“Baek? Are you there?”_

 

It hurts but he was happy to hear the prince again.

”Happy Birthday, your Highness.” He mumbled, trying to hold back his tears.

 

 _”Ohh..”_ the prince was speechless for a moment and the other line fell dead _”Thank you, Baekhyun. H-how have you been?”_

 

“I’m” _hurting and longing for you._ “doing good. It’s morning there, right?”

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

Baekhyun felt like the prince doesn’t have anything more to say and thought it hurt him, he doesn’t want to waste the prince’s time. “Thank you for answering my call, Highness. I should let you go now before I –“

 

_”Please don’t drop the call. ”_

“It’s been awhile since I last heard of your voice.” Baekhyun sat down on the porch and he noticed Cheol followed and snuggled to his side because of the cold. “It must be tiring for you.”

 _“It must be lonely for you to stay at the Hwa House now because everyone’s busy..”_

 

“Minseok and Sehun made me busy everyday that’s why I get by. You don’t have to worry about me.” He lied, trying to sound enthusiastic as much as possible. “We’re having a sleep over tonight. Minseok-hyung, Sehun and I.”

_“I’m glad they keep you accompanied. I hope I can do the same for you.”_

“It’s fine –“

 

_”Aren’t you mad at me?”_

 

Mad? No. Baekhyun isn’t mad at him despite of knowing that he’s there in Cambridge for his ex. 

“Will it make you rush home if I get mad?”

“….”

“I knew you won’t…”

Baekhyun chuckled a laugh to hide his pain. He knows the Prince wouldn’t but he was a masochist for still asking the questions that would hurt him. “I heard you... Dropped out.”

 

_”I’m sorry.”_

“Please don’t. I know you have other priorities. You have to promise me though that you’ll eat on time okay?”

_”I am eating on time. I don’t want to worry you even more.”_

“That’s enough for me to let you go for not answering my messages.”

Eventually, Chanyeol had to end their call because he was at the hospital and had to talk to the doctors taking care of Luhan. During the phone call, he had a lot of questions he wanted to ask but thought it was best not to. 

Prince Chanyeol already heard a lot of reprimands from his family and it’s just burden him if he tries to ask for explanations on why he did this and that. 

He stayed for an hour outside, snuggling with his sleeping puppy amidst the cold because he knows he wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

He couldn’t understand but he had to move forward. 

 

“You’ll get sick.”

 

Baekhyun shrieks with the voice the spoke behind him and was surprised to see Sehun draping a think comforter over his shoulders. The taller sat down beside him and smiled. 

“Why are you still up?”

“I called Chanyeol. It’s his birthday today and I thought of greeting him.”

“Ahh.” Sehun gave him a long look and they gave him a teasing grin. “You already talked to him so why do you still look defeated. Shorty, you’re still pouty.”

Baekhyun hid his face by the comforters the later gave him. “Sehun, have you ever fell in love?”

Sehun couldn’t help but to laugh at Baekhyun’s question. “How do you even say you’re already in love with a person though? I didn’t really liked complex things and when I encounter one, I try to escape it. Love is really a complex thing so I think I haven’t yet??”

“Are you being serious?”

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t looked at someone while having fluttering feelings inside your chest? No one ever took your breath away? No one ever made you sleepless because you kept on thinking about every little detail of how they looked and their little gestures you find adorable? You don’t get jealous when they get close to someone else? You don’t replay an encounter over and over inside your head and smile by yourself. ”

“You sound like a possessive, clingy and hardly smitten fiancé.” Sehun snorts at him and Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should be amazed that he is friends with someone aloof like him. 

“I’m not possessive. I’m not clingy and … yeah. Maybe I am hardly smitten.”

Sehun was laughing at him when he pouted. The taller really likes teasing him. “Is that how you measure that a person is in love?” he asked, muffling his laughs. Baekhyun nodded at him and the guy beside him fell awfully quiet that he had the strong urge to poke him on his side. 

“I stand corrected then – I think I am in love. Stupidly in love, I supposed?”

 

“You’re not a robot after all!” The commoner had his eyes glistening and slid closer to Sehun. “Why is it stupid love, though?”

 

“Can you like please, don’t scoot even closer – I am suffocated.”

 

“Come on. I’m curious.”

 

“It’s unrequited, okay. Now shoo.” Sehun pushed Baekhyun away with a frown on his face. “It’s the type of love wherein I will never be my love’s favorite person...”

 

“I know.”

“Stop sympathizing with my sorry ass. You have Chanyeol.”

“He’s there in Cambridge because of his ex.” Baekhyun mumbled and it made the atmosphere heavy. “What do you do…” Baekhyun yawned. “when you get unrequited love?”

 

Sehun patted his head and that gesture sort of made him sleepy. “I miss Chanyeol.” He mumbled out of the blue. “I miss him a lot, Sehun.”

 

The latter continued to pat his head until Baekhyun was finally and peacefully asleep. Sehun scooted closer and letting the shorter’s body to rest on him. 

“This. This is what you do in an unrequited love, Baekhyun.” He whispered, looking at Baekhyun closely. “Pretending as if it’s not painful to know that you will never will look at me… the same as how you look at Chanyeol. This sucks, really. This is why I never wanted to be close to you but it’s weird no matter how many times I tried leave you, I just couldn’t.”

 

“Hmm.” Baekhyun responded, unaware of the whole thing Sehun told him. He was half asleep and if he could see how the blood drain on Sehun’s face, he already teased him to no end. “I don’t like unrequited love. I want … to… be… loved… back…”

“Everyone wants that, Baekhyun.”

******

Over the course of the weekend, Baekhyun managed to think over his unrequited love with the Prince. He remembered what Sehun answered the night they had the sleepover. He wasn’t able to thank him for accompanying him that night and even carried him to a more comfortable space when he fell asleep because according to Minseok, he had urgent matters to attend to.

When Baekhyun arrived home, it was Yoora that welcomed him. Baekhyun was expecting to see the crown princess at home but it turns out that she flew to Cambridge to check on Chanyeol and personally scold the prince for dropping out. “It’s happy birthday nag.” she said. 

 

Baekhyun felt odd, not seeing the King in his living room and the commoner always asks where he is. Yoora looked agitated when she mentioned that His Majesty was in a meeting with the elders along with the crown prince at the Main Hall. 

It’s about the recent attitude Prince Chanyeol is showing and the upcoming ascension. The King likes knowing opinions and suggestions. Sometimes, he listens because the elders are his family and they want nothing but good reputation for the royal family. 

 

Yoora once told him that most of the time, the elders are meddling and condescending. Meeting with the elders meant played down roasting the crown prince on his short comings. 

 

He spent the afternoon playing with Cheol as he enjoyed the jasmine tea Dr. Junmyeon given Yoora as part of his wooing. 

 

Baekhyun wanted to ask if Yoora can tell him more about Luhan but he knows it’s not the best time to ask the princess. 

 

The commoner tried his best not to mope when he misses the Prince. He wanted to bounce back to his lively self because he knows the no matter how much he get sad and how many buckets of tears he’d cry, Prince Chanyeol wouldn’t come home. It has already been established in his mind that he had to wait.

Though he’s afraid that there might be changes once he comes back after interacting with his ex-boyfriend, Baekhyun tried to stay positive. He gets upset when the prince couldn’t message him regularly, the commoner feels extremely happy that somehow, the Prince remembers him.

 

Academics were still the same and the only thing Baekhyun looked forward to was their org meetings at the headquarters. It was enjoyable for Baekhyun to read successful projects of Yellow Cross and learn liquidation of the expenses they had. He was really proud to know that the organization was commended by their dean because it reached media outlets and gave pride to the university.

 

Since Yellow Cross currently only had three members, it’s quite noticeable when someone’s not around. Especially it’s they’ve been missing for consecutive times already.

Sehun has been MIA for the past days after they had the sleep over and it worries Baekhyun.

 

He asked Minseok when he had the time after finishing his works earlier than what he was expected. “Hyung. I haven’t been seeing Sehun around.”

 

The elder who was seated on his throne, aka, the president’s table looked at him quizzically. He was checking the letters and donations they’ve been receiving after their concert for a cause. “Well… he said he was kind of busy… though he always drop by to do his archiving. I haven’t really heard of him.”

 

Baekhyun lets it go, thinking that maybe Sehun really has been getting a lot of paper works. He’s a med student after all. He’s just having free time because he’s still in fourth year and he’s extremely smart, he doesn’t have to plant his face on their thick books to pass his subjects.

 

The only time Baekhyun had suspicions that Sehun’s up to something was when he met Jongdae and Yewon at the university cafeteria. After asking how each of them had been doing, Baekhyun asked about how busy their block must be. Yewon laughed at it and clarified that most of their block mates are pretty chill since there aren’t that much that aside from research papers. Jongdae added that if you’re a fellow assist, you get to work inside the hospital then that’s the time it gets toxic.

 

They even noticed Sehun hanging out with some from their block after joining Yellow Cross.

 

Baekhyun was curious on what Sehun’s up to but tried to be quiet on spying him. It was a mission ordered by Minseok – to drag Sehun back on being active in their HQ.

He was able to corner Sehun at the university’s field, watching soccer players practice, one evening when he on his way home. He sneaked behind him and gave the med student a surprised tickle that almost gave the taller a heart attack

 

“Yah!” Sehun shouted at the giggling younger. “What are you doing here? Why are you here?!”

“I am a student of Seoul University therefore I am eligible to be on any part of the school grounds.” Baekhyun mimics the things he said before and Sehun knows he’s making fun of him.

“Go home. It’s getting late.” He said impassively, walking pass by Baekhyun who had his nose scrunched up. The younger was offended that Sehun doesn’t even smiled and greeted him nicely. He looked at the field and went closer and watched the varsity players do a match.

“Yah. Sehun – they’re starting a game! Let’s watch it!”

“Shorty – what the hell, stop dragging me!” the taller whined but he can never escape a persistent Byun Baekhyun gripping on his wrist. He had no choice but to sit down with him on the grassy slope and watch.

The wind was chilly and it’s a good thing he still has his lab coat on him. He removed it on him and gave it to the shivering figure beside him. “What?”

“Come back to the org.” Baekhyun said cutely making Sehun turn his gaze somewhere else. “It’s not fun without you there.”

“I was really busy. I’m sorry.”

“Yewon and Jongdae told me that you aren’t that busy. You just didn’t like to see us don’t you?”

“If I didn’t want to see you, I won’t be sitting here, letting my ass get pricked by the grasses with you” Sehun argued, hitting Baekhyun’s forehead with his knuckles. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then tell me why.” Baekhyun insisted. “I know something’s bothering you.”

The man sighed deeply and exasperatedly. Baekhyun can sense that he’s in stress and he’s suppressing it for days already. 

“Is it about your one sided crush?” Baekhyun asked, making Sehun blushed madly.

“W-where did that came from?? It’s not about that!”

“I think it is– have you been dumped? Minseok stocked out cup noodles so let’s go back and drown until you forget your heart ache.”

“Can you easily forget your heart ache when Chanyeol unconsciously hurts you with drowning yourself with cup noodles? ”

 

It made Baekhyun’s energy drop and fell into silence. “That’s being unfair.”

“I was asking a serious question, dummy because I’ve feeling down about that a bit.” He sighed again. “So? What’s your answer?”

“It’s unfair. He’s unconscious that he’s hurting me, how could I be mad about that?”

“You have a point.” Sehun chuckles, finally giving Baekhyun a small smile. “But it’s not really the reason. Sorry. I was just down recently because of family issues. That’s all...”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry that I’m too nosy...”

“It’s fine. Thank you for being worried for me.”  
“What’s wrong in your home if you want to talk about it?” Baekhyun offered. He’s not good at saying the things that need to be said but he’s a good listener.

“You know I hate complex stuff right?” Baekhyun nodded, like a child. “I met with my dad and his wife last Saturday.”

“you mean you met up with your dad and your mom?” Baekhyun clarified, making Sehun utterly speechless and dumbfounded with his question. His innocence is kind of alarming. Sehun didn’t know if he should just laugh it off or groan in frustration. “What’s so stressful? What’s so complex in meeting your parents?”

“Let’s just put it simply – I’m a bastard. I met the wife of my dad for the first time and it was kind of messed up...”

Baekhyun gasped. “Oh.”

“You’re a cute dumb shorty, you know.”

 

“I – I – I don’t know what to say…”

 

“Same.” Sehun mumbled.

 

Baekhyun can’t imagine how hard it was to Sehun and to the wife to meet.

 

“She was nice though, the legal wife. I feel so ashamed that I existed. I basically will ruin their family.”

Baekhyun grabbed Sehun’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Don’t say that. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“But I was a product of a shameful relationship. My existence hurt and will hurt innocent people and that just sucks to shoulder all the shame, Baekhyun.”

 

“Why are you saying that?”

 

“My… grandfather – he told my dad that he wants me to live with them…I feel guilty because… I don’t know... I feel like I’m going to be a tool or something.”

 

Sehun was pulling all the grass his hand could grab and throw it far away to vent his frustration for a while. He felt bad that he can’t comfort his friend.

 

“I will just be used by my mom again … it really sucks that I have no say to this.”

 

“I’m sure … I’m sure they’ll understand? Are your siblings older or younger?”

 

Sehun smiled fondly. “I have a noona… and a brother that I share the same age.”

 

“If you live with them then you don’t have to live alone?”

 

“I wish it could be easy for everyone.” Sehun laid down on the grass and sighed once again. “I don’t want to hurt people.”

*****

Sehun came back to regular programming the next week and was as diligent as ever in planning for the foundation week. He even brought the food for them as an apology for making them worry.

 

He proposed to make use of their mascot to gain attention. Flyers are the most useful and practical campaign material they could use. They have funds, yes, but they are more focused on using that for their cause.

 

Sehun was in-charge of the mascot. Minseok is the campaign speaker and Baekhyun will be around just in case Sehun gets tired.

 

It was the perfect plan and the three of them parted earlier than the usual time they go home.

 

Baekhyun was surprised when Sehun offered to walk him till the bus stop because that’s where Kyungsoo usually gets him. As they walked, Baekhyun noticed the smiled on the latter’s face. It was refreshing to see him in a good mood. “Did something good happened?”

 

“It just feels nice to hang out with you again.” Sehun answered but then Baekhyun stopped on his tracks, looking ahead. “What are you looking at?”

Baekhyun didn’t responded. Sehun clicked his tongue at him and followed where he’s looking at and saw an old man waving at them.

 

“Ha-“ Baekhyun croaks.

“Ha?” Sehun questioned.

 

“Harabouji!!” Baekhyun shouted, not minding the confusion on Sehun’s face. He dashed towards the old man who welcomed Baekhyun into a tight hug in return. 

Sehun can see how happy Baekhyun is as he hugs the old man.

 

“Ah! When did you come home? You told me you wouldn’t come home this month! I should’ve ditched my classes for you! Ahh! Harabouji!!!”

 

“Why are you shouting you little rascal – you’re grandfather isn’t deaf. “

 

Baekhyun then remember Sehun and motioned him to come near. “Harabouji. Meet my friend. He’s Oh Sehun.”

 

Sehun bowed in front of the elder to give his respect and make him see that his grandson have good friends. “It’s nice meeting you, sir.”

 

“Boy you just got dumped by my Baekhyun, right?”

Sehun’s eyes widened the same way Baekhyun did. “Eh? Pardon?”

“I may be wrinkly and saggy and smell like soil but my eyes are as good as an eagle. It’s clear to me how you looked at my grandson. You just got… how do you kids call that? …. Ah!” Baekhyun’s grandfather clapped in delight. “Friend zoned!”

“No way!” the both shouted in unison.

 

“That’s impossible sir! It will never happen! No – we’re not on that level.” Sehun denied making the old man squint at him sharply.

 

“So you’re saying that my grandson isn’t likeable?”

 

“No sir!” Sehun panicked who looked at Baekhyun. “He’s lovely.”

 

 _Shit._ Sehun cursed at the back of his mind. He knows he was cornered by the old man with the way he smirked at him.

 

“See, Baekhyunnie. I told you I was right. This man thinks you’re lovely.”

 

Baekhyun groaned. “Harabouji, stop making fun of Sehun. He needs to go, right? Sehun?” _Go and leave. He won’t let you live._ the younger mouthed cutely.

 

“Yeah. I should go now sir. It’s nice meeting you and I hope you get plenty of rest.”

When Sehun left, Baekhyun immediately hugged his grandfather. “You gained weight! You look good! You don’t smell like fish. I missed you a lot.”

His grandfather smiled at him, tapping his cheek gently. “Yah. Why are you crying like that?”

 

“I’ve been away from you for so long!”

 

“Look at you being a baby.” The old man grinned. “Was it hard to live with the Parks?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “It was harder being away with you.”

 

“Don’t be a baby and bring me to his Majesty. And I need to talk to Chanyeol – how can he allow you walk with another man!”

It’s a wonderful sight to see the King and his grandfather reunite again and Baekhyun can’t help but to get curious how deep their bond was.

 

The two elderly talked for hours, exchanging stories from their vacations and their past adventures together when they were younger. 

He stayed with seated beside his grandfather and learned that his grandfather was the one who helped the King when he ran away. He taught him how to live simply and showed him what the country needed for a ruler. He also took a bullet for the King when his life was in danger.

 

His Majesty adored his old man. “He’s a man with dignity. I admire him. I owe him my life.”

His grandfather was invited to stay the night at the palace. Despite of having his own room, Baekhyun chose to slip in beside his beloved grandfather to have more time with him.

 

The King also asked his grandfather to take residence at the apartment he and the prince used to occupy. His grandfather, being the typical old, stubborn man, insisted that he wanted to go back their home in Guryong but he was persuaded to take the offer, telling him that it would be easier for Baekhyun to visit him since it’s near his university.

 

Of course, Baekhyun didn’t forget to tell the Prince that his grandfather already returned from his vacation. Because of his grandfather, he was able to forget the excruciating heartache he felt for weeks.

 

He was able to get a reply from the prince, telling him that he’ll soon give his grandfather a visit.

 

Baekhyun was hopeful that he would be coming home soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The past two months were quite eventful for Chanyeol. He couldn’t even imagine how he managed to survive making the biggest decisions in his life.

When Jongin called him about Luhan’s car accident, he almost lost it. He didn’t know what to do.

 

He was devastated to know that he was wheeled in the operating room because he was badly injured. Yes, Luhan was an ex-boyfriend but Chanyeol can never forget the years they’ve been together. 

He was the Chinese Doll of Cambridge. Though he looked soft, he’s a man with the strength of ten. 

Luhan was his first boyfriend,

 

His first love,  
His first heartbreak,  
The one that got away.

 

Luhan was his every first and even though their break up was shitty to the point that they’ve hurt each other to core, he still has a special place in his heart.

 

“He needs us, Chanyeol.” Jongin tells him.

 

That enough made him begged Yoora to arrange a flight for him to Cambridge as soon as possible. Luhan doesn’t have a family.

 

He knows it was unfair for the people he will be leaving behind -- especially Baekhyun. Chanyeol was ashamed of making Baekhyun cry but the younger didn’t put a nail in his heart despite of his rash decisions, instead, he was supportive and understanding.

 

Jongin couldn’t fetch him at the airport because he couldn’t leave Luhan alone. The operation was successful but there’s no guarantee that he’ll wake up and that scared Chanyeol the most.

He had a lot to say to Luhan. He had a lot to thank and apologize for.

The two of them waited at the waiting lounge. Jongin was reminiscing his good fights with him and Chanyeol stayed quiet. He wanted Luhan to wake up.

 

“Why did you broke up with him by the way? Lu wouldn’t tell me either.”

 

Chanyeol was forced to tell his best friend. “It started when he got pregnancy scare and decided to break it up with me. Our relationship was on and off. I tried to patch it up by asking his hand in marriage but I got engaged. My grandfather arranged me with some kid. That’s the time I had to withdraw.”

 

Jongin groaned, frustration hitting up the ceiling of the hospital. 

He was whining because he couldn’t understand why in the world his family would put him in an arranged marriage. He thinks arranged marriage rips of the right of people to decide and said something a lawyer would say. 

 

It was funny when Chanyeol disclosed his real identity to his best friend about being the prince and part of the royal family. It was about time for him to know but his soon-to-be-lawyer friend finds it hard to believe. He even punched him in the gut, thinking that it’s a bad time to joke but Chanyeol had his proofs.

 

Jongin had to believe him whether he likes it or not.

He also introduced Baekhyun and Jongin said he was his type. That’s when Chanyeol gave a payback on the punch he’d given. He doesn’t want anyone ogling his precious fiancé.

Their stress disappeared when the doctors told them that Luhan was awake already. Their celebratory moment was cut off quickly when the surgeon told them the repercussions of the surgery.

He wouldn’t be able to do the things he used to do with his badly injured hands. Knowing that he’s a neurosurgeon, he had to stop getting inside the operating room. 

Jongin and Chanyeol knew it would be a blow to Luhan.

He loved his job. It was his life.

When Luhan woke up, the first one he saw was Chanyeol. There was a big smile on his face and he was able to recognize him. “Yeolie.” He called, sweetly. 

Chanyeol thought he had forgotten the way he made his heart flutter just by calling him Yeollie.

 

Until he tried to move his fingers and found it hard to even lift it up. Luhan went furious, screaming and crying at the same time. Chanyeol had to hold him until a nurse comes in to calm him.

He was depressed after realizing what happened to him and it pained Chanyeol to see him crying every time he sees his hands. 

Luhan would only calm down if he comes to his side and hug him until he falls asleep.

Chanyeol knew he couldn’t leave Luhan.

 

He was too focused on taking care of him that he even forgot about Baekhyun who was always messaging him every day without fail.

 

Being back with Luhan gave him so much to remember and he felt that their old, died down flame for each other lit up in an instant. 

He thought about the time he pictured Luhan to be his husband, the one to carry his children.

 

Thus, it made him decide to drop out of med school for a semester.

 

Everyone was mad for his impulsive decision. 

 

Everyone but Baekhyun.

 

When he’s feeling down, the commoner was and always will be the first person that comes inside his mind. His fiancé was, as always, understanding. 

Hearing his voice made him remember how much he looked forward going home from med school just to eat dinner with him. Chanyeol remembered all the things they’ve shared with each other and how the commoner made him feel like he is a normal person.

 

He was able to face all the consequences for his decisions because of Baekhyun.

 

Then Baekhyun made him confused of his feelings until he was shaken by his own realization when he was on his way to buy new comforters for Luhan to use and happened to pass by a jewelry shop.

 

He was just looking and saw a unique Cartier ring. According to the salesperson, the rings they have was the only pair that existed around the world.   
“This will look good on Baekhyun.” He thought with a big smile etched on his face – a smile that he unconsciously lost when he returned to Cambridge.

 

He was taken aback with what he said then that made it easier for him to know. 

 

He was in love with Baekhyun.  
He wanted Baekhyun to wear the matching rings with him.

 

He might not be able to notice it till then but he learned to love Baekhyun. The younger’s care for him grew inside him.

 

Jongin called him Prince impulsive when the latter learned that he bought an expensive engagement ring and teased him of wasting the people’s money 

Chanyeol shrugs off the teases because to be truthful, he has never been so sure in his entire life.

 

He promised himself that once Luhan regained his strength, he’ll come back to his home.

 

However, Luhan wasn’t fully recovered when the crown princess asked him to come home. It was urgent and very important.

The Chinese guy understood that he had to go home. He knew who Chanyeol was. It has always been “family first” for the Prince.

 

Chanyeol was excited to come home. He wanted to see Baekhyun and hug him tight. He knows what’s waiting for him was purely bad news and with Baekhyun by his side, Chanyeol knows he can make through it.

 

Kyungsoo told him that Baekhyun’s schedule for the whole day was to give out flyers to recruit members for Yellow Cross. As soon as he landed in the country, he drove immediately to Seoul University to meet up and probably confess right away to the commoner. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to know his feelings. 

Since it was the Foundation week, the whole university was bustling with people. Chanyeol had a hard time finding Yellow Cross’ booth. Chanyeol’s heart was pounding. He was looking forward to see Baekhyun’s smile. 

Chanyeol had to ask several students where Yellow Cross is and it turns out that they are actually roaming around with a mascot. He only found who he was looking for when someone shouted his name.

 

“Byun Baekhyun!”

The prince knew that voice and found Sehun not far from where he is. By the way his former classmate smiled as he uttered his fiance’s name ignited something in him. He followed where he was looking and found Baekhyun inside a yellow dinosaur costume, sweaty and flushed.

 

He was smiling.  
At Sehun.  
The way  
He used to  
With him.

 

Baekhyun made a run towards Sehun excitedly. They were playing with each other and Chanyeol wanted to be the reason why he laugh so hard to the point that he wanted to roll on the ground to ease himself.

 

For the first time, Chanyeol felt severely hurt.

 

It felt like Baekhyun wasn’t bothered with his absence because he has Sehun to make him happy.

 

It felt bitter.

He ended up not approaching Baekhyun and went on his way to the Palace.

 

Arriving home, Ms. Tae has escorted him to the King’s study hall. His family was gathered around the table and everyone was quiet. They aren’t looking at each other. They couldn’t even hide how antsy they were on their places. 

 

When he sat down, the crown prince cleared his throat and looked at him and Yoora.

 

Crown Prince Jungsoo handed the both of them an envelope and they were instructed to open it. 

Chanyeol instantly recognized the man on the picture Yoora was holding. “Sehun?”

 

The crown princess turned to him. “You know him?”

“He’s my friend.” He said. “He’s friends with Baekhyun too.”

It was hard to process everything for him especially the unreadable faces in front of him. Chanyeol had questions as to why they have Sehun’s picture that looked like it was taken without him knowing.

“So it’s true?” Yoora stood up from where she is seated and placed down another paper that looks like a medical record. “The rumors are true that you had an affair aside from mom’s?”

 

The room was quiet and Chanyeol didn’t want to believe it. He will never believe it. 

 

His father could never find someone else. They love each other. 

He took the photo and noticed a DNA test along with it. With Sehun’s name and the crown Prince’s name. 

“What is this?” was all he was able to ask. “No… it can’t be.”

Chanyeol looked at his mother and felt anger the moment she looked at him with pained eyes. “Sehun’s your half-brother. He’s here after a long time of hiding with his mom. He’s here and he’ll stay with us for good.”

“Chanyeol.” The King called upon seeing how anger seethed out of him. “I want the both of you… to welcome Sehun tonight. He will be staying with us from now on.”

Chanyeol clenched his fist and turned to face the King. 

 

The King’s word is the law.

 

No matter how much he hates it, he had to follow what was ordered to him. It doesn’t matter whether it processed inside his mind or not. He has to suck it up. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

*******

Baekhyun feels energized even after a tiring day. The first day of the foundation week was hectic but fun because he was working with friends. His happiness was overflowing because visited his grandfather with Sehun and brought him his favorite odeng.

That’s why when he stepped inside the Hwa House, he was clueless on why it was quite gloomy.

Ms. Tae greeted him, notifying him that the royal family was at the meeting hall. 

That meant he’s alone. 

 

“Baekhyun-ssi. I know you’ll be delighted. The prince already arrived home and in his room.” Ms. Tae told him and Baekhyun might’ve forgotten his manners because he literally dropped down everything he was holding to run upstairs and greet the prince.

His footsteps were loud, enough to alert the prince who was holed up in his room, all throughout the evening. He didn’t need to knock because the moment he reached the prince’s room, the door opened.

“Your highness!” he exclaimed, launching himself to the prince excitedly. It was good the prince was able to balance despite of his weight and didn’t fell on the floor because that would hurt. 

 

And then there were sobs.   
Quiet sobs.   
Chanyeol can feel the tears wetting his neck and because of it, he hugged his commoner fiancé tighter. “I missed you.”  
“I missed.” Sobs. “You too!”

 

Unfortunately, it was only a scenario happened inside his hopeful mind. 

 

He was a chicken and didn’t have the courage to do that despite of wanting to be held by the man he’s been waiting to see for the past weeks.

 

He stood in front of the Prince’ room and contemplated whether he’ll knock on his door or let him rest. 

He was about to do the latter choice but the Prince’s room suddenly creaked open, making Baekhyun tongue tied and frozen. 

“Hey.” Was all the prince said and he was equally surprised to see the commoner. “You’re home.”

“Yes...” Baekhyun fidgets on his spot. It was awkward. “Welcome home.”

 

“Thank you.”

The commoner finds it odd. His conversation with the prince was dry that, making him speechless. “You… should’ve messaged me. I could’ve gone home early and prepared you something.”

“You were busy.” The prince looked at him. Exhausted but he’s trying his best to smile. “You’ve grown a little bit of weight while I am away.” he said, changing the topic. “Were you that happy while I was gone?”

 

Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t be hurt for a teasing.   
Does he looked like he was happy without him? After all the tears he shed while he was away? Was it bad that he tried to stop his moping so that the prince can see that he wouldn’t have to worry about him when he leaves? 

Baekhyun shrug off the ugly pain he felt on his chest. _the prince doesn’t mean anything._

“Ms. Tae’s food stuffed me. By the way… is… Luhan okay now? Is it okay to leave him?”

“Why? Would you like me to stay longer in Cambridge?”

Baekhyun distanced himself and looked at the prince and looked at the prince.

 

He really felt indifferent. 

“Is… something wrong?” Baekhyun bravely asked and it was very timely that Yoora arrived. She had the same smile the prince gave him earlier. 

“Hello, Baekhyun. Come down okay? Dinner’s served.”

Baekhyun was lost. He doesn’t know why everyone is gloomy and he wished the prince could explain to him.

“Your highness?”

“It’s nothing you can help.”

The prince said coldly – yes, Baekhyun knows when he’s just plain impassive or cold -- leaving him all alone to follow Yoora downstairs. 

 

 _It’s unfair._ Baekhyun thought the prince was being unfair. He had to get answers. He wanted to know what’s happening and if he did something wrong. He had been patient when the prince left without giving him his reasons 

He made a run and went after the prince and was surprised to see Sehun standing face to face with Chanyeol. Both of their face were unreadable.

“You’re back.” Sehun told him, trying to lessen the silence of the area by conversing to an impassive Prince. “When?”

 

“Just today.”

 

“Oh. I see.”

Sehun looked at Baekhyun as if he was trying to suppress his emotions. Baekhyun was about to greet him but his friend looked away and went inside the dining area.

The commoner didn’t need to ask what was happening. He already patched up everything by recalling Sehun’s stories.

The family… he’s going to join was none other than the Parks. The royal family.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe to see Sehun, eating quietly with them, responding when’s he’s being asked. 

 

The commoner kept on observing and it feels so nerve wrecking to eat with the family. It’s not like he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t have a say on it in the first place. 

 

Imagining him on the prince’s place, it’s just hard to get used to it because it’s the King's decision. It’s not an easy thing to accept.

 

He understood now why the prince was under the weather. If for him, the current situation he’s seeing was hard to understand completely, what more for the prince and Yoora? Surely they were hurting. 

it was disturbingly quiet. The only thing that can be heard was the utensils hitting the plate and the footsteps of the maids when they roam around to serve the family. 

 

Sehun looked uncomfortable too. They’d exchange glances but Sehun was quick to shy away and it’s like he doesn’t know him

“How was it, Sehun?” the crown princess spoke. “I hope you liked the food.”

 

“Yes, your Highness.” He nodded quietly. “I just ate dinner that’s why I got stuffed quickly. Thank you very much.” He looked at the King and smiled. “It was nice to meet your family, Your Majesty.”

 

Prince Chanyeol roughly pushed back his chair and stood up. It made everyone surprised. “Thank you for the food.” He said as he wiped the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Chanyeol, you barely touched your food.” The crown princess mumbled. “At least eat…”

 

“And see you pained all throughout this dinner?” the prince spat. “How can you – how can you all let my mother be slapped in the face over and over again? Having her tolerate eating with the reason why her heart breaks –“ he looked at Sehun who was already looking right back at him. 

 

“Enough, Chanyeol.” The King said. He looked unbothered and continued eating his food. “You are excused and free to leave..”

 

When Chanyeol left the dining area, Baekhyun knew he had to follow him. 

 

The commoner knows it’s bad manners to leave the dining table if the King is still not finished eating but it was the prince that he cared about at the moment. 

It was natural for him to do it. It doesn’t need thinking because of the love he has for the prince was bigger than everyone else inside the area. 

Little did he know that with what he did, someone’s heart kept on breaking.

 

Baekhyun tried to catch up even if the prince looked like he doesn’t want to talk to anyone. 

He was ignored but it didn’t stop him from reaching out. When he finally grabbed the hem of the Prince shirt, it made the older stop on his tracks, Baekhyun took the opportunity to hug him from behind tightly. 

“Your highness.” Baekhyun whispered, burying his face on the taller’s back. “Please don’t let your anger harden your heart.”

 

The prince sighed and his heart softened up upon hearing Baekhyun’s voice. “I - want to be alone and think about it.”

 

Baekhyun knows he has to let him go but his stubborn heart didn’t want to. Instead, he hugged the prince tighter as possible.

“I’m here. I am always here if you want to talk it out…”

Chanyeol lashed out his annoyance by punching the concrete wall near him and Baekhyun embraced him tighter as possible. 

“Is it bad to be mad and confused? Is it bad that I couldn’t understand that Sehun has to be part of the family? I did my best to protect our family from scrutiny but what do we have here? Another scandal. Another heartache.”

 

“You’re tired that’s why you are confused, your Highness.” Baekhyun answered him, feeling the pain of the person he loves as well. “I’m sure no one can accept it in a day. Don’t force yourself to understand it quickly. You have to remember that you are human and acceptance takes time.”

The commoner felt the prince holding his hand, tightly. “I don’t know what to do…”

“For now.” Baekhyun mumbled, making the prince face him. The commoner wanted to take the pain he can see on his fiance’s eyes but he couldn’t. “Rest. You have to rest.”

******

Chanyeol finds it hard to adjust after Sehun moved to live with the family in the palace. It was weird for him that he chose to live with some of the elder but maybe it’s because he finds it hard to adjust as well. He couldn’t help but to show his side that was hard to crack. He was civil though, greeting his half-brother when they cross paths with each other but that’s it. 

He made himself busy to forget everything that he’s scared of. 

 

He was scared the public to know that his father had an affair during the course of his marriage with the crown princess. He couldn’t believe it at first but when he had the chance to talk to his mother, he learned that they aren’t the perfect couple people of Korea sees them to be.

It was an arranged marriage that didn’t work at first. Sehun’s mother was the crown prince’s past lover whom he never stopped loving even after having Yoora. When the crown princess learned about Sehun, being the fruit of his father’s disloyalty, the first thing she thought was to hold on. He was inside her that time he begged Sehun’s mother to leave quietly for their sake. 

 

“I knew it was selfish but I don’t want the both of you to grow up having a broken family. I hid all the pain and forgave your father. I grew to love him. And my love grew to him. We became happy after Sehun’s mother left for good. Our family is important and a single mistake wouldn’t destroy it. I wouldn’t let it happen.”

His mother asked him a favor. To be kind and accepting. 

 

“I don’t want you to be hurt. If this blew up I’d –“

“We’ve kept it for twenty five years and we were unfair to Sehun that had to grow up without knowing his family. We know we couldn’t keep Sehun a secret to our graves and I want him to be with his family – us.. I will be fine, son. I’m ready for anything.” The crown princess told him. It was a rare moment to be smothered with kisses by his mother but he enjoyed it. He felt happy. 

 

Baekhyun kept on cheering him up by going home early. Chanyeol appreciated him making variety of food for him to eat. He knows Baekhyun has been devoted to Yellow Cross while he was away and he knows he will never have the heart to demand time from him after leaving him to be with Luhan.

He’s shameful to even think that he managed to ignore his messages because of his confusion of still being in love with his ex and demand lots of attention from him.

He’s lucky the commoner was kind enough to give it to him willingly.

 

He wanted a distraction and a comfort at the same time and Baekhyun’s the perfect person to do it.

 

Chanyeol wondered what would be his life without Baekhyun who taught him that his feelings are valid and that mistakes are normal? The commoner taught him to smile despite of being in the storm because it will always and always pass.

 

Baekhyun may not be able to change the circumstance his family was in but he managed to change his heart. Soften it even. 

 

When Sehun was introduced to the other elders, Chanyeol finds it odd that they didn’t actually made a fuss, telling that they should just focus into honing his step brother on how to live like a royalty. Give him etiquette classes..

Grandfather Hae even suggested that he should be familiarized on how to work in the Blue House.

Something they didn’t allow Chanyeol to do.

The elders were different when his past decisions were put out for discussion. They were harsh on him, saying that as a future leader of the country, he would always think thoroughly of his actions. 

 

Yoora, who was offended for him and knew something was up happening with the elders. 

“Something really is weird.” He was the first to hear it from her. The princess knows Sehun’s appearance should be carefully investigated on.

Chanyeol didn’t want his sister to do it since Sehun stays as low-key as possible. He doesn’t do anything that harms his family. If there is something, he tries not to meet with them despite of living in the palace.

******

Chanyeol was beyond disappointed and jealous when the King and crown prince let Sehun learn the things around the Blue House but he shrugged off and continued doing his princely duties. He’s working on a project on helping out the people of Africa to have good source of potable water with Yoora’s help.

 

It was a project that was opposed by the elders. They said that he should focus first on the country but the crown princess was already focused and investing too much time on their people. 

For him, his princely duties doesn’t and will not only be limited to his country but to the world. 

If he has the capacity to extend help, he would. 

He shouldn’t even be visiting the Blue House because he wanted to surprise Baekhyun at the university but Yoora asked him to get her the food she’s craving for because Junmyeon’s busy that’s why he had no choice.

He witnessed his father taught Sehun hands on. Something he didn’t do to him. He saw how good of a father he is to Sehun. 

 

He was hurt.

 

Does he have to suck it up as well? 

He heard few people talking about how the crown prince ordered to clear his schedule that afternoon and he doesn’t need to ask why. 

The crown prince never cancelled a meeting just to teach him, let alone, laugh with him when he makes mistakes. 

Chanyeol even heard him asking if Sehun wanted to play golf with him. 

The prince remembered how hard it was for him when he makes mistakes and his teacher reports it to his father, he would get called in his study and get lectured like he was an adult. Even just a tiny mistake weighed like a ton. 

It was unfair. 

He was an adult though and shouldn’t make it a big deal.   
Maybe they were trying to catch up with all the years they spent away from each other. 

 

But to a son who always wanted a father figure, it was a hard pill to swallow.

Things became pretty chaotic when the King called him and Yoora about something they did that he disliked. The crown prince and princess was around as well. 

“What has Sehun done to the both of you for you to ask Kyungsoo to tail him?” the King asked, obvious the he mad because he raised his voice. 

He immediately looked at Yoora who was already frozen on his spot. She couldn’t handle it when the King talks to them as a grandfather in an angry tone.

Heck, he never even raised his voice to Yoora. 

“Tell me. Why?”

“I was jealous of him. I want him out that’s why.” Chanyeol answered, lying and taking the blame. He didn’t know Yoora asked Kyungsoo to do an undercover and he doesn’t want his sister to be in trouble. She has been dragged when he made went back to Cambridge for Luhan. He doesn’t want her to be called incompetent again. “Isn’t it weird that he appeared out of nowhere just when you’re about to ascend?

 

The crown prince frowned. “I thought you’ll try your best to get along? Sehun was reaching out to you and you’re too blinded by your greed? You and Yoora should apologize.”

 

Chanyeol had to swallow his pride lumped on his throat. “If that’s what you want me to do, I’ll do it first thing in the morning tomorrow. Yoora doesn’t know anything about this.”

 

“You’re being childish and disappointing Chanyeol.” The crown prince added

 

“When am I even commendable to you, father?” Chanyeol asked bitterly, making everyone quiet down. He was looking impassively at his father. “When will I be the son you’ll be proud of? When are you aware of my achievements? My mistakes, big or small will always a big deal to you. I tried, father. I tried to be good but did you notice it? I’m only noticeable when I’m doing things wrongly and against you.” 

 

 

He’s suffocated. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to feel.

******

Things around the palace for Baekhyun was hard. It feels like everyone was having a hard time with the situation. 

 

Sehun, after knowing that he’s brothers with Chanyeol went back on being distant to him. He doesn’t understand why. He knows it’s pretty hard for Sehun to adjust and maybe he had to wait for his siblings open up to him. He could see Chanyeol try acknowledging him little by little. 

 

When he’s at the Hwa house, Baekhyun tries to communicate with him. 

However, his attempts to make him feel less burdened was futile because it seems like Sehun tries to keep distance from him to the point that the latter also skips org meetings.

 

He’d always reason his extra classes at the Palace but Baekhyun knows… that wasn’t the real reason. 

He wanted to help him get along with Chanyeol. They were once friends and he thinks they could work out on their relationship as brothers. 

When he happened to meet Sehun accidentally at their headquarters, he knew it’s a good chance to talk.

 

“Hey –“

“I’ll just leave Minseok’s folders here.” Sehun cuts him, placing down few folders on Minseok’s table. “I had to go and do some research papers –“

“Sehun.” Baekhyun grabs his hand to stop him from leaving. “Let’s talk. I’m your friend and if you’re having a hard time, you could tell me.”

The taller pulls his hand back. “Don’t pity me.”

“I’m not –“

“Stop being nice! You think I didn’t notice it? It makes me want to loathe myself!”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand what’s happening with Sehun but chose to distance himself.

 

“I don’t deserve you and everyone else.. Sooner or later I’ll just end up hurting you.” Sehun’s words made Baekhyun quiet. “Why did I even … let you get close to me?” he asked before he storming out of the headquarters.

 

He was about to follow Sehun to clarify things but he got a call from an unknown number. 

 

_”Hey, Baekhyun. It’s Jongdae. Do you mind fetching Chanyeol? He’s pretty drunk and he’s being a pain in the ass.”_

 

Baekhyun came rushing to the address Jongdae sent him. It wasn’t that far from the university and the commoner was surprised to see the Prince chugging on a bottle till it’s bottoms down. The first thing Baekhyun noticed upon getting close to him was his injured face. 

 

“Wh-what happened???” 

 

Jongdae grabbed a handful of his hair and sighed. “This is the first time we met after dropping out and this is what he did to me.”

 

“Did – did he got into a fight?”

 

“Thanks for noticing, Baekhyun! Yes! He freaking did punch someone else in the face because he’s too drunk.”

The prince smiled when Baekhyun took the bottle he’s about to open. “Baekhyunnie! My fiancé!”

 

“Yes. It’s me, Chanyeol. Come, let’s go home.”

Baekhyun smiled, sweetly as he helped Chanyeol stand up from his seat but the prince childishly whined, not wanting to move. 

 

“Chanyeol? You dare call me Chanyeol? It’s Prince Chanyeol to you, commoner! I demand to stay here! Let go of me and let me drink!” 

Baekhyun sighed defeated when the prince shove him away and grabbed a bottle to drink again. He’s glad that no one would take him seriously for telling the whole restaurant that he is the next in line to rule the country.

 

Jongdae chuckles. “Are you guys into weird shit? Look at him being so so funny.” Baekhyun tilted his head to one side innocently. “Like cosplaying? You know what I mean?” Jongdae tried to make him understand but Baekhyun really didn’t get it.

“Wow. Chanyeol was really a gentleman.” He mumbled. “Forget it. You’re too innocent for this world. Anyway. I really need to leave. I need to have dinner with Minseok.”

“Why?”

 

Jongdae grinned and pulled out his wallet, revealing a sonogram to him. “We’re four weeks pregnant!”

 

“Wh-what? Wait? I’m sorry? How?” Baekhyun may be a little bit scandalous with the wait he raised his voice. The prince was laughing at him. 

 

“They had sex! Jongdae must have forgotten to use a condom when he stick his penis inside the anus! Ahh! Lucky Minseok! He could bear a child! Congratulations my friend! Unlike Baekhyun. He still can’t make babies with me! How unfortunate!”

 

Baekhyun froze. 

Chanyeol was drunk that's why he shouldn't take what he said about him not being able to bear a child offensive. 

 

He was also red all over his face when he realized that Minseok and Jongdae _did_ it. He just couldn’t think of the instance when they did the do and he doesn’t want to have images on how they did the do. It’s just surprising. 

 

Maybe the pregnancy was the reason Minseok looked sick most of the time. 

 

Eventually, Jongdae had to leave because he was running late and Minseok has been being harsh on him. Since Baekhyun doesn’t have the strength to drag the prince home, he decided to just let him drink and stay. 

The prince wasn’t talking and Baekhyun was pained to see his prince looking so pained. “Highness.”

“Baekhyunnie. Do you want to know what happened today?”

The commoner nodded, subtly putting away all the bottles away from the Prince. 

 

And there, the prince told him that he had a fight with the crown prince because he thought, they’re being unreasonable and unfair. Baekhyun kept listening, thinking of a way he could comfort his fiancé. 

 

To be called a disappointment had a huge blow in him.

 

Chanyeol was doing a lot for his family, even compromising himself in difficult situations. 

 

“Hug me, Baekhyun.” The prince pleaded. “Please hug me. It’s really painful… I don’t know what I should do…”

Baekhyun walked over and sat beside the prince. He remembered the way they cheer up each other. He wanted to put the smile on his face so he did. “Come here.”

 

Chanyeol immediately placed down his bottle and embraced the smaller the moment he opened his arms widely. Baekhyun can feel and smell the alcohol induced breath of the prince ghosting over his neck.

He wanted to do this. To hug the prince even when he doesn’t need it. He wanted to at least take the pain.

“I did everything to be a good son. I followed what they ask of me without any complaints. When they asked me to go home and be in an arranged marriage … they never heard me disapproving. I even cancelled my application at the best school back in Cambridge. I even broke up with Luhan because I know I had to be a good fiancé to someone I barely know.”

 

Baekhyun was quiet, hugging the prince tightly as he realized that Prince Chanyeol sacrificed so much of himself just to comply to their grandfathers.

The commoner was burdening the prince but he was only shown kindness and care.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispered but he felt the prince shaking his head.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. You were forced on it too. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to love you…. -”

The prince fell asleep, not being able to continue everything he wanted to say.

 _“- sooner. It wasn’t love at first sight but I managed to fall for you. Every bits of you are very easy to love. I love you, Baekhyun._ he mumbled inaudibly. He was gibberish, not making the commoner understand him.

It made Baekhyun conclude on the things he only heard. He was only a responsibility forced on the prince. He was right all along.

He had his heart broken a lot of times to the point that he lost count but this --- this is far by the worst yet he couldn’t get mad. The prince doesn’t know his feelings. 

He was well aware that he was loving a person who’s in love with someone else and just like his grandfather told him, when you love someone truly, hurting comes in eventually in the picture. If you didn’t hurt, you didn’t love.

 

He still fell for the prince regardless of what he confessed. How can he not love Chanyeol? He doesn’t care anymore if it’s one sided or if the prince may never see him as someone he could love romantically.

He wanted to support him and be there when things are rough.

 

Instead of going home to the palace, Baekhyun decided that it’s best to bring Chanyeol home to their previous house. The commoner had to endure the puke of the prince on his clothes all their way home and had to carry him on his back to his old room.

 

His grandfather helped him change his clothes but Baekhyun was the one who sponge bathed him. He even treated his wounds from the brawl he got into.

“I’m sorry to be forced on you that you have to give up most of the things you worked hard for but thank you… for taking care of me. Thank you for making me know how it is to love someone. I hope I wouldn’t burden you anymore. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Baekhyun whispered, kissing the prince on his forehead head, praying that his pain will soon be gone.

 

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up to a headache and a painful body. He can only remember how he got wasted and the fight he started. When he was aware that he can’t remember anything after that, he wondered how he got home in their previous apartment. 

Dragging himself to get out of his bed, he sees Baekhyun’s grandfather upon coming out of his room.

“Oh! You’re awake –“

 

“Sir –“

 

“That’s Grandpa to you!” the old man smiled. “Baekhyun prepared something for you to ease the ache in your head! Let’s eat breakfast too!”

Chanyeol followed the old man and he didn’t felt awkward though it’s the first time they formally met because he was nice and welcoming just like Baekhyun.

“Wondering where Baekhyunnie is?” the old man asked, giving Chanyeol a mug of warm water and honey to relieve the throbbing in his head. 

“Is… Baekhyun… the one who brought me here?”

“Who do you think? This old man in front of you?” he giggled, teasing Chanyeol. “You were not quite a drinker. I suggest that you take it moderately next time.”

Chanyeol was horrified when Baekhyun’s grandfather told him everything he did last night. He couldn’t imagine Baekhyun’s tolerance when he puked on him and his hardship when he carried someone twice his weight. 

After eating, Chanyeol took a quick bath and decided to go to the university to check on Baekhyun. When he thought again of the whole reason why he got drunk, it doesn’t felt heavier unlike yesterday. It’s like the void he has for not being able to have the father figure he wanted was filled by something else. Something worthy. 

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s grandfather called him. “Can we talk before you go?”

 

“Yes, Grandpa.”

 

The old man sighed. “I just want to apologize for asking too much on you. The arrange marriage, taking care of Baekhyun, sacrificing a lot for him. I apologize… for my selfishness on wanting to give the best life for Baekhyun. I am old, uneducated and I lacked the capacity to raise him in a well environment.”

“Baekhyun… My Baekhyun might be a burden but … I can see how much he gives importance to you. I hoped you can see that and see it as something you can use to learn and love him. If you really can’t then tell me so I can ask your grandfather to invalidate our agreement. He has given us too much already for a simple help I did for him. I don’t want my grandson to get hurt in the future.”

 

“He’s not a burden to me sir.” Chanyeol cleared. “If he’s anything else, it’s all good things. I – I don’t want to hurt him that’s why… I’ll do my best to take care of him as much as I can.”

******

It was tough last night and Baekhyun had a hard time understanding why he’s seeing Sehun’s resignation letter for the organization on his table. 

It has been days they haven’t talk and Baekhyun distanced himself just like how Sehun wanted. Minseok had a break down because of mixed sadness and the hormones kicking inside him because of it. 

He had to talk to Sehun and ask what was wrong. He loved the organization, Baekhyun knew it and he doesn’t want his friend to drift away from everyone over something he didn’t know. 

He went out of their college building and searched for Sehun. He tried going to the med school but he didn’t find him. Baekhyun went to every place that was possible for Sehun to stay in. He’s not around in the med school grounds, not in the university field.

His feet are growing tired but his brain commands him to continue searching for his friend. He was in a rush that he had knocked someone off along the way accidentally, delaying him on finding Sehun. 

 

“Aww.” The said person he knocked over cried softly and Baekhyun was mesmerized upon seeing the stranger’s face. “My cream puff.” 

 

Baekhyun feels like he’s looking at an angel. The stranger looked at him with his doe eyed eyes and he felt insecure to see how nice his face is. He had a cute button nose and a plump pair of naturally pink lips. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun helped the stranger to stand up and he was able to see him up close. The stranger’s gaze was fixed on the ground and Baekhyun felt bad that there’s a cream puff wasted because of his clumsiness. “Your cream puff.” 

 

“That was my last money…” he mumbled, making Baekhyun feel guilty. He also heard the stranger’s stomach growled and somehow, Baekhyun knows he had to take responsibility. “I wasn’t looking. I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun was surprised to hear the stranger apologized.

 

He is definitely an angel personified.

 

“It was my fault –“Baekhyun told him, and he really felt little when the stranger smiled at him.

 

He never seen someone so perfect like him. 

“Let me pay you back.” Baekhyun insisted and it was a surprise that the stranger didn’t refused.

 

“Thanks. I was really hungry.” The strange said, smiling cutely as he took a big bite on the cream puff Baekhyun purchased from the university cafeteria. Baekhyun was amazed how someone can be so full of grace and beautiful at the same time. “Why?”

 

Baekhyun blushed when he had an eye contact with the stranger. He wished he had big doe eyes like him. His eyes were small. “Oh. Sorry… I … just…” _think you’re really pretty._ “I wonder where your friends are so you can be with them? You said you spent your last money on the wasted cream puff…”

“Oh! I don’t go here.” The stranger answered. “Actually. I’m lost. I came from the states and this is where I went immediately.”

“Then… I can help you find your way.” He offered and the stranger gladly accepted it. 

 

Baekhyun noticed how happy looking the stranger was. He was friendly and warm. Baekhyun can't help but to notice the bandages on his hand as they walk to the Med School building because he said, that’s where the person he’s looking for.

 

Suddenly, the stranger dropped his cream puff again and Baekhyun noticed that he was frozen while looking at his hands.

 

“Is – is everything okay?” Baekhyun asked as he pulled the stranger to sit down first because he paled. 

 

The stranger smiled at him and tried to stop the shaking of his hand. “Yeah. I – well… it will be fine soon. This happens a lot after my surgery.”

“Do you want me to fetch you any meds?”

“No. It’s fine. I don’t want to be dependent to meds. This will fade soon.”

Baekhyun was quiet after. He doesn’t know if he should leave the stranger or converse with him some more. He looked shaken by what happened but he doesn’t want to cross any line by asking. 

 

“Thank you for being here with me.” The stranger mumbled. “You could’ve left me because I am not your responsibility but you stayed. It was awkward being with me right?”

 

“A little… but it’s not your fault. I’m always awkward… do you… really not want to take meds or even see the nurse?”

“No. It’s really fine. I really hate the sudden loss of senses my hands experience but it’s fine. I’m still glad they’re still attached to my body after my accident though they’re sort of useless now for a neurosurgeon like me. I still like seeing them.”

“You’re a neurosurgeon??? You looked very young!”

“I’m glad to be complimented.”

Baekhyun bowed down and made the stranger wondering. “I’m sorry to hear about your accident.”

“It’s fine. Sorry. I’m really chatty. I have a lot of things going inside my mind and I do word vomiting unconsciously. Besides, this shaking will stop soon.” He said as he looked at his hands. “I’ll be having another surgery soon and hopefully, I can still continue my profession.”

The stranger managed to side track him on finding Sehun. His stories were interesting and very enlightening. 

“Will you be having your surgery here in the university?” Baekhyun asked curiously and the stranger shook his head.

 

“I’ll be having it back in Cambridge. I just came here in Seoul to get back with my ex-fiance. There’s a possibility that my surgery go wrong and I might die. I wanted to make it right with him and spend the remaining days of my life with him if possible.” 

 

Baekhyun looked at the stranger smiling fondly as he looked at the university students passing them by. He realized how short and unexpected their lives are. You may be alive today but no one holds the future. It was very brave of the stranger to come here without any assurance that he can get back with his ex but he’s willing to try. 

“Taking risk is okay. Living in a life full of what ifs and fear of putting yourself out to hurt is like not living at all. That’s jailing yourself. After all, painful experiences are the greatest teacher that will help us grow.”

 

When stranger felt thirsty, Baekhyun told him that he could get him something to quench his thirst near the vending machine across them. He knows the stranger was still shocked from what had happened with his hand that’s why he insisted. 

He learned a lot and thought about him being scared on confessing his feelings to the prince. He wanted to do the same. He wanted to be courageous and tell the prince what he’s been feeling for him. 

 

He wanted him to know that he loves him and will always be supporting him.

 

That he doesn’t want nothing in return but for him to live happily and contently. 

After successfully buying a drink, Baekhyun sees the stranger frantically standing up with a huge smile on his face. 

“Chanyeol!” he shouted making Baekhyun follow his gaze and felt cold upon seeing the prince. 

And then it hits Baekhyun.

 

The stranger was Chanyeol’s past lover.  
The stranger was Luhan.

Baekhyun unconsciously dropped the bottle as he watched Luhan made a run to where Chanyeol is and launched himself happily.

The prince was careful to hug him back. Baekhyun wanted to turn on his back but he’s already frozen on his place. He can’t move because of shock. 

And then Luhan connected their lips sweetly.

Baekhyun’s heart ached severely, tears filling his eyes. He was surprised when a tall figure blocked his sight. He looked up and saw Sehun, looking down on him with so much concern. That’s when his tears fell rapidly. 

Sehun took his hand pulled him to walk away. He was thankful he’s been saved again by him.

 

Baekhyun’s mind… was being filled with the possibility that the prince may still be in love with Luhan. How can he not? Luhan was the epitome of being perfect and Baekhyun couldn’t even be compared. They only broke up because he got in between. 

The thought of Prince Chanyeol cancelling their engagement was something he should ready himself for. 

He was in the middle of trying to stop his tears when he felt a hand holding his free hand. 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol called him, gasping for his breath and he wanted to hide. He doesn’t want the prince to see him crying his eyes out. Baekhyun didn’t notice how the prince glared at Sehun. “What’s wrong? Where are you going? Why are you crying???”

 

“I – I –“ Baekhyun covered his face with his hands. Nothing registered in his brain. 

“What did you do to him?” Chanyeol asked, aggressively pulling Sehun on his collar. 

“Me? It’s not me you dumb idiot – it’s you.” Sehun answered back, gripping on Chanyeol’s wrist. 

When Baekhyun sees the two brother starting to tick each other off, he decided that it was best to ran away. He doesn’t want them to fight further.

“Baekhyun! Wait!”

He didn’t know how far he went away but Chanyeol was able to catch up on him. When the Prince grabbed on his wrist tightly, Baekhyun tried to remove it.

“Stop - Baekhyun! Why are you running away???” Chanyeol asked, holding him still. “Talk to me!”

“No – no – no. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“You saw it – you saw it right?”

Baekhyun was crying so hard. He was hurting so bad. 

“Look at me, please.”

But looking at the prince hurt. It hurts so badly. The kissed he shared with Luhan replays inside his head when he sees the prince.

“I’m sorry.” The prince mumbled. “What you saw was a purely –“

“It’s fine…” Baekhyun hiccupped. “Your highness, you could go back to Luhan-ssi. Don’t mind me.”

“You know Luhan?”

“Please.. go back to him. You don’t have to mind me from now on. Don’t …. Miss out on the chances for you to be happy.”

Baekhyun didn’t see the look on the Prince when he removed his hold on him.

“I… don’t want to stand in the way…”

******

Chanyeol knew it was best to back off and let Baekhyun go for the meantime. It’s the first time the younger didn’t want to talk to him and he didn’t understand a single thing he said. 

It’s not like he was unimportant to him. He is. Chanyeol wanted to know what’s on his mind. Why was he crying? Is it about the kiss? Why was he with Sehun? How does he know about Luhan? He knew he had to explain. He had plans on telling him what he had on his mind. Everything important for their relationship. 

 

But first, he knows he had to talk to Luhan first who surprised him with his appearance.

 

They were at the cafeteria and Chanyeol knows he had to buy Luhan something to eat. He couldn’t believe he flew from Cambridge to Seoul.

 

“Is that boy – your fiancé?” Luhan asked, not touching the food Chanyeol bought. “He looks cute.”

“Eat.”

 

“I’m going to have a surgery two weeks from now.” The male in front of him informed. “What’s with that look?”

“Jongin will be with you.” Chanyeol said chastely. “Is that why you’re here?”

 

“Why do I feel like you want to send me back to Cambridge?”

 

“Because that’s exactly what I want you to do.” Chanyeol looked at him and remembered the kiss. It complicates everything with Baekhyun seeing it. “Why are you here?”

 

“I – “ Luhan paused. “I want us back.”

“Us?”

“I don’t know how long I’ll live… I’m scared to die if things go wrong in my surgery without letting you know that I never stopped loving you even when you left me. I’m scared that I couldn’t make up with the time I wasted chasing my dreams and taking you for granted in return. Please… let’s do it again and start over…”

“No. We can’t.” It was harsh but the prince had to be frank. Luhan looked defeated. “I’m sorry.”

“I knew you’d say that.” He chuckled, trying to laugh even though he sounded like crying. “I know you’re already in love with your fiancé. Jongin told me that you bought your engagement rings already but I didn’t want to just give you up without letting you know what I feel. I was conceited that if I told you I still love you, you’d come back and choose me. And then you left me after you saw Baekhyun with someone else. You never did that to me when we’re still together and it just slapped me to wake up. We are really not getting back together.”

“You’re stubborn.” Chanyeol tells him. “You know you’re still weak.”

“Don’t nag at me. I know Jongin will nag at me too because he doesn’t know I went to you.” He pouted, finally smiling. “I’m sorry he had to see that kiss. I gave you a head ache right?”

“It’s fine. I’ll use this as a way to confess. I don’t really know how but he knows about you and I think he knew for a while now.“

 

“Don’t tell your plans on confessing to someone you rejected!” Luhan scowled. “How did he know about me though?”

 

“I don’t have any idea but I’ll ask.”

 

“Can I ask one last question though?”

Chanyeol nodded. 

 

“I’m still special to you, right?”

“No. I can’t do that.” Chanyeol answered frankly, making Luhan scrunch his nose. “From now on, Baekhyun will be my priority. He owns my heart and he’ll be my special person.”

“how about me? Will I be that ex you would forget?”

“You will always be a friend that I treasure.”

“I hope you can be with me on my surgery.” Luhan pleaded. “I want to see you and Jongin. You guys are my family and you give me strength.”

“I’ll try my best – but I cannot promise.”

“That’s enough for me.” Luhan smiled because he knows Chan “Thank you Chanyeol.”

Luhan was heartbroken but he knows he shouldn’t force something that will never happen. He knows not all who are hurt was fighting for something right. That was his cue to move on and accept Chanyeol already found someone to spend his life with.

******

When Chanyeol got home in the palace, the first person he looked for was Baekhyun. Ms. Tae told him that the commoner hasn’t gone home yet and it worried him. He tried calling the younger but his phone was offed. 

 

He regret letting him go on his own.

 

He made a call to Kyungsoo who luckily knew where Baekhyun is. 

Baekhyun called Kyungsoo and asked to be fetched but when they cross paths with Sehun, the younger told him that he’d go and talk with the latter.

 

Chanyeol remembered he almost hit Sehun when he saw him trying to be protective over Baekhyun earlier. He can feel something by the way Sehun looks at Baekhyun and he doesn’t like the fact that he’s always around when things aren’t doing well between them. 

 

He searched the palace for the two’s whereabouts. Few maids directed him to the Bu Young pond. It was near Sehun’s residence.

 

_“Mr. Oh invited Baekhyun-nim to have a walk, your Highness.”_

 

Taking a walk is fine. Chanyeol can still hold his jealousy about invitations like that but he doesn’t understand why he’s ticked off to know it’s Sehun. He could hold his jealousy in but to see Sehun inching to kiss his sleeping fiancé made the prince go off his wits.

He impulsively dashed towards his half-brother and pulled him harshly away on his collar, making Baekhyun awake.

 

The moment the commoner opened his eyes, Chanyeol already threw a punch at Sehun, throwing him off the ground. 

 

Of course, Sehun wouldn’t stay still after being hit. It was a natural thing to retaliate back. He threw a hard jab on the prince face. 

 

“Please, stop!” he pleaded, grabbing Chanyeol’s arms but he was shove away while the two didn’t stopped hurting each other. It’s like they are not hearing him. 

The palace maids couldn’t stop them and the physical fight, either. It was the first time they saw the prince brawl with someone and Sehun was obviously better in fights. 

 

“Stand up.” Sehun growled under his breath as he threw a punch again on the prince’s bloody face. “Is that all you can do? Huh?” He was about to give a harsh kick on the prince when Baekhyun covered his body onto the badly hurt prince. 

Baekhyun expected to be hit – but Sehun was able to stop himself.

The prince stood up, spitting blood on the ground. “Don’t you dare go near Baekhyun again!” 

 

“Why are you being protective now?”

“He’s my fiancé! You just tried to kiss him!”

 

“You are his fiancé but have you even noticed you’ve grown a habit of hurting Baekhyun? Act like it you arrogant piece of shit.”

It’s like a bucket of cold water was poured down on Chanyeol’s whole being. He looked at Baekhyun who was beside him. 

 

His eyes were badly puffed and the younger was looking at his bruises.

 

“Highness. Let’s just go…” he pleaded.

 

“You think you should protect him from me but before looking at others, try evaluating yourself first because I don’t know? Maybe he should be protected from you.” Sehun spat, looking at him with the same anger.

 

Chanyeol realized that he failed to see how many times he might’ve hurt Baekhyun.

He was annoyed to himself with the realization that Baekhyun might have been keeping it all to himself instead of telling him.

For the first time he felt stupid because he doesn’t understand. He wanted to know what are the younger’s thoughts. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hands tightly and dragged him back to the Hwa place. Ms. Tae was shocked to see his face filled with wounds but the prince seemed like he doesn’t care about it and didn’t responded when the old laded asked him what happened.

“Let me go please. Your highness! You are hurting me!” Baekhyun cried, harshly retrieving his hand back from the prince’s strong and tight hold. Chanyeol was stopped on his tracks. 

He faced Baekhyun and saw how the younger looked so confused. “Let’s get Ms. Tae to treat your wounds.” The younger mumbled, leaving the prince again.

Baekhyun was tired of crying and if something provoked him, he might pour his heart out in front of the prince. The last thing he wants him to see was his broken heart. Prince Chanyeol doesn’t need to know.

“Stop running away and talk to me, Baekhyun.”

“The-there’s nothing to… talk about … I’m…”

“Yes, there is.” Chanyeol turned him around. “You can’t even look at me.”

Baekhyun retained his gaze on the floor, making the Prince grip on his arms again for frustration.

“Why did you cry?” 

“…”

“How do you know about Luhan? How long have you known things about him? Why didn’t you tell me? Why is it easy for you to tell everything to Sehun? Do you like Sehun that much?”

 

The commoner’s mind was filled with the kiss he witnessed. He wants to stop the hurting he’s feeling..

“It’s unfair.” Chanyeol tells him, dejectedly. “Why didn’t you tell me that I was hurting you?”

“Because I love you.” Baekhyun answered, finally lifting his face wet with his tears. 

Chanyeol can feel a stabbing sensation in his heart with Baekhyun’s confession. 

“You don’t have to know that I know about Luhan. For what?? You were worried that time for someone you love and who am I to ask you to go home for the sake of taking care of me. If I hurt, that was because I thought – after all the months we’ve spent together, you have grown to love me.”

Chanyeol wanted to tell him that he did grown to love him... _He did managed to occupy his heart._

“I couldn’t let you know that I was hurt because I know I’m just a responsibility to you. You were just forced on this and I feel sorry for ruining your life. I’m sorry I was the reason why you had to give up your future. I’m sorry, your Highness.”

“Who told you that you ruined my life? That this arrangement did?”

“You.” 

The prince froze.

Chanyeol tried to hold Baekhyun’s face and comfort him after hearing what his heart really felt.

 

All this time, Baekhyun was trying not to burden him with his feelings that’s why he never showed that he was hurting. 

The prince felt ashamed. 

 

He severely hurt Baekhyun a lot of times but the commoner chose to smile for him. To let him know that he’s okay even though he’s not. 

 

Baekhyun, the commoner, who had the same fate of getting forced in a betrothal gave his whole heart and dedicated himself to his family. 

He could’ve rejected and left him.

 

But he never did that. Chanyeol may have a hard life a prince but he was never alone because Baekhyun has been his rock. Yet there he is, messing and getting away with it easily.. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol mumbled hugging Baekhyun and he wanted to cry when the younger pushed him away. _I love you too, Baekhyun._

 

The younger tried to smile as he wiped his own tears. 

 

_Let me wipe it for you… Let me comfort and make it up to you. Let me start over again on loving you right,_

 

“It’s fine, your Highness. You don’t have to be sorry. I will understand it. It will pass.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. Baekhyun shouldn’t be the only one understanding everything. The prince had to clear everything.

 

“But I have something to tell you too– “

 

“If you’re just going to apologize… then I might be confused.” Baekhyun sobbed. “Were you sorry because I was and never will be your priority or is it because I looked pathetic hoping to be at least loved by you? Were you sorry because you can only see me as an obligation given by the King? Were you sorry because you want to get back with Luhan?”

 

“Baekhyun…”

“I’m tired, your highness.”

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t went out his room that dinner and Chanyeol had to meet the King for the brawl he started. Of course, he was the one pointed to be at fault. 

The elders tried to pin him and they succeeded. 

He followed when the King asked him to apologize to Sehun and reprimanded him that as the future ruler, he should never put his emotions on his fists.

When the meeting was over, Chanyeol was the last to go outside the hall to think about how he can approach Baekhyun. If he’s going to be the one to decide, he wanted to talk it out with the younger but he respects his want to be alone. 

When he went out of the hall, he sees Sehun resting his back at one of the pillars at the hall’s entrance. His step-brother faced him

“I’m not here to start another fight.” Sehun tells him. “Stop hurting Baekhyun.”

“….”

“Baekhyun has cried a lot when you left for Cambridge. He cried when you dropped out. You don’t even want to see him processing the fact that you were there for your ex while you are away. He was miserable. ”

“I’ve hurt him. Yes.” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. “Yes you were there for him but that doesn’t give you the right to kiss him.”

“You were lucky.” Sehun scoffed. “You have a family, a supportive sister and someone like Baekhyun who loves you no matter what happens. You are really lucky.”

Sehun turned his back and decided to leave Chanyeol. 

“Do you love Baekhyun?”

Sehun stopped on his spot. “I wouldn’t try to kiss him if I don’t.” he replied. “I know a simple apology will not fix us but I’ll still extend my apology. It was my fault that you got in trouble but rest assured that I will not do it again. Please… don’t hurt Baekhyun…”

*******

Baekhyun has been doing a pretty good job of not coming across the prince after the last time they had a conversation. He doesn’t have the courage to face him after confessing and as much as possible he doesn’t want to disturb him. 

 

Lately, the prince has been being dumped by paper works. He heard from Yoora that his H2O Africa Project captured the interest of donators and he’s working on it diligently. If it will push through successfully, this will be his legacy.

 

Baekhyun’s feeling a little bit better after crying it all out to his grandfather. 

His grandfather told him that if he wanted to cut off the arrangement, the old man will go straight to the King and cut the betrothal himself. Cutting it doesn’t meant that they would not be friends anymore. 

It just meant that they have to go back to their old life in Guryong.

 

Baekhyun thought about it and finally came to a decision. He doesn’t want to burden the prince anymore. He doesn’t want to be the reason for him to give up things again. He wanted to give way for Luhan too. 

_After all, he was the person the prince wanted to marry before._

 

Though it hurt, Baekhyun knows he has to let go. 

He will still continue to support Chanyeol. Baekhyun knows it will be hard for him to move on but he could not live if he knew the prince would give up the things he deserve in life because of their betrothal.

The snow started falling and winter has finally came. Christmas break would be starting the next day and it surprised him to see Sehun around the headquarters. Baekhyun was in the middle of arranging his and Minseok’s table before finally leaving the university for the break.

Baekhyun greeted Sehun with a warm smile. He hasn’t seen him lately just like the prince. “Is it true?” he asked. 

The commoner was quick to pick up what the older meant. “It was widespread throughout the palace. Your grandfather called off your wedding with Chanyeol?”

“It’s for the best.” Baekhyun mumbled, closing all of his drawers. “Sehun… thank you… for coming here.”

There was silence.

“I have something to tell you.” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Please. We have to talk about it.”

Baekhyun can see how Sehun wanted to leave but he was holding him in the arm just in case he wants to avoid it.

Before he got into a fight with the prince, Baekhyun had confided to Sehun about what he felt when he saw the Prince and Luhan kissing. 

His friend comforted him which he was thankful of but when the latter thought he fell asleep due to exhaustion, he asked him. 

 

 _Why can’t it be me? Why am I not Chanyeol? If I’m in Chanyeol’s place, I’d never hurt you._ Sehun confessed to him. 

Baekhyun was scared to talk it out to him. It took him a week to have the courage. “I know your feelings…”

“….”

Baekhyun bowed at him. “I’m sorry for not being able to see it earlier.” 

“No. I don’t want to be rejected by you.”

But Baekhyun wanted Sehun to find someone else that can love him. He shouldn’t waste efforts on him who can never reciprocate his feelings. 

As much as possible, Baekhyun doesn’t want Sehun to have an unrequited love. He’s nice. He deserves someone better. “You will always be a treasured friend to me, Sehun but right now I’m sure that I can never look at anyone else aside from the prince. I’m so sorry Sehun…”

 

“This is why I never liked complex things.” Sehun chuckled, forcing a smile as he pinned his gaze somewhere not Baekhyun. If he did see the commoner, he knows he’ll break again. “Thank you for being honest.”

******

Chanyeol had never felt so scared in his entire life when he had a call from Yoora that the King would be calling off his engaged marriage with Baekhyun. 

He didn’t notice that it has been a week since the last time he has seen Baekhyun and when he comes home, the younger would be already sleeping. He was busy completing his project and he thought Baekhyun’s taking his time.

He sees Baekhyun’s grandfather talking to the King when he arrived the palace. 

 

“Your majesty – I don’t accept it. I don’t want to cancel the betrothal.” Chanyeol gasped, looking at Baekhyun’s grandfather. “Please.. Don’t do this.”

 

“You don’t have to hold onto the arrangement.” The older Byun told him, standing up from his chair. “I should’ve done this when it’s still early. If I did, then you and Baekhyun didn’t had to put up with it. I heard that you sacrificed a lot and my apology wouldn’t bring everything you disregarded just to follow our stupid deal. I – I don’t want my grandson to be hurt all throughout his life just because of this arranged marriage. It was selfish of me to impose my Baekhyunnie to the family but I’m thankful you took care of him. I will forever will be in gratitude of everything the family did and gave Baekhyun.”

 

When Baekhyun’s grandfather left the palace, Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. 

 

Are they over? Is it over?

 

The thought of not seeing Baekhyun anymore pierced his heart. He couldn’t accept that it will be over without even having the chance to tell Baekhyun what he wanted to tell.

“Why? Why didn’t you refuse? Didn’t you like Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked. “If you didn’t accept the breaking off, Grandpa would not have a say anymore?”

The King sighed. “I understand his sentiment. Baekhyun was hurt to the point that it affected Jihong as well. You know he’s the only family he got right? As a grandparent, Jihong would want to protect Baekhyun. I know how it feels to see my grandchildren hurt. When Yoora was in danger before, my heart couldn’t take to see her getting abused. The first thing I wanted to do was to take her away from everyone the hurt her. As much as I want to say no and have Baekhyun stay, if he’s just going to get hurt because of our deal, I’d never be at peace. ”

 

“But I love him.” Chanyeol confessed. “I love him grandfather. I really do. I wanted him to be my husband not because it’s what you asked me but because I want to.”

 

“Do what you have to do. I want Baekhyun as an in-law.” The King smiled and patted his head. 

 

Chanyeol gave his grandfather a hug. “I’m sorry for causing too much trouble the past days.”

“If you managed to take Baekhyun home, then you are forgiven. We’ll start making things right from there.”

 

Baekhyun’s grandfather was surprised to see Chanyeol in front of their place. Cheol instantly had his paws up on his leg and Chanyeol lifted him up for an embrace. It was already cold and it’s only on his way to the Byun’s that he noticed snow already started.

 

“I’m sorry for intruding.”

“Come in. You’re just in time for tea.”

Chanyeol had his head bowed down as he joined the old man at the living room. He looked around the house and saw Baekhyun’s backpacks and the cucumber juice he hated on the side. 

 

It made him smile. 

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

“He’ll be staying with a friend tonight.” The old man answered, sipping on his mug. “What brings you here?”

“What can I do to be able to get your approval for our marriage to push through?”

There was silence and Chanyeol was nervous because Baekhyun’s grandfather had a scowl on his face. “Nothing. I’ve made up my mind.”

“Sir –“

 

“Baekhyun had a lot of painful memories when he was a child and I don’t want anyone to add more to it. Aren’t you happy? You’re a free man now. You can go back to Cambridge, marry someone you want.”

“I want to marry Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said. “I want to marry him.”

“I cannot trust your words already, Chanyeol. Words are empty. I cannot trust my Baekhyunnie to someone who will just hurt him. Leave after you finished your tea.” The old man stood up and left. Making Chanyeol’s head hurt.

He’s determined to show Baekhyun’s grandfather that he’s sincere with what he told him and thought of something he could do to reach him.

Chanyeol thought of kneeling out in the cold until his sincerity would be acknowledged. It was an old way for royalties way to ask for forgiveness and to show one’s deepest sincerity. 

 

For the first hours of his kneeling, it was tolerable but as the night grew older and colder, Chanyeol felt the pain on his lower body especially on his knees. 

 

He knows he could suffer from hypothermia but Chanyeol chose to stay put despite of feeling badly after an overnight out in the garden. He was thirsty and starving but he tried his best to ignore it.

It was late in the afternoon already when Chanyeol heard someone entered the house and felt energized when he finally saw Baekhyun again on his matching sweats. 

He could hear Cheol barking madly at Baekhyun and when the commoner saw him outside looking good as dead, the commoner scampered his way to reach him. “Your highness!” he cried, dropping on his knees to check him. “What are you doing out here in the cold?” 

 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry.” The prince assured him but the younger didn’t buy it. 

“You’re freezing!” he burst into tears upon cupping the prince’s face. “Let’s get you inside. Please.”

“No. I have to do this.”

 

“But why? How long have you been in here? Don’t tell me you were kneeling out here since last night?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer. 

“Park Chanyeol! You answer me right now!” Baekhyun shouted. “Why are you doing this?? Why are you torturing yourself??”

“You’re still there?” Baekhyun’s grandfather said, as he holds a mug on his hand. “You still really want to marry my Baekhyun?”

 

“Harabouji?! Why???” Baekhyun stared at the Prince. “Let’s get inside, please...”

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who had concern on his face. “Yes, sir. I still want to marry Baekhyun. I’d kneel here until I get an approval again.”

“Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun asked him and despite of feeling the cold on his bones, Chanyeol lifted his hands to wipe the fresh tears under Baekhyun’s eyes. “Why are you doing this? Cancelling the engagement will be the best for you –“

“Best? Who are you to decide what’s best for me?” the prince scowled. “I know what’s best for me and this is what I’m doing.” 

“Highness.“ Baekhyun whimpers. “Please. You don’t have to continue the wedding if you’re feeling bad for all the things that happened.”

“I’m doing this because I love you.” Chanyeol confessed, making Baekhyun’s jaw dropped and eyes widen. “I love you, Baekhyun. I don’t want to lose you.”

After saying those words and seeing Baekhyun smile at him, the prince collapsed and was luckily caught by the warmth of the person he loves. 

 

 

It was Baekhyun’s nagging that made Chanyeol wake up. He could feel someone was running their hand on his hair gently and he liked it. 

“You’re too cruel to let him out for the whole night.” 

Baekhyun’s voice was hushed but whiny. Chanyeol had to open his eyes to make sure that he’s not dreaming. He couldn’t help but to smile upon realizing that his head was rested on the younger’s lap. He was carefully covered with a thick comforter and he can see Cheol was on top of his chest. Sleeping soundly. 

Just like the old times when they’re living together in the apartment. 

“He had to show that he’s sincere! He’s been too laid back because you dote on him. He should be thankful that I don’t have a cold heart and was moved by what he did.” The old man answered back.

He sat up and instantly felt the pain in his body. The poor dog also fell on the floor, making it whine cutely to Baekhyun. 

 

“Does this means I can still marry Baekhyun? You approved of me again?” Chanyeol asked the old man across them, making Baekhyun surprised. 

 

Baekhyun’s grandfather stood up from his chair and smirked. “It’s up to Baekhyun if he still wants to marry you. If I’d say yes to you then you have to marry me, Prince Chanyeol.” He kids after excusing himself so that they could have a private time. 

Chanyeol can see how awkward Baekhyun was when it’s only the both of them around the living area. “Baekhyun.”

The commoner gazed at him. “I’m glad you’re body’s fine. I already called Yoora and she was worried of you. I can’t really fathom what came into your mind to spend the night out in the cold! You could’ve just called me.”

“There’s a big possibility that you won’t pick up.”

“Then You could’ve waited inside the house where it’s warm! What can we do if the country would be prince-less because you died out in the cold –“

 

The way Baekhyun ranted with a cute pout and Chanyeol can’t help but to be in awe. 

“I want to kiss you.” The prince whispered, interrupting Baekhyun and making him flustered. “I've always wanted to kiss you.” He inched closer and Baekhyun thought the prince aimed on his lips because the older has his gaze pinned on it.

The younger had expected a pair of lips touching his own and closed his eyes. 

 

Though it was the first plan the prince had in mind, he thought of teasing the younger and planted a kiss on Baekhyun’s hand instead.

Baekhyun looked disappointed when he felt the prince’s lips at his forehead which delighted the prince because he looked really cute.

“I’m sorry that it took me so long to clear things about us that we had to end up to this situation but I’m serious. I love you.”

Baekhyun frowned. “But what if you’re just feeling responsible agai-“

The younger was cut off when the prince finally kissed him on his lips.   
It felt like there were fireworks inside his chest and his mind got blank. The only thing it registered inside his brain was the soft kiss and the warm hands cupping his face. 

His first kiss.

And it’s like the prince couldn’t get enough, Baekhyun’s first kiss was followed by another and another until they are both sharing a smile. 

 

“I love you. I only realized I was in love with you back when I was in Cambridge but a lot has happened and I didn’t have the perfect chance to tell it to you but I was a fool to wait for that perfect chance...”

The prince kissed him again.. Baekhyun couldn't help but to feel the swarming butterflies inside his stomach. His heart could burst any minute because of too much happiness. “I know I did a lot of things that hurt you. And I can never revert back in time to make it right but if you give me a chance again, I promise not to do it again. I will not let you think that I only care for you because the King asked me too but because I wanted to.”

_Kiss_

“Please don’t think that you were the reason why I let go of the good things I had before because the Cambridge career was nothing to be compared with the amount of memories I shared with you. Because of you I’ve made friends. I’ve felt like a normal person. My dream was not worth to reach before because I had no one to share it with.”

“But… how about Luhan? Isn’t he -”

 

“It’s true that I saw him as the person I want to spend my whole life with but we had issues even before I broke up with him to focus on my betrothal with you.” Baekhyun sighed and that made the prince pull him in an embrace. “He was career driven and I was longing for someone’s care. He told me that he’s not ready to settle until he reaches his goals and couldn't walk the same path I wanted to go.”

Baekhyun rested his body on the prince’s warmth and hugged him back. 

 

“For the first time in my life I didn’t feel alone because you kept on giving me a reason to smile and face of all the hardships. I don’t want a life without you. I know this is crazy but I’ll go crazy without you in my life and this will be too much but I beg you to give me another chance.”

Baekhyun draws himself back and looked at the prince. 

No matter how much the commoner tried to forget him, he just couldn’t. 

“Come back home with me.” Chanyeol asked. “I know… it will be hard, it’s better to have a simple life than to be with the royal family but I promised you that I will never leave you again. We’ll get through it together.”

 

“Okay.” Baekhyun murmured. He held the prince’s face and smiled. He linked their foreheads together and shared a smile. 

 

That night, the prince insisted them to share a bed, whining like a kid and even using the pain he’s feeling for kneeling outside amidst the cold a way for Baekhyun to agree. At first, Baekhyun was hesitant but the prince was insistent.

They were face to face as they laid on the prince’s bed. Baekhyun was using his arms as his pillow while the prince had his hand draped over his waist. 

Baekhyun feels like dreaming. He had to pinch the prince to check if he was real. 

“Shouldn’t you suppose to pinch yourself?”

“That would hurt.” Baekhyun mumbles. “It’s true right? You love me right?”

 

The prince moved closer until there’s no space between them. “Yes. This is true.”  
“I still can't believe it.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“If I wake up tomorrow, you still love me right?”

 

Chanyeol kisses him on the lips sleepily and smiled. “ No.” he paused, making Baekhyun frown but it soon faded when he saw the prince smiling at him. “I’ll love you more tomorrow.”

******

Things definitely changed when Baekhyun came back to the King’s residence. The first thing that the prince did was to have his things moved in his room. It’s against the traditional rule for betroths like them to stay in one room but the King was kind enough to allow them. 

 

That meant that they’re together for almost the whole day since the prince was taking his paper works at home. 

 

Sharing a room meant that Baekhyun shares everything with the prince. They sleep in one bed. Share the same bath. Breathe in the same space.

 

Yes. Because lately, the prince has been invading his personal space already, making Baekhyun nervous all the time. 

 

It’s not like he doesn’t like it. He does – but he easily gets surprised whenever the prince sneaks from behind to give him a back hug when he’s busy trying to cook meals for him. 

 

And the thing about it is that the prince looked like he doesn’t mind when he gets in trouble with Ms. Tae for breaking the plates out of surprise. 

 

The arrangement still makes him ecstatic. 

 

Oftentimes, when it’s time for bed, he’d pinch the prince to check if what’s happening between them were real.

 

The prince would then kiss him all over his face and let him know that it’s true. 

Sharing the same room also gave Baekhyun a chance to see how hard working the prince has. There are times that the prince would stay up late because of his paper works and wouldn’t be able to join the younger in bed. Their bed was lonely for a person and the prince gets worried whenever he shuffles too much. 

“Can’t sleep?” the prince would ask, stopping on what he’s working on. 

 

“Are you still working on that? It’s already three am.”

“I still have to read the files Yoora asked me. It’s about another project.”

Baekhyun knew he could never pull the prince out of his focus on his work. 

 

He had to adjust or learn alternatives on how he can be with the prince when he’s pulling an all-nighter. 

 

The prince noticed that Baekhyun’s being irritable when he can’t join him in bed and proposed something they could do.

 

“No. I will never sit on your lap!” Baekhyun scolds, trying to act as if he’s not flustered with the prince’s suggestion but he can’t really think another way. 

 

“You don’t have to sit on my lap. Here.” The prince opened his legs wide enough for Baekhyun to see the space he could use. Chanyeol guided him to sit and found it comfortable. “See?” he said, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. 

 

Baekhyun knows it’s not easy for the prince to work when someone like him had his body rested on his. Few minutes later, the prince was distracted by him, making him close his laptop and carry Baekhyun on their bed. 

Baekhyun would always smile triumphantly because the prince unconsciously shows how much he prioritized him over work.

 

“Thank you for being the cutest distraction.” He’s say, kissing the tip of his nose. 

 

However, Baekhyun also shares the same bath with the prince too. It was far by the most difficult part of sharing rooms with someone you love. There are instances that he accidentally walks inside while the prince was using the bathroom and Baekhyun wanted to drown every time he sees his prince half naked. 

 

He will never get used to it.

******

Chanyeol has been coup up in the King’s study room whenever Baekhyun’s out to visit his grandfather. He has been working on a perfect Christmas gift for his fiancé aside from giving his the Cartier engagement ring he brought before and he had to keep it a secret. He couldn’t do it inside their room because Baekhyun being curious lately with everything he works on. 

Luckily, he managed to finish it and was able to show it to the King for approval earlier than expected. It’s a huge gift and he had to make sure that the King was on his side on executing it. 

 

“What do you think, your majesty?” Chanyeol asked nervously while the King read the papers he handed him. He had one brow raised up and it gave Chanyeol a very anxious feeling. When the king was finished reading all of it, he gave him a glance. 

“This is your gift to Baekhyun for Christmas?”

“Well. It’s sort of a traditional engagement gift, Your majesty.”

“And you think doing this thing you proposed would make him happy?”

Chanyeol nodded confidently and that made the prince smiled widely.

“Give me a pen. Hand it to Yoora first thing tomorrow.”

“Thank you, highness.” Chanyeol bowed lowly and the King was delighted to see his grandson filled with joy. “Ah.. Can I ask something? This thought just got me thinking last night.”

The king nodded at him.

“Do you happen to know the name of the kid that I befriended before? I actually thought of reconnecting to him since he’s the reason why I’m still alive.”

The King had an amused grin on his face. “The one you called piggy?”

“Yes, your majesty. That kid. I actually wanted to meet him with Baekhyun. He saved my life and I think I should thank him personally. ”

“Well, I think he’s been living near. I have his data on my table. There’s an old brown envelope there that you can check.” The King tells him, handing him his papers. Chanyeol immediately checked the King’s drawer and found the enveloped he was talking about.

“no… no..” Chanyeol mumbled to himself as he read the name of the child that saved his life before. He also had his baby picture attached on it. He looked at his grandfather who was smiling at him. “Piggy… that child –“

“Yes Chanyeol. It’s none other than Byun Baekhyun. That’s the reason why I searched for that child and it was only coincidental to know his guardian was my friend. That’s the reason why the arranged marriage pushed through.”

 

 

When Baekhyun got home from his visit to his grandfather, he was surprised when he saw the prince ran to him and gave him a tight hug which he answered lovingly. “Highness?”

 

“I know who you are –“ the prince exclaimed, tilting Baekhyun’s chin up so that they could kiss.

It was different from the most kiss they do.

Baekhyun instinctively wrapped his arms around the older’s neck when he felt his body being pulled closely. He doesn’t know how to kiss but the prince was able to lead him how to lock their lips and he followed. When Baekhyun pulls back to breathe, there was a thin line of saliva that connected their lips and it instantly made him blush. “Highness??”

“You’re piggy.”

Baekhyun was in complete shock to hear the prince call him using that nickname. He learned that the prince tried to ask the King if he still has an info about his childhood friend, thus revealing it to the prince that the person he was looking for was the same person he was about to marry. 

 

The prince pulled him up in their room and continued their kissing.

Baekhyun didn’t know how he ended up stradling the prince but he felt really connected with the person he loves.

He never imagined to spend a long time kissing till their mouths no longer feel felt great. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The prince asked, resting his hands on his back. “You knew all along that I was that kid you befriended.”

“I – I don’t know how I’d do that.” Baekhyun said apologetically, drawing circles at the Prince’s chest. “I wanted to but you told me that you don’t want to associate yourself with the child that saved you before – it scared me that you might not talk to me if you knew.”

 

“That’s impossible! That would make me happy knowing that my fiancé was the one that saved my life.”

 

Baekhyun pouted. “I don’t want you to think you have to love me because you’re indebted that I saved your life.”

 

“I am and will always be indebted.” The prince tells him, flicking his nose cutely. “Remember what I told you when we had our date? The thing the King told me when I lost you and I was so sad because I couldn’t accept that I could never see piggy again??”

 

Baekhyun couldn't remember and the prince chuckled 

 

 _“Nothing is lost if you remember it.”_ Chanyeol mumbled and couldn't help but to smile. It took Baekhyun awhile to recall it. 

“If it comes back,” the commoner says bashfully, looking at the man that makes his heart healthy again. “then it’s truly belonging to you. It’s yours. I’m _yours._ ”

******

Baekhyun was restless when he woke up the day before Christmas. He felt really heavy to the point that he doesn’t have an appetite and somehow, he feels like he had to go to his grandfather that morning. Chanyeol told him that he could drop him by before going to Junmyeon to get the cucumber juice for him but it doesn’t placed the commoner in peace. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but he felt like he wanted to be extremely clingy to his grandfather. 

 

“Ey! I won’t fall or anything so stop clinging to me!” the old man scolds as they took a stroll at the park near their apartment. Despite of being pushed away, it didn’t stopped Baekhyun from hugging his grandfather’s arm. 

 

“Let me cling. I want to cling.”

 

“Aigoo.” His grandfather smiled and making them stand face to face. “My Baekhyunnie.” He cooed, touching Baekhyun’s hands with both of his scruffy ones to warm his grandson up. “Thank you for coming into my life.”

 

Baekhyun can’t help but to tear up. It was the other way around. He was blessed to have his grandfather. They weren’t blood related and he’ll always be the adopted grandchild but he was loved and nurtured like a parent should do and that was enough. His grandfather was the reason why he’s really happy right now. 

 

“Now that I can see that Chanyeol’s taking care of you, I can rest anytime.”

 

“Harabouji! Don’t say that. I’d still want you to see me marry and have my family.”

 

“Of course I’d want to be the one to hand you when you marry but I’m just saying that if my time comes, I wouldn’t have to worry about you in the afterlife.”

“I don’t want to talk about that!” Baekhyun pouted. “Harabouji.”

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you for everything. Thank you for letting me feel that I was loved. You do know that I love you the most right?”

“I think you already love Chanyeol the most.” The old man kids, making Baekhyun scowl cutely. “I know. And I love you the most, my favorite grandchild.”

 

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose childishly. “I am your only grandchild.”

 

“Well. Sehun has been visiting me as well. That makes you two.”

 

“Sehun?” Baekhyun wondered. He hasn’t seen him in the palace so maybe that’s the reason why. He feels bad that Sehun had to avoid him but he knows that’s the way the latter copes up. 

 

“Oh! He visited yesterday and we talked about your childhood. I even shared that you miraculously survived after being shot. Ahh. I could never forget that.”

When his old man felt thirsty, Baekhyun instantly went to the nearest convenience store to buy him water. When he came back, he felt a tingling in his spine the moment he didn’t see his grandfather on the bench he asked him to stay. 

He walked around to find his grandfather and felt like his stomach churned the moment he heard few people gushing over an accident nearby. 

_no. It can’t be.”_

******

The memorial service of Baekhyun’s grandfather lasted for roughly three days. It was a private time for those who happened to know his grandfather and the royal family had a hard time paying their respect as well because they had to do it privately.

 

Everyone was in a big shock when the news spread about the old man’s passing. They felt pity towards the orphan boy.

The death was an accident caused by a drunk driver that lost control on his brakes. Baekhyun’s grandfather was around the area and was quick to see the incoming danger. However, there was a kid that wasn't aware of it and knew he had to act and save him. If it’s not for him, it’s a child that lost his life.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was still in shock but he was trying his best to face everyone as the chief mourner. It was the time that Baekhyun needed someone to lean on and Chanyeol didn’t left him.

 

When Baekhyun recalls his last memory with his grandfather and cry so hard, blaming himself for leaving, Chanyeol was there to remind him that it wasn’t his fault.   
His grandfather died honorably. 

He also represented Baekhyun whenever the younger wanted to stay with his grandfather till the last time they could be together. 

 

It was hard to see Baekhyun devastated but Chanyeol knows it was harder for Baekhyun. 

 

When the wake finished, Baekhyun asked if he could stay at the apartment where his grandfather stayed. 

Chanyeol was the one who told the King and the family understood that Baekhyun needed time to heal. They supported the commoner.

Of course, Chanyeol stayed with him. 

Every night they’d lay in bed, Baekhyun would talk about how great his grandfather was and what are the things he wanted him to see. 

 

He wanted him to see finish his course.

He wanted him to see their family.

He wanted him to see how he’ll be a great parent someday.

Most importantly, he wanted to be with him when he gets married with the prince. 

Baekhyun ends up crying until he falls asleep but every time he wakes up, he knows he’s not alone because he’ll always have the prince as his family. 

His grandfather may be dead but Baekhyun only feels the longing for him. He thought he’d feel alone but Chanyeol was always beside him.

 

With Chanyeol, he knows he will never be alone again.

******

It’s rare for Sehun to visit his mother unannounced. 

Ever since he went back in Seoul as requested by her, they rarely spend quality time because she’s too focused on making her plans successful. 

 

It was something Sehun disliked but he had no choice. If he wanted his mother to connect and be close with him, he had to do whatever she asks him to.

 

Sehun grew up in his aunts in Verona because his mother didn’t liked him after the royal family asked her to leave the country. They said she was greedy and wanted him to have a spot inside the monarch but it’s just impossible after knowing the crown princess was expecting a baby boy as well. 

 

He grew up as if he doesn’t have parents when in fact his parents are both living well and alive. That situation made the child Sehun sad and craving for a filial love. 

As he grew up, he learned that his mother still wanted a place in the royal family and conspired with few elders who wanted to ruin the image of the crown prince’ family. 

The first plan was to reveal him as the illegitimate child but, most of the Korean people voiced out their support and love towards the Crown Prince. 

Putting him out in the public wouldn’t be as much as a striking towards the crown prince’s publicity. The second plan was introducing him to the royal family. From there, the elders his mother’s working with would build him up as someone that can match Prince Chanyeol. They can start their plan on dethroning the prince.

Basically, he was a puppet they didn't care for.

But he was a puppet who had developed a heart.

 

At first he doesn’t care. If his mom would be happy by using him then it’s fine. After all, Sehun doesn’t really know what he wanted in life. 

He lets people control him.   
He grew up thinking that people are just nice to him because they had to use him for their own good.

He was never interested in his half-brother nor his commoner fiancé the elders want to throw away as well. They said the commoner was a disgrace and an insult to the real royal bloods.

 

But how can he not care when they are the people around him that treated him nicely like any decent human being? He grew guilt with all the things he’s asked to do. 

Then he learned that the Prince was none other than his friend Chanyeol who he interacts with in school and Baekhyun was the commoner fiancé.

He was shown genuine kindness by the King, the crown prince and his wife as if he’s not a product of a past mistake. The crown princess took care of him and treated him better than his own biological mom

 

And Baekhyun…

 

Baekhyun was the only person who had seen the good in him.

He started questioning his mother.

He started thinking that he’s a piece of shit that shouldn’t live for betraying the people that cared for him.

Most of the time he doesn’t want to be an instrument of their greediness it but how can he turn back? He doesn’t have anyone to go to. 

He’s scared to be alone.

However, Sehun doesn’t want to live like a puppet anymore. He feels shit, guilt rotting his conscience. He couldn’t take hurting the people close to him.

“Look, Sehun!” His mother greeted him delightfully, showing him photos of Baekhyun taken by a hired professional the shows his scar. “Mr. Hae told me that this will be quite useful to throw that commoner out of our way. We have sent the other elders a copy along with the commoner’s fertility results and soon they’ll be barking at the King to reconsider Baekhyun. It’s like hitting two birds with one stone because for sure, Prince Chanyeol would argue with the elders. His lack of respect would be a topic and it will give him bad publicity –“

“Don’t you have a heart mom?” Sehun asked. He took Baekhyun’s photos from her hands and tore it to pieces angrily.

“Sehun! What the hell are you doing?”

“This has to stop!” Sehun shouted making his mother quiet. “Baekhyun’s grandfather died three weeks ago. Can’t you be sympathetic that he lost someone and this will hurt him if people in the palace would try to kick him out? Can you stop attacking him? He’s still mourning!”

“What are you talking about? You gave us this information” his mother said and guilt consumed him with the memory of Baekhyun’s grandfather, who shared a fond memory to him. He didn’t mean to share that information to his mother. He didn’t even know how a scar on a commoner entering the royal family was bad omen.

“We’re only doing this for you to have a good life and –“

 

“Can you not use me as an excuse? You’re doing this for yourself. The elders are doing this for their own benefit – if this was for me, you wouldn’t have the need to release fake news about Chanyeol regarding his credentials. If this was for me you wouldn’t give Baekhyun’s fertility test results to people who could use it against him. If this was for me you wouldn’t use me as a tool for your personal gain.”

“Sehun. You deserve a place in the royal family. You were the first male child therefore you deserve the position Chanyeol has. He robbed you of what you deserved – him and his too good mother.”

 

“Are you hearing yourself? Chanyeol robbed me off? Of what? Chanyeol deserve that place because he was the legitimate son of the crown prince. While me? I’m just a bastard from the other woman. A product of infidelity. I’m literally a son of a bitch –“

There was a hard slap that came across his face and he expected that. “How… could you speak to your mother like that?”

“How could you make your son do bad things? How can you let your son feel like he’s only a puppet and that any time soon he’ll be thrown at the garbage? How can you not think of me and how the nation will see me if they knew the new nation’s bastard?” Sehun replied, making his mother tear up. She doesn't care if he’d live like shit. “Are you even my mother?”

******

Baekhyun expected himself to cry when he and Chanyeol visited his grandfather at the memorial place but it was okay because the prince was there to support him. He still couldn’t believe that he’s grandfather was gone and when he’s reminded about that reality, it’s automatic that his tears fall down without him knowing.

 

Chanyeol was there to wipe his tear away, saying that his grandfather was at peace now. His embraces makes him stop crying.

“I’m sorry. I think this is snot right here.” Baekhyun giggled after crying. He pointed at the splotch on Chanyeol’s denim polo. 

The prince hugged him tighter instead of teasing him.

 

“Don’t mind it.” He said, kissing his forehead. “By the way, your grandfather taught me how to do hand reading. Wanna try?”

Baekhyun’s interest was piqued and gave the prince his right hand to the prince. Chanyeol started tracing the back his hand with a goofy smile on his place. 

 

“This.” He pointed his thumb. “This would always tell people that they’re doing a great job.” He snorts, making Baekhyun whack him on the arm using his free hand. Baekhyun can see that the prince was just playing around. “This.” He points his forefinger. “This will be used to get the yucky stuff inside my nose.”

“Highness! No! That’s gross!!” Baekhyun hits him again when the prince tried to insert his forefinger inside his nose

“This” the prince continued as he pointed his middle finger. “Will be used to all the people who tries to steal you away from me. And this right here…” he stopped on his ring finger and knelt down, Making Baekhyun’s heart constrict. 

The prince popped a ring from his pocket and wore it on Baekhyun’s ring finger delicately with a smile on his face. 

Baekhyun knows he’s been crying again but this time, he’s crying because of overwhelming joy. “This finger will be the proof the your are mine and I am yours.”

“Highness…”   
Prince Chanyeol stood up and cupped the shorter’s face to link the tip of their noses. “I’ve been wanting to give you that ring but I wasn’t able to because of what had happened. I wanted your grandfather to be the witness of our special memory.”

Baekhyun glanced at the ring on his hand and it fitted perfectly. “I don’t have anything to give you.”

“Well, I know you wouldn’t have that’s why I want you to give me a promise.”

“Hmm?”  
“That you wouldn’t give up on us.” The prince tells him. “And I’ll promise to do the same. I promise to love you and cherish you and never let people hurt you and our family. I know I have a country to take care of in the future, and sometimes, I have to make them the priority so please… don’t ever think that I love you less if I chose to work instead of staying with you, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded, pulling the prince for a sweet kiss. The commoner was very happy and he knows his grandfather was too.

He doesn’t mind walking the rocky road anymore because Chanyeol will walk with him, hand in hand as they promised to not let go. He’s a bit courageous now. 

When they parted, the prince pulled out his phone and revealed his second gift. 

“Eh? Is this a developed map of Guryong?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol smiled. “On the second quarter of this year, we’ll be going to develop your hometown in memory of Byun Ji Hong - The person who saved the King’s life. He didn’t had enough appreciation before because he refused to but being the insistent person I am, I think he approves it already now that he’s in heaven.” He winked, earning a kiss from the latter. “The project includes housing, livelihood for the people and all the establishments they would. It won’t be that fast but I promise you to, we’ll be giving back to the people who loved you.”

“This is too much but – I love it!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “I really love it! Thank you, Your highness!”

“I thought you wouldn’t appreciate fancy gifts that’s why I thought of constructing this with the help of Yoora. Be sure to thank her and the king okay?”

******

Baekhyun was ready for anything as long as he was with the prince. That’s why he doesn’t look that nervous when he was invited to join the meeting of the elders. 

Although the two of them were at the center, getting judging stares from most of the royalties, Baekhyun held his head high as the prince clasped their hands tightly. 

The prime minister and Yewon were around as with the Prince’s family. He can also see Sehun around.

The king arrived and sat in front. His place was elevated that’s why he can see everyone in the hall. 

“Let’s start the trial.”

Baekhyun recognized the man who stood in front. It was grandfather Hae. “Few days ago, each of the elders received a package about Prince Chanyeol’s fiancé. “

 

Chanyeol took the enveloped handed to them and Baekhyun was surprised to see a picture he doesn’t remember being taken showing the scar on the side of his left chest. He was changing into home clothes. That was the scar he had when he saved the prince. Another one was a copy of his fertility test.

 

“Who gave this to you?” Prince Chanyeol asked, gripping on the papers he has on his hand. 

Baekhyun immediately looked at Sehun. He was the only one he thought that has his fertility result. He never had the chance to retrieve it from him. 

It was obvious that Sehun was behind it because he couldn’t even maintain an eye contact with him.

“Does it matter? This is serious matter. Byun Baekhyun had a scar and the elders are afraid our monarch would end soon because of him.

Baekhyun looked at the prince who’s trying to stay composed. He looked at the elder in front of them. “It’s 2018. You all still believe of an old tradition that if a commoner has to be free of scars to show purity? Do you still believe that some black entity bringing bad luck entered his body when he had the scar just like in the stories??” Chanyeol was gritting on the side of his cheek. He’s raging. “It’s an old story. You can’t use that to predict the end of our line. That’s absurd.”

“You think this is petty?” Grandfather Hae’s voice roared. “Alright. You just proved that you will never be a worthy successor of the throne.”

 

“You speak your mind way too much.” Chanyeol answered and Baekhyun could never get used to that persona of the prince. 

 

“That fiancé of yours would never bear kids, too.” He turned to the King and bowed respectfully. “Your Majesty. Please, reconsider his betrothal with the commoner. He would be the reason for our line to end.”

 

“Check your facts right. His record says that he still has to work on his hormones but sooner or later, he’d be able to do so.” Chanyeol retorted angrily.

An elder stood up and went to kneel in front of the King with their faces almost touching the floor.

“Please reconsider taking in the commoner, your Majesty.”

 

Almost three fourths of the elders in the room did the same thing. 

 

Baekhyun can feel the Prince was trying his best to keep calm. 

“What do you think, Jungsoo?” the King asked.

“I agree with the elders.” He said making Chanyeol stand on his place. Baekhyun could see the shock on Yoora and the crown princess’ face.“This betrothal will go nowhere. Baekhyun was incapable of bearing a successor and his scar was an omen of the end our family. A lot of people will give criticism to Chanyeol once they learned that he married an impure being –“

“This impure being you’re saying saved my life years ago, father!” Chanyeol raised his voice. Baekhyun immediately tried to stop him from having a verbal argument with his own father. “Aren’t you all being too much? You want to kick Baekhyun out of my life because of small reasons?”

“It’s an issue if he cannot bear a child.”

“The issue here is all of you are teaming up so that you can direct how I live my life. I’ve been a good child all my life to be someone who gets your approval but it turned out that I would never get that as long as I become your puppet. No. I was miserable when I did that. I will never be anyone’s puppet anymore” He held Baekhyun’s hand and straightly looked at the King. “I will always respect you, Your Majesty. You know that.”

 

The King was quiet for a moment, as if he was having a hard time deciding what to do. The elders know that the King’s words are law. If he says Baekhyun should be banished then that will be it. Chanyeol has to follow it. “Don’t you find other ladies here attractive? Yewon could be a good candidate for a fiancé.” 

Yewon, upon getting attention stood up from her place and bowed respectfully to the King. “It was very nice of you, Your Majesty, to think of me as someone appropriate for the Prince but I do apologize. It was never my want to be part of the royal family. I would rather work for you with utmost loyalty.”

The King smiled at Yewon who had everyone in the room shocked. “What if I decide to agree with my elders?”

Chanyeol was holding his ground and maintained an eye contact with his grandfather. He will stand up for Baekhyun. “I still wouldn’t break off my marriage with Baekhyun.”

“Why, Prince Chanyeol?” The king was being amused with his retaliation against everyone inside the hall. “Give me a good reason.”

 

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun and tightened his hold onto the smaller’s hand. “Do you trust me, Baek?”

 

The commoner smiled at his Prince and nodded. “With my whole life, your Highness.”

 

Before speaking up again, Chanyeol cleared his throat to make sure everyone in the hall can hear him.

 

“Because he already carries our child.”

******

Baekhyun was pacing back and forth inside as he waited Chanyeol to come home at their apartment. After announcing that he was pregnant, the first thing Baekhyun thought was how did he became pregnant without doing it with the Prince? They barely even got naked in front of each other.

He kept on erasing the thought of doing it with the Prince. He would go crazy if he didn’t.

Besides – everyone knows it’s hard for him to get pregnant. They wouldn’t believe it. 

The King asked Yoora to accompany him out of the hall after internalizing what the Prince told everyone. It scandalized everyone – especially the elders. 

The King said that he has an announcement to say and since Baekhyun was pregnant, he should be saved from the heaviness of the things they will talk about. 

Before they parted, Chanyeol gave him a kiss and assured that everything will be alright.

 

“Will you be okay?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol gave the back of his hand a chaste kiss. 

“Of course. I’ll see you later.”

 

However, it’s already past midnight and the prince was still not around. Baekhyun tried calling him a lot of times but he failed to reach him.

When he heard the front door opening, Baekhyun immediately ran to meet his fiancé who had a wide smile on his face. 

 

“What happened? What took you so long?! I was worried!” Baekhyun cried, as he was lifted by Chanyeol for a tight, playful embrace. He kisses Chanyeol on the cheeks, on his nose, on his lips. “I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

 

“It’s fine, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol puts him down. “The King was on our side. Sehun told him that his mother and the other elders lead by Grandfather Hae will try to banish you in the palace to trigger me. The crown prince was also aware and he didn’t meant what he said about you. They’re just trying to play along with it. He also announced that he would be delaying his stepping down to the throne to give us time --- to prove ourselves.”

“How did Sehun know that information?”

 

“Because all along he was being used by his mother and that wicked old man ---” Chanyeol sighed. “He admit that he was an accomplice and had no excuse to it and he was aware he’s doing something wrong. The family showed him nothing but the good things that’s why he wanted to stop. Sehun did it because he cared for you.”

“Eh??” Baekhyun questioned. “What would happen to Sehun now?”

“For now, he’ll stay at the palace and act normal.” Chanyeol held his hand “The King wanted to spend his time with him before he leaves Korea. What they did was treason because they are attempting to overthrow me as a prince. The King is just finding enough proofs for their crime.”

“Is Sehun going to receive punishments as well?”

The prince nodded. 

“I should thank him.” Baekhyun sighed “Is there any way for him not to be punished?”

“As much as the crown prince didn’t want to, Sehun insisted that he should have the same punishments. He still wanted to be with his mother despite of what happened. The punishment for treason is to never step back in the country and stripping of their ranks.”

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun was saddened about Sehun and decided to comfort the commoner with a tight hug. “How about the lie that you told them about me getting pregnant?” Baekhyun whispered, inhaling deeply. “Wouldn’t this be a scandal?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Chanyeol had a big smirk on his face, making Baekhyun pinch him on his nose. “The King used it as an excuse to let us be together. They don’t know how long it will take to prove that someone was ruining the royal family for personal gain but were fortunate the elders gave us the benefit of the doubt.”

Baekhyun was about to sigh his relief but the prince suddenly spoke. “But I think we really need to be pregnant.”

******

After talking everything out, the prince notified Baekhyun that they should prepare to sleep and rest because it was a rough day. He was the first to use the shower and had his thinking about their situation while waiting for the prince to finish.

 

If he doesn’t get pregnant, there’s a possibility that he might really be replaced. Prince Chanyeol told him that the reason why it took him so long was because the crown princess nagged again and told him the things Chanyeol should do now that he is “pregnant.”

To be honest, it’s not like he doesn’t want to get pregnant – he wants it. He wants to have his own kids with the prince but he’s not ready to do it.

 

Even mentioning the “s” word is hard for him. 

 

Because of his deep thinking, he didn’t notice the prince come inside with only a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his toned body. Baekhyun looked really worried and the prince wanted to lessen it. 

 

“Hey.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist after kissing him on the crook of his neck. “What are you thinking?”

“Us.” Baekhyun answered. “What if I wouldn’t get pregnant?”

 

“Stop thinking about it.” Chanyeol had made him turn around so he can face him. The prince kissed his forehead a little bit longer than the usual. Somehow, Baekhyun didn’t mind to close the space they have. 

“I … I … want to try it.” Baekhyun mumbled, shyly planting a kiss on the prince. “I want to…”

Chanyeol knows what Baekhyun wanted but he had to ask again because he doesn’t want his fiancé to have regrets. “Do you want to try making babies tonight?”

Baekhyun nodded.  
“As in sex?”

The younger nodded, blushing.

“You sure?”

When Baekhyun nodded, the prince held both of his face to give him a kiss. “You’re being cute.”

Baekhyun knows the prince was trying to be as gentle as possible but the moment they kissed with their tongues feeling each other and their lips sucking deliciously and hungrily, Baekhyun knew it would be hard for him to walk properly.

The prince was fast to remove his clothes and in no time, he was half erect and naked in front of a man bigger than him. Baekhyun was shaking when the prince asked him to remove the towel he has and lo and behold.

Baekhyun couldn’t take off his eyes on the large meat standing proudly before him. “Touch it.” Chanyeol moaned as he hugged Baekhyun tightly to continue their kissing. 

 

Baekhyun was envious of how thick Chanyeol cock was as he palmed him nicely. He liked how the prince whispered his moans on his ear, letting him know that he was enjoying the way he moved his hand up and down his shaft. It was hard to do it neatly. Baekhyun was sloppy because of the veins popping along the prince’s length. 

“Ahhh. Baekhyun.” He moaned a little louder when Baekhyun run a finger on his urethra. “I can't wait to be inside you.”

Baekhyun felt the shiver and traveled it down on his cock.

“Please take care of me, Cha-chanyeol.”

The prince dives down to give him a quick kiss. 

“of course, baekhyun.”

******

Those who do good, will always receive bountiful of blessings.

Baekhyun believes that saying even though he spent his morning running after three year olds kids who doesn’t want to take a bath. “Yah! Won! Soo! Hoon! Papa is tired already! Let’s do the bath time now if you want to come and visit his Majesty!!” he cried as he continued running after his and Prince’s Chanyeol’s three naked angels.

Three years ago, the people from the palace found it hard to believe that Baekhyun was pregnant. It was still unbelievable even when the Prince showed everyone the sonogram of his triplets.

It was a miracle according to his mother-in-law. The prince was excited to show their three little dots to the crown prince and princess too. His in laws were beyond pleased. 

Baekhyun was smothered with kisses and thank yous by the elder and made his in laws as excited and happy as them. 

 

After announcing their pregnancy, the King also decided to step down on his throne to let the crown prince take over. Before the King became a hands on great granddad to their kids, he made sure that everyone who wronged Chanyeol was punished.

 

Grandfather Hae and Sehun’s mother was proved to be guilty thus making them choose whether to stay in jail or leave and never comeback the country. Of course, they chose the latter and never heard of them right after. It became a lesson to all the royalty to know their limits.

Sehun didn’t need to leave but he said that he wanted to be with his mother. It doesn’t feel right for him to stay in the palace after everything that had happened. He waited for the triplet to be born thought before leaving and because he was a good friend, Chanyeol thought of naming their maknae after him.

 

Till the present day, they still haven't heard of Sehun.

 

Life was peaceful even after the crown prince ascended to the throne. Chanyeol’s identity was still hidden because his father thought to give him time to live his dream and be a father to his children. They were trying their best to catch up on each other and it’s very pleasant to see that Chanyeol’s father was doing his best to make up with him.

 

Despite of hiding, the country learned about his successful charity works. His latest success was the rehabilitation of Guryong and a lot of people loved him for that. 

 

Three years had passed and relationships of the people bloomed. Junmyeon and Yoora will be soon tying the knot while Minseok and Jongdae will be welcoming their third baby. Jongin went home in the country to work for Chanyeol and took a liking on Kyungsoo who’s now a preschool teacher after resigning at the Blue House. Luhan was living his life well, travelling around the world. 

 

As for him and Chanyeol, they didn’t get married right after the triplets are born. It was really hard to take care of three babies and Baekhyun had to stop studying to focus on their family. It’s not really a big deal because Baekhyun enjoyed it.

 

“Baek! Naked babies are running around the house” Prince Chanyeol exclaimed and Baekhyun was pulled out of his trance. His husband was trying to play with their two boys despite of his busy schedule as a resident doctor. 

He already have Hoon in his arms, trying to let him accustomed on playing with his other hyungs. He’s the maknae and the shiest of the three. He likes being carried and he’s still dependent on him unlike the two who had a great attraction from trouble and adventure. Won and Soo had their features from Chanyeol while Hoon was his mini version with Chanyeol’s ears. 

 

“hey.” Chanyeol approached him. “it will be really hard to bathe them; let’s just feed them first.”

 

Baekhyun was smiling at him. He was living the life he wanted when he was a kid and it wouldn’t be possible. While their sons were playing tag and not looking, Baekhyun tiptoed for a kiss and gave the prince a smile. 

“What was that for?”

“Nothing. I love you.”

The prince replied a kiss and it made Baekhyun pout. His husband wasn’t really affectionate with words and it sometimes frustrates him because he wanted to hear him say the he loves him too.

“Why are you pouting??”

“You’re not saying it back again.” Baekhyun huffs and Chanyeol held his hand.

“I love you dummy.” The older chuckled making the younger pout even more. “Come on. I love you too doesn’t even match how I feel for you.”

Baekhyun was confused and the prince told him that he should check his ring to know. He was amazed to see it for the first time.

 _“Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi_ ?? what does that even mean?” 

“I can’t believe it took you three years to notice that feature of the ring?”

 

“Why are you being snappy??”

 

“Because it has been three years that you’re ignoring my heart.” the elder tsked. “that’s the reason why I think I love yous are boring.”

 

Baekhyun was confused when the prince left him and tried catching all of their babies instead of explaining it to him. How would he even know something was written there? He should've told it earlier.

 

Curious about what it meant, Baekhyun used his phone to google translate it and smiled from ear to ear. 

 

That was cute and sweet, he thought.

 

_Baekhyun agrees with the prince. The message was better than any i love yous. ._


End file.
